The Necklace
by belladonnacullen
Summary: Alice and Jasper work to keep the Volturi at bay while Edward and Bella are on their honeymoon. In the process they learn more about Alice's past. Sequel to Prelude. These two finally get the reunion they deserve. Rated M for a reason. A/JPOV.
1. The Reception

**First, a few words... **

**Twilight and the Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, to whom I will probably be eternally grateful. I don't own them, and I would never try to profit off of them. **

**This story can be read on its own. It starts as Edward and Bella are leaving for their honeymoon on Isle Esme. But it's Alice and Jasper's sequel to Prelude, and from time to time it will refer to things that happened there. To get the whole back story, and as you wait for the next chapter, consider giving Prelude a chance. http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5153962/1/**

**I still fully intend to continue Bella and Edward's story as a Prelude sequel. I'm working my way towards it.**

**Enjoy!**

**belladonnacullen**

* * *

We all crowded on the front steps to waive goodbye to Edward and Bella. I was smiling like a silly fool as I watched my brother gingerly help his wife into the car. Bella's foot slipped out from under her as she stepped into the Aston Martin. Edward, always her protector, deftly caught her in his arms and laughed. He kissed her tenderly on the lips as he did so. "Be careful, Mrs. Cullen," he whispered. The vampires in the crowd smiled and nudged one another. The humans hadn't heard a thing.

As they drove away, we all made our way back to the reception. Mike and Jessica were entwined on the dance floor under the elaborate canopy of flowers. Angela and Ben were sitting under a cedar talking and holding hands. Sue Clearwater was waiting at a table for Charlie with an open bottle of Rainier. Emmett and Rosalie dashed past me holding hands and began dancing circles around Mike and Jessica.

I took a moment to appreciate the picture before my eyes. We'd done it. Edward and Bella's wedding happened just like it was supposed to. It was even better, possibly. Bella was just as overjoyed as I had always pictured she would be, and Edward sparkled with pure triumph, it's true. But there was an ease and intimacy between the two of them that I hadn't foreseen in any of my visions of the future. When they came together there was something solid and beautiful between them, uniting them as one.

I held onto that victory before I let my mind stray to the part of my plan that had gone awry. In order to make this wedding happen, my mate Jasper had been tortured by an ancient vampire, and then attacked by an army of newborns. Emmett and Rose had agreed to commit themselves to the service of the Volturi if Bella was still human at the year's end. Yes, that part of the plan had surely fallen apart.

Of course, my mind was always scanning the future. I didn't see a chance that Bella would still be human in the New Year. But the future changes sometimes. Jasper, Emmett and Rose could all attest to that on a very personal level.

Suddenly, a more immediate vision of the future danced before my eyes and I was smiling all over again, despite myself. Until last night I hadn't seen Jasper in almost a month. I'd had twenty minutes at the airport with him, and then a two hundred mile car ride with Jasper, Emmett and Rose. That hadn't been enough by a long shot. I may see the future, I may have a little bit of trouble staying out of my family's affairs, I may go completely overboard when I plan parties and outfit my family, but at heart I'm just a normal vampire girl in love with her boy.

Esme and Carlisle walked over to me hand in hand. They were both beaming. My parents had been through so much with Edward. They'd resigned themselves to the likelihood that he might never find a mate. Tonight was a gift for them almost as much as for Bella and Edward. "Thank you, Alice," Esme whispered as she hugged me warmly. "It was perfect."

"Can I have this dance?" Carlisle asked.

"Can I take the next one? I have to stay here."

He must have seen something in my eyes. "Of course, Alice," he winked. "Esme, love, would you do me the honor?" Esme took his hand and they floated over to the dance floor.

Two strong hands grabbed me from behind. I'd been waiting for them. I bent my neck to the left to give him better access, because I knew he was going to nip me with his teeth on the right. And then overwhelming love surged through my body, breaking through muscle, bones, and organs until I was just a sensation floating under the lights. I was Jasper's love.

"Alice, our job is over. There's nothing left to do. Please, come with me." How could a feeling say no? I was aware of vague sensations, arms around me, something on my neck, a kiss? But my body was gone. And then, in an instant, voices, lights and all of our surroundings came crashing back. I was Alice again, back in my body.

"Jasper, I heard you were away," a kind human voice inquired. It was Renee, Bella's mother. "You were travelling this past month?"

"Yes, we only returned last night." Jasper kept his arms around me and I could feel the awkward disappointment that had taken hold of him.

"You must be so tired."

"Yes Mrs. Dwyer, I'm desperate to get to bed." And with that comment there was a burning twinge between my legs. I leaned on Jasper for support and managed to smile a little.

"Renee, how long will you and Phil be in town?"

"We're leaving in the morning. Phil has to get back. He has physical therapy. We have to get him back in shape for next season. Now is there anything I can do to help you all get started with clean-up?"

"Oh my! No, Renee. You're a guest, and you've already helped us so much. Please just enjoy yourselves."

Renee gave me a warm hug and shivered. She dropped the embrace quickly and rubbed her bare arms. "I think we'll be going after we say the rest of our goodbyes."

Humans could only take so much of our presence, really. Every human except for Bella, that is. She couldn't get enough of us.

Jasper turned my body to his and wound his arms around my waist. He pulled me into him. I nestled my head between his broad pecs and we started swaying gently in place. Jasper wasn't usually much of a dancer, but we were moving under a different influence. My body fell into his as warm waves of desire washed over me.

"I wasn't kidding, Alice. I'm desperate to get to bed."

"I know," I murmured. I could feel it building. Jasper would have to carry me up the stairs if this continued much longer. I couldn't walk feeling the way I did. But my more practical mind pulled me back to earthly realities. "But the clean-up. Renee was right. There's so much to do. And our cousins are staying the night."

"Our cousins will keep. They have for centuries." He said as he nuzzled my ear.

"And you are the last person that needs to worry about clean-up, my dear. You've done your part and have earned a night off. Your mate needs you now." Esme patted my shoulder and gave me a firm push in the direction of the house.

We started walking to the house at human speed, so as not to frighten half of our guests. Emmett chuckled and punched Jasper's arm as we walked past him. "Finally dude! Have fun." Jasper pulled me closer.

I could feel his excitement multiply with each step, and it caused my own feelings to grow exponentially. As soon as we were inside we flew up the stairs and into the bedroom. I rushed into the room and Jasper kicked the door closed. I saw his hand flash to turn the lock.

Our bodies met in the middle of the room with a crack like the sound of distant thunder.

"Shh," I managed. But Jasper's large hands crushed my face against his.

"Tell me what I'm going to do," he commanded, his lips pressed against mine.

"You're going to – " But he didn't let me finish. He went ahead and tore through the front of my dress and had my breasts in his hands.

That's when the full force of Jasper's power hit me. The potent mix of love and desire that vampires feel for their mates is incomparable to anything else in the world. But when you feel that within yourself, and then the feeling from your mate is palpable in the air around you, it becomes overwhelming. It leaves a vampire feeling like more of a girl. At least it's how I think a girl would feel. I don't remember being a girl, but I've talked to Bella a little about it, and it seems comparable. I do things, like struggle with Jasper's belt and fly. My knees get wobbly and Jasper has to hold me up. My head swims and I can't think clearly.

Jasper's hands were under my dress and I felt my panties tear away from my body. He left my stockings and garters in place. Good boy. I loved those black lacey garters and I wasn't planning a trip to France any time soon for replacements.

After my hands fluttered uselessly for a few seconds, I finally managed to get his belt unbuckled and his trousers undone. Jasper's hands were under my arms lifting me, and then one hand reached around and positioned my body over him. Then, with a fluid motion, he let my body slip at the same time he thrust his hips to meet me.

"Jasper," I hissed.

I wanted to shout so that the whole gathering in the back yard could hear. The entire length of him was inside of me, like he had never left. I realized that my eyes were squeezed shut and opened them to see Jasper's beautiful golden eyes, just three centimeters from mine. They pierced into my eyes until my body was overflowing with lust.

"Say it," I whispered, "now."

Jasper lifted my body so that he was almost completely unsheathed, then thrusting himself completely inside of me he said, "Never." His eyes bore into mine. He repeated the motion, ending with the word, "Send."

"Me."

"Away."

"Again."

"Oh Jasper, never. Never."

His words came faster, one word with each thrust. "Never - send – me - away - again. Never - send – me - away - again. Never send me away again. Neversendmeawayagain, neversendmeawayagain."

"Jasper. Jasper!"

He sunk his teeth into the soft spot behind my ear and I cried out. Jasper's head collapsed onto my shoulder and it sounded almost like he was sobbing, gasping, his body shuddering. I felt his cold cum fill me and then drip down my legs.

I clutched his body against mine. We were still attached. Jasper was still hard inside me. I didn't want to let him go, ever.

Eventually Jasper's body stopped shaking. His face was buried in my hair and his arms tightened around me. "Oh, Alice. Alice. I missed you."

"Sshh." My hands were rubbing him, caressing his back, his shoulders, his chest. I rained kisses along his neck and nuzzled his ear. I wanted to take away everything I'd put him through this past month. I had known that he could do it, but I was afraid of what might happen to him in the process. His life had already been so hard. When I felt I'd done all I could from that position, I pushed against his shoulders and lifted my body off of him.

His head shot up and his eyes blazed into mine. "No."

"Please, let me undress you, let me love you. I'm not going anywhere."

Jasper's breathing quieted again, and his eyes were on my hands to make sure that one of them was on him at all times. Touching like that, the emotional connection between us was the strongest. He knew exactly how I was feeling, and his emotions were likewise able to wash over me. There was nothing between us when our emotional bodies were touching. It was almost as if our actual bodies could get in the way of this communion. Almost.

At times like this it could be confusing and overwhelming. I could feel my own love and remorse combined with my mate's love, desire, pain, relief, and resentment. Yes, I could feel resentment. It all put me slightly off balance. I wondered if it was how Bella felt when I saw her knees tremble as she stood next to Edward.

I peeled off Jasper's tuxedo jacket, removed the cummerbund, undid his bowtie, and worked at each of the buttons to remove his shirt. I already knew what his new scars looked like, but I wanted to see them with my real eyes. I wanted to run my hands over them and make them better. I lifted his arms through his shirtsleeves and then trailed my hands from his chest, around his body to his back. I could feel the new ridges there. There were three long scars, running from his shoulder blades to his waist.

I pivoted around him to face his back. Slowly, I ran my tongue over the scars, like a cat cleaning her kitten. It was too late for my venom to help heal him, but I wanted to somehow make it better.

I wrapped my small arms around his chest. Sadness, fury and relief traveled through my hands to my heart.

"I am so profoundly sorry," I whispered as I pressed my face into his back.

"I would have gone, even if I knew."

"I should never have asked."

"Where would we all be today if you didn't?"

I looked down at the ground, but it was no use. While I was touching Jasper he knew the feel of my answer. "See Alice, you did the right thing when you made me go."

"Never again. Always together from here on," I pledged.

"Yes." Jasper turned to face me and tilted my face up to his. He placed a soft kiss on my lips. Then he moved his gaze from my face to my chest and picked up the ragged ends of my bodice. "I'm sorry about the dress. You looked beautiful in it. But honestly, I wanted to tear it off you from the first time I saw it."

"I knew you would. It was made with that in mind." I turned around. Jasper's hands were on my waist. "Here, unzip so I can take it off completely."

I felt the satin fall away from my spine, and then Jasper gently eased the straps from my shoulders. My dress fell in a pile at my feet. I turned to face him wearing just stockings and garters. He was still hard, his pants undone, topless, a mass of muscle and silvery scars. I knew other vampires walked in fear of him, but I couldn't see it. I had known how my love would look from the first moments of my vampire awareness. All I needed was to have him with me and I would be fine. I'd never let him leave me like that again.

I already knew what I was going to do before I did it. But I still felt a thrill like lightening as I jumped and tackled him, bringing us both down on the bed. Our teeth clattered against each other as I forced my tongue into his mouth. His venom tasted like honey and metal, sweet and sharp. I couldn't get enough of it. I felt myself being overcome again. Desire hit me hard, and I could almost feel it force it's way between the individual cells of my body. It was a new sensation, rough, but incredibly intoxicating. It hurt me just slightly to know where he learned it. Jasper felt this of course, and he pulled away. "I'm sorry, Alice. I didn't mean to-"

I knew what he was going to say and put my finger to his lips. "No baby, how could I be upset with you."

But he said it anyway. Sometimes you can't change the future, even when you try. "I got through it the only way I could."

"And you thought of me. I know."

"But it hurt you. I can feel it."

"It hurts me that I put you through that."

And just like that the pain I was feeling was gone. Jasper sat up and pulled me onto his lap. I wrapped my little legs around him as best I could. My nipples brushed against his chest. Their stiff peaks tingled as they rubbed against the ridges of his scars. Jasper let out an enormous sigh. I inhaled his breath and let it fill my lungs. I couldn't imagine being more alive than this. The warmth was building again. Jasper pulled my body impossibly closer and pushed his length against me. My body was alit with sparks, then flames, then fire.

Jasper lifted me up, bit my nipple and thrust himself into me at once. "Aahh. God, Jasper." I ground my hips against him and heard him grunt in response. I was flooded with his need and I let my body sing out and show him how much I needed him too.

"Alice… Alice… Alice."

My name was murmured at my breast with each synchronized motion of our hips. I knew that he couldn't hold out for long and this knowledge in itself excited me. The vision of Jasper coming with my breast in his mouth brought me to the brink and I began to pant. Jasper moved his hips forward, so that his erection was rubbing just behind my pubic bone, and with each thrust the base of his shaft pounded against my hard nub. I pushed my body up and into him and took his ear between my teeth. That was all he needed, just like I knew it would be. I felt his nails at my back as our cool cum ran between my thighs.

I sucked at Jasper's earlobe before licking lightly just behind his ear, in the soft hollow on the side of his neck. His head fell against my chest and a soft purr vibrated deep in his throat. I pressed my legs securely around his hips and ran my hands gently through his golden hair. Jasper rubbed his hands languidly over my back.

"You know what I would like?" he asked in a soft and low voice.

"Of course I do. Let's finish getting undressed and I'll draw us a bath." Jasper loved our deep claw foot tub. I didn't have to see the future to know he wanted us both inside it.

I lifted myself off of Jasper and smiled as I saw that he was still hard for me. How long did it take one to get over a month's absence? I ran through visions of the future and couldn't see an end in sight.

I lay down on my back and pointed one leg toward the ceiling, beckoning Jasper to undo the garter. He loved old-fashioned undergarments, and could remove them with shocking speed and precision. Jasper came to me on his knees, and managed to undo the clasps with his teeth, without breaking them, I might add. I watched him intently as he rolled down the stocking and threw it on the floor. I lifted my other leg. This time Jasper licked my thigh as he undid the clasp with his teeth. He reached his hands up to shimmy the belt over my hips and as he did so, his mouth met me between my legs.

This time I let my mind wander. I didn't want to know what he would do next. I let my mind go free and lived for the moment. Jasper traced the outline of my soft folds with his tongue, but then stopped.

"Am I going to keep going?" His breath washed over my core and I squirmed. He took one of my folds between his lips and sucked, but he let me go too quickly. "Am I going to continue?"

"I don't want to know."

His tongue found my pearl, and he circled and teased there. "Tell me what I'm going to do to you."

I squeezed my eyes shut to try to block out the immediate future. Instead I made a demand. "You're going to fill me with your fingers, while you leave your mouth right there."

Jasper raised his eyebrows and his eyes met mine over my mound. "Really? I didn't see that coming."

I giggled. His eyes lit up with mischief. "Liar," he sang sweetly.

"Tease," I giggled in return.

Jasper pressed his mouth against me, and slid his fingers deep inside. Who says you can't change the future? I cooed and moaned and arched my back and pressed my thighs against Jaspers shoulders. And with soft, quick, precise movements, he found my sweet spot. My legs were covered with cool wetness, and I felt myself clenching his fingers inside of me. Jasper's mouth didn't let go until my body gave a final shudder. The he slowly climbed on top of me and let the full weight of his body press into mine. He tucked his arms around me and stared into my eyes.

"How did you convince me to let you go?"

"I'm too persuasive for my own good."

"Tell me it's all going to be alright for Edward and Bella. Tell me we did the right thing by them."

"We did the right thing by them. Right now they're on a plane to Esme's Island. And then tomorrow…"

"Then tomorrow what?" Jasper's eyes lit up. Of course, I knew what he would be thinking.

"You know a bet isn't decided on my visions of the future. You and Emmett are going to have to wait it out."

Jasper sighed and rolled his eyes. "Emmett has it in the bag, anyway. Edward told us about the bed."

"The bed?"

"You're telling me you don't know?"

"I was giving them privacy." But I quickly scanned the visions of Edward and Bella that I'd put aside. A vampire's brain never forgets. So even when I filter out visions, they're always held there for me to access at will. Then I saw it. Edward and Bella on his bed that last full night they spent together at our house. I was pleasantly shocked and felt my mouth pop open in surprise.

"He told you about that? I don't believe it!"

"It's still Edward. No details, he was a gentleman. But I almost don't believe it. Later we should take a little trip to Edward's room. I want to see it for myself. Speaking of beds, it's been some time since we've broken one."

With that Jasper playfully pulled me on top of him. But I already knew what was coming and Jasper could see the disappointment in my eyes.

"Can I ask you not to bring it up?" I tried.

But the future came quickly and a look of dread clouded Jasper's face.

"You said we did right by Bella and Edward. You didn't tell me they were going to be alright. Alice, you danced around Emmett's question in the airport. And I think you just tried to distract me by dangling the outcome of my bet in front of my nose."

I scrunched my face and tried to look away. Jasper sat up, picked me up and sat me down next to him. His face was hard and filled with concern. "What is it, Alice. What's wrong?"

"Well, there's some work that they have to do, and there's some work that we have to do to make it right."

"God, Alice. Just come out with it." Jasper grasped my bare arms and stared into my face. I felt his concern and his desperation."

I gulped out of reflex and my dry throat scratched against itself uncomfortably. "Well, Edward is going to hurt Bella a little."

"What? Alice, how could you let them leave?"

"Just a little Jasper. She's going to be fine. It's the kind of thing that happens even between two humans sometimes. At least, that's what I've heard. But you know Edward. He's going to overreact. They're going to have to work it out between themselves."

Jasper's alarm subsided before flaring anew. "And the work we have to do, Alice?"

"Jane's pissed, Jasper. You know that as well as I do."

"She's not going to let it go?"

"No."

"When are they coming?"

"Jasper, as long as you and I do our part, they won't be here until the new year, just like Aro promised."

"Are you saying that I have to leave again?"

"I'm saying that I have to go this time. And I don't want to leave without you."

Jasper's arms were quickly around me. "I wouldn't let you. Alice, do we have to do this?"

"We do. Unless you want to call Edward and Bella and tell them to get read for the Volturi. Jane can be very convincing."

"But last time things didn't exactly work out like you thought they would."

"I know, Jazz. But are we supposed to give up on them then?"

"Would it be so bad if Bella just turned a little early?"

"Bella wouldn't get her wish."

"So we're doing this so Bella can sleep with Edward while she's human, get hurt and force a confrontation on their honeymoon. Sound reasoning, Alice."

"This is bigger than Bella and Edward. The Volturi would find a reason to come to us, no matter what. We're going to stop it, at least for now."

"And how are we going to do this, Alice?"

"Well, that's the thing. I'm not exactly sure."

* * *

**A/N: Please review! This is my first Alice & Jasper story. m**


	2. The Plan

"What do you mean, Alice?"

"From the moment you nearly annihilated Jane, she vowed that she would never leave us alone. She feels like she's fighting for her life now. It's not going to take long for her to convince Aro that we should be monitored. I see two possibilities. They'll either send Demetri, Felix and Jane to track Edward and Bella down on their honeymoon, or they'll send them here instead. Jane is looking for a reason to hurt us. She'll find a reason, Jasper."

This was the first time that I'd breathed a word of this to anyone. I felt panic rising in my chest as the imminent danger of our situation was made real with my words. Jasper traced his hand from my shoulder to my elbow and back. He slowly repeated this motion over and over. A gentle serenity slowly spread from the point of his touch.

"And what are you and I going to do about it, love?"

I sighed, suddenly at peace. "I see us going to Siobhan."

"Siobhan? And then what?"

I turned to look into Jasper's golden eyes. "I don't know. That's all I see, Jazz." I felt the panic rising again, and Jasper increased the pressure of his hand on my arm. I sighed.

"I don't understand, Alice."

"Neither do I. My visions just go blank after that. It's like the future doesn't exist for a little while. All I see is a white light. The next thing I know we're in Italy and Aro is promising to keep Jane at bay until the end of the year."

"Maybe the wolves are involved somehow?"

"No, it's more than that. I can't see anything after we go to Siobhan. It's not just you and I that I can't see. I don't have visions of anyone at all." I tried again to look a week into the future, but saw nothing and sighed. "I'm usually so reliable."

My face fell and Jasper caught my chin in his hand. "Don't be so hard on yourself."

"Thanks." I tried to smile bravely at Jasper, but there was no way I was fooling him. He could sense that I was worried and wrapped his arms around me and pulled me against his chest. He ran his hand through my hair and looked into my eyes. Warmth spread over me. I felt insulated by Jasper's need to protect me. But I could also feel his growing sense of alarm.

"Alice, I would do anything for our family, except lose you. That's why I couldn't stand in for Bella when Aro asked. I could never live without you. If going to Siobhan will put you in danger, then I'll face the Volturi instead."

"If you want to protect me, then come with me and keep me safe. Bringing the Volturi here would be much more dangerous, for all of us."

"Can't we just send Aro a note? Maybe a wedding announcement or something?"

I smiled despite myself. "As if a piece of paper would keep them away."

"No, things could never be that simple for the Cullens, could they?" Jasper paused. "Do you already know my decision?" he asked as his hand lightly trailed from my hair to my neck. Then his eyes followed the line his hand was tracing and it was as if he just remembered I was naked in his arms. His hand continued between my breasts, down my abdomen.

"No. You haven't made one yet," I said between quickening breaths. I felt Jasper's desire begin to reignite. Or was it mine?

"Which answer will keep you in bed with me the longest?" he joked breathlessly.

"Jasper! This is serious," I said as I swatted at his hand.

"So am I," he said, pulling my body so that it pressed firmly against his. My head fit snugly in the crook of Jasper's neck, and my leg wound around his so that his thigh rubbed where I was the most sensitive. I ran my hand down his chest, across his defined abs and then found him hard and excited for me. I grasped him firmly with my hand and leaned my mouth to his ear.

Rubbing my hand slowly back and forth along the length of him, I whispered, "Come with me… to Ireland."

"You're not playing fair, Alice," Jasper choked out. But I could feel a rumble building in his chest. I moved my hand faster.

"Come with me Jasper." I rubbed myself against his thigh.

"Alice."

Pulling myself away from him I asked, "You don't want to come?"

"I should know better than to think I could say no to you," Jasper growled playfully. "I'm coming Alice."

"You bet you are." I triumphantly dove at Jasper with enough force to tumble us both onto the floor. The house shook, the nightstand knocked against the wall and a small vase fell to the floor with a crash. We heard muffled laughter from the floor below us. "Hey, keep it down up there!" Emmett called, laughing.

Jasper's eyes glittered with mischief and I felt his pride and his love. He pulled himself on top of me. The kiss he was about to give me flashed before my eyes, and my body tingled from head to toe in anticipation. Jasper pushed the length of his body against mine and covered my mouth with his lips. I dissolved, then evaporated, lost in a cloud of happy lust. I vaguely felt my bottom lip tingle and burn as Jasper nibbled there. The taste of his venom permeated my senses, as he licked at my lips and swept his tongue into my waiting mouth.

"You're mine, Alice," he whispered with his lips against mine. "Until we leave tomorrow, you're mine. We're going to make up for the time we were apart. I'm not letting you out of my sight, or into your clothes until we leave tomorrow." My mind scanned ahead over the rest of the night and I knew what he was saying was true.

*

Jasper and I lay tangled on the floor, as the room grew light with dawn. I lazily traced my hands along the hard planes of his body, watching the way the slanting light sparkled on his scars, and floating in the mutual feeling of sweet satisfaction. I was profoundly happy to have him back with me. But I knew our perfect night was coming to an end. I could feel the tug of Jasper's practical and tactical nature. I was glad I'd have his focus for whatever was coming next.

"I don't suppose we can tell Carlisle?" he asked.

"I don't want to bring him into this."

"But doesn't he deserve to know that all of his children are putting their lives on the line?"

I sighed. Yes, he did. But I knew that the confrontation between the Cullens and the Volturi couldn't happen yet. It was too soon. There was no question that Carlisle would act if we told him now, and that we would come out on the losing end. It would come though. The future was hazy because there were too many possibilities between now and then, but I saw enough to know that the delicate balance between Aro and Carlisle would eventually come to a head.

"He's leaving this morning for Rio with Esme. We don't have to tell him anything, for now."

"Rio?"

"It was Edward's idea. He wanted Carlisle nearby in case something happens to Bella on Isle Esme. Carlisle and I don't think it's necessary, but you know Edward."

"It's sweet, kind of, in a neurotically overprotective way."

"Well if it helps Edward loosen up."

"Hey, speaking of that, you want to come check out the damage in his bedroom with me?"

"Doesn't that strike you as a bit voyeuristic, Jasper?"

Jasper smirked at me. "You're one to talk."

We looked around for some clothes and I threw on Jasper's tuxedo shirt and he tugged on his pants from the night before. We made our way quickly and quietly to the end of the hall. Carmen and Eleazar were coming out of Edward's room chuckling like children.

We grinned at each other on the landing. "Emmett," was all Eleazar said. Carmen put her hand over her eyes, more than a little embarrassed. She walked quickly down the hall and I heard her giggle as she flew down the stairs.

"I've known the boy many years. I truly didn't believe…" Eleazar stopped and tried to keep a straight face. "I think he's more like his cousins than he would like to admit. I should go find Carmen." He ducked away.

"Poor Bella! She'll be mortified! I can't believe Emmett!"

"Can't you? Of course he would say something! I'm sure Edward must have known he would."

"Do you really think?"

"I'm not exactly sure what happened back here when we were gone," Jasper took my hand and led me into Edward's bedroom. The iron headboard and footboard lay collapsed in on the mattress. Pieces of detailed ironwork littered the floor. "But the old Edward would never have done that. And if he did, Emmett and I would never have known a thing about it."

Jasper smiled and shook his head. "Only Edward could manage this with a human. I'm happy for him."

"Let's get out of here, Jazz. This is just wrong." As we were leaving, we bumped into Kate in the hallway.

"Hi Kate. What are you doing up here on the third floor?" Jasper smiled, enjoying the feeling of her sheepishness.

"Well…"

Before Kate could answer we heard Esme call us from the first floor. "Alice, Jasper? We're leaving."

I took Jasper's hand and pulled him out of the room. Kate followed us after taking a quick peak for herself.

Jasper and I stopped on the first floor landing. Carlisle was near the back wall speaking with Eleazar, Carmen and Tanya. Eleazar had his arm around Carmen's waist, while Tanya stared out back toward the river.

"Thank you all for coming. It meant so much to Edward and Bella, and to Esme and I. I value the support our families have given one another, and I don't want to see anything come between us again. Please send my best to Irina. Tell her that I would sincerely like to talk, as soon as she's ready."

Tanya turned from the windows. "No, I'm sorry Carlisle. You and your family have never done anything to harm us, and we shouldn't have let the actions of a pack of wolves, or our own personal disappointment, come between us."

I saw some of the mirth fall from Jasper's face as Tanya spoke. I saw a fleeting vision of Tanya alone in her room in Denali, staring out a window, like she had been doing just now.

Esme walked over to her, "Thank you Tanya. We love you all like family. I'm so glad that we remain united. You're clan will forever hold a place in my heart. You were all so instrumental in helping me when Carlisle, Edward and I showed up on your doorstep so many years ago."(See "The Newborn", Chapter 3!) Esme gave Tanya a warm hug and I watched as Tanya let herself sink into the embrace. I felt so bad for her, but I wasn't sure why.

Carlisle turned to face the rest of his family, while Esme continued to hold Tanya.

"Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alice, could Esme and I speak with you for a moment before we go?"

I had known that this was coming and I took a deep breath and straightened my shoulders, resolving to bend the truth just enough. Jasper felt the change in my mood and his body stiffened next to mine. He grabbed hold of my hand. Our cousins courteously disappeared out the back door.

"Alice told us that you weren't with Peter and Charlotte," Carlisle began. I watched Emmett clench his jaw and cast an alarmed look in my direction. I knew that Emmett wasn't going to slip and I tried giving him a reassuring look. Rose clutched his hand and put her other arm around his shoulders.

"Alice also told us that whatever you were up to, it was for the benefit of your brother and his wife. Esme and I are so proud to see you support one another like that. But in the future, it's important that we discuss things as a family. Please, tell me you won't leave like that again."

I watched Emmett breath a sigh of relief. "Carlisle, I'm staying here. I don't want to leave Forks again, like ever. I mean I know we'll have to go eventually, but you have my word, I'm here until..." Emmett's voice trailed off. He couldn't say exactly when he was here until.

"Carlisle, we won't leave like that again." Rose finished for Emmett.

I could feel Jasper's conflicted emotions and I clutched his hand.

"Carlisle, in that case I should tell you that Jasper and I are going to Ireland for a couple of weeks. We might stop in and see Siobhan while we're there. Jasper and I could use some time alone – just for us. It was almost a month, and well, umm…"

I let my voice trail off and looked at the ground. Jasper decided to play along and kissed my neck and ran his hand over my backside. He turned my face to his and pressed his lips hungrily against mine. An unexpected wave of lust washed over me. I didn't usually invite this kind of attention in front of my family and Jasper was excited by the opportunity. He pulled my body flush with his. Yep, I could feel his excitement all right.

I glanced warily at my parents. Esme smiled at Jasper and I while Carlisle was searching for anything else in the room to concentrate on.

"I don't think you're ready to leave the house, if you ask me," Emmett joked. "She might not mind the making out, but I'm pretty sure Siobhan might want you guys to at least wear clothes."

I wrapped my arms around myself. I'd forgotten I was only wearing Jasper's shirt. Jasper sensed my growing embarrassment and I immediately felt his lust subside. Instead, he stared intently at Emmett, who stopped laughing and stepped self-consciously behind Rose.

Rose jumped forward a little. "Emmett!"

"Get a hold of yourself, Emmett." Jasper chuckled. Emmett pulled Rose against him like a shield and glowered at Jasper.

Carlisle was at a loss, and Esme tugged at his hand, leading him to the door with a huge smile on her face. "Well, have fun Jasper and Alice. You deserve some time together. We'll see you all in a few days."

The four of us relaxed into vampire stillness as we listened to Carlisle and Esme load the car and make their way down the drive. We stayed like until we heard the noise from the engine fade into the distance. But then Emmett and Rose were quickly in front of us.

"What are you two up to?"

"We're going to Ireland," I tried.

Rose looked at me skeptically and Emmett just shook his head. I sighed, knowing they wouldn't accept a word but the truth.

"OK, it's the Volturi again."

"I knew it wasn't over," Emmett said, and cursed under his breath.

"Alice," Rose said as she took my hand, "you and Jasper can't go. It should be Emmett and I. We're already in it up to our eyeballs. You guys are the safe ones. If something happens to you too…"

"Rose, how many times do I have to tell you that Bella will be one of us by the end of the year. You and Emmett will never have to go."

"But still, Alice, it's not right to put you two in danger."

"I see a hell of a lot more danger if we let them come to us."

Jasper tightened his grip on me. "Her mind's made up, guys. I can feel it. I tried to talk her out of it, but she's going. And I won't let her go alone."

"This is nuts," Emmett said. "We should just fight it out and get it over with."

I knew that fight would come eventually, but I kept quiet. It would be a while before we had to worry about that. I tried to bury my emotions, but I saw Jasper's eyes flicker in my direction.

"Emmett, I would think you had enough fighting for now," I said to my brother.

I looked to Rose, hoping for some feminine support. "Please just keep Carlisle and Esme calm. We'll be in touch as much as we can be. I know I don't deserve your trust after what I put you through, but give me another chance."

"Are you sure about this, Alice? They're no joke. I think they're after us."

"Rose, I met them all when Bella and I went for Edward last year. I see them whenever I close my eyes. I know what they're after. That's why I have to go." I didn't add that I'd never send my siblings in harm's way again. I'd learned my lesson.

Rose hugged me. "I don't like this." She turned to Jasper. "You better keep her safe."

Jasper pulled me into his arms and the force of his love nearly burned where we touched. "I'm never letting her go again, Rose. She'll be safe with me."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for all of your encouragement after just one chapter! I've got some definite ideas for this story, but it looks like it's going to be similar to Prelude, with a mix of action and romantic lemons. Of course, Jasper and Alice actually do it! yay! If any new readers are confused, consider reading Prelude for the backstory. It turns out I live in my own little Twilight universe, and all of my stories overlap a little.**

**Please review, I love to hear from you. m **


	3. The Bath

I closed my eyes and let my head fall back against the smooth porcelain of the tub. I felt all of the accumulated tension, all the anxiety, and all of my misgivings float away as my body became weightless in the water. It was always easier for me to relax in water. I vaguely remember feeling the same sense of calm when my human mother would pour water from a large kettle into our tin wash bucket and my sister and I would climb in. It was sweet relief, even back then.

When I'm submerged, things are different for me. It's harder for me to pick up on the emotions of others, and it's harder for me to project. My own internal feelings seem to quiet themselves as well. I've spoken of this to Eleazar and he suggested that water might have an effect on the wavelengths given off by emotional energy. Perhaps it slows them, or distorts them. I'm not a physicist, nor do I aspire to be, so the cause doesn't matter as much to me as the effect. It was an effect I was most grateful for.

Alice had drawn this bath for me. When the tub was full, she peeled off my soiled tuxedo pants, kissed me as I stepped into the water, her lips not leaving my skin until I was settled. She rubbed my back and chest with a large hard bristled brush and castile soap. I could hear myself purr in appreciation. Alice waited until she could feel the water calm me before leaving. I hated to see her go; the water was a poor substitute for her love. But I knew how she would worry if she couldn't pack exactly what we would need for the trip, and right now, getting things exact was difficult. For the first time since we'd been together, the future was somewhat unknown.

That piece of information left me unsettled. But try as I might, I couldn't bring myself to feel alarmed about the situation. I knew this was due not only to the soothing effect of the water, but also to my family's presence. Being with Alice again brought me profound peace. And after seeing the manner in which everything had settled into place for my family on my return, I felt certain that we were on the right path. Everything was as it should be.

I breathed a sigh of relief as I let the past thirty-six hours play back on the underside of my eyelids. Weddings were always joyous occasions, but my brother's had been special. His heart gave off enough light to put Alice's decorations to shame. Until yesterday, he hadn't known such joy was possible. Even the humans in attendance were able to feel the intensity of his love. My parent's hearts were overflowing as well. I'm sure there weren't two parents, human or vampire, anywhere on this earth that were happier for their son to finally marry the love of his life. And Alice, to see her delight in Edward and Bella's union, that alone would have made it all worth it. Alice loved Bella from the beginning. Now she had her best friend as a part of her family forever.

I took a minute to thank the lord for all of this, whether he was there or not, whether he would listen to something like myself. (I still whispered silent prayers from time to time. My human mother raised me to be a good Christian boy, to thank the lord for our blessings.) I thanked him for repairing the damage I'd done. A year ago I nearly destroyed my family in one uncontrollable instant. By attacking Bella on her eighteenth birthday I tore my family apart and nearly ended Bella and Edward's lives. Yesterday was the happy ending I thought we would never see. It was worth the month I spent in the desert. I'd do anything to protect my adoptive family.

When Alice first told me about the Cullens, I thought it was crazy to bring someone like myself into a coven of peaceful vampires. It was inexplicable that they would accept a scarred and dangerous individual into their midst as one of their own. But fifty odd years passed in peace. I knew love and contentment like I had never experienced before in my vampire existence. So I did my part over the years and read the emotions of the humans surrounding us, looking for a sign that they might suspect us, putting their minds at ease if they became suspicious. But I waited; knowing deep down that there would be a better way that I might serve my new family. When the newborns from Seattle met us here in Forks last month, it all became plain. I was here for a war. I knew enough about war to know that these little episodes of the past two years could be called skirmishes. The larger battle was looming sometime on the horizon.

I knew that Edward and Bella were simply an excuse for the Volturi to keep an eye on our family. I didn't like to admit that, even now. I spent many years revering the Volturi, and I had a deep appreciation for the stability they brought to my life during my time in the south. But I also knew what greed and power could do to a vampire, so I understood Aro's motivations when it came to my family. He wouldn't leave us alone; of this I was sure.

Alice and I didn't discuss this, but we both knew it. Some things were easier left unsaid. This was one of them. We held it unspoken between us, and were both preparing for it in our own way.

I knew that when the time came, I would fight. I would fight like I'd never fought before. This lifestyle was everything to me. The happiness and peace it afforded me were worth any hardship I might have to endure. And Alice was worth even more than all of that, because without her, none of it would have been possible for me.

Before I met Alice, I was little more than an empty shell waiting to be filled by the revulsion and fear felt by my next victim. I would lie still after feeding, counting the minutes ticking by, waiting for those emotions to subside. I spaced out my feedings as much as I dared. In the empty time between I embraced the numbing dark void inside of myself. It was better than the hate I had been ruled by in the south, and the terror that I brought to my victims in the north.

I kept to myself. In my years on the earth I hadn't met another vampire that felt the same remorse over his food. Even Peter and Charlotte, the only two vampires I counted as friends, didn't trouble themselves over the kill. Truthfully, even if I met one that felt similarly I would have steered clear of their association. If another of my kind ever got close enough to see my scarred skin they would feel immediate fear and aggression towards me. It was easier to be alone.

Perhaps the souls that I felt the most kinship with in those days were the humans that had returned from the Second World War; the ones that kept to themselves like I did. I could easily identify with the swirling darkness of their emotions and the hyper-vigilence with which they went about the mundane tasks of their daily lives. I believe I might have taken one as a companion if I could have restrained myself. Unfortunately, I knew that was impossible. Blood would always bring out the demon within myself; a mindless creature filled with anger and uncontrollable bloodlust.

*

But all of that changed for good the day I met Alice. I had gone without feeding for over two weeks. I'd tried to make it to three weeks, but had driven myself nearly insane with effort. I'd been camping in the woods just south of Philadelphia and my hunger drove me to the city limits in search of prey. It was lunacy to stalk into a city in the light of day, but that had been my mindset.

As I took stock of my situation, I realized that I should wait until nightfall to find my prey. I wandered through the shipyards and factories along the river, keeping my head down and my hands in my pockets. It was a cold and windy day, and the humans on the streets walked quickly to their destinations. I hardly noticed when it began to rain, but others noticed me. I saw a group of workers eying me curiously from inside a large hanger. I was standing in my tattered shirtsleeves, looking up into at the falling rain. It wasn't a human gesture.

I set off quickly and spotted a small ramshackle diner just two blocks off. It was a rickety wooden structure that looked like it had been pieced together over the years. A dirty neon sign glowed in the gray light of day. Heavy work trucks were crammed into the parking lot along side of it. It was lunch hour, and the place would be filled with workers.

I knew I would be uncomfortable coming into such close contact with humans in the state of mind that I was in. But I was inexplicably drawn to the place. I felt a sense of anticipation that I couldn't explain. Against my better judgment I walked calmly up the front steps and into the tiny establishment.

I was immediately overwhelmed when I walked through the door. It was like I'd been hit with a wall of emotions and I stood on guard in the doorway and struggled to make sense of it. I felt joy, excitement, satisfaction, pleasure and… something else that I couldn't identify at first. That last unnamed emotion stirred something deep within me and left me breathless. Dim memories from my childhood floated through my mind's eye. Then I remembered what it was called. Love. Someone here was feeling this for me. I scanned the small room and saw a tiny female peering at me from under the brim of a hat.

When she saw that I was looking at her, the female turned to face me. Her quick motion and her glistening skin gave her away. She was a vampire. Every cell of my body told me to leave immediately. The female's emotions had hit me with a force I had never felt before. In all of those years at war, this was stronger. I was terrified of their power, but I was drawn in as well. No one had felt that way about me, ever. The closest comparison was my human mother. But those memories were dull and foggy, and this was so much stronger.

I put my head down. It was the only protection I could muster. From this vantage point all I could see of her were her shoes. They were dark green leather pumps. I noticed her silk stockings and the way her dark green fitted gabardine skirt rustled as she moved gracefully toward me. I thought I might burst; I was staggered by her… love.

"You've kept me waiting a long time." I could hear the excitement in her singsong voice.

It took me more than a second to respond. "I'm sorry ma'am." My voice was warmer and softer than I had ever heard it before. My entire body trembled. I had trouble breathing. Again the thought crossed my mind that I should leave. I couldn't bring myself to look at the other vampire's face.

Without warning, she took off her gloves and held out a small hand. Her skin was bone-white and her fingernails were trim and red. I didn't think twice. I took her little hand in mine and the emotions that surged through me with that contact were stronger than anything I had ever felt. I was nearly brought to my knees. Something new coursed through my body. I felt hope. I'd never dared to hope. Suddenly, I hoped there was something better for me than the existence I had pieced together. Suddenly it felt right to do this.

I squeezed the vampire's hand. It fit inside mine like we were made for one another. I wanted her to feel my… gratitude, and I projected that emotion at her. I heard her sigh. I was musical and sweet. I caught the scent of her breath, and it was like wildflowers after the rain. Her presence was healing me as we stood on dirty linoleum among the longshoremen, truck drivers, and mechanics.

The sound of her sigh gave me the strength to raise my eyes slowly from the ground. She wore a plaid woolen coat with creamy white fur around the collar. Her neck was long and slender. I saw pointy chin and her lips, small, full and stained red. Her pale skin was luminous, her cheeks rouged. I lingered on her eyes, startled. They were the most amazing amber that I had ever seen. I didn't understand. They should have been red or black. She sensed my confusion.

"I'll explain everything, Jasper."

I jumped at the sound of my name on her lips and she squeezed my hand reassuringly. I know I had never seen this creature before. How did she know my name? But then she smiled at me and it didn't matter. Her face was brighter than the noonday sun in the Arizona desert. My entire world was suddenly brighter. I was the one to reach out my other hand this time. When I did, I saw the woman's eyes sparkle. She wanted to touch me too. She took the hand I offered, and with both of our hands joined, emotions coursed between us like a circuit had been completed.

She was relieved, happy, and inexplicably in love. And I felt something else behind all of that, rising slowly but surely like the tide. Desire. I would have blushed if I were human. Instead I did the gentlemanly thing and looked away to give her the proper privacy she deserved. It may have been more proper to let go of her, but that was impossible. Her feelings were like a sudden lifeline for me. I never wanted to give them up.

Suddenly I noticed that humans had stopped brushing past us. They had instinctively given us a few feet of room, but were glancing curiously in our direction, before burying their heads back in their mugs of coffee and bowls of chowder.

The woman noticed too. "We should go."

I thrilled at the word 'we'. But I still didn't understand what was going on and I didn't know if I could actually walk. "Ma'am?" I asked. I hoped she didn't mean to leave me as soon as I had found her.

"I'm Alice, silly. No more ma'ams. Let's go back to my room. I'd rather not linger out in the rain. It will ruin my shoes."

My angel's name was Alice. I looked back into her amber eyes and thought 'Alice'. And in that moment the dark and empty vacuum inside of my body had been filled with the warm glow from her eyes. This feeling grew to bursting, and it shook me. Alice felt my hands tremble and looked at me cautiously, with just a hint of anticipation. And then there was no one around us. The diner and the humans all fell away and there was just a man and a woman holding hands. It was as sudden as that. From that moment on I loved Alice with all my heart.

In that instant I became softer, calmer, and more at peace, all the while growing suddenly possessive. This woman was mine now and I would never let her go. Would that be all right with her? "I'll go anywhere with you, Alice."

A smile lit her face again and she clasped my hands and tugged me out into the rain.

*

I was startled from my reverie by three quick knocks on the bathroom door. I heard the door click open. "Jasper. We have to go soon."

I looked up to see Alice's bright eyes shining through the crack in the door. My God, is it possible to fall in love all over again? The same inexplicable feelings that overwhelmed me that first day we met surged anew in my heart. The water shimmered around me with the power of the emotions that were exploding from within me. I saw the moment when my feelings hit Alice, her eyes lit up and I could see the gleam of her teeth as she smiled. Her hand clasped the door hard enough that the wood began to crack.

"Come here, you," I said with a smile that I couldn't contain. Alice was at the side of the tub, and my smile grew as I surveyed her attire. She was wearing a Western-style shirt-dress with snaps down the front, a thick brown leather belt and cowboy boots. She was fucking adorable. "Alice, I thought I told you no clothes until we leave," I growled playfully.

The light in Alice's amber eyes danced. "But Jasper, we have to go."

Underneath all the meaningless words we were exchanging, loved danced, dipping and surging between us.

"Kiss me, Alice." I could feel her sudden excitement coming on in waves. I couldn't help but grin as she knelt next to the tub, crossed her arms over the rim, and gave me a perfunctory peck on the lips.

"Not good enough, Alice," I teased, shaking my head and sitting up straighter in the tub. With my chest uncovered the connection between my heart and hers was suddenly stronger. I saw Alice's lips tremble for a fraction of a second.

Her next kiss was deeper, but still as sweet. I wound my arm around her back and pulled her body against my chest. I felt her perky breasts press against me. She wasn't wearing a bra. Alice. That did it. I quickly leaned over the tub and pulled her into the water with me. Her legs hung over the edge.

"Aahh!" she yelped as she playfully pushed me away and splashed at me. But she was glowing. "I didn't see that coming!"

"Spur of the moment decision," I mumbled as I pulled her body against mine. I could see the outline of her nipples through the soaked cotton, and I needed to have my hands on them.

"I love surprises," she whispered hungrily, as she surveyed my body and noticed my how excited I was to have her here in the tub with me. Suddenly her lips were against mine.

Her kisses were hard and urgent as I slowly unsnapped the buttons of her dress one by one. I pushed her back against the tub and pressed my hands against her, feeling her nipples harden at my touch. My excitement was building slowly thanks to the effect of the water, but I could feel Alice practically buzzing with anticipation. I tugged her arms out of the shirtsleeves and ran my hands over her bare back, delighting in the feel of her naked chest rubbing against mine. The skirt portion of her dress billowed in the water.

And I suddenly didn't want my emotions dulled anymore. I wound my arm around Alice's tiny waist and pulled us both up and out of the tub. My body fell against hers and we tumbled into the vanity. Immediately, the air sizzled with desire. I unsnapped the rest of the dress and pulled it away. She was left wearing the leather belt, a pair of boy shorts decorated with tiny Lone Star Flags, and cowboy boots. I growled in appreciation.

"Are you sure you didn't see this coming?"

"I'm just always prepared," she chuckled, hopping onto the countertop and crossing her legs.

"Uhn uh," I said, shaking my head. I slowly closed the distance between us, savoring the sight of her, then spread her legs and fit my body between them. "This is better."

"Absolutely," she smiled up at me and placed her arms around my shoulders.

Now that we were touching I was completely consumed with emotion. It wouldn't be long before my body was only a vague memory and the two of us were a mix of love and desire coming together as one. But the fear for her safety had come back as well, stronger than before. It was something I needed to get out of the way before I came undone.

I pulled my lips free. "Alice, I can't live without you. Promise me that you'll let me keep you safe on this trip. I can take anything in this existence, anything except losing you."

Alice nodded her head and pressed her lips together. "Only if you let me protect you too."

I chuckled. "I don't think that will be necessary, but certainly. We'll protect each other. Now how much time until we have to leave for the airport?"

"Five minutes."

"Then five more minutes without clothes." With that I hitched the panties over Alice's hips, stepped back and pulled them carefully over the cowboy boots. If we drove fast enough we'd have a full fifteen minutes before we had to leave. I intended to make every minute count.

* * *

**A/N: I hope this journey through Jasper's mind makes sense. My week has been crazy, so Jasper was firmly in the driver's seat with this one. I just typed. I want to thank sheedevil16j for always being available to discuss the inner workings of the Cullens' minds with me. It helps more than you know! **

**As always, I love to hear from you. Please review! m**


	4. The Flight

Emmett pushed the Jeep to its limit as he drove Alice and I to the airport. It wasn't built for speed, but Rose made some adjustments a few years back and we were able to top it out at one-ten. Alice had tried to pull me into the backseat with her, but I knew that would give Emmett endless material to use against us. Instead, she perched herself behind me on the edge of the backseat, rubbing my neck and leaning her head on my shoulder. She wasn't making things easier for us, but it certainly felt good.

"You two really waited until the last minute to leave for the airport, huh?" Emmett grinned as he glanced over at us.

It had been my fault entirely. I'd pushed Alice's five minute warning to twenty.

Alice kissed my neck and I saw Emmett smirking. "I'm still not convinced you two should leave the house. It's gonna' be a long plane ride."

Alice stuck her tongue out at Emmett. She wasn't upset though. Instead, I could feel her pride and possessiveness. It made me smile, and I turned toward the window to hide my grin. I didn't want to give Emmett an inch.

"Let me give you two a couple of pointers. First of all, the doors on airplane bathrooms aren't nearly as secure as you would think." Emmett turned to wink at us.

"Emmett, that's disgusting. The bathroom?" Alice wriggled her nose. I couldn't have agreed more. Humans actually _used_ those bathrooms.

"Same goes for the seats. They're just held in with regular old nuts and bolts. You know what I'd suggest?"

I growled under my breath, but Emmett was on a roll and didn't take the hint.

"Against the door of the cockpit." Emmett guffawed at his own joke and turned to glance at us to see how we were taking it. I rolled my eyes and I saw him try his best to keep a straight face. "I'm actually serious. They reinforce the pilot's door these days. I think it's the only way to get the leverage you need on an airplane to really do it right. There was this one time with Rose –"

"Emmett, that's enough."

"Come on, it involved an air marshal!"

*

We were the only ones in first class. Alice lifted up the armrest between the seats and settled her back against my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and rested my chin on top of her head.

"It feels so good to have you back, Jazz." Alice's voice always sounded like it was skipping over stones to me, light and delicate.

The flight attendant came by and cast a look of warning in our direction before continuing down the empty aisle.

Alice sighed. "We should probably put on our seatbelts."

"To protect us from what?"

I felt the giggle building in her chest before I heard the sound. I pulled Alice closer. She was content, but under that I could feel other emotions stirring. I knew she was trying to hide them from me.

"It's going to be fine, Alice. I'm here to keep you safe."

Alice sighed. "Thanks. It's not just this trip, though…"

"What else, baby?"

"This might sound silly, but I'm worried about Bella. She's probably so nervous."

"When do they get in?"

"Sometime tonight. We'll still be in the air."

"You're sure she's going to be ok, Alice?"

"Pretty certain. But it's always a little overwhelming your first time. I wish she wasn't so far away. I feel bad leaving. What if she wants to talk, what if she can't reach my cell, or if something…"

"Alice, Edward will take care of her. They're married now. They're going to be fine."

*

But something Alice said struck a chord. I thought back to the first time Alice and I were intimate. I'd been with others, but it was incomparable to that first night in her hotel room.

From the time Alice and I left the diner it had been like a whirlwind. After she explained things to me in her hotel room, Alice took me to Fairmount Park and we ran through the oaks along the hilly banks of the Schuylkill. The rain had faded to a light mist, and the fog hung close to the riverbank. The bright red, orange and yellow of the changing trees faded into and out of the damp gray air.

It was evening by then, and we found a small herd of deer quite easily. Chasing after the animals was exhilarating. It was completely different from the fearful stalking and terror I was used to. I purposefully loped along, enjoying the guiltless pursuit. Alice and I leapt over fallen trees and broke through thickets, underbrush whispering at our ankles, until we were upon them. I tackled a large doe, exultant, sinking my teeth into her neck, her coarse hairs tickling at my face. It was pure joy. I felt triumphant, ecstatic, warmed from within as her blood washed down my throat. The doe's life expired easily, her light dimming with each small kick of her legs. There was no hate and horror, just an obscure, half-formed panic. Her blood was bitter, it tasted wrong, but it filled me nonetheless. I would have endured anything to feed without causing human grief.

When it was over I sensed something off to my right, just outside my field of vision. I spun, crouching. It was Alice. She had a few tufts of brown fur in her shiny black hair and a little blood at the corner of her mouth. I quickly stood upright and wiped my hands on my trousers.

"Alice." I couldn't find words for everything I needed to say. In three hours she'd changed my life forever. "Thank you," I tried, but it wasn't enough. I felt intense emotion boiling under my skin, but I worried that it was too much all at once. Instead, I closed my eyes to try to rein myself in. I felt my chest heaving and tasted the venom still flowing in my mouth.

There was the slightest rustle in the wet leaves. The smell of wildflowers and rain washed over my face. I opened my eyes and Alice was inches from me. I saw her excitement at the same time as I felt it, and an instant later her lips collided with mine. Our first kiss wasn't soft and delicate. Our lips crashed together and parted, our teeth clicking. Her tart venom mixed with the salty blood of the deer as I swept my tongue into her mouth. I groaned and felt her body shudder. I wrapped my arms around her and tried to bring her body closer, but Alice pulled away. She was smiling from ear to ear.

"More?" I asked simply.

Alice giggled. "Of which?"

"Both?"

She ran towards the river. "Come on," she called over her shoulder. "We'll catch the rest of the herd."

By the time we made it back to the hotel we were both giddy. I was overfed for the first time in years and Alice had held my hand the entire way home. I was still attempting to grasp the reality of the situation when Alice let me into her hotel room.

She shut the door behind us and turned on a small desk lamp. Her eyes were nearly yellow with over-feeding. They glowed brighter than the sun. I reached up to touch my eyes and Alice understood the gesture. "Give it a few months, they'll turn." Then she looked me over from head to toe and I felt suddenly insecure under the scrutiny of her gaze. "You've been staying outside, right?"

"How did you know?"

Alice tapped her temple and grinned. "Saw it. I hope you don't mind. I'm not _trying_ to spy."

"After taking me to drink those deer, you can see whatever you want of me."

I was suddenly overwhelmed with Alice's embarrassment. For the first time since we'd met, Alice looked uncertain. Her eyes ducked to the floor. But then she seemed to steel herself and she looked back in my direction. "Since you haven't had a roof or plumbing, I thought you might enjoy a bath."

I surveyed myself quickly. I certainly was a sight. Blood and dirt were pressed into the creases of my hands and under my nails. I ran my hands through my hair and dirt, leaves and grass drifted to the carpet. It had been many years since I'd had a proper bath.

"I'd be obliged, Alice."

Alice giggled. "Obliged?"

"Grateful?"

"Yes, you should go with grateful." She opened a door opposite the entryway. "Here you go, Jasper. Enjoy."

I took the quickest bath known to man. I felt awkward undressed in this woman's hotel room, no matter how I felt about her, or she felt about me. I also knew that I shouldn't take liberties with the situation. It would be proper to go when I was done, but I didn't know if I could make my body leave the building without Alice. After only a few minutes I could feel the water dulling the emotions that Alice had brought to the surface. It was the first time as a vampire that I didn't want to rid myself of another's feelings. I washed quickly and dried myself off.

But being up and out of the water presented another challenge. Obviously, I should put my soiled clothes on again. But I cringed at the sight of them. I'd been ignoring the state of my dress for quite some time and it showed. I thought about Alice's stylish attire and suddenly felt insecure.

"Jasper?" I heard Alice call from just outside the bathroom door.

"Uh… yes?"

"There's an extra robe on the countertop."

I pulled the thick white hotel robe tightly around my body and secured the tie with care. I checked in the mirror to make sure my scars weren't showing. Then I took a deep breath and opened the door.

Alice was sitting on the edge of a chair across the room from me. She was on the other side of a very large four-poster bed. Her lips were pressed together in a small smile.

I hesitated at the washroom door. Alice and I had discussed many things when we'd come back here from the diner. She explained her diet, she told me how she always knew we would meet. She told me she had a good idea where we would go. But it had been rushed. I'd needed to feed, and she could sense that. I'd told her next to nothing about myself. Now I didn't know where to start, or what exactly I was supposed to be doing.

Alice moved to meet me with vampire speed. She placed a soft kiss on my lips. I parted my lips just slightly in order to breathe in her scent. My entire body quivered like a tuning fork ringing one note true and clear. I felt myself begin to respond to her and I stepped quickly backwards against the door.

Alice looked disappointed. "Did I do something wrong?"

I couldn't let her think that, and I let her feel just the smallest bit of my love and desire. She smiled shyly. "How do you do that?"

"I don't exactly know. You didn't already see that about me?"

"I saw how you would make me feel, but I didn't know that _you_ would actually be _making_ me feel it… I don't know if I'm making sense." She shook her head a bit, flustered.

"It's not just me making you feel this way, Alice. I felt your own emotions quite clearly from the beginning."

I saw shock register in her eyes.

"I can feel the emotions of others as well. I should have said something."

"I didn't guess any of this… I didn't know." I saw the sudden comprehension in the set of her face and felt her embarrassment building.

"Don't worry, Alice. It's ok. It's better than that. It's not just you. I l…"

I stopped myself, quickly bottling my emotions, taken aback at what I was just about to confess. This was crazy.

But Alice had guessed enough; she could feel what I'd let slip through the cracks in my façade. She looked back into my eyes and I saw the hope there, and I felt her love, unmistakable and warm. Without another thought I let down my wall. I let the feeling flow back to her, stronger, harder. She took in a quick breath of air.

"Really?"

"Yes," I whispered. "Yes, Alice."

And she was in my arms. I pressed her head to my chest with one hand and pressed gently into the small of her back with the other so that her body was flush with mine. We stood vampire still letting love wash over us, until I felt I might actually deserve this beautiful fairy tale.

"It's done, Alice. You're mine now. You can leave me if you wish; I won't force myself on you. But you will always be mine. There will never be another for me."

"No! Don't leave. Stay with me, please. I've waited so long for you. Please don't go!"

And with that my lips were on hers, my hands running through her soft hair, down her neck, over her small breasts, and I let them rest on her waist. Her hands found their way through the folds of my bathrobe and they were about to touch my chest when I pulled away again.

"What?" Her buttery eyes searched mine.

I wound my arms around myself. Once she saw my scars she would draw away. I'd never met another of my kind as peaceful and civilized as Alice. I was sure she would find me revolting.

Again Alice guessed my thoughts, or maybe she had seen this all before. "Jasper, I know about… your skin. I've known forever. It doesn't change how I feel about you." I didn't move; I couldn't look at Alice.

I heard rustling of fabric and felt the air moving near me. When I glanced up Alice stood before me in her silk slip and stockings. Her limbs were long and thin, and her waist was impossibly small. She had sweet little breasts that seemed to defy gravity, and hips that I wanted to hold. She was beautiful and I longed to touch her. Apprehension filled the air. "I'm a little nervous too," Alice confessed, biting her lower lip.

"You're gorgeous, Alice. You don't have anything to be nervous about. You're perfect."

She shook her head and looked intently at her feet, her hands held behind her back. "It's not that. I've waited for you… I've never…" Alice blinked up at me through her long dark lashes.

Suddenly I understood. "Never?"

She shook her head. "Not that I remember. Not as a vampire."

"Oh, Alice." I was in front of her, brushing her hair from her face, bending my head to hers. "Do you know how wonderful it is that I've even found you? I'd be content to talk, to hold your hand. We have forever, Alice."

"But I know it's going to be tonight."

"You do?" I'm ashamed to say that I didn't hide the eagerness in my voice.

Alice looked up into my eyes and didn't say a word.

"Here Alice, sit down." I took her by the hand and brought her to the bed. She perched on the edge. I kissed her lips softly before kneeling before her. She ran a hand through my shaggy hair. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes," she whispered, nodding her head.

I traced my hands slowly from her ankle to her knee, then up to her thigh. I quickly had her garter undone, and rolled the silk down toward her foot. I lifted her leg a little to pull the stocking off completely, and bent my head to gently kiss her toes. By the time I'd finished repeating the motions with her other leg, her tension was ebbing. Her sparkling eyes rested on mine, intent and expectant. I was overcome and paused, wanting so badly to do this right.

"Please, I've seen this so many times, I want to make it real." Impatience tinged the air.

"Will you tell me what I'm going to do next?"

She shook her head and smiled playfully. I moved closer to her and brought my body between her legs. I tried to project a feeling of calm, but it was difficult. Energy was jumping and surging underneath my skin. At each point of contact with Alice's body my skin tingled and burned. And in the space between us I could feel something growing. The air was filled with something unnamable, yet palpable. I was awed, and thankful that I was already on my knees.

I placed my hands on Alice's shoulders. My hands fit over them perfectly. "You're sure?"

Alice nodded her head quickly. I couldn't identify the emotion we were both feeling. I don't think it has a name. Humans invented English, and this feeling didn't exist among them. It was unique to a vampire and his mate. It was bigger than love or desire. But name or not, it had taken hold of both of us, like tendrils of a vine, surrounding us, binding us, and then rooting itself in the ground where it would grow forever.

I pulled my eyes from Alice's face look at her, all of her. My eyes went wide, and I could feel them heavy in my sockets. Lust surged through my body. Alice's hands came quickly to my chest.

"Would you let me see you now?"

I looked back at her eyes and bit my lip. I couldn't say anything, but held her steady gaze to let her know that I didn't mind. I was hers, scars and all.

Her little hands swept over my chest, leaving fire trailing in their wake. I felt them move smoothly over the rough scars, over my chest, down over my abdomen. "Oh Jasper. It's going to be alright now." She pulled open my robe enough to lean down and kiss the spot over my heart. As she did so, her hands deftly untied the bathrobe. She scooted backward on the bed and looked over my body.

I held my breath and so did she. And for the second time that day, I felt a wall of emotion hit me hard. But it wasn't the fear, disgust or revulsion I expected. She felt awe, and compassion, and lust. I could smell the desire on her as well, saltiness joining her rainflower scent. And I was pushing the straps of her slip gently off of her shoulders, down her silken arms. My mouth was at her breast, and I pressed her flesh against my lips, tasting her skin, bringing her into my mouth. I wanted to bite, feel my teeth against her, but I stopped myself. Our emotions told me one thing, but I didn't know if I should mark her. Not yet. Instead, I let my tongue explore, tasting, licking, teasing.

Her hands were wound in my hair, she was panting, her scent growing stronger. And then her hands were under my arms, pulling me off my knees, pulling us both back onto the bed. I held myself over her, resting on my elbows and knees, looking into her buttery eyes that were overflowing with too many emotions to name. I felt the length of myself pressing into her flat belly. The touch sent lightening to my toes, to my head.

"This is it," she whispered breathlessly.

"Are you –"

"Shh." Alice kissed my lips gently, and finished by licking my bottom lip. Then she slid upward so that my length fell between her legs. With one swift move of my hands her undergarments were torn out of the way. The tip of my hard member brushed against her. Again, my body sizzled. I could feel desire and nervousness coming off of Alice in waves.

"I'll be gentle, Alice," I whispered huskily as I gazed deep into her eyes. I was able to finally project peace, and a hush fell around us, insulating us, so that suddenly there was nothing but the two of us together, pressed against each other.

My eyes didn't leave hers as I gently pushed the tip of myself against her. My body trembled and I took a quick breath. It was like nothing I'd ever felt before. I felt Alice's little hands pulling at my hips, pulling me into her, eager, impatient.

"Wait," I breathed. I wanted to make sure she was ready.

*

"Excuse me."

I opened my eyes to see our flight attendant standing before us in the aisle.

Alice was still pressed against me. I realized she was breathing deeply, hiding her face in the crook of my neck. I was glad to have her body as a shield.

The flight attendant's eyes were wide, and she brought a finger to her mouth and bit the tip gently, all the while stepping backwards until she bumped into the seat across the aisle. Her cheeks were flushed. "Umm, I have to ask you to –" Her voice trailed off and I saw sweat break out on her forehead. I quickly reined in my feelings. Alice sighed and attempted to sit up, but I held her in place with my hands.

"I have to ask you to fasten your seat belts." The woman managed weakly. She was breathing fast, stunned.

I hated to do it, but I wanted this time on the flight alone with Alice, in peace. We didn't know what was in store for us in Ireland. I let feelings of repulsion emanate out toward the unsuspecting woman. Immediately her eyes changed, widening, while her skin took on a green hue. She edged away from us sideways, and then took off toward the rear of the plane.

Alice looked at me, her eyebrows raised.

"She can't stand the sight of us."

"Jasper, that's not nice."

"I want you to myself right now, Alice."

Alice smiled and put her arms around my neck, glancing slyly down at my lap. "What were you thinking about?"

"Our first time. You're right, you were nervous."

"And impatient," she reminded me with a hint of defensiveness in her voice.

"I remember," I chuckled. "Maybe you should send Bella a text."

"But we're flying, the phone's supposed to be off."

"That flight attendant isn't coming back anytime soon. I can't imagine a text will crash the plane."

"What would I write?"

"Breathe?" I suggested.

Alice and I laughed a little, remembering that we both held our breath for several minutes our first night together. That would definitely be detrimental for a human.

"Sounds good," Alice agreed, jumping off my lap and rooting through her bag.

"But make it quick, Alice. I haven't even gotten to the good stuff yet."

Alice and I didn't need sturdy doors or extra welding on the seats. We spent the rest of the flight reminiscing quietly. As predicted, our flight attendant left us to ourselves, and the first class cabin filled with our feelings for one another. No one was the wiser.

*

We arrived in Shannon with the first gray light of day. It felt strangely like we hadn't left home at all. There was a salty wet wind blowing off the coast, and everything was green and gray. We decided against a car rental. N18 was a monotonous stretch of road leading through flat green plains. Instead, we chose to travel by foot along the coast. We played along mossy green cliffs, delighting in the cold ocean spray as it splashed against the gray boulders along the shoreline.

But as we drew closer to Kinvara, the town Siobhan, Liam and Maggie made their home near; we both grew quiet and tense. Before Alice and I turned inland at Galway Bay, I pulled her aside. "Are you ready for this Alice? Are you sure?"

"Please stop asking, Jazz. I'm going to give you the same answer each time."

"When will it start? What can't you see?"

"Siobhan's going to answer the door. Things will be a little awkward until Maggie gets home."

"And then?"

"I don't know."

* * *

**A/N: Oh my, what's with all the fluff and the flashbacks? Blame it on Jasper. I guess he wants his story told. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I live in Philly, so it was fun writing about Jasper and Alice in my fine city.**

**Thanks for your reviews! Please keep them coming... I read every one. m**


	5. The Burren

Jasper and I held hands as we walked through the cobblestoned streets of the tiny town of Kinvara. The few people out and about were mostly travelers like ourselves, so we didn't raise many eyebrows among the humans. I could feel Jasper's apprehension, nevertheless. We were on alert for any sign of our friends. Ireland was a small country compared to ours. A coven of vampires with a traditional diet had to maintain a careful existence. Siobhan's coven ruled the island; there wasn't room for any more to feed. Our presence would be quickly noticed, so it was our duty to present ourselves as quickly as possible to show that we meant no harm.

Jasper and I hadn't seen Siobhan and her family for close to thirty years. Edward, Jasper and I visited in the late seventies when we were living outside of London. Even though we came with a letter of introduction from Carlisle, Siobhan and Liam were suspicious of us from the start. But Maggie calmed their fears when she could see that our words were true and our intensions pure.

Maggie had been so new back then, just over two years vampire. She was a perpetual bright and bubbly Catholic schoolgirl, and I loved her from the first time we met. But she was dutiful as well, and never strayed far from Siobhan and Liam. She spent the summer in London with us and even went vegetarian for a time. Siobhan and Liam disapproved of it though, and eventually convinced her to return home. I couldn't wait to see her again.

But first we'd have to get through our meeting with the two older vampires. I'd tried visualizing what would happen if we waited until Maggie returned, but our reluctance to present ourselves would only be met with suspicion. I'd also played through various routes the conversation might take, but I couldn't seem to avoid the awkwardness their mistrust would cause.

Siobhan's small gray-stoned cottage was nestled in the green mossy hills on the edge of the Burren, a rough, inhospitable expanse of crumbling limestone, scattered with wildflowers and druid ruins. The landscape hid the cottage from sight, and a person wasn't likely to find it unless you knew exactly where to look. It was off the beaten tourist path, and no roads passed through the area.

I wasn't sure how the coven managed a permanent residence. I knew they never fed near the town, but their red eyes and perpetual youth seemed likely to cause a stir. Of course, Irish history was rich with legends of otherworldly creatures co-existing with humans. Perhaps these Irish humans might be able to tolerate a family that never aged better than humans in America would. It was the best I could come up with. I was certainly no expert on humans.

Jasper and I wound our way around the hills that hid the little house. Siobhan was already at the front window as we walked through the whitewashed picket fence at the front of her property. I squeezed Jasper's hand, and he squeezed back. Jasper turned to face me, but I cut him off before he could speak.

"Don't ask me if I'm sure, Jasper. This is it. No backing out."

"You can always back out. Remember that, Alice. This is all slightly crazy. I'm here because I love you and I believe in you. But no one would hold it against us if we turned around and went home. We would all –" I never heard what we would all do. Liam was suddenly in front of us with a stern look on his face. Jasper and I stopped in our tracks and fell into a submissive stance.

"Siobhan!" Liam called without acknowledging us. Siobhan was quickly at his side. Together they blocked the path to their home.

Siobhan raised her eyebrows at us. "Why if it isn't Jasper and Alice Cullen, the newest of Carlisle's brood," she said in a voice that was neither kind nor unkind.

Only a vampire would count fifty-six years as new. But even so, she was technically incorrect. I decided to start with the happy news. "We're not the newest anymore, Siobhan. Our brother just got married!" I smiled my warmest smile and glanced up quickly at her burgundy eyes.

"You must mean Edward?"

"Yes. Her name is Bella." I felt Siobhan's apprehension ebbing, and cautiously looked at the two older vampires.

A wide grin had taken over Liam's usually stern face. He slapped Siobhan on the shoulder. "Well, I'll be. I didn't think the boy had it in him." Liam turned to look at Jasper and I. "There was a time Siobhan and I hoped he might have eyes for our Maggie."

Siobhan smiled. "I dare say Maggie felt the same."

I couldn't help but smirk. Was there an unmated vampire anywhere who hadn't fallen for Edward?

"But the boy never showed a preference for anyone, if memory serves," Liam continued.

"Of course your memory serves, Liam. You've only been vampire now for five hundred years. Have you forgotten a thing in that time?"

Siobhan turned back to Jasper and I and continued, "Well that's good news, now. And this Bella, she maintains herself in the same manner as you all do?" I didn't need Jasper's powers to detect a hint of judgment in her voice. Even our friends regarded our lifestyle with some suspicion.

Jasper and I glanced at one another. I gulped nervously and turned back to the two vampires. "Not exactly, Siobhan. Bella is human."

Both Siobhan and Liam exchanged alarmed glances. "Of all the crazy ideas!" Liam exclaimed.

"How in blazes is that goin' to work for him, now?" Siobhan asked us sternly.

"Bella will eventually become one of us. Any more detail and you would have to ask Edward."

"Aye, that makes more sense." They both settled into an awkward silence. Their excitement seemed to abate as quickly as it had surfaced. I wasn't sure if it was my simple explanation or Jasper's influence that was putting the two at ease.

Jasper looked at me and raised an eyebrow. OK, it was definitely Jasper. This was my cue to say something, but I didn't have a clue what would be best to say next. The next part of the discussion never went well in any of the visions of the future that I'd seen.

I turned back toward Siobhan and Liam and tried looking cute and non-threatening. It always worked on humans, but Siobhan and Liam's faces remained impassive.

Finally, Liam said something. "What brings you two to Ireland? Is it just to tell us of your brother?"

"It does concern Edward and Bella. I don't mean to be rude, but could we go inside and talk? This kind of thing really shouldn't be spoken about in public."

Liam shrugged his shoulders, and Siobhan bustled gracefully out of the way. Again I gave all the credit to Jasper.

The little house hadn't changed much since we'd visited three decades earlier. It made me wonder how much it had changed in the past three centuries. The walls were still whitewashed and the floors were wood. The furniture was sturdy and sparse.

But the artwork on the walls brought sunshine to the dark little cottage. Maggie loved to paint, and she was quite good. She spent many days out on the Burren, bringing the landscape to life on her canvas. Although she couldn't leave home on clear days, in her paintings the skies were always blue and sunshine reflected off of the limestone and rolling hills. In this way she suffused their vampire existence with golden yellow sunlight. You could see Maggie's cheer in the light of her work.

Jasper and I settled into straight-backed chairs set around a large table in the middle of the main room. Liam lounged with his elbow on the windowsill. Siobhan stood her ground in front of us, hands at her hips. "Out with it now. What are ya' doin' here?"

I decided to lay it all on the line. There was little use in beating around the bush at this point. "The Volturi disapprove of Edward and Bella's relationship."

With mention of the Volturi both sets of red eyes went wide. Siobhan quickly narrowed her eyes and Liam took two steps backwards towards the door, like he was considering making a break for it.

"I should think so! They have every reason to frown on that, child. She is human, of course. She has no right to know the things she does."

"But they made an agreement with the council. Aro agreed to stay out of it because Bella would eventually be one of us."

"And 'ave they left 'em alone?" Siobhan asked.

"Not exactly." Jasper's voice was bitter.

"That's their prerogative. They're the law. It's proper for her to be monitored," Liam offered.

"But she's done nothing wrong!" Jasper was becoming angry. I touched his knee under the table, pleading with him emotionally. He looked away from us and I could feel him try to regroup.

"Siobhan, they're not only after Bella," I said in my calmest, most rational voice. I tried desperately to make up for the anger coming off Jasper in waves.

"What do you mean?"

"I think they see her as an excuse to undermine our family."

"You must be mistaken, child. I've known Carlisle for centuries. The man is a saint alive. They've no reason to go after Carlisle."

"But think of it, Siobhan. It makes sense," Liam opined walking slowly back toward us. "He's got a fast-growin' coven. Is there a larger family that you know of with a stable residence? There's only one, the Volturi. And they 'ave their own methods to bind them one to the other. Carlisle doesn't wield that power. You stay with him out of choice, don't you?"

I nodded.

"Even if you're right, Liam, there's nothin' that you or I could do about it. It 'as to be meted out between Carlisle an' Aro."

"That would end badly for us right now, Siobhan," I replied in a low voice.

"Aah. You've _seen_ it, have you?" Siobhan's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Yes," I admitted begrudgingly. Siobhan had great skepticism for vampire powers, her own included. I'd tried to avoid bringing my visions into the conversation.

Siobhan sighed and shook her head in disapproval. "And 'ave you _seen_ Liam and I speakin' to Aro on your behalf?"

"No, nothing like that."

"I'm glad of that… An' what does Carlisle think of this?"

"He doesn't know."

"I have half a mind to send you two out of this house right now. What do you think you're doin'? Carlisle should know about this. It's his family you're talkin' about."

It hurt to hear this because I agreed. I hated going behind Carlisle's back. But I also saw nothing but trouble if Carlisle knew too soon. "I agree, Siobhan. I'm just trying to protect him, and to protect us all. He's too important to all of us to lose."

"And why are you tellin' me this? It certainly does nothin' to protect me and mine."

"The only good outcome I _saw_ involved me coming here." I watched Siobhan actually flinch when I said the word 'saw'.

"What else did you _see _yourself doin' while you were here?"

Suddenly the scene looked familiar to me. All of the various conversations, all of my possible answers, they all boiled down to this moment. Everything had fallen into place and I breathed a sigh of relief. Quick steps echoed on the walk outside.

*

All four of us turned to the door. A smiling, freckle-faced, vampire with bouncing red curls burst through the entrance. "Alice! I heard your voice from the drive. And Jasper, you're here too! It's been too long!"

Maggie flung her easel and overloaded bag to the floor, ran across the room and threw her arms around the both of us. "It's so good to see you two!" She pulled away and grinned from ear to ear. "How's your family? How's Edward?"

Siobhan rolled her eyes and sighed before settling herself into a seat at the table. Maggie furrowed her brow and looked between us all. "They're well, I hope?"

"They're all well and happy, Maggie. Especially Edward. He just got married," I said gently.

Maggie's eyes became very bright until they glowed like the sunset. "He's mated?"

"Yes. Bella. She's the one he waited for. They married two days ago."

"She must be… exceptional."

"Well, she's the most unusual human I've ever been around," Jasper offered, "but in a good way. And she makes Edward happy."

Maggie looked around the room, but didn't meet our eyes. Liam crossed over to her and tried to take her hand, but Maggie pulled it away. "Would you all excuse me? I think there's somethin'…" She was out the door before she finished her statement.

I was already standing. I'd seen this coming. "Jasper, I'll be right back. Girl talk."

I followed Maggie's scent over the hills that hid the little cottage, and around to the limestone outcroppings that marked the end of their land. She sat on the long flat rock looking over the endless alien terrain. The green hills were littered with crumbling slabs of stone as far as the eye could see. The sun had broken through the clouds on its journey toward the horizon. Its rays reflected off of our skin and casted thousands of specks of light over the gray-green stones of the Burren.

I put my arm around Maggie. "Oh, Maggie, I'm sorry. Jasper and I didn't come here to hurt you."

"What're you sorry for, Alice? I'm just bein' a silly girl. There was never anythin' between Edward and I."

"But you were friends, you had a lot in common…"

"You mean we were both virgins waitin' for true love?" Maggie chuckled sadly.

"Well, I was never sure about all that. Anyway, you had more than that in common. We all had a lot of fun that summer."

"Yes. It might have been the best summer I've ever had. Dancin' every night, days spent talkin' about philosophy, religion, vampires and their nature. Arguin' with your cousins about love, and sex. I got myself into a real bind with that one. All my talk about waitin', but excuse me for sayin' so, wantin' to jump your brother's bones at the same time."

"I thought so," I chuckled. "You could have talked to me about it, you know."

"Jasper didn't say?"

"Jasper keeps a lot to himself. Otherwise we wouldn't have any friends."

"I owe him then."

"I'm sure you're not the only vampire out there that does. I don't know what it is about Edward."

Maggie sighed. "Maybe it's just that we were both alone, and now he's gone and found a wife. I'm left the old maid."

"Maggie! You're hardly old by human standards."

"I've been a vampire almost thirty years, Alice."

"I was alone almost thirty years before I met Jasper."

"Alice, did you know as soon as you met Jasper? Did you know he was yours?"

"It was different because I always saw a future with him. I loved Jasper before I met him. But Maggie, when I saw him in person for the first time I nearly fell off my seat. It was so hard to believe that it was finally for real. I actually felt shaky when I walked over toward him. Can you imagine, a shaky vampire? And I felt compelled to touch him, I wanted his skin against mine so bad. So I held out my hand, and then, when he took it everything around us just seemed to float away.

When I found out later that he'd known exactly how I felt from the beginning, I was so embarrassed. I'd been trying to play it so cool, you know? But he felt the same way. He didn't know me like I knew him, but he still loved me…"

I'd forgotten about Maggie and had gotten lost in my memory. "I'm sorry, Maggie. I always get carried away with that story. I guess what I was saying is that you'll definitely know."

"Well, it wasn't like that for me with Edward. He was just so kind and passionate… about philosophy and music and such. No other passion between us, ever. I suppose it never would've worked, me with my Catholic background. We would have guilted each other to death, or to undeath, as the case might be."

"It'll happen for you Maggie. You're the sunniest vampire I've ever known. And when you find him, I could plan your wedding too. You should have seen what I did for Edward and Bella. Bella's dress was so pretty, and there was this canopy of flowers, and so many tiny little lights, all the way to the top of the cedars."

"It sounds beautiful, Alice. I'd be honored. But first I should find the man."

"Hmm, maybe I can help you with that too."

"Then I'd wish you luck, Alice. There are no others here on the island, and I certainly couldn't change a human. I'd have to go abroad and look. And you know Siobhan and Liam, they've never lived anywhere else for over five hundred years."

"Maybe you'd join another family?"

"Shh!" Maggie lowered her voice to a whisper. "We shouldn't be speakin' of that now. First I should find the man."

Maggie and I exchanged smiles. She seemed to be feeling better. I took a deep breath and reached out to grab one of her hands. "Maggie, we need your help."

"My help? What d' you mean?"

"Jasper and I are looking for a way to help Edward and Bella, and our whole family. The Volturi has been giving us problems because Bella's human. But I think it's just an excuse, actually I'm pretty sure."

"I'd do anythin' for you, Alice. But what can I do that would help?"

"In my visions of the future, the only way everything turned out well, the only thing that would keep the Volturi off our tails, was when I saw myself come here."

"You came here and did what?"

"I can't see past this conversation, Maggie."

"Nothin'?"

"Nothing. Not for weeks."

"And 'as that ever happened before?"

"Nope."

"It's Aro, isn't it? He wants all of you for his own?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Siobhan is always warnin' me that Aro would want me if he knew about my gift. Your whole family is so talented. I imagine that to keep a collector like Aro away you'd need some pretty fierce ma… Wait! That's it!"

Maggie jumped up and spun around toward the sun. "Good, we have time before it sets. But we'll 'ave to hurry. Really, Alice, wait here. I'll explain on the way. I need to get a couple of things, and your Jasper. I'll meet you here on the edge of the Burren."

*

For the first time in as long as I could remember, I waded in a sea of the unknown. All of my movements were new to me. I spun around and kicked a stone. It shattered on impact and I wondered if I'd changed the future at all. I looked down at my clothing. Would I be wearing this tomorrow? Would Maggie bring my bag? I watched the sun slowly moving toward the horizon and wondered idly if it would stop, or possibly fall from the sky. Perhaps that's why I couldn't see the future.

I wondered how Bella and Edward were doing. The next two weeks of their honeymoon stretched out like a white sheet before my eyes, nothing. Blank. I decided to call and hoped Edward wouldn't mind the intrusion. But when I pulled out my cell phone there was no service. It figured. Maybe Jasper had thought to call from the house. I'd ask when he got here with Maggie.

Suddenly, I wondered if Jasper would come back at all. There was no way of knowing if Maggie would find him at the house, or if Maggie even made it back to the house. Jasper said he'd keep me safe, but I told him to wait behind while I followed Maggie. How dumb! And he listened! I spun around looking for any sign of them. I could almost see the chimney of the little house. I should go back for Jasper. I didn't want to do this alone! But maybe there was a reason Maggie told me to wait here. What if the success of my vision revolved around me standing in this spot?

I felt like a newborn all over again, torn in a million directions, overwhelmed by my senses, but not trusting a single one. I closed my eyes and commanded myself to breathe. I felt the air whooshing into and out of my chest, slowly, steadily. My mind was still humming, flitting from one alarming thought to the next, but the steady breathing helped to calm me. I couldn't rely on my second sight, but my vampire senses would have to do. I kept my eyes closed and concentrated on the scents that I was slowly breathing in. Wet grass… the ocean… it was low tide… wildflowers… distant car exhaust… Jasper! Thank god!

I heard two sets of footsteps quickly approaching, and opened my eyes to see Jasper and Maggie running in my direction. The two vampires stopped in front of me and I threw my arms around Jasper. "You're safe!"

"Alice, what are you talking about?" Jasper pulled away from me and held me at arm's length.

"I didn't know if you'd come."

"Of course I'd come."

"But I didn't _know."_ Jasper finally understood what I was talking about, and gently hugged my body to his, stroking my arm. I felt all of the frenzied fear draining slowly away.

"Alice, are you ok?" he murmured in my ear. I turned and brushed my lips against his in thanks. How did others live like this, never knowing what was coming next?

"Jasper, Alice. We don't have time for this. If you're here for the reason I think you are, we've got to get you to Pollnagollum by sunset. I'll explain on the way."

Maggie took off over the rough gray limestone-studded landscape. Jasper and I held hands as we ran to catch up. Wildflowers and emerald green grass sprung up between each rutted crag. Maggie would drop to her knees and pick handfuls of various flowers and leaves as we went.

Jasper spoke first.

"Maggie, I think it's time you told us what's going on."

"Have you two ever wondered how we can stay here permanently, livin' the traditional way we do?"

"Sure. In fact I was just wondering --"

"We have help. You know, we're not the only human legends that are real. There are others." She stopped to pick a few creamy white flowers before continuing.

"When I was talkin' with you, Alice, it came to me. You need some pretty fierce magic to keep a collector like Aro away. Magic! You came for our magic; it's the only reason I could think. You came on a magical day too – they'll be celebratin', and you've come to help your brother and his new wife. This is a tad personal, but was Bella also a virgin?"

"What?"

"You don't have t' answer. But there's a better chance of it workin' if she is, or was, or well, until she was married."

Jasper and I exchanged looks and shrugged our shoulders. Maggie seemed to see something in the distance and she sprinted ahead. We had to run quickly to catch up.

"Maggie, you still haven't really told us anything," Jasper said. "Who are you taking us to?"

"Our coven has a pact with the fae. They keep the humans from suspectin' us in exchange for our help. I can't tell you what we do for them. But it keeps us safe on this island. It's why we live on the Burren."

"The fae?" Jasper asked.

"Do you mean --" But Maggie cut me off.

"We're here. Careful, this first jump's a long one."

The landscape had grown suddenly lush. Nearly all the rocks were covered with a thick carpet of moss. Ferns and flowers sprouted from everything not covered by stone. The ground was moist and it glistened in the slanting rays of the evening sun. There was a layer of cool mist in the air, and it seemed to come from an outcropping of limestone just ahead. As we walked closer, I noticed that it was actually a large funnel-shaped hole. I could hear water rushing under the ground.

"A cave?"

"Thank the good lord, we made it in time. Follow me."

We dropped one by one into the hole. The tunnel was nearly vertical, lined with crumbling limestone, stained green with mold and moss. We landed with three small splashes. Rivulets of golden water ran past our feet to an unknown destination in the dark.

"Now there are a few rules t' keep you safe around the fae. Don't eat or drink anythin' they offer you. Have you fed recently?"

"It's been a couple days."

"Good, I'm sure you can hold out a while more. Now, they like t' help, but they like t' have fun too. They can be a tad tricky, but they're true to their word. They have t' be. They can't lie."

We turned down a wide pathway that angled deeper into the earth. The ceiling sunk lower and lower, so that Jasper had to stoop as he walked. Water dripped from the ceiling, adding echoing pings to the sound of rushing and burbling water all around us.

"And I brought these for you." Maggie pulled what looked like two metal arrowheads out of her bag. "Iron. They don't like iron. Just in case. Keep these hidden on you.'"

Suddenly, the walls opened around us. We were in a large circular cavern arching easily a hundred feet over our heads. Light filtered in from somewhere making the walls glisten and shimmer like mother of pearl. There were galleries high in the walls, housing enormous stalagmite formations. They almost looked like guards in towers. There were pools of green-gray water at the edges of the open space. One was billowing clouds, others were bubbling and hissing, some were just sitting still and black.

But the most astounding thing about the place was the waterfall. Water cascaded from the ceiling along the back wall, pelting the rocks below, filling the air with mist and then rushing away in a loud subterranean stream.

"What is this place, Maggie?"

"Pollnagollum," she said as she ran over to the pool that was belching smoke. She pulled a large pitcher out of her bag, filled it with the brown water, and then added the herbs she'd gathered along the our journey.

"I hope this works for the two of you, and for your family. The fae are essentially good beings. Some say they fell from heaven. Tell them we sent you." She held the pitcher out to us. The brown water stank of sulfur. "Now, you'll each need to drink this."

"What? _Drink_ it? We can't --"

"Just try to hold it down until you get past the fall. If this works, you can regurgitate it then."

Not even a human would drink that concoction willingly. It smelled like rotten eggs and bile. Jasper raised his eyebrows in my direction and opened his mouth to speak.

"Don't ask me if I'm sure again!" I took the pitcher from Maggie's hands, held my breath and drank half the liquid down with one enormous gulp. I instantly doubled over, coughing and retching.

Jasper was in front of me on the damp stone floor. "Alice, are you alright?" His arms were around me; his hands pushed the hair from my face. I saw his golden eyes full of concern and love, peering into my own.

"You better drink that crap too. I didn't just swallow that for nothing." I handed the pitcher to Jasper and he swallowed the liquid in one long swig. He twisted his mouth and held his chest. "Let's do this quick, I won't be able to keep this down for long."

"Well, that's just about everythin' you two. Don't worry. We're much stronger than they are. I love you both. I'll be waitin' when you get back. An' don't worry about Liam and Siobhan. I'll calm 'em down. They listen to me… Now, through the fall and you'll be there."

Jasper pulled me up from the ground and wrapped his arm around my waist. The liquid sloshed uneasily in my stomach. "Just stay with me Alice. You heard Maggie, we're stronger than these --" he looked back at Maggie.

"They're the fae. Fairies, you might say."

A wide grin took up all of Jasper's face. "Fairies. They're just fairies." Jasper practically giggled. "I'll keep you safe from the fairies, Alice." I felt the tension leave his body in waves as we walked into the spray. I turned to wave to Maggie.

"Thanks, Maggie. I knew you'd help. We'll see you when we get back." She blew a kiss in my direction and held up her hand to show her fingers crossed for us.

I turned back around and the water was falling hard and fast in front of us. I couldn't see anything beyond the wall of water.

"You ready to see the fairies, Alice?" Jasper was practically giddy with relief.

"Thanks for coming, Jasper." I smiled up at him as I wrapped my hand around the back of his head and pulled him to me. I kissed him hard, pushing his lips open with my tongue. I wanted to show him how much his trust meant to me. But the inside of his mouth tasted bitter and rotten and it made me want to wretch.

I pulled my lips away from his, coughing. "I can't wait to get this out of our system. You taste vile."

"Right back at you, Alice. Let's get this over with."

We held hands as we walked into the fall.

*

The change was immediate. For the first time in my vampire existence everything was black. I couldn't see a thing. And although I felt Jasper's hand in mine, I couldn't feel him. His emotions fell away from the air as soon as we passed through the fall.

"Jasper!"

"Alice! I'm here. Are you ok? I can't feel your emotions at all." His hand tightened on mine.

"I'm scared, Jasper."

Then in front of us a spark flared in the dark and hung luminously in the air.

"Why if it isn't Mary Alice Brandon finally come to see us." The voice was like water over rocks, delicate and light, with an underlying strength.

Suddenly, my stomach couldn't take the liquid anymore. I couldn't control it. I bent double and heaved. Warm liquid spewed from my mouth. I heard it hit the stony ground and felt it splash on my jeans.

"Yuck. Vampires." A deep voice hissed. "No control over their digestion. A little yarrow and they loose control."

"I always thought it was the sulfur that did it with vampires." A tiny voice chimed in.

"That one's no vampire," the first voice corrected. "She is baobhan sidhe."

* * *

**A/N: This was the longest chapter I've ever written... The Burren and Pollnagollum are real places. I wish I could post pictures, they're awe-inspiring. Please let me know what you think. Thanks for all the reviews so far! m**


	6. The Protectors

**A/N: To The Necklace readers out there... if there are any left: Sorry it took so long to update this story. I have no excuse, except life, blah, blah, blah. But from this point I'll be updating regularly, in order to keep up as best as possible with what's happening in Polar Night. The two stories will eventually meet, so I've got to write this one now! And I want to. I really love Alice & Jasper, and I'm glad I took the time to write a story just for them. m**

* * *

For the first time since I was a vampire, I couldn't see what was in front of me and I couldn't see the future. And for the first time since Jasper and I were together, I couldn't sense his emotions. I felt lost, unmoored and skittish, and my hand clutched Jasper's in an effort to root myself to something. I knew Jasper felt vulnerable as well by the way his strong arm wound protectively around my waist, and by the way his body was vibrating as growls and snarls erupted from deep in his chest.

"Oh my, warrior vampire," the tiny high-pitched voice cut through the dark, "we don't mean you or Mary Alice any harm. It's much more likely that you might hurt us. We're only doing what we can to keep you at bay." A chorus of chuckles echoed through the dark.

The voices came from a distance, but the way they echoed and bounced around us made the location of their source difficult to place. And while the air hung heavy with moisture and the bright scent of moss, I couldn't smell the ones whose laughter taunted us, which was truly disorienting for us both.

Jasper responded with a loud snarl and I felt his muscles tense as if he planned on springing into the dark to attack, even if he didn't know who or where he would be attacking. I pulled him against me with all the force I could muster. "Please, Jasper, we need their help," I whispered.

But Jasper simply tugged me backwards in the direction that we'd come. "Alice, let's go," Jasper hissed in my ear. "We'll find another way."

"No. They know me." I tried to hold my ground.

"Or they pretend to. Let's go." I was no match for Jasper's strength. He wound his arm around my waist and pulled me off my feet. My body flew backwards and collided with something cold and hard. A rock wall. But where was Jasper? His hand was still wound around my waist, but where was the rest of him?

"Jasper? Jasper! Jasper!" I clutched his seemingly disembodied hand in mine. Spinning around, I tried to find the rest of my mate. All I found was damp rock. "What did you do with him?" I shouted at the darkness. Again, I desperately pulled at his hand, as hard as I could. Suddenly, Jasper was by my side. I threw myself at him, hugging him to me as tightly as I could.

"I'm sorry, warrior vampire." The deeper of the voices rang out. "Mary Alice isn't going anywhere without our help. She expelled the decoction. I'm afraid that if you're leaving, you'll have to leave without her."

"Never," Jasper growled.

"He's quite imposing. Fierce. I'm quite frightened, actually," the little voice chimed in.

"Roidh, that's enough. He doesn't need to know that you scare easily. That's no help to us," a third voice chastised.

"And you're not afraid, Donnchadh? Hmpf! I'm sure it's every day you come face-to-face with a vampire warrior."

"Enough!" the deep voice bellowed. "Enough from the both of you." The voice paused, and when it began again, it was spoken in our direction. "Warrior, these two may flee like fawns in the face of danger, but I don't frighten quite as easily. And there are more of my kind that are summoned easily enough." The voice paused, and then continued in a gentler tone.

"Now, Mary Alice, please tell us why you brought a warrior vampire here with you."

The air was vibrating with Jasper's growls. His hand dug into my side as he attempted to pull me behind his body. "Jasper, please," I sighed, exasperated. We were getting nowhere this way.

I grasped Jasper's hand in mine, and squeezed to try to reassure him. Then I turned in the direction of the voices. "I don't know who you are, and I don't know why I'm here. I need help and Maggie brought us here. She thought you could help," I spoke to the darkness.

"The vampire? Margaret of The Burren?" the voice asked in response.

"Umm, yes?" I'd never known Maggie by that name, but could there be another? Hardly.

"Why would she bring you here? Does she know you are baobhan sidhe?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. I've never heard that word before," I admitted.

A chorus of "_Tch, tch, tch, tch,"_ echoed through the blackness, sounding disapproving, disbelieving. I was even more confused than I'd been before. I felt like I was missing something so very important, and it was right in front of me.

"Jasper, do you know what they're talking about?" I turned toward Jasper, wishing I could see his face. I touched my hand to his cheek and felt him shake his head in the negative. He held my hand against his face, intertwining his fingers with mine and squeezing. I sighed, momentarily lost in the reassuring feel of his skin.

"Look at that. She loves him," Riodh sighed.

"And he does her," added Donnchadh.

"A vampire as a consort, who would have thought?" asked Riodh.

"And he wasn't even her first." Donnchadh replied.

"You mean Augustin?"

"Yes. We said to save her, and look… tch, tch, tch."

"Well, she's not technically dead! Perhaps that's what vampires think when y --"

"Enough!" the deep voice commanded. "I think it's time that Mary Alice tells us why she brought this vampire here."

I'd felt Jasper growing more and more tense as the two voices bantered back and forth. "Damn right, it's enough!" Jasper growled. "Enough darkness, enough jokes, enough telling Alice what she has to do. We wouldn't be here unless we had to be. Now take this seriously, turn on the lights, stop being cowards, and face us. And then, maybe, we'll cooperate."

The silence was so thick I could almost see it. Almost. Really, I couldn't see anything. Three long seconds passed.

"Fine," the deep voice agreed. "Light!"

*****

An ethereal blue light glowed in the moonless night sky, which was sprinkled with small, bright white stars. We stood in a grove of alder, beech and Rowan trees whose branches were bowed and heavy with red-orange berries. The hills around us rolled gently toward the horizon, covered with glowing green moss. The entire scene seemed odd, as if the world was backlit, and I was tempted not to believe any of it despite the proof provided by my eyes.

"Oh, Alice," Jasper breathed at my side as he grabbed my waist.

I couldn't help smiling as I turned to him. His wild mane of blond hair fell around his face, highlighting his honey-colored eyes, bringing out the gold in them. But his eyes and his face were overcome with concern, and he surveyed my body for any signs of visible damage at the same time he pulled me against him protectively, as if his arms and body were shields against the unknown. I felt the steady rumble in his chest, his muscles were tensed and ready to spring into action.

"Please, Jasper. I'm fine. This will come out all right in the end. I've seen that much. It's okay. They know me, I think," I assured him, rubbing his arm to try to transmit a feeling of reassurance. But then I remembered that wouldn't work right now. He couldn't feel my emotions and I couldn't feel his. Not since we'd gone through the fall. That alone made me a little less sure about everything, and I looked at my feet. Without my sight, without Jasper's emotions I was adrift in the unknown. And I was sure he felt the same, deprived of his extra senses.

Suddenly, the air was full of cinnamon and sugarplum, scents that would usually turn the stomach of any normal vampire. But instead, venom pooled in my mouth and I was inexplicably drawn to the odor. I _needed_ to get closer. I spun around to find it's source, sure there would be a pile of human candy in front of me. Instead three beings stood six yards from Jasper and I.

I hadn't heard them approach at all. Were my ears going too?

I say _beings_ because I'd been sure the voices were female, but three boys seemed to be smiling at us. Were they boys? I couldn't tell. They were like nothing I'd ever seen before, but they were very familiar, somehow.

The three weren't any taller than I was, but nevertheless, they were all long limbs, and long lines. Their joints and edges all seemed a bit pointy: pointy chins, ears, prominent knees and elbows. They were thin, delicate, and graceful in the way they held themselves, but tough as well. Their smiles seemed to mask ferocity held carefully in check.

Well, two of the three smiled, at least. One of the fairies stood a little apart from the other two. His face was anything but happy as he glared with malice at Jasper. This fairy was all white and brown. His skin was the color of milk chocolate, and his curling dark brown hair was cropped close to his head. His eyes were also brown, but his pupils glowed white, flickering under the strange nighttime light. And then something vibrated behind him, something nearly transparent, glimmering white and soft pink. I strained my eyes, something I wasn't used to doing as a vampire. They were wings! They were as long as the boy's body, dusting along the ground behind him.

I covered my mouth in surprise. He really was a fairy!

The other two fairies were slightly smaller than the first. They had the same long limbs, the same delicate features. But one had straight reddish-brown hair that hung in his eyes. He brushed his hair away from his face and I could see that his eyes were enormous and almond-shaped, and they were the exact same color as his hair. His skin glowed bronze and his wings were small, like glimmering green and brown leaves. The shortest of the three had tumbling blond hair, chubby pink cheeks, and salmon-colored eyes. His full lips were pressed together into a mischievous smile, and his pearly pink wings drooped against his back.

Suddenly I realized that we were all awkwardly staring at one another. It seemed to dawn on the two little fairies as well. They looked at each other and giggled, then took a cautious step in my direction.

I tried to compose myself. It was rude to stare. How often had I endured the curious glances from humans? But I realized a little too late that Jasper was anything but amused. As soon as the two fairies moved toward us, Jasper growled, crouching, getting ready to pounce. I jumped between them, and the little ones stopped in their tracks and froze. I didn't know any creature besides a vampire that could stay as still as they were. It was disarming.

I turned to Jasper. "Jasper, please. _Please._ Hold it together. They're not going to hurt me."

"You don't know that and neither do I." Jasper's voice was gruff and hard.

I knew what he meant. Without our powers it was near impossible to tell what was going on, like the world had been turned sideways and suddenly black looked purple. Not exactly upside-down, but seriously off.

"We are your DinsheenK'ha, Mary Alice," Donnchadh said in a calm voice. "Tell the warrior that we would never harm you. But you, warrior vampire, you lay a hand on her and we will stop being kind."

I couldn't help laughing out loud as I turned back to the fairies. Four sets of eyes looked at me like I was mad. "Jasper would never hurt me," I explained. I wound my arm around Jasper's waist. I knew he was sensitive about people assuming he was a dangerous because of his scars. I should have picked up on that sooner, but without his feelings washing over me, I'd forgotten.

"Jasper's here because he trusts me, and wants to keep me safe, and because he loves our family. He won't hurt you, as long as you don't hurt me." I turned to smile at Jasper, hoping I'd smoothed things over all around, but was surprised to see him look away sadly. That's when I caught the scent of his venom, and noticed his lips glimmering wet in the light. I thought he'd just been overprotective, but now it looked like he wanted to feed. What I wouldn't give to see him explaining himself to me in the future right now!

I looked back at the fairies. Sure, they smelled oddly pleasant, but not appetizing in the least. No to me, anyway. Their smell just made me want to get closer to them, maybe touch one? I noticed the little one gulp and shuffle back slightly as I gazed at him. I shook my head to try to shake it all off, closed my eyes for a second to try to collect myself, and opened them determined to finally get somewhere.

"All right, enough of this! Jasper would never hurt me. And you three, you're, you're… Dinshey-somethings.

"DinSheenK'ha." The little one offered. "Your protectors."

"Right… Unh huh... My protectors. Thanks, Riodh," I grinned, more confused than ever, but glad to have put a name to a face. "So, Jasper, they're not planning on hurting me. I'm safe." I looked between each of the three fairies. "Now, please. Would one of you tell me what you're talking about? My protectors? What's a DinSheenK'ha?"

"The young these days," the reddish-brown fairy sighed, rolling his eyes and shaking his head. "No respect for their ancestors. How quickly they forget us." I recalled from the earlier conversation that this one was called Donnchadh.

"I thought vampires never forget… Or is that _elephants_?" the little pink one asked, grinning broadly at Donnchadh. He looked as if he were trying, with much difficulty, to suppress an outright laugh.

"You're right on both counts, Riodh," the large brown and white fairy replied, without a trace of humor. His voice was grim and disapproving. "But this little baobhan sidhe wouldn't know. She's never been told."

The other two fairies sighed, suddenly close to tears. "So sad," they murmured in unison.

"And please tell me what you keep calling me. It's very rude not to explain yourselves like that."

"She's right, Aodhfionn. If she needs our help, like she says, we'll have to bring her to Aine. We can't just march her into the celebration knowing absolutely nothing about us, or about herself. We're her protectors, after all," Riodh said, wagging his finger at the large fairy.

"The court would never hurt one of their own." Donnchadh argued.

Riodh rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Don't be naive, Donnchadh."

"Riodh is right," Aodhfionn announced. The other two fell silent immediately. "Alice has been owed her past for too many years now. It's our fault."

"No, I disa --"

"That's going a bit --"

"I said _enough_! It _is _our fault that Mary Alice doesn't know about us, or about herself. We owe her as much before she meets Aine." In his indignation, his eyes glowed intensely white, and his wings stood in angry attention. Then his wings swept through the air behind him, and he was very quickly and very gracefully sitting cross-legged on the mossy ground.

"We have much to explain, Mary Alice, but not much time. Aine will be expecting us. Please, make yourself comfortable. I have a story to tell."

*****

"My name is Aodhfionn, this is Donnchadh and Riodh. We're called DinSheenK'ha. We were raised to be protectors, protectors of women. When we are asked we avenge women who have been wronged. And we are in the service of our queen, Aine. She is the one that may be able to help you. But more on Aine, later."

"But why are you my protectors?" I couldn't help interrupting. "And why do _I_ need them?"

"Oh, Mary Alice, isn't it obvious? You were imprisoned for being one of the fae," Riodh chimed in.

A white fire glowed in Aodhfionn's eyes. "And that is _unacceptable_."

"The fae?" I asked. They thought I was a fairy. This was awkward.

"Riodh, please. I don't need your help," Aodhfionn chastised.

"Sorry, Aodhfionn." The little fairy hung his head. But when Aodhfionn turned away, he snuck a glance at me and winked. I was beginning to like that little guy, even if he did think I was a fairy.

"I'm sorry, Mary Alice," Aodhfionn apologized. "Where was I? Right, at the beginning. Your story intersects with ours over sixty years ago. Your grandmother Shannon came to see us."

"She came to court, Aodhfionn. If you're going to tell the story, tell it properly," Donnchadh lectured.

Aodhfionn cast Donnchadh a withering glance. "Over sixty years ago, your grandmother Shannon came before the Saelie court. She asked for the help of the fae. For years she thought you were dead, Mary Alice. But many years later, something your little sister said to her in passing made her think otherwise."

"Cynthia?" I'd only found out last fall that I had a sister.

"Yes, Cynthia. Cynthia mentioned something about a dream. A dream where doctors took you away. Your parents were always vague about your death. They never spoke of it. And with that one comment, your grandmother was sure you weren't dead. She knew it. She'd always felt your presence, but she couldn't see you, you know. She believed they put you somewhere to hide the fact that you're one of us. That's why she expected our help."

"But, I'm _not_ one of you! I'm no fairy. My mother and father were human. I was human." It was best to get this straightened out now, before it went too far.

"Oh my! Such strict ideas about what it means to be human, what it means to be a fairy! Mary Alice, your grandmother was half fairy, on her mother's side. She had the sight, just like you. She always embarrassed your mother; she never accepted the sight for what it was, an enormous gift for any partial human. So when you started showing signs, she tried to beat it out of you, Mary Alice. Your father was no help, I'm afraid. He was very Christian, and he believed your sight was the work of the devil."

I shuddered. It was along the lines of what I'd expected, everything except the fairy part anyway. But it hurt to hear, all the same. Jasper rubbed my thigh. "Are you all right, Alice?"

"Sorry, I don't think so, Jazz," I said, glancing up at his wide eyes, full of concern.

"Mary Alice, is this too much?" Aodhfionn asked in a quiet voice. I turned to look at the fairies and their eyes were all cast on the ground.

"Please, you guys, you didn't do any of that. Don't _you_ feel bad about this. I don't even remember it." The two little fairies shrugged their shoulders, nodded their heads in agreement, and seemed to come around quickly with my words. I decided to pity myself later. There were more important things at hand at the moment. But first I had to know one thing. "I'm really part _fairy_? That's crazy."

Aodhfionn was still angry, though. "That's what they called you, crazy, and they locked you up. Rest assured, Mary Alice, I would have killed your parents myself if your grandmother asked. For a mother, to torture her daughter, for a fairy to hurt one of its own… it is the worst offense. Your mother's life wasn't pleasant, but she got off easy, Mary Alice. She should be glad I never got to her." Aodhfionn's eyes flashed like lightening, and then I noticed the edge of his wings catch the light. They were sharp as razors. I shuddered. Maybe fairies were something to fear, after all.

He looked away and took three deep breaths. When he continued, he was more composed. "Your grandmother petitioned Aine to find you; to see if you were alive, and to help you if you were. Fairies love to help."

"I've heard as much," I agreed. Maggie told us so on our way to Pollnagollum.

"From Margaret?"

"Yes."

"And in your own experience?" Aodhfionn asked.

"What do you mean?"

"What about you? Do you love to help? In ways that some might find…"

"Pesky?" Riodh chuckled. "Annoying?" I immediately thought of Edward… And Bella.

Jasper's laugh echoed through the air. I was both happy to hear that he'd calmed down a bit, and annoyed that he was laughing at me.

"The warrior says yes," Donnchadh confirmed, smirking.

I crossed my arms in front of my chest. "I'm not pesky!" Jasper laughed harder and wound his arm around my shoulders, reassuringly.

"Only in the most helpful of ways," he smiled, kissing the top of my head.

"And of course, you have the sight," Aodhfionn added, completely missing the humor the others were enjoying at my expense.

"Usually. Now it's on the fritz," I admitted.

"Yes, I know. That brings us to the next part of the story. The part where we let you down, I'm afraid.

"After your grandmother asked Aine for help, Aine set us to the task of finding you. But fairies don't have the sight when it comes to others of our kind. That's why your grandmother couldn't find you, and it's why we didn't know where to begin. We needed one with the sight. Augustin was a friend that owed a favor to the fae. No one wants to be in our debt for long, you see."

Riodh batted his eyes. "We had a feeling about him! He always loved the fae."

"Most vampires do," added Donnchadh matter-of-factly, looking Jasper in the eye. I turned to eye Jasper myself. He suddenly saw the need to study the low-hanging branch of a tree.

I turned back to Aodhfionn. "Who was Augustin?"

"He was a vampire. A vampire that we could see was destined for love. We thought it meant he would follow our orders: be indiscrete, find you and find a way to inconspicuously rescue you.

Riodh interrupted again. "'Keep Mary Alice safe!' we said. Those were our words." And then the little fairy's eyes glowed red. "'And avenge her pain,''' he hissed menacingly.

"At least he got the part right about avenging you. He burned that place to the ground," Donnchadh interrupted.

"But the three of us miscalculated with safe part of the plan." Aodhfionn continued, looking at the ground. "And I'm sorry for that, Mary Alice," Aodhfionn said very quietly. Very quickly, he was looking at me again. His white pupils had grown soft, like the clouds, and a tear fell from the corner of his eye.

"Aodhfionn is too hard on himself. James was unexpected. We couldn't have seen that. He didn't plan on finding you," Donnchadh added in their defense.

Aodhfionn wiped his eye and continued. "And when James did find you, it threw everything off. Augustin had spent so many careful months integrating himself into the institution. And he did love you, just like we saw. He was so careful with you, he went to such great lengths to keep you safe, while he found a way to get you out without raising suspicion. But James ruined everything."

"She's alive, isn't she?" Donnchadh challenged.

"If you call that alive," Aodhfionn spat.

All four of us heard Jasper's chest rumbling.

"Augustin did what he could," Riodh huffed, his pink-hued hands on his little hips. "How else was he supposed to save Mary Alice from the tracker?"

"And then James killed Augustin instead. Leaving you alone, with no memory," Aodhfionn added with grim finality.

"Wait, how did you know I don't have any memory of the past? I thought you didn't have the sight when it came to… me." I couldn't bring me to call myself a fairy. Yet.

"It happens with all the baobhan sidhe. With the venom, you become someone else. A different person, almost. Well, same person, different DNA. So you lose the sight. Everything is wiped out, like you never existed before. It requires so much guidance and patience to raise a new vampire fairy. So many become bloodthirsty killers."

"We were so worried that's what you had become," Donnchadh admitted.

"But look at you! So beautiful. So refined. And not a killer at all, quite the opposite," said Riodh, blushing. I did like that little one.

"Maybe it's because you are more human than most," Aodhfionn surmised, looking deep into my eyes. Something inside fluttered with him looking at me like that.

"More human, what do you mean?" Jasper asked, grasping my hand a little tighter.

"The baobhan sidhe are half vampire, half fairy," Aodhfionn explained. "Mary Alice is much less fairy, and much more human than most."

"There are others?" I asked.

Riodh giggled. "Many, many! Vampires _love_ fairies. A little love here, a little nibble there, it's near inevitable."

"What are the others like?" I had to know.

For the first time Aodhfionn grinned. He had a handsome smile. "Just take a good look at yourself, Mary Alice. Strong, thin, graceful. Like a fairy in that you're helpful, you have the sight, and I imagine you love to dance. I see it in the way you walk. But like a vampire, you subsist on blood."

I bit my lip and looked at Jasper for support. It was like my mate was looking at me for the first time, but this time I had no idea what he was feeling. His eyes were wide, his mouth hung open a little, and then I saw him gulp.

"This Augustin," Jasper asked, his eyes still on mine. "Was he… honorable?"

I spun to look at the fairies. All three were blushing deep crimson.

"Well, I don't --"

"It wasn't or place to --"

"I made him swear," Aodhfionn murmured quietly. "After all, you are one of us, and you were defenseless."

"Thank you," I whispered, touching the fairy's hand. It was like touching chiffon over steel, soft and hard all at once.

"Yes," Jasper agreed, taking my hand back from the fairy. "Thank you."

"It was the very least we could have done," Aodhfionn murmured.

Donnchadh interrupted. "But, I'm afraid our little getting to know you time is up. Aine is expecting us. She doesn't suffer tardiness."

"Yes. If you're here for help, you must ask Aine. We can do nothing without her orders," Riodh agreed.

"To Aine?" I asked Jasper. He was definitely more relaxed now, his lips pressed together thoughtfully, one hand in mine. An odd thought danced through my brain. This must be how it is for humans to hold hands. Trying to guess what the other is thinking, and never knowing what would come next. It was awful and exciting all at once. Jasper squeezed my hand and shook his head.

"Fine, Alice. To Aine."

* * *

**So... what do you think? I can take it! Please let me know with a review. m**


	7. The Queen

Alice took my hand in hers, so small, so delicate-looking, yet so strong. She placed her other hand on my shoulder, and arched her neck so that she could look into my eyes. Her every movement was graceful, like a dancer crossed with a gazelle, I'd always thought. But maybe she'd always moved more like a faerie?

I concentrated on Alice smiling up at my face, and tried not to compare her every movement to the other three little things flitting about us with inhuman fluidity.

So my mate was a faerie, or one eighth faerie, by my math. It didn't make a lick of difference to me, of course. While I might have been overly prejudiced in my human life, in undeath I'd learned not to discriminate. At first it was on account that all humans held the same temptation, and gave the same satisfaction to one such as myself. It had taken becoming a vampire to see that they were all, one and the same, human. But my mind was opened further after meeting Alice and then the Cullens. Their kindness and civility toward me, a bloodthirsty killer, showed me that acceptance was more than that all humans being filled with drinkable blood. It meant seeing past the surface to the being inside. They looked past my scars and saw the possibility that I might have a heart, however dead and unbeating. I'd worked to do them proud ever since, to make up for my years of closed-mindedness and mirror their acceptance.

So I wouldn't hold being part faerie against a soul, especially not my Alice. But it was more than that. It wouldn't have mattered to me if they said Alice was half werewolf, god forbid. No matter what Alice was made of, she was mine; she completed me.

Alice scrunched her nose, scrutinizing my face. "I have no idea what you're thinking, Jasper. How do you feel about this? About me?"

"I feel like maybe this is all magic, or maybe Maggie drugged us with that liquid, or that you're even more exotic than I dreamed. A beautiful little one-of-a-kind creature that I'm lucky enough to call my own."

Alice smiled up at me. A smile that lit her whole face; and lit a cold flame in my heart. "You don't mind, or think I'm strange?"

"Are you kidding, baby? You're strange and wonderful and amazing, and more than I deserve. But I love you, no matter what they say you are. You know that." I bent my head and placed a hard kiss on Alice's lips to demonstrate my point, making sure to project. Oh hell, I couldn't project anything. But Alice's kiss affected me just as it always did, and I lost track of my bearings and felt myself falling into the feel of her love.

"Ahem!" a little voice from below cleared its throat. "Now, I thought you were here to see Aine, not to make out!"

Chuckles echoed around Alice and I, and I fancied I could feel the rush of air as the sounds flew by my head. Alice pulled away from me and giggled a little herself. A sweet little sound, suspiciously similar to the chatter of the faeries. I gulped.

I was in love with a faerie! What would my mother have said? I dismissed that thought quickly; thanking the lord my human mother never knew what became of me. Falling for a faerie would have been the least of it all.

The little boys lined up behind Alice, hands on their hips, impatient all of the sudden. It was ironic. They'd certainly been the ones that had held us up so far. I marveled at how much they actually looked like Alice, as if they may have been distant cousins; all four of them so small, thin, long and strong. All four smiled easily at me, friendly smiles that couldn't mask the fact that each mind was working furiously, even as they stood at ease.

I couldn't lie to myself. I was drawn to all of them. I wasn't sure if it was to feed, or to talk, or oddly, to touch. This desire to touch another male left me unsettled and ill at ease. But I took them at their word, and they said I could break them in two like twigs, so I took heart that Alice and I had the upper hand at the moment. However, I'd keep my guard up. I didn't know what to expect from the court, or from their queen that they spoke of, Aine.

Alice tugged me along behind the three little faeries, smiling at me warmly. She appeared remarkably unbothered by all of this, and the only response I could think of was to smile dumbly back at her. I would have given anything to know what she was feeling, so I could give her exactly what she needed. We'd been together near sixty years, and I should have been able to suss out her emotions from the look on her face, but perhaps I'd never needed to tease out the finer points, my gift aiding me at every turn.

Alice's eyes narrowed and her smile turned sly, then she let go of my hand and walked slightly ahead of me. I struggled to figure out the meaning in her actions like a blind man trying to match his shirt with his trousers. I was at a loss, without my ability.

I worried about Alice as I watched her gracefully amble up to the little faeries. Neither of us had expected to hear about Alice's family from this bizarre trio. Of course, we'd spoken of her family many times before. Alice suspected it hadn't been a happy story, but with no memory, it was hard for her to feel any pain about it. And then she'd seen her headstone. The date of her "death" matched the date on the asylum's admittance paperwork. She'd been dead to them for ten years before her actual death. It wasn't a vampire or overzealous psychiatric workers that had killed Alice; her parents killed her when she was ten. She'd never had a chance.

I knew that her missing memory made her feel less human than the rest of us, like she had been born vampire. And now, what did this mean? Would it make her feel even more isolated, an oddity among oddities?

Even worse, I worried what it might mean for the Volturi. Aro already wanted Alice for his own. But if he found out she was part faerie, what then? Alice saw us before Aro at the end of all of this, her hand in his as he told her he would leave our family alone. But as soon as he touched her hand, he would know. And he would want her even more. I had no doubt about that. If there was any way I could prevent that, I would, no matter what it meant for my family. We would deal with the Volturi, but Aro would never lay a hand on my Alice. He never needed to know.

I was so lost in my own thoughts, and so unused to being immune to the feelings of those around me, that I almost didn't notice the gradual change in our surroundings. At first the scenery was eerily constant, like those landscapes in children's bedrooms that spin around the walls as they go to sleep, like we were walking in a loop. The electric green hills rolled by, the cloudless black-blue cloudless sky was dotted with stars, the trees full of ripe berries and covered in vines, while a brook bubbled along side of us.

But now, I noticed bright orbs in the trees, lit with ghostly yellow-green light, and sparkling silver dust fell from the cloudless sky and glittered on the ground. A light breeze began to blow through the hills, without moving the leaves on the trees. It carried with it the sounds of light and intricate harp music, and the cloying smell of baked human goods.

"Ferragosto," I heard Riodh say. "It's changed over the years. Now for the humans, it's all about vacationing, really. Before that it was captured and tamed by the Christians." The little one shivered with the word Christian. "They dedicated the day to the great virgin mother, and said it was about virginity and the sinless soul." Riodh rolled his eyes and Alice giggled.

"The Romans honored Diana on this day, her light and her chastity. But the original celebration was ours, Feriae Augusti. This is the time of year to honor fertility and ripening. In the fields, in our wombs. It's all a variation on a theme: chastity and virginity, then fertility and motherhood - a celebration of the feminine reaching maturity and its highest power, bringing new life."

"How do you celebrate?" Alice asked.

The faeries looked between themselves, then purposefully turned away from Alice. Donnchadh answered.

"Oh, the usual: food, music, dance, and afterwards… we celebrate… fertility." He ended his sentence in a cough.

Alice raised her eyebrows and I smirked. What exactly was this boy of a faerie man saying?

"Are faeries… fertile?" Alice asked with an intensity I hadn't expected.

"Absolutely." Riodh chimed in.

"Not the baobhan sidhe, of course," Donnchadh added matter-of-factly.

"Of course," Alice sighed, turning to concentrate on the distant horizon. I tried to look into her eyes, to gauge her emotions. She'd never whispered a word about fertility; I'd never felt her long for anything like Rosalie or Esme had over the years. But Alice seemed suddenly wistful.

"Hey, Alice," I hissed, trying to get her attention. She smiled back at me without meeting my gaze.

"It works differently than with humans, our fertile periods coincide with specific magical dates throughout the year. Like tonight," Donnchadh continued, oblivious to the change in Alice's mood.

Alice shook her head and went to stand next to the little faerie, doing her best to look engaged in his chatter. Aodhfionn dropped back to walk at my side.

I watched him concentrate on keeping in stride with me, which was mildly amusing. He was Alice's height, and he had to dance and hop a bit to match my gait. But even as he strutted besides me like a child, Aodhfionn held his wings aloft, sharp and strong. I glanced over at the faerie and wondered at the damage my teeth might do to his glowing skin, if his blood would taste as spicy and sweet as his scent, and what, if any, danger the razor sharp edges of his wings might pose to my flesh.

Aodhfionn flashed his brown and white eyes in my direction. I looked away as if I'd been caught in some illicit act. "To gain favor with Aine, you must address her with respect, warrior. She won't grant you the grace of her attention without deference."

I peered down at the little man. "Excuse me?"

"Treat the queen with respect. Don't threaten her with your words or with your growling, or your Mary Alice will leave here disappointed." After speaking her name, the faerie's strange eyes sought Alice ought, and I watched his body relax as she came into his line of vision. I didn't like this faerie at all.

"You would like to help Alice, wouldn't you?"

"Yes," the faerie answered without taking his eyes off of her.

"Why?" I challenged.

The faerie turned to face me, exasperated. "She _is _one of our own," he huffed.

"Hardly," I scoffed.

Aodhfionn shook his head. "You have such strict definitions. The fae do not discriminate, warrior. No matter the dilution, she is faerie to us."

"And the other two, do _they_ want to help Alice the same way you do?"

"Her safety will always be their priority. But they aren't as concerned as I am with how we've already failed her."

"And why are you so concerned?" I questioned the boy.

"I'm a perfectionist, I suppose. I wouldn't have forsaken her like that damned vampire did," he said in a strained and shaky voice. His wings quivered and he held his hands in fists. He put on a good show, but I wasn't convinced.

"I wonder, though, Aodhfionn, if you really meant to help Alice at all. Why send a vampire to help a human? Did you really think that would work?"

"If you ask the fae for help, you are in a position to take what you can get. It was not my decision to send Augustin." He cast a withering look in Riodh's direction, leaving no doubt who had pulled for the vampire. "Aine was in agreement, and there was nothing for me to do about it."

"Why would they try to help like that? In a way that seemed almost destined for failure?"

"We mix things up. It's our specialty, you might say. And we find that when you put unlikely companions together, people learn something of themselves. Augustin did. He learned there was something bigger than himself to give his life for. He'd been hiding from the Volturi for longer than you have existed, dear warrior. He spent hundreds of years trying to save his life, but he gladly gave it up after only a few months with your Mary Alice.

"We didn't count on this, though. And by sending Augustin, we left Mary Alice to awaken to her new existence alone." Aodhfionn's voice became hushed. "She is remarkable, you know. Any other baobhan sidhe would have turned into a monster under those circumstances."

"Yes, she is," I agreed, eying the little boy-man suspiciously. "She is mine, Aodhfionn."

He smiled at me evenly, not reacting to my swagger. "Ha. Such jealous creatures you are. Pay me no mind, warrior. I'll leave your Mary Alice alone, no matter how beguiling I might find her."

Within a second, I had the little faerie held against the branch of the nearest tree by his neck. His eyes glowed at me like white-hot coals, his skin gave off an ethereal white light, and his wings folded around himself protectively, their edges unexpectedly cutting into my arms. I growled at the little man, shaking him by his neck.

"Jasper! Put him down!" Footsteps ran in our direction. I didn't take my eyes off the faerie in front of me, but the smell of wildflowers and candy let me know Alice and the other two faeries had come to Aodhfionn's rescue.

"What did I say, warrior? Keep calm. Respect. What I said is the least of what you might hear in the land of the fae. Keep a level head if you want your wish granted." With my hand clamped over his throat, the little faerie's voice came out in a rough whisper. His wings fluttered, cutting deeper into my flesh. I worked to keep my look impassive. The little fiend wouldn't see my pain.

"Jasper!" Alice tugged at my arms. I turned to her, and she was bewildered, desperate. I realized that she hadn't seen any of it coming and she didn't know what I was feeling. We were in unchartered territory.

I eased my grip on the faerie, who was still glowing from within, and stared evenly into his eyes. "You hear me, faerie, I will treat you and yours with respect. But I expect the same from you. If you want to help Alice like you say you do, you will be careful to respect her and I, and our relationship. She is mine. Don't you forget it."

I heard Alice giggling behind me. "Jasper, sweetie, put the faerie down. Don't be ridiculous."

Aodhfionn's face was turned toward the ground, but he raised his eyes to look at me through long curling lashes, an uneven smile playing at his lips. I wasn't ridiculous. This boy had better watch himself.

"Never forget that I owe you nothing, warrior. It's Mary Alice that I serve."

"Aodhfionn, what have you done?" Donnchadh harped. "We have no time for this. Aine! She wants us immediately. We've been too long."

"Respect goes both ways, faerie."

"Tread lightly, warrior."

I released the little one and he floated toward the grass, bouncing gently as he touched the ground. Alice grabbed my hand. "Jasper, I can't watch you like I usually do. We need their help. Please, for Bella and Edward, please keep your head." But then Alice saw the glistening gashes on my arms.

She looked between Aodhfionn and I.

He smiled back at her ruefully. "I'm sorry, Mary Alice. I plead self-defense. But I won't do it again, if it hurts you."

Alice wrapped her arm around my waist. "Does it hurt?"

"No, of course not," I fibbed, nuzzling my face in her silken hair.

"Then, thank you, Aodhfionn. I'd appreciate it if you didn't try to wound my man again."

I couldn't help the growl that erupted from my throat. Alice turned her face up towards mine and smirked.

"But, you know, he can protect himself," she added. "It's best you don't provoke him, for your own safety." I smiled back at Alice. Sight or no sight, she knew me, and my damned prideful nature well.

"Riodh and Donnchadh were just telling me about the celebration, Ferragosto. Remember what Maggie, asked, about, er, virgins?" Alice asked. "Ferragosto is all about virginity and womanhood. We're asking a favor of them on this day. It could be good luck for the, um, virgins."

"Virgin vampires need our help?" Riodh asked, giggling. "Surely you're no virgin, Mary Alice?"

"None of your business, Riodh," I rumbled.

The tiny pink faerie jumped and scurried, peeking out from behind Donnchadh. "He's right. It isn't, Riodh. Don't be rude," Donnchadh chastised.

"Sorry," the little one squeaked.

"No offense taken," Alice giggled, bending down so that she was eye level with the little fellow. He winked at her playfully and she reached out and tousled his curling golden hair. It reflected the light the way I'd seen fiber optic filaments do, almost as if the light was within the hair shaft, not glancing off of it.

I was taken aback by Alice's easy demeanor with the little faerie. She was far too trusting for my taste. But another side of me wanted to tousle some hair myself. I looked to my right and Aodhfionn glared back at me. Not a chance there. The only one I hadn't managed to threaten was Donnchadh, and his knees were trembling just the same.

I sighed. "Please, I'm not going to hurt any of you without cause. Let's just get to Aine and get this over with."

"Thanks, Jasper." Alice stood up and pecked me on the cheek. Her kiss was cool and light and the air around her stirred like wet wildflowers. But what did it mean? Was she grateful that I'd said something, worried about taking too much time, anxious about meeting Aine? I searched her eyes, looking for a clue to her emotional state. I loved the way the amber flecks floated in molten gold, moving between the depths of her eyes, bottomless, beautiful. But they didn't hold a clue to her feelings. At least not now.

Alice squeezed my hand. "Come on, Jazz, they're leaving us behind."

And indeed they were. The faeries were several yards ahead all of the sudden, walking abreast of one another, only Riodh glancing over his shoulder to see if we were coming.

"Donnchadh, you should have seen it. He just got lost in Mary Alice's eyes. The warrior really does love her."

"Maybe it all turned out for the best, then. Pity about Augustin, but Mary Alice seems quite happy," Donnchadh replied.

"Yes, how lovely. See Aodhfionn, everything righted itself in the end."

Aodhfionn only snorted and walked ahead of the other two.

*****

"It did turn out for the best, Jasper. These faeries kind of brought me to you," Alice whispered, squeezing my hand in hers. "Be nice."

Even without the ability to feel the calming ministrations of Alice's emotions, my mate managed to half melt my heart with just one look. It was difficult to be angry in her presence, and I squeezed her hand back.

"Sorry, love," I whispered back at her. "The brown one says we have to remember to be nice to the queen, to Aine. I'll try, for you, for our family."

Alice smiled back at me.

The air ahead of us began to stir with the coming and going of many creatures, many swift and steady heartbeats, impossibly light footsteps pattered, high-pitched voices rose and fell, and the goddamned smell of cinnamon pierced the air. I felt myself being pulled ahead irrationally, almost unwillingly, filled with a bubbling giddiness. Alice quickened her pace to catch up. "Jasper, what is it?"

I slowed my steps. "Nerves, I think," I mumbled, looking at my feet instead of Alice, somewhat ashamed at my lie. I tried to swallow back the venom without Alice noticing. I was confused enough by my reaction to these creatures, and Alice had plenty on her mind. I didn't need her worrying that I might eat one of the faeries. I could keep myself in check.

"Oh, Jasper, isn't it pretty?"

In the distance I saw garlands of enormous white flowers hanging from each of the trees, lights glowing from deep within each bloom. The silver glitter covered the ground, and had drifted against the tree trunks in piles. Little lights danced through the air, darting in and out of the branches, and then soaring skyward.

And then, as we walked around a bend in the path, we saw them. Hundreds of them, dressed in brilliant, shimmering, gauzy fabrics that sparkled in the light, flowers and tendrils woven in their long, wild manes of hair. The fae chattered in groups of two or three, a large troupe dancing intently in a circle off to the side. Musicians were scattered throughout the gathering, playing harps, lyres, mandolins; instruments I'd only heard mention of in books. A cadre of snow-white horses with long and flowing manes was tied with golden rope to the trunk of a large alder. Then, at the edge of the gathering, under the shade of an enormous willow tree, a long, low table was set with golden platters of fruit and crystal goblets of sparkling liquid. Behind the table sat a group of regal males and females, poised and proper, keeping themselves from the crowd.

But the talking, music and dancing all stopped as Alice and I walked into the clearing. A long line of large faerie men stepped between us and the gathering, each wearing a sloping and curving deep blue helmet, and each pointing a long spear at my neck. I couldn't help myself and chuckled a little. What did they think their spears could do to me? This seemed to anger the faerie fighters; their eyes glowed with rage, and their red lips seemed to flame, even as the sword tips trembled with their nervous shaking. I grinned at them. Their fear smelled similar to human fear, just sweeter and more endearing.

"Enough," a singsong voice trilled, as a feminine hand pushed the line of faerie-men aside. Just as quickly as they'd materialized before us, the guards dissasembled. In their place stood a tall female with luminous white skin, glowing green eyes, and red hair that tumbled down her back like fire. Long, translucent green and sparkling wings fluttered at her back. Her brilliant green dress was draped over her shoulders, and clung to her body as it cascaded to the grass at her bare feet. This faerie wasn't nearly as thin and angular as some of the others.

The three DinSheenK'ha fell to their knees, heads bowed. "Your grace," they muttered, in unison. She nodded to them absently before addressing the crowd.

"Ladies and lords, this is the vampire I told you all about. The warrior that's come with Mary Alice Brandon." Aine stepped aside and swept her hand in our direction, as if she were presenting Alice and I as the entertainment for the evening.

The crowd murmured and circled in toward us, but kept a respectful distance. I struggled to remain calm, with so many unfamiliar eyes on me, so many crowding in on Alice and I. I wrapped my arm protectively around my mate, and had to consciously remind myself not to growl. But I couldn't keep myself from casting a warning glance at each faerie that dared to look me in the eye.

But with each passing second my wariness turned into something else entirely. My close proximity to so many faeries was profoundly disorienting. Their scent, so overpowering, sweet and cloying had venom pooling in my mouth and strange thoughts swimming through my mind. I had to remind myself not to approach them, to stay put. I couldn't say what I wanted from them. Blood? Perhaps. I thought I might be able to figure it out if I could get one of them alone, or many of them. The thought of being alone with many faeries had me in a near swoon. Wait, what in blazes was I thinking?

"It's lovely to welcome you home, Mary Alice, and on such an auspicious evening. I see you've brought your consort."

Alice giggled and curtsied a bit. "Yes, um… this is Jasper, my husband, my mate."

"He's very… imposing, Mary Alice. We're delighted to have you both. I dare say it's the first Ferragosto in memory that has included a vampire and one of the baobhan sidhe. As a matter of fact, your consort is the first vampire to come before us since Augustin, the vampire we sent to save your human life. What an interesting coincidence, don't you think?"

"We were sent here by Maggie."

"Why would Margaret send you to us? She's never been here herself. We haven't seen the rest of her clan in near five hundred years. Did she know you were baobhan sidhe?"

"No, not that. Our family needs help."

"You've come to ask a favor of the fae?" Aine's eyes gleamed, her face lit up with a phosphorescent glow, and she floated to within an inch of Alice. "We would gladly help."

"Like you helped my grandmother?" Alice smirked. Leave it to my mate to work for a better deal.

Aine threw her head back and laughed, a light discordant sound, like sour wind chimes. "You cannot blame us for the actions of the tracker. Augustin did the best with what he was given: his love and his venom. And he freed you, and you've found a partner. What was the alternative? Rotting in a cell? You should be grateful." While Aine's speech began with laughter, it ended with her eyes narrowed in glowing green slits, her lips pressed together in a sneer.

"Excuse me?" I pushed Alice aside and came face to face with the queen. I felt Alice clutching my hand, but I wasn't about to let this go.

"Warrior?" Aine challenged, not backing down.

"The name is Jasper. And Alice deserves an apology. She didn't ask for your help, and no one should be forced into giving thanks for an existence of bloodthirsty damnation. Alice has done the best with what she's been dealt, no thanks to you or her _protectors_."

A hushed silence fell over the clearing. All eyes were suddenly on the ground. All except for Aine's eyes, which seared into my own.

"What did you say, warrior?"

"I believe you heard me, ma'am."

"Jasper," Alice squeaked as she tugged at my arm.

Aine backed away, laughing. "You've chosen well, Mary Alice. Your man is very brave. Now what can we do for the two of you?" There was a collective sigh of relief from the gathering at the Queen's easy acceptance, and their grateful relaxation was almost palpable even without my ability.

"This is a family matter, Aine. I don't feel comfortable discussing this in front of so many… faeries that I don't know."

Aine grinned at Alice like a proud parent. "Of course," she nodded, before twirling around to face the assembled mass and clapping her hands. "I request privacy for Mary Alice, her consort and myself."

Suddenly, one of the guards was back with his spear, fitting himself in the small space between Aine and myself, his head bowed. He had a long brown beard and powder blue eyes, and he smelled very, very good. "Please, my grace, we should stay."

"No, no, no, my man. The DinSheenK'ha will be enough. I have a good feeling about this warrior. Have you seen his eyes?"

The guard turned, looking me in the face. What he saw there made his blue eyes pop, and he took a quick step backwards, colliding with Aine. "Sorry, my grace," he mumbled, stepping to the side. Suddenly, every faerie present was staring at Alice and I. I bristled, my body tensed, ready to spring into action, Alice rubbed my back. "Please, baby," she whispered, "They're curious."

"What does it m-mean, your grace?" the guard stammered.

"I've only heard tell of it, and thought it was a rumor spread by brownies. But it's true! It means Mary Alice and this warrior have found another manner to survive."

The crowd gasped. I saw Riodh beaming up at Alice out of the corner of my eye.

"So, given their manners, I feel confident that the DinSheenK'ha can handle them. In fact, I don't think Aodhfionn and his men will have to act in my defense at all. If these two blood-drinkers need our help, from this point onwards they will be on their best behavior." Aine turned to stare at Alice and I with wide and commanding eyes. "Won't you?" she breathed.

Alice squeezed my hand. "Yes," I managed through clenched teeth.

"Yes, your grace," Alice replied sweetly, playing along with the unfolding scene. She was too good.

And one by one, often hand in hand, the faeries departed, taking long a curious looks at Alice and I over their shoulders as they left. After a few seconds, Alice and I were left in the glowing, flower-lit clearing with Aine and the three protectors. Aine glided to the table and took a seat, and the three little ones sat cross-legged before her on the grass. Alice and I stood our ground, holding hands.

"I've been quite rude," Aine began. This is, after all, a celebration, yet I've offered you no libations. Please, take your pick of food, or, er, drink."

Aine clapped her hands and two great stags and a bear were led into the clearing by a strong looking faerie dressed all in furs, a bow and arrow at his waist. Alice cast me a wary look and we shook our heads in unison. Maggie had warned us not to eat while we were here. We were getting the hang of this sightless and empathy-less existence.

"Thank you, your grace. But we've recently fed," Alice smiled sweetly.

Aine waved her hand and the faerie-hunter disappeared. She turned and peered coolly down at the two of us. "Very well, then, state your business," Aine commanded, affecting an air of boredom.

Alice peered at me speechlessly, and her eyes searched mine. For what? In the past I might have projected a feeling of acceptance and charity, but now I had no clue how I might help. She knew as much as I did in this instance. I doubted I could present our case better than she could, with her cheery demeanor and contagious smile. Besides, Alice was apparently part faerie, wouldn't it be better coming form her?

"What?" I mouthed silently.

Alice bit her bottom lip and glanced up towards Aine.

"Do you want me to…"

Alice turned to me and smiled a little. "No, no, no, sweetie. I've got this," she murmured, pecking me on the cheek before dropping my hand and turning back to Aine.

"We're here because Aro wants to break our family apart, any way he can," Alice stated in a commanding voice. Suddenly I knew what she'd been so hesitant about. It was hard to just hear those words spoken aloud, but to come out and say it to a stranger. It was terrifying because it was true. Neither of us had uttered as much, although we both knew it in our own way.

With mention of Aro, Aine's placid face turned evil. Alice shuddered, but continued. "He is using our brother, Edward, and his new wife as an excuse."

Aine's interest was piqued. Her eyes went wide and she half stood to her feet. "Edward?"

"Yes, Edward."

"James' killer?"

"Umm, yes. Edward killed James."

"Edward is your brother, your clan-mate, Mary Alice?"

"Yes. Edward Cullen."

"Interesting. James killed Augustin, and Edward killed James. Edward did what these three were never able to do: avenge Augustin's death." Three pairs of wings fluttered nervously. Three pairs of eyes looked at the ground. "James took advantage of his consort Victoria and her powers, and always got away from us."

"The way I see it, you owe Edward a favor or two," I offered with a bit too much bluster. Alice kicked my shin.

Aine cleared her throat, but chose not to respond to my statement. "Please continue, Mary Alice. This is all very intriguing."

"Sure, you see, Aro promised to give Edward until the end of the year to turn Bella."

"To turn her into a vampire?" Aine asked, more disbelieving as the story continued. "Why would a human want… that?" she nearly spat. I suppressed a growl.

"Bella and Edward are in love. Aro is using this relationship as an excuse to break us. He gave us his word that they have until the end of the year, but one of his coven, Jane…"

"Yes, Jane and I are acquainted," Aine cut in. "We crossed paths in 1509 in Britain. It's a shame her and her brother didn't accept my offer at the time. Instead they keep such questionable company these days." Aine gazed off into the air as if she were watching her memory in the branches of the trees.

"Right, Jane doesn't like Bella. Bella is the only one she's met that is immune to her powers. I've seen that she will convince Aro to come after Bella before the year is up. We're not ready to battle the Volturi, Aine. My family would be murdered. We need your help."

For the first time since we'd entered this strange clearing, Aine looked genuinely concerned.

"Yes, my dear, you do. And who would have dreamed that you had three protectors here that are charged with your safety, as well as a brother to whom we owe a debt. You are in the right place."

I didn't need my powers to feel the relief coming off Alice in waves. She smiled at Aine, and then at me, and threw her arms around me in a spontaneous hug. "See, Jasper, it's going to be okay," she whispered before showering my face with quick kisses. I had a sneaking suspicion it wouldn't be as easy as all that.

*****

"However, tonight is reserved for festivity and celebration. You will have to present your case to the Saelie Court, to see what can be done, and no faerie court will convene tonight. I'm afraid you must spend the night in the Sidhe. We can convene court in the morning, at first mist."

Riodh jumped to his feet, bursting with excitement. "And they can join in celebration!"

Aodhfionn looked at Alice brightly. I balled my hands into fists. Again, I didn't need my powers…

"I'm sorry little Riodh, but the celebration would not be the same with the warrior vampire lurking about. Aodhfionn, please show our guests to comfortable quarters where they can pass the night in peace. Mary Alice, Warrior, I believe this night will pass faster than you think. Please, put your minds at ease. We are bound to help. A decision will be made in the morning as to how."

With those words, Aine waved her hand, dismissing us, and turned away. I thought I heard the light sound of her off key laughter as she walked into the shadows. My stomach turned uneasily. The other two little ones were quickly on their feet.

"I'm so glad you get to stay Mary Alice," Riodh gushed.

Aodhfionn nodded to Alice. "As am I. I would be pleased to hear how you've passed the time since Augustin's death. I've often wondered what became of you." With those words my stomach turned again, uncomfortably, painfully. It was an unusual feeling, bubbling, clenching… Before I knew what was happening I was on my knees and bitter, black fluid was spewing from my mouth all over Aodhfionn.

"A vampire's digestive tract _is_ a very delicate thing, really," stated Donnchadh flatly.

Alice was kneeling at my side. "Oh, Jasper, love, are you okay? It's awful, isn't it?"

I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand, and looked up at Aodhfionn, glowering down at me, his legs drenched in stinking fluid. "It wasn't as bad as all that, Alice."

* * *

**A/N: Happy New Year! Thanks for your love this past year, and thanks for taking this journey with me, Alice and Jasper. It's a little bit of a departure for me, moving out of the realm of vamps and wolves...**

**I've been meaning to let you all know that my friend and beta, Jess has joined her Twilight world with mine in her story The Long Road Home. She's been writing about Alice and Jasper's history, and she based their meeting, in part, on this very story! Specifically, Jasper's memories in chapter three and four. I don't usually recommend stories, but I feel like hers is worth a read. Here's the link:**

**http://www . fanfiction . net/s/5302583/1/The_Long_Road_Home_The_Journey_of_Alice_Jasper**

**And you know how I love your reviews! Please, please! xxx, m**


	8. The Saelie Court

**A/N: Twilight isn't mine, and neither are Jasper and Alice. Aine, Onagh, Cirein Croin and The Saelie Court are a matter of Celtic mythology. But Aodhfionn; that little faerie is mine, all mine! Jasper said I could have him...**

**This chapter has references to things that happened in my first story, Prelude. For details on Sakhmet, Chung-Tao and Dong-Mei, please give Prelude a chance.**

* * *

I took Alice's hand firmly in mine as we followed the three little fairies out of the clearing and into the woods. The scent of green grass and tart berries hung heavy and constant in the air, in a manner that was almost too intense to be real. For once the fairies were quiet, and I was glad. I'd had enough of their banter. Enough of their innuendo. Enough of their big buggy eyeballs ogling Alice.

I know the brown one said he wanted to stay up late and have an intimate heart to heart with Alice about her life, but I'd be damned if that was going to happen. After everything that Alice and I had been through today, I needed some time alone with my mate. Without my ability to sense her emotions, I felt like she and I were experiencing this separately, kept apart although we were side by side.

The landscape began to change in front of us. The forest grew sparse and rolling green hills covered the ground in uniform mounds, each hill sheltered at its base by a thicket of tall reeds. The faeries led us to one such hill, round and low, covered in thick moss and twining dark green vines. Aodhfionn pushed aside the thick green stems, and they bent easily to the side, revealing a small bungalow, completely concealed by the foliage.

"I don't imagine either of you will need anything… food, water, plumbing?" Donnchadh asked.

Alice smiled kindly at the little man. "Thanks, of course not."

"There's a bed," Aodhfionn coughed. "If you want it."

Alice looked away and I glowered at the guy. I had to remind myself with each passing second that we needed their help; otherwise Aodhfionn would have been thrown to the hills and quickly pummeled.

Out of the corner of my eye, Riodh was becoming visibly impatient, and it looked like the tiny thing was trying to keep his limbs from dancing off into the cool night air, or perhaps like a human toddler that feels the need to relieve himself. Donnchadh cast an exasperated look in the little faerie's direction and shook his head pitifully.

"I want to get back to the celebration," Riodh moaned by way of explanation.

"In time, Riodh. Mary Alice, Warrior, you heard Aine. You're to stay here this evening. I'd do as she asks, if you would like her help," Aodhfionn warned.

It sounded well enough to me. I'd seen enough, and frankly, I didn't trust half of what I'd witnessed.

"You guys are going then?" Alice asked. Did she want them to stay? Had she been looking forward to her conversation with that faerie? I tried to catch her eye, but she knelt down so that she was at eye level with the smaller of the two.

"Yes, Mary Alice, I'm afraid we must go now. But, perhaps, I could return in the morning, before the court?" Aodhfionn suggested.

I shook my head and suppressed a growl and Alice cast a withering glance in my direction. She had to see that the faerie was coming on to her. She had to know what that did to me. "_Jasper _and I would be happy to speak with you, Aodhfionn. Perhaps you could help protect me and my family by telling us more about the Saelie Court."

"In exchange for more knowledge about you?" he asked.

I grabbed Alice's waist and helped her to her feet. I'd had enough and it was time for them all to leave. "We'll see, Aodhfionn. Perhaps," I nearly growled.

"Because, Mary Alice, I would do anything to keep you safe."

*****

The three faeries finally left, and I shuddered to think what those skinny pre-pubescent-looking boys might do at a celebration of that nature. Alice and I wandered into the little hut. I barely took the time to notice a small wooden table, with a pitcher and glasses, a rug that looked suspiciously like it was made of feathers and flower petals, and a low bed piled with an excess of white billowy-looking bedding. I didn't care. I cared about Alice. I looked over at her, looking so lost as she wandered through the little room, and wished I could reach out to her mentally. That I could make the distance between our bodies alive, like it usually was. We felt so separate here, and I didn't like it at all. Especially not while that little faerie was practically drooling over my mate, my wife.

I sighed and Alice turned towards me. But the space between us seemed dead and cold, empty. If anything but my family had been on the line, that little faerie would have been dead. Alice was mine, goddammit.

I crossed the room in two long paces, grabbed Alice's arm and pulled her to me, pressing my lips hard against hers. She gasped and tumbled into me a bit. Right, she hadn't seen it coming, and she didn't know how I felt. Well, I felt like I wanted to remind the both of us that we belonged to one another.

But something caught my eye… a topaz shimmer, and my stomach twisted into a knot. I knew what that glimmer meant, it was the way Alice's eyes shimmered when she was nervous. Nervous about… me? I let go of her, took a step back.

Alice gaped at me. "Jasper, what the hell was that?"

"A kiss."

"That's not what I meant. At all, Jasper. What's gotten into you?" She had her hands on her hips and her mouth was pinched in a look of frustration. With me.

"That little faerie wants you," I tried to explain.

"Jasper!"

"He makes me angry, Alice. And he knows I can't do anything about it."

"Please, Jasper. He's going to help us. That's all I care about."

I raised my eyebrows.

"Alright. And I care that I'm a little bit related to these… people. I've never known blood relatives that I remember, anyway. And, well, they really seem like they enjoy having me around. It's comforting after hearing about… about my human family."

I immediately had Alice in my arms. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. I wasn't thinking about you like I should have been," I murmured, rubbing her back, kissing her head. I should have been concerned about how Alice was dealing with all of this, not having a pissing contest with a goddamned faerie. Of all things. I rolled my eyes and mentally kicked myself, vowing to do better the next day.

"I'm really okay, Jazz. I am. We're in the right place. I think. It's just hard not to know."

"It's hard not to feel," I added. "It's like someone cut the connection between you and I. It makes breathing hard, Alice, when I can't feel you. It makes me nervous, and makes me want to kick some faerie ass."

Alice chuckled a little and traced the line of my jaw with her fingertip. "I miss feeling you, too."

"How much longer?" I asked, placing a soft kiss on Alice's sweet lips.

"I don't know Jazz. Another ten days, maybe? I can't see a thing."

"Ten days until you see us with Aro? Until he says he'll leave us alone?" I left out the part where I planned on doing whatever I could to keep Alice and Aro apart.

"The vision never changed, Jasper. As long as we came here, it always ended with Aro saying we were safe until the New Year."

I let out a sigh. If nothing else came of this, we'd give our family the time we needed. I could only hope Bella felt the need to turn, quickly. "And that's the only reason that I'm still here. Still in this little room, with this soft bed, alone with you."

I thought I heard a small sound in the distance, like a cross between a groan and a giggle. But it might have been the never-ending old-fashioned music that would swell and fade with the breeze.

"It's good to know more, too. To hear what happened to me. To know why that vampire, Augustin, was there," Alice added.

I sat on the bed and pulled Alice onto my lap. It felt good to touch Alice, to have her pressed against me. It helped make up for the missing hours, just slightly. There had been so many missing hours, lately. A missing month. God, how I'd never get enough of this woman. "I agree with the brown one, though, on one point. You are exceptional," I whispered, nuzzling her ear with my nose. "I don't know how you did it, how you survived. Do you know the first thing that struck me when I saw you, Alice? It wasn't your charm, or your beauty, although they were there, certainly. But it was your strength. You were so sure of yourself, walked up to me so certain, when all I wanted to do was turn on my tail and run. Because I'd never felt anything like that before. But you faced it, faced me, head on and I had to know more."

"Maybe I'm not so strong. I knew I'd see you. It wasn't strength, it was my sight."

"It's all you, Alice."

"Because now that I can't see a thing, I don't feel so strong," Alice confessed, resting her forehead against mine.

"I'd take you all over again, just to prove my point," I said, kissing the tip of her nose and then moving to her lips. I hoped she understood the double meaning in my words, even without my ability to make her feel what I meant. I saw Alice's eyes glitter. That was my girl. She pulled away a little and smirked at me.

"Thanks."

"No need to thank me, baby. It's the truth. I'm the lucky one; you know that. You were doing fine without me."

"Only because I was waiting for you. You made me a better person before I even knew you." She'd told me that before, plenty of times. But now, maybe, it meant something a little different. After seeing all the faeries amazed at what she'd done. How she'd come out civilized and sane on the other end of her ordeal. That ordeal.

I felt my anger growing all over again.

"What you went through was their fault, you know," I heard myself growl. Finally I felt I had someone to blame for Alice being abandoned as a newborn.

"It's because of them that I ever made it out of that asylum," Alice protested, suddenly jumping from my lap.

"But to send some vampire that was going to fall for you? That was criminal."

"Don't you believe we're meant to be together, Jasper?" Alice asked, seemingly out of nowhere.

Her question shocked me silent. She didn't have to ask; she knew how I felt about her. After all we'd been through, she knew. She was the only thing that kept me moored to this lifestyle during those first years. After every failure, it was Alice that drew me back and made me start over again. Because I couldn't live without her. Because I knew that with her, I was finally complete. Because I knew that I'd been blessed, and she felt the same.

I looked deep into her amber eyes. "You know the answer, Alice."

"Then I won't hold it against them, Jasper. They knew something, and what they did was right. I would never had found you if I were still human. I don't want to be human. I want us. You're the only thing I remember wanting from the first day."

I could never hear those words enough. A million times and it would still sound as sweet. And like that, I forgot my anger all over again. I needed Alice, my body shuddering to life. I stood to my feet and quickly closed the space between us. We'd been apart for nearly a month, and I needed to make up for lost time.

"Oh my!" Alice gasped, her eyes focused somewhere below my waist. "I didn't see that coming."

"We do have until the morning," I murmured, as I let Alice feel just how much I wanted her.

"But we should talk about tomorrow," she protested, pulling away from me. This was getting frustrating. "What we'll say to the court, how we can get Aodhfionn to help." I growled under my breath with mention of the little shit's name. Alice playfully slapped my chest, and it did nothing to help her case. I grabbed her little hand and pulled her to me.

"We have all night, Alice," I repeated.

"But, Jasper." Alice looked around suspiciously. A few more muffled moans drifted through the window on the cinnamon scented wind. The music continued, dipping and swelling in an odd kind of swaying rhythm. A few more voices joined the ones we'd heard before.

"Well, this is awkward," Alice chuckled.

"We have all night for strategy. If you're one of the fae, perhaps you should join in the celebration."

"Jasper! Be serious," Alice grinned, her eyes on the ceiling.

"Look in my eyes, Alice. I am very, very serious. Don't you want me?" And I concentrated on forcing the heat that was simmering under the surface of my skin out through my eyes. I could almost feel the burn. I wanted Alice to feel it. The need that had welled up in me was almost unprecedented. It was nearly all I could think about. Let the faeries wait; let the Volturi wait. I had Alice here with me. The soft bedding beckoned me and I wanted to tumble in it with Alice. I needed to feel her bare skin against mine. I could already see her slim little body wrapped up in mine, under those thick blankets, perhaps tearing into them so that feathers cascaded around our heads. It wouldn't be the first time. Probably not the last…

I wondered for a second if faerie beds were sturdy… maybe we should move the bedding to the floor.

"Jasper?" Alice sounded lost. "You have a funny way of showing a girl you want her. First angry, then lost in your own thoughts. Where'd you go there?"

And that's when I saw my in. Alice didn't know what I was thinking, what emotion was coming next, what I'd been planning just now.

"You don't know." I could feel energy building, my excitement mounting.

"I don't know what?"

"What I'm going to do to you."

Alice's eyes went wide. I'd caught her. I knew it. Any indecision was gone and I noticed the familiar tremble in Alice's legs. We'd always assumed it was due to the emotions I'd projected. Hmm… Was it just her desire for me, after all? I couldn't contain the swagger in my step as I walked over to Alice. Yep, there was that flicker of anticipation in her eyes that I loved so much. After sixty odd years, I knew the emotion that went with that flicker. It hit me right where it should, and I throbbed with need. By the time I'd crossed the room to Alice, her breathing was ragged and her scent had changed, like flowers on the sea… like that time we'd seen the seaside procession off the coast of Sri Lanka. But better. It was my Alice and she wanted me. And I was going to take her like I never had before.

I stopped two paces before her, and she stood still as stone. Okay, I exaggerate: she stood like trembling stone. Her lips slightly parted, her hands at her side, her fingers scratching reflexively at the denim of her jeans. Oh, how I couldn't wait to tug that denim off her slim little hips. But first, I wanted to hear it from her, hear that she wanted me.

"Alice?"

I didn't have to utter another syllable.

"Yes," she gasped, and her lips collided with mine, pushing us clear across the room. I dug my heels into the ground and braced my body against hers. This was my show tonight. There were skills I'd picked up over the years, methods to tricking Alice and taking her by surprise. But I believe she humored me more than not. She nearly always knew what was coming, even when she didn't want to. And tonight she couldn't.

The sound of the cooing faeries in the hills and arbors around us was intensifying. The strange music surged, slow and steady, weaving in and out of the forest around us. The bed beckoned, the mounds of thick, pillowy comforters seemed to grow and expand before my eyes. And without thinking, I picked Alice up and tossed her onto the bed. Alice nearly disappeared in the bedding, and I dove in after her, pinning her underneath me. I knew well what I wanted. But that would be too predictable. I might never get another chance at this.

I started with the crease of Alice's elbow, kissing, licking and nipping, making my way to her shoulder and up her neck. Alice's eyes glowed in the dark, excited, her breathing soft and fast against my face.

"Oh, Jasper," she breathed, locking her lips with mine, pressing her tongue against my mouth.

"Not yet, baby," I murmured, moving my mouth back to her neck, pulling at the buttons of he blouse.

"Careful, Jazz, no change of clothes."

I stopped myself, and carefully undid the buttons one at a time. I couldn't bear to see Alice outfitted in something silky and elfin, decorated with flowers or leaves. So I took my time, kissing my way down her body as each button was undone. But again, I chose a different tack than usual, and paid close attention to her navel, licking my way around it, and then to the side, lightly grazing the spot where her hip met her jeans, then nipping my way back to her midline.

Alice arched her back, pressing her smooth abdomen against my mouth, pressing her scent into my nostrils, until I though I'd come undone. But I grabbed her hips in my hands, and very slowly, very carefully, undid her button and her fly with my teeth.

Alice's moan mingled with the other sounds echoing through the forest and the hills. And I slid upwards until my mouth met hers. My lips brushed gently against hers, letting the breath of her moan tickle my senses, letting her sigh pull me in, connect me to her. For a moment, I just held her, breathing with her, delighting in the newness of this experience.

Everything was different, but Alice and I were the same. In the place of the thick current of emotion and sensation that usually connected us, there was a very palpable tingling, a charged heat, akin to electricity, and excitement. Alice seemed nearly jumpy underneath me. I'd see what I could do about that. How many ways could I calm her before she felt the need to make me stop and strategize for tomorrow? I'd aim to try as many as possible.

I'll say this for them; faerie beds are very sturdy.

*****

Afterwards, Alice lay before me, her white skin luminous in the moonlight coming in through the window. Her nose tickled mine, a smile danced on her lips, her one hand tugged my hair, and her other traced my scars. It was something she was in the habit of doing afterwards, almost absentmindedly, memorizing the terrain of my skin in a way that made me feel quite desirable. Just another reason I knew Alice and I were made for one another. I smiled, satisfied and peaceful, emotions I may have considered a little to ordinary to describe my feelings in Alice's arms. But, this time we'd been, well, normal. And she was perfect and happy, and I was glad. It was that simple. My love. My heart. My Alice.

I bent my head towards hers, but moved my lips to her ear at the last minute, tickling her with my breath, before placing the lightest nip on her earlobe. Alice jumped and wriggled, giggling a little. "Enough, Jasper," she murmured. "Point taken. I don't know what you'll do next. I haven't for the past four hours."

I wrapped my arms around her, twined my legs with hers, pulled the blankets around our naked bodies, and as I did so, a layer of feathers fluttered into the air, before settling back over us. Alice giggled again, like the sound of soft rain falling into a brook, while fish splashed and swam against the current.

I considered taking a break from ourselves to brainstorm about tomorrow and how we would handle ourselves before the court. But my limbs were happily heavy, and I felt pleased and lazy all intertwined with Alice in the billowing blankets, like a cat after a warm bowl of milk. As if she could hear my thoughts, Alice nuzzled her head into the crook of my neck and purred contentedly, pressing her little hands against my chest.

"Hmm, Jasper, you feel so good. That was… lovely." I felt Alice's body connect with mine in all the right places, and I lazily felt my body respond, tingling, burning, aching. It felt so good, and I pulled Alice closer. I felt the light rumble in my own throat, and Alice and I purred in each other's arms, teasing the nerve endings in my chest, sending an electric current from my surface to my core.

I watched Alice open her mouth lazily, taking in a big mouthful of air, squeezing her eyes closed. "What was that?" I asked her, mumbling.

She shook her head. "I don't know. I didn't mean to do it." And before I could say anything else, I did the same thing myself. It was almost like stretching my lungs to see what they could hold, without meaning to. The upside was that I could taste Alice's scent deep within, and after the whole thing, I came up smiling.

My brain was working slowly, dimly. With Alice pressed against me like this, I reasoned that we should either pick up where we left off, or we should get dressed and make plans. But it felt so good to simply bury my face in Alice's short curls. The strong, silken strands of her hair glowed almost blue black in the light from the moon, reflecting the light as I ran my hand languidly through it.

I opened my mouth again, and more sweet air filled my lungs. Alice was heavy and warm against my body, her purring was deep and rhythmic in a way I wasn't used to. It felt nice, relaxing. I felt my muscles easing under my skin, warm, heavy, and thoughts floated from my brain like they were being born away in bubbles, until the air around me was thick with my thoughts, dreams, and desires. And then the bubbles would pop, and one by one rain like fine phosphorescent mist over Alice and I in our feather next.

I heard the music coming closer, swelling, so sweet, like nectar. No, better, like blood: red and thick and fulfilling. Blood like I hadn't had in many, many years. But this blood was free for the taking, there was no penalty, no guilt; I could simply breathe it in and feel it in every part of my body. Warm, relaxing, mind-altering. And my mind flew free from my body, like a bubble was taking it away, so that I could look down and see me and my dream girl below, tangled in one another, her shock of black hair against my white skin, both breathing deeply, so deeply, swallowed in the sheets, covered in feathers.

And suddenly, the bubble burst and my mind was the mist, a million glowing droplets, raining down over the still world.

*****

I was in the hotel room with Alice in 1948. It was our first night together. I was above her, against her, and her bright, anxious and impatient eyes glittered up at me. Alice was trying to be so strong. No, Alice _was_ strong. The strongest being I'd ever met. How had she, alone, struck out on her own, and chosen to live off animals, chosen a life of respectability? My body shook, my body shuddered. She was the most impressive and important person I would ever meet, and she'd suddenly saved me, and I was completely in love with her, already. I knew what I was about to do, what I was choosing: the same life that Alice had chosen. If I did this, I couldn't turn back. I knew it.

"Jasper," Alice gasped, holding my face in her hands. "What?"

I saw her mind working, and I could almost see the different paths of the future that she was mentally searching. Did one of those paths lead me away from her? Never. I would never let her worry about that, if I could help it. I would never, ever leave this woman.

I thrust myself into her, and it was done. We both groaned, her hips rose to meet mine, my head collapsed against her chest.

"Jasper!" she gasped, her breath washing over me.

My breathing became heavy and labored, my body shook, and cold fire lapped inside me. I moved just slightly and my body erupted in cold flames, enough that I feared we might set the bed on fire. I tried to move again, it was almost painful: the most intense and wonderful sensation I'd ever had the good grace to feel. And I was gone, consumed. I didn't know where my body ended and Alice's began, because we were one.

"Jasper," I heard somewhere.

"Alice?" My voice was a ragged whisper.

I could feel the electricity in the air around us, and as I breathed, it concentrated deep within me. Heating the flames, helping to unite us as one. That's when I felt my body again. I was moving, rocking, pushing, forcing… Wait! Didn't I say I'd be gentle? "Alice? Alice? Are you alright, Alice?"

I tried to concentrate as I breathed in the heady scent of sweet wildflowers in the salt sea air. I whipped my head around and caught a glimmer of amber light. Alice was below me, glowing; her eyes like sentinels. And she held my face, and I saw myself reflected back in her eyes. I expected to see myself engulfed in white fire. But no, instead I'd been changed. I was softer around the edges, and brighter inside. And suddenly I was back in body and mind, and Alice was fine, wonderful, and I pulled her to me, against me, and with a thrust, and another, and another, it was done. I felt her around me, her nails in my back, her chest pressed against mine, her head thrown back. And with a swift move my mouth was on her neck, my teeth at her throat. And I marked her as mine above and below.

Pure white light. A moment of calm perfection.

Then the world fell back into place around us. It was just Alice and I breathing deeply on the bed. But everything had changed. After that, she was a part of me and would be mine forever.

I held Alice close. This time breathing deeply, nervously, as I was walking up a long wooded drive in New Hampshire, my eyes darting, peering into the thick maple forest surrounding us. I felt their apprehension. They knew we were coming. I could smell them. Four of them. Alice said there would be five. Where was the fifth?

"Hunting," Alice answered me before I asked.

"I don't know, Alice. Are you sure?"

"As sure as I was about you," she grinned.

In that case, she was very, very sure. I clutched her hand and walked further up the drive, until we made to way to a clearing. In front of us stood a large white house with a wrap around porch. On the porch stood two couples, waiting to see who we were. The large male was ready to pounce, but the other male held him back.

I felt Alice's relief, her happiness, and another feeling I was hard pressed to give a name to. But the emotion was buried deep within me, and Alice was shaking it from my soul. It was a feeling I'd looked forward to as a human, but never had the chance to experience first hand. After her long, hard journey, Alice was glad to be home.

And then the clouds fell from the sky. They fell all around us, and it was only Alice and I holding hands. I pulled her to me, and wound my body around hers. She felt so good, so solid and soft against my skin. Her clothes were gone, and my clothes were gone, and her skin slipped against mine. I could feel that same fire all over again. I moved against Alice and she shuddered. The clouds supported us, thick, soft, and all there was, was Alice and I.

"Oh, Jasper," Alice cooed. "You're here."

"Of course I am, Alice. Here with you."

"What happened?" But even as she asked, she was moving against me, discovering me all over again.

"Sweetheart," Alice called from a distance, even though she lay in my arms. Her hand was on my face, solid and smooth. I felt my eyelids flutter and open. Golden sunlight was streaming through a window at the far end of a bare wooden room. "Jasper?"

I was lying on a bed with Alice, naked in my arms. Birds twittered outside the window. Three little bluebirds came and lit on the doorstep, twittering and dancing, before flying off.

"Alice?"

Alice's eyes were wide, delighted. "It's daylight, Jasper. Were we…?"

Three sharp knocks echoed through the little hut and a silhouette stood in the doorway. I'd know his sweet candy scent anywhere. It was morning somehow, and that was Aodhfionn.

"Sleep well?" he asked.

*****

Alice clutched the blanket, pulling it around herself and I flew out of the bed to stand between the faerie and my mate, teeth bared. One look at my skin, and my quick movement, I suppose, and the faerie flew backwards, hissing, wings held firm, eyes glowing white.

"Out of here, faerie, if you know what's good for you!"

Aodhfionn was gone quicker than the blink of a human eye, and his voice called out from beyond the little hill surrounding the hut. "I'm here to be of service. There's scarcely a half hour before first mist, and I believe Mary Alice asked for my help. If you know what's good for _you_, you'll both dress and meet me, immediately."

I heard myself grumble incoherently as Alice darted around the little room, collecting her clothing. "Jasper, dress," she instructed sternly.

"I just don't like him, Alice," I hissed under my breath.

"You don't have to. But you should be nice if you want his help."

I reached my arms out and caught Alice as she dashed past me, "Wait, just a second, Alice." My eyes pierced into hers. "Last night, you and I…" I felt a smile grow on my face, uncontrollable, as my hands grasped Alice's arms, and I remembered myself holding her to me as my mind left my body.

She smiled back, her amber eyes shining in the slanting sunlight. "We slept together. Really slept. Did you dream?"

"About you," I answered, suddenly wanted to get right back to bed.

"Why?" she asked.

"Who else would I dream about?"

Alice smiled, and kissed me softly. "That's not what I meant," she giggled.

"I think there's a brown faerie out there that might be able to give us some insight," I offered.

"Well, I'd prefer if you put on some clothes before we ask him."

"Would you, really?" I asked, pulling her body flush with mine.

"It might go better for us at court." Alice looked me over from head to toe. "Unless they're all ladies, I guess. Then maybe we should keep you just like you are," she murmured.

With Alice's eyes on me like that, clothing was not going to come naturally. Alice stood half-dressed and eyeing me, but it was quite likely that Alice might be completely undressed very soon.

"Yes, it might cause quite a stir among the queens if the warrior showed up unclothed. I can't say exactly what they would do," the reedy voice from outside mused.

I growled and Alice threw my clothes at me, mouthing the word 'later," and pointing between herself and me. Later, indeed.

Three seconds later, Alice and I walked hand in hand out into the slanting sun of the sidhe. A warm breeze blew about our heads, bringing with it the smell of spices, earth, and brine. Aodhfionn was perched at the top of the hill that hid the little house, his hands under his chin, his wings fluttering in the breeze. His eyes settled on Alice and lit bright white. I clenched her hand in mine.

"Sleep?" I asked.

"Aillen's harp. Does it every time," he said, quite nonchalantly.

"But, we don't sleep," I countered.

"There's no choice in the sidhe. We all sleep. And we can't have two vampires prowling about in the dark. Surely, some of us wouldn't make it until morning. Was it unpleasant? I've never heard of a nightmare in the sidhe."

Alice slipped her arm around my waist and squeezed and I wished I'd had time to ask her about her dreams. Then she sighed, and leaned her head against my arm. I couldn't wait to hear about her dreams.

The little faerie looked purposefully away.

"No, Aodhfionn. It was simply surprising," Alice assured him. I was familiar with the deep notes her voice was hitting, and I was flattered.

"I don't know how you do it. One long, unending night," the faerie sighed.

"I thought you were here this morning to help," I grumbled.

The faerie shook his head, then shook his wings, and turned toward us with a sudden business-like air. "What would you like to know, Mary Alice?" he asked.

Alice and I looked between each other, and simultaneously settled to the ground. Sitting wasn't necessary, but it wouldn't do to tower over the fellow. At least I knew that's what Alice would prefer. I'd be happy to intimidate the faerie any way I could.

"Who will we be seeing? What should we say? What do we need to know?" Alice asked all rapid fire, leaning in toward the faerie.

Aodhfionn grinned; probably pleased to have her so close and so intent on what he had to say. "One question at a time, Mary Alice."

Alice smiled back at him and I wished I could retch all over him, again.

"Who's going to be there?" Alice started.

"The three tributary queens will be there, as usual. But Onagh is joining them today. They all defer to her; she reigns with her consort Finvarra. She'll be the one with the black hair and black eyes. Make her happy and it will go well for you. It's likely she'll do most of the talking, along with Aine.

"You petitioned Aine directly, and ultimately, you are her responsibility. Aine is there for you, but she must also show Onagh that she acted wisely by taking the course of action she did. Make Aine proud, help her, and she will help you."

"And will there be anyone there besides the four queens?" she asked.

"Of course: their guards, the horsemen, musicians. You don't think we would walk one of the baobhan sidhe and a vampire into a room with four solitary queens, do you?" Aodhfionn snorted.

"I don't know and I don't care," I muttered. Alice kicked at my ankle, a light warning kick.

"Where do we start? What should we say?" she asked, trying to make up for my comment with double the earnestness.

"They'll know your story from Aine. And due to the peculiar circumstances surrounding, well, you, Mary Alice, they are bound to help. When they offer the help, you must take it. They don't give gifts lightly. A refusal is not acceptable."

I thought over the conversation I'd had with Aodhfionn yesterday.

_If you ask the fae for help, you are in a position to take what you can get. We mix things up. It's our specialty, you might say. And we find that when you put unlikely companions together, people learn something of themselves._

I decided to take the faerie's words seriously. I didn't need to learn about myself. We were here for our family, and I'd be damned to struggle with some personal milestone of the faeries' choosing, while the lives of those I loved hung in the balance. Respect, I could do respect. I'd been an officer. Respect came naturally.

"Anything else?" I asked. I heard new conviction in my voice; my words were hard, clipped and serious. Aodhfionn jumped, surprised at the change, and Alice smiled. I was getting better at living without feeling her emotions. I could tell that she smiled because she knew that I was on board.

Aodhfionn took a second to regain his composure. I smirked. He didn't want to show me that I'd rattled him with my voice. "They may ask you to do them a favor," he said, not meeting my eyes. "As a way to show your fealty. I would grant it them. You do not want to be in their debt. A favor would assure that the arrangement is over after you receive your aid."

"What kind of favor?" Alice asked.

"I couldn't say."

A filmy white wisp of cloud drifted between myself and the faerie, momentarily obscuring his face.

"One more thing, Mary Alice. You mentioned virgins yesterday. The one you spoke of, the human wife. Was she a virgin?"

"Yes," Alice admitted.

"It is significant that you came on Ferragosto. Mention this. It will be taken as a sign."

And then as if it fell from the sunlit sky, a blanket of wet cloudy air materialized above our heads. Moisture coated the emerald green grass around us, almost like it had been drawn from the ground. Life suddenly sprung forth with the mist. I felt myself drawn again, drawn to all the living beings around me. From the butterflies with the glittering purple wings, to the three bluebirds I'd noticed this morning (they were back, eating the orange berries in the trees over our heads) to a family of deer that grazed in the meadow on the other side of the house, to a group of faeries playing hide and seek in the arbor to the right.

"First mist?" Alice asked.

"Yes, it's time. Come," Aodhfionn said, standing and brushing his knees.

He led us through the trees along the path we'd taken the night before, all the while asking Alice his own set of questions: where life had taken her, about her diet, how she'd come to meet her clan. Not a question about me, I noticed. It was just as well. The less he knew of me, the better.

Alice answered his questions eagerly, and the sound of her voice was like a soothing lullaby as I focused on the scenery around me. The ground was a vibrant green that grew up the tree trunks and little houses in the form vines and moss. The forest on either side of the path was low and squat, and each tree seemed to glow and vibrate, like its light was coming from within, each bearing fruit that glistened with moisture. Slender white horses ambled through the forest, trailing long golden tethers, picking bright red apples from the trees.

Then it hit me, what was wrong with this picture. Birds, horses, and was that a golden cocker spaniel running through that horses legs? These animals were relaxed, almost as if Alice and I weren't here at all. I wondered if I could jump on one of the horse's backs and ride, something I hadn't done in well over one hundred years. I thought back to my days as a boy and the pride I'd felt when I broke my first horse with father and the stable man. I could almost feel of dust and wind in my face as we galloped across the rolling Texas plains.

Alice's hands brought me back to the present. Her fingers intertwined with mine, her other hand pressed against my heart. "Where were you, baby?"

"Where are we, now?" I countered. "It's not real, is it? Any of this. If it were real, could I do this?" And I ran my hand along the flank of the nearest horse. His coat was soft and lustrous, and he shook and whinnied with pleasure at my touch.

Alice's eyes went wide and I saw her turn to question Aodhfionn on the matter. But he had stopped in his tracks, the path barred by a line of faerie men in purple sloping helmets.

"We're here for the Saelie Court. They're waiting," he stated to the guards.

"For these two? Before the court? I don't think so, Aodhfionn. Onagh is here this morn'," the guard chuckled.

Aodhfionn's wings fluttered, and he straightened his white silk tunic and squared off against the guard, eyes glowing.

"Your powers of observation seem sorely lacking, Barram. I may have to mention that to Onagh. Have you seen their eyes? These are The Two."

With mention of being reported, the guard's face blanched, and when he gazed at my eyes, his body visibly shook. I don't know why they bothered with these guards. I'd take them all in a human heartbeat. Take them all and then what, I wondered, my breath caught in my throat.

"Jasper?" Alice asked peering between the quaking guards and my breathless body. I simply shook my head. I had no idea. The draw that I felt between the faeries and myself was back, more potent than ever.

The line of guards quickly disassembled, and Aodhfionn led us into the clearing from last night. Along one side of the open space, a line of faerie men were seated on horseback, long spears clutched against their chests. The ever-present musicians stood in a circle on the other end of the clearing. And directly opposite us, four tall, slender faerie women were quietly murmuring to one another as they sat behind a table.

One woman sat apart in a polished silver throne, quietly observing the others with a regal air. Her jet black hair cascaded in waves down her back, her black eyes seemed too large for her face. She wore a filmy, shimmering gown that matched the complexion of her pale pink skin, making it difficult to tell where her dress began and her body ended. That, I figured, must have been Onagh, the high queen.

With our entrance into the clearing, all conversation ceased. The women turned to gaze at us. I could tell that they were working hard to look uninterested and unafraid, I'd seen that enough in my time on this earth, and it made me feel powerful before these faeries. Queens or not, I still had something of the upper hand. I remembered Aodhfionn's words after we crossed the falls into the sidhe. I could break them in two like twigs. I tried to suppress a smug grin.

Onagh noticed my facial twitch and grinned at me outright.

Aodhfionn fell to his knee, head bowed. "Your graces. This is Mary Alice Brandon and her warrior consort, Jasper. They are here to petition the court for a favor."

The black haired faerie raised her eyebrows at Alice and I. Alice tugged my hand, and I bowed my head. Right. Respect. Get this over and done with quickly.

"Your graces," I mumbled.

"That is your man, Aodhfionn, is it not, Aine? Please explain his words to the court."

"These are The Two," Aine stated simply. Her reply was met with murmurs and hushed exclamations.

"Let me see your eyes," Onagh ordered. I looked over at Alice, our heads still bowed and she nodded. We slowly picked up our heads to face the court. My gaze locked on three sets of wide, unblinking eyes. Hands were held over gaping mouths.

But Onagh was unfazed, nodding a little and almost smiling. "She was yours to protect, Aine, was she not?" Onagh asked, pointing a thin finger at Alice.

"Yes, your grace."

"Her clan brother avenged Augustin's death?"

"Yes, your grace. Her brother killed James, Augustin's killer."

"But they interrupted the celebration to ask you a favor? That seems a bit self-centered and inconsiderate."

"Your grace?" a small voice squeaked. It was Aodhfionn, shaking like a leaf at our feet, his head still bowed.

"Faerie?" she addressed Aodhfionn.

"They interrupted the celebration with good cause. The ones Mary Alice is here to help. They are virgins." The music suddenly stopped, and all of the faeries in the clearing stood very still.

Onagh simply raised her eyebrows in Alice's direction, an unspoken question.

"Well, until last night, anyway, I think. I don't have the sight right now, you know," Alice answered, embarrassed.

More murmurs whispered through the air. This time it wasn't only the queens, though. The guards spoke in hushed voices to one another. The horsemen on horseback coughed and turned away. One of the faerie musicians dropped her lyre to the ground.

"Very well. It is predetermined. Aine, in this situation the power is yours to do as you see fit. I am here to observe, out of curiosity. They have captured my attention," the last sentence rolled out of her mouth low and smooth. "Show me how this is done, Aine."

Aine seemed suddenly insecure, almost flustered, as she pushed her thick red hair behind her shoulders, and looked around at the assembled faeries, and then at Alice and I. But the other three queens looked to her with respect, nonetheless.

"You come here seeking help, and help is owed you," Aine stated to Alice and I.

"Surely it isn't as simple as all that, Aine," Onagh retorted.

"Surely, not, your grace."

"How will you help The Two?"

"We must distract Aro. Give him something he wants more than their family."

"I can't imagine what that would be," Onagh said, her voice smooth, dripping like honey. "Just look at them, their eyes, their hearts. They are very strange. What could be more attractive than they are?"

"There's only one thing I can think of, your grace."

"Please tell, Aine."

"Augustin took something from Aro when he left him. Something that meant enough to Aro, that he pursued Augustin for centuries. Something that drove Augustin to us, in his search for protection. I think Aro would be grateful to have it returned."

"You have our interest piqued, Aine. Now without delay, what treasure do you speak of?"

"Funny you call it treasure, my grace. Augustin took the crown jewels of England."

"The crown jewels?" Onagh couldn't hide the surprise from her voce.

"Lost by King John in 1216."

"Oh, my!" the faeries gasped.

"We've kept them for Augustin after his death. I believed they might be put to good use one day."

"Good use for the fae, surely, Aine. You didn't plan to give them away to vampires." Onagh's voice was hard like nails.

"Their use in this situation would be a sacrifice. But in this case, given the unique connection between the jewels and The Two, it only seems right and just. After all, the jewels do not belong to us, Onagh. We would only be returning them to their previous owner."

"Yes, Aine. Your judgment is sound. But in this exchange we lose something. Jewels in exchange for the life of a vampire or two? What do we get? How will this benefit the fae?"

There was silence in the clearing. Benefit the fae? I thought this had been about helping Alice and I.

A smaller faerie with curling golden hair and orange freckles stood up and turned toward Onagh. Her eyes were bright blue, the same blue as the birds that landed on our doorstep this morning, the same blue as the sky of the sidhe. What there but one shade of blue in this world?

"You grace," she addressed Onagh. "Aine spoke with us last night after visiting with the Sluagh."

"And?" the queen asked the golden haired one, eyebrows raised, arms crossed.

"I believe I know how this situation might benefit the fae. There is one among them that has the power to defeat Cirein Croin."

"No!"

"Oh, my!"

"Really?" the other faeries exclaimed.

I noticed Aodhfionn's fluttering wings, giving him easily away. He was nervous, trying to contain his fear, his eyes resting protectively on Alice.

The high queen waited in silence. Alice glanced at me, searching my face for some explanation, but I could only shrug my shoulders. I'd never heard the name Cirein Croin.

"Explain yourself, Aoibhinn," Onagh commanded the golden haired queen.

And the freckled queen smiled a smug smile, and looked around to make sure that all eyes were on her. "The warrior has been traveling as of late, and has won many hearts along the way. He has been given many gifts: friendship, fealty, and the ability to harness his inner strength. I believe he has the ability to use these gifts to slay the dragon, Cirein Croin."

Suddenly, all eyes were on me. Slay a dragon? I'd never seen a dragon. I didn't believe in dragons, until…

"Sakhmet?" Alice whispered.

I didn't think dragons were real until I met two dragon fighters that guarded Sakhmet in the desert. Chun-Tao and Dung-Mei helped train Rosalie, Emmett and I to face a newborn army that vastly outnumbered us. They fought off three of the Volturi and nearly killed Jane before our eyes. But just because I trained with them, it didn't mean _I_ could kill a dragon.

I saw the terror in Alice's eyes, as she silently shook her head, clutching her hand over her throat. She shook her other hand free of mine and stepped toward the queens of the court.

"No, please," Alice begged. "Not Jasper, again. There must be something else we could do."

But then it struck me. Their plan was flawed. Whether or not I had any practical experience, it would never work.

"Uh, your graces," I started. "I don't know what you've heard about me. But, a man can't slay a dragon. At least, that's what I was taught. It's got to be a female. Something about the balance of energy."

And wouldn't you know it, that sweet golden-haired faerie, smiled the slyest smile I'd nearly ever seen. "Yes, warrior," she replied in a sugary-sweet voice. "But if the Sluagh is correct, you are in the unique position to convince two experienced female dragon fighters to help the fae. And you alone could convince their employer to let them leave."

"No!" Alice yelled, stomping up to the table of queens. "Not a chance. Not Jasper. Not again!"

"Excuse me, Mary Alice?" Aine scolded, eyes on fire.

"Not again, Aine!"

The other faeries gasped. Aodhfionn was on his feet, trying to drag Alice back, without any luck. Somehow, my two feet were stuck to the ground. They wanted me to go back to the desert, back to Sakhmet. Somehow it all made sense. We'd played into their hands.

_We find when you put unlikely companions together… _

"Cierin Croin has been an enemy of the fae for many centuries. If you slay him, we would be in your debt, which we would immediately repay by gifting you the crown jewels, to do with what you would. I have seen that Aro will give concessions to your family as a reward for their safe return," Aine was explaining to Alice, who was now on her knees before the court.

"I thought you said you'd help," Alice nearly whispered.

"We are," Aine stated, through clenched teeth, her green eyes hot and flickering, her hands clutching the table at her sides.

Onagh smiled, her lips pressed together, the corners of her mouth tugged smugly upward. Her skin glowed like a pale peach in the sunshine, as daylight began breaking through the morning's haze. "Very good, Aoibhinn. That's how it's done. We will gift the crown jewels in exchange for Ceirin Croin's head. The vampires' family will live, Aro will get his treasure, and we will finally have safe passage to and from our northern shore. Perfect!"

"I thought you said I was one of you! That you were bound to help," Alice asked Aine. "How does this help me?"

"You will not be in any danger, Mary Alice. Aodhfionn will accompany you, for your protection."

"Hah!" I finally found my voice. "Leave the little faerie here. I would die before I let anything happen to Alice." I certainly didn't need to deal with a faerie with a crush while I faced Sakhmet.

"And so would Aodhfionn," Aine countered. "Let us try to avoid a scenario that might lead to one dead vampire and one dead faerie, warrior."

Alice looked desperately between the faerie queens and me. "We haven't agreed to this yet, your grace," she muttered as she ran to my side. I held her close, wishing desperately that I could comfort her with my emotions.

"Isn't your family worth it, Mary Alice? Haven't you seen a happy ending?" Aine asked.

I held Alice's head to my chest, trying to ease her worry with the steady sound of air entering and leaving my lungs. Aine was right. Alice saw the happy ending. And if the faerie actually came… I looked up at Aine. "Alice will stay with me, and Aodhfionn will accompany us at all times?"

"Absolutely, warrior."

"And if the faerie is with us, our extra abilities…?"

"Your powers will return once you are free of the fae. If Aodhfionn accompanies you, you will work without them."

I smiled for the first time since we'd arrived before the court. "Then we should leave immediately. Let's not waste any time."

* * *

**Thanks for reading... You know I love to hear from you. xxx, m**


	9. The Sand

I felt lost. With my sight, I'd been like a homing pigeon, always moving instinctively and purposefully in the exact direction that would take me home. But now, I was directionless, helpless. Not only was I not sure what the right thing to do was, but even if I knew, I felt powerless to make it happen. I was like a pebble being swept along the bed of a raging river, quickly being borne away, bumped and broken, with no way to make it all stop.

Jasper wasn't helping.

He said he wanted to leave immediately. He wanted to go to _her _immediately! After those words were spoken, all of the faerie queens smiled triumphantly and Aine dismissed us with a wave of her hand. For the first time since we'd been here, I was consumed by anger and weakened with desperation. I wanted to crush that blond-haired faerie for bringing Sakhmet up to the court, and Onagh for agreeing to the plan so wholeheartedly. If it weren't for them, maybe Aine would have just given us the jewels and let us go.

Aine turned back towards me and narrowed her eyes. "_It would never have been that easy, Mary Alice_." I blinked, surprised. Somehow Aine had spoken directly to my brain. Now they were playing with my head?

"_It's time for you and your consort to leave, Mary Alice. Say hello to his admirer for me."_

My astonishment quickly evaporated, replaced by outrage. I was mad enough to spit, and I could have, since my anger had my teeth dripping with venom. On second thought, I could do more than spit. But before I could take a step in the direction of the Saelie Queens, Jasper's strong hand clenched my wrist and tugged me backwards. I tried to shake him off, but he was far too strong.

"Mary Alice," Aodhfionn hissed. "Snap out of it!"

I gave up and let Jasper pull me. And again, I was a tiny pebble tumbling along the riverbed, dragged by the torrential current, pulled along in the dark. Sinking my teeth into one of the Saelie Queens wouldn't help. I should have known that much, whether or not I could see the future. But I kept my eyes on Aine. With a withering look I told her just what I thought of her. She was supposed to help us. She owed my family this. And this is how I was repaid?

The Faerie Queen didn't shrink away from my stony glare. Her eyes were wide, glowing green and soft. And that's when I heard her in my head again. "_What is best is not always what is easiest, Mary Alice_."

Then Aine nodded to me before turning back to the rest of the court.

Once we were well beyond the clearing, Jasper eased his grip on my wrist. "Sorry, Alice. I felt like I had to get you out of there. Baby, it's all right. I know you were angry for me, but there's not going to be any trouble. This guy's coming with us." Jasper turned and flashed his beautiful smile at Aodhfionn, as he slapped him on the shoulder. On impact, the little faerie flew forward, but skillfully avoided a fall by grabbing onto the trunk of a nearby willow.

Aodhfionn grinned proudly at me. "He's finally realized my worth, Mary Alice. It's about time."

"No. No, no, no!" I stomped my foot. Was I the only one that saw how wrong this all was? "It was all my fault that you ended up in the desert the first time, and I swore I'd never make you do anything like that again. And then I forced you to come here, and they say you have to go back? No. No!" My rage was building, and I stomped my foot again to emphasize my point. I may have been behaving like a child, but I was being treated like one. I was being told what to do, and everyone said I had no choice in the matter. I had no idea what whims I was going to have to navigate through from minute to minute.

"Alice, calm down, honey." Jasper rubbed my arm and kissed the top of my head. The solid feel of his body against mine made me feel somewhat better, but honestly, not much. In the past it would have been enough to melt me like a flame to candle wax. But now, now I pulled away and glared at my mate.

"And why are you so eager to go back?"

Jasper looked as though I'd slapped him, and really, I might as well have. "What? Alice! What the… What are you…?" he stammered.

"You're not even going to answer me?"

"Alice. Just stop. I told you I would do anything to help our family. You're the one that brought me here! You heard as well as I did what they say has to happen. The faeries want a dead dragon. Aro wants some old diamonds, and we want Aro to stay away. We all win here, baby."

"It doesn't feel like winning to me. But maybe _you _think going back there, to that woman, feels like winning," I nearly spat.

Aodhfionn stepped between Jasper and I. "You asked the faeries for help, Mary Alice. I tried to explain what that might entail."

I lunged at the little man, but he darted backwards, colliding with Jasper, who pulled him out of the way. "And you! You little _thing_! You didn't say anything about this! You made it seem like it would all just magically work out for us in the end!"

"It will work, Mary Alice," he said quietly, peeking out from behind Jasper.

"My name is Alice!" I growled.

"As you wish, _Alice_."

"Alice, calm down. Don't you get it? With Aod there, Sakhmet's going to be powerless." Despite my suffocating anger, I noticed the faerie smile and flutter when he heard Jasper's new nickname for him.

"I don't care," I huffed, crossing my arms in front of my chest. "She's still vile and evil and beautiful, and she's _still _going to want you, whether or not she can make you want her back. And you _want _to go!"

Jasper rolled his eyes and squared his jaw as I glared at him. I knew I was being unreasonable. I brought him here, I _made_ him come, and now I was angry at him for going along with me. I was irrational and jealous and I felt so, so weak. So weak that I sat myself down in the middle of the path, and so embarrassed that I threw my arm across my eyes to blot out the world around me. This awful world where Jasper wasn't an empath, where I didn't see the future, and where we were arguing for the first time, ever.

"Alice, you listen to me. We all listen to you, we trust you, and no matter how hard it is, our family often lives by your words. It's time that you listen to yourself. Remember how strong and sure you were about coming here? You're still that person. Remember what we have to do, have faith in your vision of the future, and have faith in me, Alice. Don't forget your faith in me. It was strong enough to save me. Without it I wouldn't be here, with you."

Jasper fell silent, and stood next to me, waiting for some sign that I'd listened. My temper was waning, but I couldn't bring myself to speak. Jasper sighed and started walking away. "I'm sorry, Jasper," I squeaked, wishing for all the world that I could cry. I was making a mess of this. But Jasper walked quickly back to me and took me in his arms.

"_Faeries can cry, Mary Alice_." There it was again, but this time it was Aodhfionn speaking directly to my brain.

"What?" I asked him, as my eyes started to burn and my vision blurred. But I didn't wait for an answer; instead I pressed my face into Jasper's hard shoulder. He pulled his arms around me.

"Don't apologize, Alice," Jasper murmured, his lips pressed against my forehead. My eyes were wet, and as the liquid spilled onto my cheeks, I smelled the sharp tangy scent of venom. It burned my eyes and my face, and my lungs were breathing a quick rhythm I had no control over, like I was swallowing air at the same time I was choking. I could feel the wonder in the way Jasper clutched me protectively, the way he held his breath and knelt so still. I knew I was something he was curiously revering.

It only lasted a minute and a half, but nearly a century of stress found its way through my previously useless tear ducts. I wiped my face on my shirt and watched the way the venom turned the white cotton a faint blue. My body felt looser, rubbery, and deliciously relaxed as I let Jasper support my full weight.

"Venom?" Jasper asked, eying the fabric of my shirt, as his arms pulled me tighter.

"I guess," I laughed nervously. Jasper and I both turned toward Aodhfionn.

"I don't know," he shrugged. "I don't know any baobhan sidhe, personally."

The tip of Jasper's nose brushed against mine, his honey-sweet breath bathed my burning cheeks like a balm. "Alice?"

"The longer you are in the sidhe, the more your faerie nature will emerge," I heard Aodhfionn explain behind me.

As I hid my face in Jasper's chest, lost and embarrassed, that's when I was struck by the sudden similarity between Bella and myself. More than just the crying. Bella didn't know the future, she didn't have the constant benefit of Jasper's empathic powers, and she'd surrounded herself with strangers: vampires and shifters. But even so, she was so strong and sure of herself. She knew what she wanted and she did what she had to, to get it. Even when she was thrown into our world, she was still herself, still Bella. But here I was feeling so small, so weak, and so powerless. I was crying, for god's sake!

Then I remembered the last visions I'd had of my sister-in-law, my only friend. Her body was bruised, her happiness replaced with anger and rejection after the fight she'd have with Edward. Now I understood that better too: the pain and confusion of arguing with your mate. I wished I could be there for Bella. A real friend would be, unless there was something more important happening. Something like Bella's life being at stake, or our family's very existence being in danger.

I pulled away from Jasper and dried my face on my sleeve. I made sure my eyes connected with his, knowing that they would say more than my words ever could. "Sorry, I don't know what happened there. You're right, Jasper. I've known all along what had to happen. It's silly and weak to lose sight of it now." I paused to catch my breath and square my shoulders. "Let's go find Sakhmet." The vampire's name came out sounding like a curse, but I was pleased that I'd even managed to speak it out loud. "It's time I gave that old vampire a piece of my mind."

"Baby, do you think you could do that after she helps us? And do you think I could watch?" Jasper asked, grinning and clearly relieved to have me back.

I smirked. "You wouldn't be asking me to beat up the goddess of war, now would you?"

"Of course not, sweetheart. But, if you did, I'd bet on you to win. Just saying." Jasper turned his attention on Aodhfionn. "So faerie, do you have I.D., or will you just sneak into the cargo hold?" he snickered.

Aodhfionn cast Jasper a cutting look. "I don't fly in airplanes, warrior. And neither will you." That was a relief. I imagined his wings would cause quite a stir. How would he get them through the metal detectors? He'd have to go through sideways, or something.

"Well, we don't have the time to walk to the Middle East, so you're getting on an airplane, one way or the other," Jasper replied, taking a few purposeful steps in Aodhfionn's direction, leveling his eyes with the faerie's. Aodhfionn stood his ground.

"Airplanes! Hmpf! Follow me, Mar-, I mean Alice. And you too, warrior."

Aodhfionn turned on his heels and walked off quickly through the trees, in the direction of the rising sun. His little body cast a long shadow over half of my body. It was just beginning to dawn on me that something was very much off, when Jasper clasped my hand.

"Alice!" he hissed.

"What, Jazz?"

"Look," he whispered, holding my hand up to the sun. My hand was chalky white, with pale blue veins. I'd always been a bit conspicuous about my very long, thin fingers. And my nails had been ragged when I was changed; I'd never liked that little detail at all. I hoped someday a substance would be invented to file them down. But other than that… _Oh!_

My hands were _white_ in the sunlight. I wasn't sparkling and neither was Jasper, yet we were walking in the sunshine.

"Aodhfionn!" I called, but the faerie ignored me, walking briskly toward raging whitewater rapids. Jasper raced ahead and headed the faerie off just before he stepped into the churning water.

"What's with the sun, Aodhfionn?"

The faerie jumped backwards a bit, frightened by Jasper's sudden appearance in his path, but then planted his little legs on the ground defiantly. "You're in my way, warrior."

"The sun, faerie. It's not real."

"What in the world do you mean? It hangs in the sky; it emits light. It's as real as you or I."

Jasper narrowed his eyes. "What exactly are you saying?"

"What I'm saying has no bearing on the problem at hand. Mary Alice's family is in danger. I believe you count them as your family as well. It is up to us to help them. Perhaps you would like to get going."

"And by 'get going', you mean you want us to walk into those rapids?"

"Sink, specifically. We'll sink into the rapids."

"And then?"

"You might call this the southern exit from the sidhe."

"So help me Aodhfionn, would it kill you to just be straight with me? I want a clear answer, and I want it now. If you're planning anything underhanded --"

"I've spent the better part of a day with you, warrior," Aodhfionn interrupted. "I've done nothing but try to help, and despite your hollow threats, I am still standing. In light of this situation, perhaps you could tone your bluster down. It seems entirely unwarranted, and right now it's wasting your precious time." The faerie had inched closer and closer to Jasper as he spoke, until he was within a few inches of him. He was arching his head back in an effort to look Jasper in the eye, but it was difficult since he barely came up to my mate's chest.

I watched Jasper shaking as he tried to control himself, and I saw his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed. _As he swallowed_. I couldn't feel his emotions, I couldn't see the future, but I knew. Now it was Jasper's turn to get angry.

"Jasper!" I was at his side in less than a second. "Jasper, it's not worth it." I turned to the faerie. "And you! You should know better than to anger a vampire, shouldn't you? How will that help me, exactly?"

"I'm sorry Mar-, I mean Alice." The faerie gritted his teeth, but hung his head.

"Now apologize to my mate, Aodhfionn."

The little faerie scrunched up his face like he'd eaten a lemon, but he turned to my man and bowed. "Sorry, warrior. Causing trouble is not what I'm here for."

"Glad you finally figured that out," Jasper sneered. I heard the slight slurring of his words. It was the venom, still pooling in his mouth.

"Come on, Jazz. It looks like we've got to take a swim, or a sink, as the case may be." I wrapped my arm around his waist and tugged in the direction of the river. I saw the shame in his eyes as he tried to avoid looking at me, and I pulled him tighter.

"You have nothing, _nothing_ to be embarrassed about. Did you see me five minutes ago? Or back at court when I was contemplating a faerie queen lunch? When we get out of here we'll get something to eat. It will make us both feel better. And, until then, we'll just watch out for each other, okay?"

Jasper nodded his head absently, still not looking me in the eye. I could sense that he felt guilty about his anger, but I thought there was something else to it. I wished I could feel his emotions so that I'd know how to help him better than I was. He was being too hard on himself. Besides, I was still shaken up. About all I felt capable of was looking strong and sure, but underneath I felt about as powerful as a bowl of jelly. I wondered if it would really be up to me to keep the peace, and to keep Aodhfionn in one piece. I hoped not.

"So we just walk into the river, Aodhfionn?" I asked, all business, like I'd made everything magically fine with my words of wisdom. Right.

The faerie nodded his head stiffly, not speaking, not looking at Jasper or I, his hands folded across his chest. "Come on Aod. Jasper and I aren't that bad," I coaxed, using his new nickname on purpose. Aodhfionn smiled a little and snuck a glance at me. He told me with his eyes that it wasn't me that he objected to. I heard Jasper growl under his breath. Leave it to Jasper to also see the way the faerie looked at me.

"And Jasper. He's here to help. I need you both to get over this, and to get over it now."

"Fine," they both huffed in unison. I giggled in spite of the awkwardness of the situation. Despite their vast differences, these two guys were both so bullheaded. Men! My giggling seemed to rub both Jasper and Aodhfionn the wrong way. Of course it did! I tried to smother an outright laugh, but even with my hand over my mouth, both of them easily heard that I was having far too much fun all of the sudden. I watched two pairs of eyes narrow in disapproval as the two men shifted on their feet. I doubled over laughing, knowing that if I tried to explain how they were so alike, they would both get angry and deny it.

"Ahem," Jasper and Aodhfionn cleared their throats, and I struggled to regain my composure.

I managed to squelch my laughter, but couldn't contain a grin. "Jasper has a point, Aod. We should know where you're taking us."

"We're leaving the sidhe. The only way out is through water. It shouldn't prove a problem to either of you, since you've no need of air."

"See, now was that so hard?" I asked. Jasper and Aodhfionn both went back to shaking their heads. "You are both so --" but I stopped myself. Things were going as well as could be expected at the moment. No need to rock the boat.

"Now that everything is settled, kind of, we may as well get going." I took Jasper's hand in mine. "Aod, I think you should lead the way."

******

The current was strong, but Jasper and I were stronger. I worried about the faerie, but he didn't seem to have any trouble keeping his footing. As promised, after a few steps, the ground disappeared from beneath our feet and we sunk like stones into the cold water. I clutched Jasper's hand, and struggled to see what was in front of me as we plummeted through the murky water, but soon gave up and simply closed my eyes, instead concentrating on the sound of water rushing past us, the feel of my skin cooling to the temperature of the water, and the safety I felt knowing Jasper was with me.

Then, suddenly, things changed. I was no longer falling downward. Instead, the water clung to me, and my body became suspended in it. It was thick and viscous and it seemed to be trying to drag me away from Jasper. I opened my eyes, and saw nothing but a wall of grayness. I felt Jasper's hand tugging me upwards and I kicked my legs, hoping it would help move me closer to him. But instead, I felt myself being draw backwards, and I strained to keep hold of him. So, I went with that pebble analogy again; I went limp and just let Jasper tug me along.

After a few minutes, I felt my head slowly breaking through the surface. But instead of emerging into the light, the air was thick and dark, millions of needles pelted my face and bounced off of my hard skin, and the wind howled in my ears.

"Jasper!" I tried to call, but my mouth was suddenly full. That's when I realized that I wasn't being hit with needles, but with sand. I started panicking again as I felt my body sinking, suction pulled me under the mucky water, or whatever it was.

"Alice, Jasper, give me your hands!" It was Aodhfionn. I could only see a dark outline of his body, but his voice cut through the wind, loud and clear. I struggled to pull my hand towards him, but it was as if there was an equal force sucking it down.

"No, no, go easy, Alice," Aod practically begged. "Just one swift movement and you'll be able to raise your arm upwards." I stopped struggling and smoothly lifted my hand in the direction of his voice. His thin little hand grabbed mine, and boy, was that faerie strong! Within five seconds I was out, standing on solid ground and covered with thick, oozing muck.

I was glad that I didn't need to breathe, because I couldn't have. The violent wind was full of sand so that all I could see were dark outlines of objects, obscured by a reddish brown veil. It stuck to the muck that clung to my body, doubly coating me, filling my ears and my nostrils. And whenever I opened my eyes, they were pelted with tiny particles. I felt the ground shifting beneath me, and I took a step backwards to regain my balance.

"Mary Alice, no!" The faerie was quickly behind me, pushing me forwards, into Jasper's arms, which reflexively wrapped themselves around my body. I let myself fall into Jasper and curled up, pulled my head down, folded my arms into my chest, and allowed myself to feel sweet relief.

"Come!" Aodhfionn's tinny voice directed us. I felt Jasper's neck muscles move as he turned his head in the faerie's direction. He made no move to follow the faerie's orders, though.

"Please. I know the way," the faerie begged.

"What _was_ that?" I heard Jasper yell above the wind.

"Umm al Samim. Quicksand."

"You took us through quicksand?" Jasper's body trembled with anger.

"I didn't know. We always have to go through water to get out of the sidhe. I suppose it was the only way out in the desert. Please, let's go try to find shelter. Or at least move, warrior. Standing will do us no good."

"He's right, Jasper. Let's get out of here," I tried speaking directly into Jasper's ear so he could better hear me. "_He_ might need shelter. I mean, he's alive, I think."

"Are you sure you know where you're going, faerie? Can we trust you?" Jasper called out above the wind.

"I'm here to protect Mary Alice. You must know that by now."

"Fine, faerie. Lead the way."

We ran with the wind at our backs, headed straight for sand, sand and more sand. Massive shadowy dunes loomed on either side of us, shifting and rolling in the wind. But after five very long minutes, the wind began to die down. I was able to make out a glowing red sun at the horizon, lighting the copper-colored sand on fire. Through the dying storm, I could see the hint of an orange and turquoise sky fading to deep, starry blue on the eastern horizon.

But the most arresting sight wasn't the scenery; it was Aodhfionn. He'd gone completely still, like stone, like a vampire. "They're coming for us," he hissed under his breath. I turned to see two dark figures on the horizon moving in our direction. They were fast, faster than anything I'd seen before, and they moved in an effortlessly graceful manner. Aodhfionn held his wings aloft and they caught the evening light, their edges silver and sharp as he sprung from the ground into the air.

_Some say they fell from heaven._

Maggie's words echoed in my mind. I understood why some might have said that as Aodhfionn hovered graceful and mighty in the sky, ready to strike in order to keep me safe.

"Don't worry your pretty little wings, faerie," Jasper chuckled. At the sound of Jasper's voice I thought I saw the two figures pause before racing toward us even faster than before. My mind snapped into fight mode and venom dripped from my teeth, I was poised to spring at whatever was barreling towards us. Whatever they were, I felt certain Jasper or I could take them.

"Alice, no!" Jasper commanded, grabbing my arm.

"Jasper, let go, I need to help."

"They won't hurt us Alice. It's --"

"Jaaasperrr!" The voice rang out in the dry desert wind. Vampire. Female. They both ran straight for my man, and as they came closer I could see their chalky, cocoa colored skin, their almond-shaped orange eyes and black, shining hair. I recognized them now. I knew them well, from my visions anyway. One of the vampires stopped short twenty yards from the three of us, but the other ran straight for Jasper, launching her body into the air like a missile. But at the last moment Jasper stepped and spun out of the way, and the vampire landed gracefully on the ground instead of on top of him.

"Very good, Jasper. You haven't forgotten your training!" The female grinned broadly and pulled Jasper in for a tight, but slightly awkward hug.

"And you," the vampire smiled at me, her sparkling white teeth glinting in the rays of the setting sun, "you must be Jasper's mate, Alice. You are the one that helped him, even from your home. I'm so happy to meet you!"

I wasn't exactly comfortable watching another woman hug my man like that, but she did save his life, and her mate was standing only a few yards away. In my head I knew she didn't pose a threat, but in my heart I knew they'd become close over the past month. It hurt a little to see the connection they'd forged. Still, I couldn't be petty when it came to Jasper's life, and I made sure to arrange a bright smile on my face. "Hi, Dong-Mei. It's really nice to meet you. I am so grateful for what you did for Jasper, when I wasn't here."

Dong-Mei smiled, and shook her head. "It is the same that he would do for one of us. He's a strong man with a good heart, and he learns quickly."

Jasper bounded over to me and wrapped his arm around me. "Wait 'til she shows you what she can do, Alice. Dong-Mei is amazing." I felt Jasper's breath wafting through my hair. I knew he was smiling as he looked down at me, and I knew any other time I'd be overwhelmed by his love. But I wasn't. Instead I was just the slightest bit jealous. And embarrassed, of course. I liked to look my best when I met new people, and the clothing I'd been wearing for days was covered with mud and sand. And my hair was a mess.

"Dong-Mei! What's gotten into you? Did you forget about the faerie?" the other vampire called, interrupting our pleasantries.

I don't know about Dong-Mei, but I had nearly forgotten Aodhfionn. I looked back into the air, where Aodhfionn hovered, wings spread against the darkening sky. With the sun setting behind him, there was a brilliant golden glow around his celestial-looking silhouette.

Dong-Mei took a step backwards, her eyebrows knit together, her mouth puckered on one side. "Right, the faerie. Jasper, you're going to have to explain yourself. Why are you back so soon, and why did you bring this thing with you?"

Aodhfionn's wings fluttered and he hissed. I felt a bit indignant myself; he wasn't an inanimate object.

"Well, I'm kind of embarrassed to admit that I need your help again."

Dong-Mei looked relieved. "You know we would always be happy to help. But what about the faerie?"

"He's part of the package. Believe me, I'm not happy with the arrangement, but I can't seem to shake him."

"For one with such a pure heart, you keep strange company, Jasper," Dong-Mei giggled.

Jasper chuckled, "You don't have to tell me twice."

The other vampire walked cautiously nearer. "I don't mean to be rude, Jasper. It's good to see you."

"You too, Chun-Tao. And this is my Alice."

"Hi!" I said, and gave a little wave in her direction.

She quickly nodded her head at me before going back to the business at hand. "We're here to kill the faerie, you know."

"Please don't!" I blurted out.

Dong-Mei smiled in my direction. "Of course not, Alice. Not if he is with Jasper. That would be rude."

"But perhaps you could ask him to come down?" Chun-Tao asked.

"Yes, it would be much easier to kill me from the ground," Aodhfionn replied smugly.

"You have our word, faerie. For now," Chun-Tao assured him.

I looked over at Aodhfionn and raised my eyebrows, silently begging him to cooperate. He narrowed his eyes, but lowered himself to the ground, keeping what he must have considered to be a safe distance between himself and the two other vampires. Judging by how fast they'd run, though, I couldn't imagine that any distance was really safe.

Dong-Mei turned back to us, noticeably relieved that the faerie was no longer suspended in the air. "Jasper, what are you and your mate covered in?"

"Quicksand," he sheepishly replied.

"Did the faerie push you in?" Dong-Mei giggled. And that's when I noticed that Aodhfionn was sparkling clean. There wasn't a hint of mud on his glistening skin or silk clothing.

"It seems we went willingly," Jasper mumbled.

"Dong-Mei, _she _is going to expect us back. She's going to know the faerie lives," Chun-Tao stated, attempting to bring everyone back on track.

"I don't think she is going to mind, when she sees who accompanies the faerie."

"Do you really think _Jasper_ will outweigh _its_ presence?" Chun-Tao asked.

The two vampires exchanged a meaningful glance. "Yes, that was a needless question," Chun-Tao admitted. "She will be quite… pleased with our find. But Jasper, I know you would not return here willingly. And you are back in just days. With a faerie! I know this is bad. Please talk to us as we return to the compound. The more we know, the better we can help."

*****

As we took off for the compound, Jasper and I took turns explaining the situation to Dong-Mei and Chun-Tao. The two remained politely calm and quiet, only interrupting when they needed some clarification.

"I knew I should have dismembered Jane when I had the chance!" Dong-Mei interrupted at one point.

"But then you wouldn't be here with us today," Chun-Tao reminded her with a squeeze of the hand. "And what would I do then?" The two vampires paused to look at one another. There was a spark between them, a flare in both sets of dusky red-orange eyes, and then a smile spread over both of their faces.

"I could have taken them," Dong-Mei huffed, still smiling.

Chun-Tao cast a skeptical glance in her direction.

"I could have!"

"You may be right, but I am glad you didn't take the chance."

"So now that Jane is still alive, what do we have to do?" Dong-Mei asked, running to catch up to Jasper, Aodhfionn and I.

"We need to kill a dragon in exchange for a favor from the fae that will keep the Volturi away from our family."

Dong-Mei's eyes lit up. "Which one?"

"Which who?" I asked back.

"Which dragon? Which dragon!" Dong-Mei looked like a human child on Christmas morning.

"Ceirin Croin," Aodhfionn answered.

"Of course. That makes tactical sense for the fae. He's large, a water dragon. It would be good practice. It's been many years since we've hunted a dragon. Oh, let's do it, Chun-Tao! This will be so much fun!"

"If _she_ lets us leave."

"Of course she will! Look who's asking!" Dong-Mei excitedly assured her mate.

"But who will stay behind? Who will watch _her_?"

"What?" I asked, confused. "Isn't she considered the goddess of war? Can't she just watch out for herself for a couple of days?"

Chun-Tao gave me a patient look that you might give a small child that just asked a very simple question. "Just because she is powerful does not mean she is not paranoid, Alice. You have dealt with the Volturi. Sometimes a bit of paranoia is warranted, don't you think?"

Of course, Sakhmet must have disliked the Volturi as much as Jasper and I did. Maybe more. They'd forced her from her ancestral lands where she'd lived for thousands of years and they confined her to this remote desert location. Her hatred gave her even more of a reason to help us. A reason besides her feelings for Jasper. Those feelings that had started out as lust, but had ended as something else, something deeper that I didn't want to think about.

My mind began replaying some of my most hated visions of Sakhmet: the way she'd drooled over Jasper, tempting him with humans and her own inhuman curves. The way she'd used her own powers on him, powers very similar to Jasper's. She could make people feel too, but only one emotion: desire. She'd tried to force Jasper into her arms over and over again, and for weeks, my man held himself back.

I grabbed Jasper's hand and squeezed. He smiled back at me reassuringly. I watched the renewed vigor in the way he ran and I could tell how happy he was to be reunited with his friends. I hadn't realized just how close they'd become over the past month. It made sense, they had a lot in common, and Jasper was always eager to learn new combat techniques.

But I couldn't ignore the way Jasper seemed almost eager to see Sakhmet. Rationally, I tried to tell myself that he was just intent on bringing Aodhfionn to her in order to take away her powers. But there was a part of me that knew how much Sakhmet had made Jasper want her. A part that knew he'd seen her unclothed. A part that wanted to rip her head off. A part that still hated myself for sending Jasper into that situation in the first place, and for bringing him back again.

I saw the low walled compound come into view as we crested a tall dune. Its hulking white shape stood in sharp relief to brown landscape and the black night sky. I shivered, repulsed, and Aodhfionn materialized by my side.

"Are you okay, Mar-, I mean Alice?"

"No, not at all, Aod. I don't want to do this. Isn't there any other way?"

"I'm here to keep you safe. You have nothing to worry about."

I grinned at the little guy. He was so earnest, but he didn't stand a chance against two dragon fighters and a vampire that had been nicknamed the goddess of war. "Thanks, Aod. I appreciate it."

Aodhfionn smiled up at me gratefully. "Then we can go now?"

And even though all of my doubts and fears persisted, the easy manner that the little faerie felt he'd solved my problem made it easier to continue on.

* * *

**A/N: For the uninitiated: Chun-Tao and Dong-Mei are Chinese dragon fighters that Jasper met between Eclipse and Breaking Dawn.**

**I've had a few people ask questions about faeries and fertility and Edward and Bella. But I'm not answering. Trust me that it will all come together in the end.**

**Reviews are appreciated... thanks! xxx, m**


	10. The Goddess of War

**All things Twilight are the property of Ms. Meyer, but Chun-Tao, Don-Mei and Aodhfionn are creations of mine. Please don't use them without my permission!**

* * *

Time seemed to slow down after Sakhmet's compound came into view. I don't think any of us were certain how best to approach the situation, except Aodhfionn, who marched straight for the tall white walls, undeterred by possible death and dismemberment.

"_She'd drink my blood. I don't think she'd care about my limbs, Mary Alice."_

I shook my head in frustration. For nearly an entire day I'd had faeries speaking directly to my mind. Yet, there hadn't been time for explanations, and I hadn't been able to talk to Jasper about it at all.

Jasper was actually the one to dash ahead to catch up to the faerie. I grumbled a little under my breath as I watched my man run in Sakhmet's direction. _He's not running_ to_ her_, I tried to reason with myself. But what else would he be doing? Protecting the faerie? That seemed highly unlikely.

Chun-Tao and Dong-Mei walked on either side of me and I looked between the two of them. Chun-Tao's face was stern and I could see her mind working behind her glowing eyes. Dung-Mei was all smiles, beaming at me even as we seemed to be walking towards certain disaster.

"So, what's the plan?" I asked. It may have been the first time those words had ever left my lips. In the past I always knew the plan, but now I didn't have a clue.

"You are looking at it," Dong-Mei chuckled. "Without a dead faerie, we must bring you and Jasper."

Chun-Tao placed her hand gently on my shoulder. "Alice, I can tell you are nervous. Your mate can handle himself in Sakhmet's presence. I have seen it. You do not need to worry about him."

I nodded and looked away, embarrassed that someone I just met could read me so easily, and that I'd been caught doubting my man.

"But that's only part of it," I mumbled. "We need a favor. If I ever had to meet your… your… _boss_, I certainly didn't want it to be like this… coming looking for a hand-out."

"Then do not do it, Alice. Give something in return. Jasper has told us enough about you to know that you have seen things about the future. There must be something you know that you could offer in exchange for our services. Something about power, men, her punishment, something that might please her. Like any ancient, Sakhmet wants power. Better yet, she wants to take away the power of others."

"The Volturi?"

"Yes!" Dong-Mei's eyes flashed with excitement. "Tell her about the Volturi. Something damning. You will have her eat out of your hand."

"_Eating_ out of your hand, Dong-Mei," Chun-Tao chided.

"Either way, it's a very good plan," Dong-Mei retorted, folding her arms across her chest.

I carefully considered Chun-Tao and Dong-Mei's suggestion as we trudged through the sand. I'd definitely seen flashes of the Volturi's future. Even before I knew the name Volturi, I'd seen Aro, Caius and Marcus in my mind. From the beginning the images were so overwhelming and frightening, that I'd simply tried to tuck them away for future use. But, over time, things had gradually changed, and the images had gone from hazy and indistinct flashes to something much more definite. I'd watched the myriad of possible paths slowly merge, until there were frighteningly few possibilities in the future.

But should I really share this with Sakhmet? I'd never even spoken out loud about any of this with Jasper. Of course, I was pretty sure he knew, in his own way. We just never talked about it; it was something that we silently acknowledged, waiting to be spoken until it was time. Was this the time? Without my sight I couldn't be sure.

Of course, if I were honest, I may have been subconsciously readying myself for just this. For many years I'd surreptitiously been working the different paths of the future to our family's advantage, quietly putting vampires in place. But it was something so daunting and treasonous that I tried not to even personally acknowledge what I was doing. Just in case Aro ever touched my hand, again. That pathway always ended in my death.

I sifted through the images of the future I'd seen. The idea of telling anyone about them seemed almost like lying, given the current state of my seriously limited powers. I couldn't be certain that any of those future possibilities still existed. Hell, I could hardly believe that anything really existed anymore. I'd been living in a magic faerie-land for days now. And the idea of telling Sakhmet any of this seemed dangerous, at best.

I was lost enough in my thoughts that it took me nearly half a second to realize that Jasper and Aodhfionn had stopped in their tracks, and the two dragon fighters and I were quickly catching up to them.

I'd just reached out to place my hand on the small of Jasper's back when he snickered. It was an evil sound and it chilled me to the core. "Thanks, faerie." Jasper 's voice was raw and full of malice. I pulled my hand away quickly like I'd been burned. Of course, I'd seen visions of Jasper the killer, his eyes red, his face coated with blood. But somehow, hearing that evil voice coming from my man in person was harder to take.

"I'm not here for you, warrior," Aodhfionn replied coolly. In comparison to Jasper, the faerie sounded as innocent and pure as an angel.

"I know, I know. You're here to protect Alice. But thanks anyway."

Aod's wings fluttered as Jasper patted him on the shoulder. I hung back while Dong-Mei and Chun-Tao walked to the edge of the ridge where Jasper and the faerie were standing.

"Oh no!" Chun-Tao moaned. "Dong-Mei, we have to get back, now!" Chun-Tao tugged at her mate's hand and they ran down the incline impossibly fast. Seriously, I didn't know how they moved that fast, even for vampires.

Of course, with no mental sight I hadn't a clue what made the fighters run off. So I walked up to the ridge, keeping some distance between Jasper and myself. He was chuckling under his breath and it was unnerving.

That's when I saw the men. Scores of human men were leaving the compound as if in a daze, wandering off into the desert. Apparently, Aodhfionn was close enough now to cancel out Sakhmet's powers. The human men she kept to feed from were no longer drawn to her. I worried about them, though. Walking off into the desert this way, many of them would certainly perish.

"She's just letting them go?" I asked. "They'll never survive out here. Jasper, we have to do something."

"What are we supposed to do, Alice? They're getting away. That's something. They would have all died inside there, eventually. Even if they die in the desert, it's surely preferable, compared to… what _she_ would do to them."

"But we can't just let them walk off and die," I protested, trying to catch Jasper's eyes. But he was staring at the humans with a look of pure satisfaction on his face. Instead, I noticed a soft white glow coming from just below my eye level. Little Aod's eyes were all white and phosphorescent as they gleamed up at me.

"It's nice of you to worry, Mary Alice."

As I gazed back down the ridge I thought I saw the slightest shimmer in the air. It could have been the moonlight combined with the way heat was rising off the desert sand. But just when I'd convinced myself that it was nothing, I watched a human step through it and disappear. One by one, as the humans made it to the nearly invisible line, they simply dissolved into the ether.

"What the hell --" Jasper whispered.

I noticed Aod's wings furiously fluttering from out of the corner of my eye. "I couldn't let you worry, Alice. They're on their way to Jiddah. There is plenty of water and food there. No one will perish."

"Wow." It was all I could manage. I looked up to see Jasper gazing in astonishment at the faerie.

"Pretty cool, faerie. Not bad," Jasper chuckled.

"I do have a few tricks up my sleeve."

"What _was_ that?" Jasper asked.

"I can move people, and vampires. I got you out of the sidhe, didn't I?"

"And you can speak directly to my mind," I added.

"What?" Jasper asked, glancing up at me, shocked.

"It's a faerie trait. One Mary Alice has obviously never exercised."

Jasper stared at me wide-eyed, almost like he'd just remembered I was part faerie. It made me nervous.

"And I can fly, and don't forget the sight, and --" Aodhfionn continued, ticking off his assets.

"The sight!" I nearly shouted, interrupting him. Just because I didn't have it, it didn't mean that Aod didn't… or did it? I was confusing myself, so I stopped trying to figure it out for myself. "Do you know what's going to happen?" I asked Aod, gripping both his arms in my hands. Wouldn't you know it, the little faerie blushed.

"To a certain extent, Mary Alice. Vampires are easy; so dead, so dependable. They put their mind to something and their actions proceed like an arrow. Never trouble seeing a vampire, that's for sure. You must have noticed that."

"I always thought I just knew them better, because I was one."

"No. They're just predictable is all," he smirked.

"Aod, if you know what's about to happen here, Jasper and I could really use a head's up. Please, help us. Help me." I was playing to his weakness and I knew it.

"Alice, we are on the right path. One that may lead to the outcome you desire. But you won't like the path itself. You should prepare yourself."

"Prepare myself?" I asked, flustered, promising myself to avoid sounding so much like a fortune-teller in the future.

"Jasper will make it work in the end," the faerie assured me, nodding his head in Jasper's direction.

"Jasper?"

"But for now, you should concentrate on pleasant thoughts: like the dew on the grass in the sidhe, or the way moonbeams illuminate unicorns' horns and turn them pale blue."

I sighed in frustration, working to keep myself from ringing the faerie's neck. "Give me something useful, Aod!" I nearly bellowed.

"_Jasper Whitlock_."

*****

The hard feminine voice rang out in the dry desert air. I froze. It was a voice I'd heard before, in my visions. It was a voice I would never forget. It put me on edge worse than the sound of nails running over a chalkboard, or the sound of bones breaking. It was Sakhmet.

I was immediately at Jasper's side, clenching his hand in mine, a low growl rumbling in my chest. I stared intently at Jasper, almost frightened to let my eyes follow that voice to its source. Jasper stood, unblinking, looking toward the entrance of the compound. What I wouldn't have given to sense his emotions then. I ran my fingers lightly along the line of his strong jaw.

"I'm here, baby. No worries."

Jasper managed a strained smile. "Thanks," was all he said before kissing me lightly on the lips and squeezing my hand back.

The sound of a fierce hiss nearly blew me over. I spun around, and saw Aodhfionn suspended in the sky, glowing white, moonbeams glancing off the sharp edges of his wings. Sakhmet was directly underneath him, her red eyes flashing in the light he gave off, her fingers extended like claws.

She was everything I had feared: fierce, feral, and impossibly beautiful. Sakhmet was as tall as Jasper, and had a full hourglass figure that struck me as feline, somehow. Her thick black hair hung to her waist, and the tiny cloth wrap she wore didn't hide the way her muscles in her shapely arms and legs rippled as she waited like a tightly coiled spring to strike at the faerie.

"Leave him alone!" I jumped, surprising myself with the strength of my voice.

Sakhmet immediately stood to her full height and turned slowly and purposefully to face Jasper and I. A slow smile spread over her face, and then she flashed her teeth and placed her hands on her wide hips. I wished I had hips…

"Did you think you would win this way? Very inventive, bringing a faerie. But I would never put anything past you, Jasper," she purred. Yes, purred. "I'm just pleased you've put so much thought into what you might do to me. It's more than I ever expected after the way you left."

"This has nothing to do with you," Jasper sneered through clenched teeth. I made sure to grip his hand more securely. I hoped he'd squeeze it back. He didn't.

Sakhmet's laughter shook the air around us; her eyelids crinkled shut and she wrapped one arm around herself. She looked sincerely amused as her body shook with her hilarity. Then her eyes went wide, catching Jasper and I in the act of staring at her.

"It hasn't been two weeks since you left. And you come in a vengeful attempt to destroy what I've built for myself here. Such strong emotions, Jasper Whitlock."

"I've come to save my family."

Sakhmet rolled her eyes and chuckled. "Please, don't tell that tale again. You are an intelligent man. You could easily think of a better excuse to visit me, with a faerie and female in tow."

"My name is Alice. Don't call me _female_," I growled.

"With your figure it _was_ hard to tell."

In a split second Jasper was face to face with Sakhmet, his hand around her throat. "Don't you ever speak to my mate like that again! She is not some random female; she is _mine_. Do you hear me?"

"Jasper!" Chun-Tao and Dong-Mei ran from the compound like bolts of lightning. Dong-Mei instantaneously pried herself between Jasper and Sakhmet. Chun-Tao pulled Jasper backwards, and held him tightly around the waist. Sakhmet grinned and slowly rubbed her neck.

"Strong hands," she murmured.

I was growling loud enough to be mistaken for a passing jet engine.

"Sakhmet, Jasper _does_ need our help. Dong-Mei and I," Chun-Tao attempted to explain. "Which is why he brought the faerie."

"I am listening."

"It is confusing. But Jasper needs us to kill a dragon for the faeries, to bring a gift to the Volturi, in order that they will leave the Cullen family alone until the end of the year."

"Hmm, I never took you for a Sisyphus impersonator, Jasper Whitlock, but perhaps I can see the resemblance after all. Give it up, let your stone roll to the ground. The Volturi have you marked and will never leave you alone. Come live in exile, with me. It is the only reprieve you are likely to have. And perhaps… not a too unpleasant one, at that?"

I ignored the last part of her speech, forcing myself to stay strong for Jasper, for my family. "That's not true. There is another chance, for my family and for you." Again, I'd opened my mouth without thinking. It took a second for my facial features to catch up with the conviction and courage my words were spoken with.

Sakhmet seemed to notice. She regarded me with half-closed eyes and a barely concealed sneer on her lips. "Jasper's female," she purred again. "I expected more."

Jasper growled and snapped and it took the two dragon fighters to hold him back. I certainly wouldn't help them. At the moment I wanted nothing more than to see her disembodied head on the bronze sand at Jasper's feet.

"She speaks the truth, vampire," came a surprisingly loud voice from the sky over my head. It was as if Aodhfionn was speaking through a magic megaphone. His voice conjured images of gold and trumpets and medieval knights on horseback. All five of us vampires stared up at my little guy, our mouths slightly agape.

"Aod?" I asked, peering at the faerie, his wings held aloft, his arms spread wide.

Sakhmet hissed.

"Vampire, you are old enough to know that I speak the truth," he continued. "It would serve you well to listen to what Mary Alice has to say."

"Fine." It was spoken in a voice so hushed, I nearly didn't hear the little word she'd uttered over the sound of the shifting sand in the desert breeze.

Sakhmet looked me over, her face an impassive mask. "Come with me, Alice Cullen. Tell me your story."

*****

"Alice isn't going anywhere with you," Jasper snarled.

"Fine. Then my fighters aren't going anywhere with you, Jasper."

"What is this, third grade?" I asked. Four sets of eyes looked at me quizzically. Right. Except for Jasper, no one here had any idea what third grade was.

"If you are truly willing to save your family, you will come with me."

Jasper was quickly at my side, his strong arm secure around my waist.

"My guards will come as well. I can tell already that they would let nothing untoward befall your mate, Jasper," Sakhmet said with a disapproving look in the dragon fighters' direction.

"This is ridiculous, Sakhmet. There is nothing Alice can say to you that I shouldn't hear."

"I will be the judge of that, Jasper."

"Is this the only way?" I asked.

Sakhmet narrowed her eyes, but didn't respond.

I looked up at Aod, my protector, after all. "Can Aodhfionn come?"

"Ha!" she barked. "That faerie, not a chance. He's lucky he's still alive."

"It will be fine, Mary Alice," Aod assured me in his normal, tinny little voice.

"Faerie," Jasper growled warningly.

"She will be fine."

"But you don't have the sight when it comes to Alice."

"I have the sight when it comes to you, warrior. And do not forget that I am here to --"

"Keep Alice safe." Jasper, Dong-Mei, Chun-Tao and I finished in unison. I almost thought I saw a flicker of a smile on Sakhmet's lips. It must have been a trick of light.

"Jasper, I think I have to do this."

I watched a sly smile spread over Sakhmet's face.

"Your guards will be there?" I asked her.

"Absolutely, _Alice_." My name came out of her mouth like a hiss.

"Aod?" I asked one more time.

"The moment Jasper's future begins to change, nothing would be able to keep me out, Mary Alice."

"Jasper… Let me go."

He didn't though, his arm only tightened its hold on me and I had to pry his fingers off one by one. "Alice," he growled, touching his forehead to mine.

"A few minutes, love. Your friends will keep me safe."

"I can't let you."

"Yes you can. I let you stay with _her_ for weeks. Give me a few minutes. If I'm not back, come get me. There's no one left here to keep you out."

Jasper grasped both of my hands in his. "Five minutes, then I'm coming in."

*****

I'd already seen the inside of the main building of Sakhmet's compound, so I was prepared for the low ceilings, dim lights and bare floors strewn with gold-embroidered pillows. Incense was burning in a corner of the front room, and the air inside was thick and cloying, enough that I coughed.

I heard Sakhmet titter as she led me further inside, and I made a silent vow to myself that that cough was the last show of weakness I'd allow in her presence. Chun-Tao and Dong-Mei were walking on either side of me again. They each had a hand on my one of my shoulders. I wasn't exactly sure whether it was to reassure me or to restrain me, but I was glad for the contact either way.

We'd entered an adjoining room; this one was much smaller than the first. It was low and square and there was no pretense that it was used for anything remotely human. There were no pillows, seats, or low tables; nothing but dull, blood stained mud walls, and no way out except through the door we entered.

Sakhmet stood facing the wall in front of her. She felt safe enough in my presence that she didn't even turn to toward me. Instead, she was completely still, choosing to forego movement all together.

"What do you have to say for yourself, little girl?"

She sounded so much like a human scolding a child that it took me more than a second to realize that Sakhmet was actually addressing me.

What did I have to say for myself? What the hell was I doing? I tried desperately to use my sight, but there was nothing. It was as if I were looking out into the blackest night. Chun-Tao and Dong-Mei released my shoulders, and I immediately felt vulnerable. I knew this moment could change the future, but I didn't know if it was for the better or if it would put everyone I loved in danger.

"Find your voice, girl, or your time is up and your journey will have been for nothing."

"The Volturi won't rule our world forever," I started, but I was quickly interrupted by Sakhmet's laughter.

"You aren't much of a fortune teller, Alice Cullen." Sakhmet did me the honor of actually turning to look at me after that. Her red eyes were gleaming, even in the dark light of the room. "I should think they wouldn't last. I was here before the Volturi and I will be here after them. That is the message you have for me?" she chuckled, and began to pace the perimeter of the room, looking me up and down.

I made sure to stand my ground and not shrink back from her.

"You will be there in person to see them fall," I added. I felt fire blazing in my eyes, and hoped I looked as fierce as I suddenly felt, even as I gave away some of my most guarded secrets.

"Now that, girl, that is more interesting. Why would I be present?"

"Because you'll want to help Jasper." It was the truth. She had no desire to make the world a better place. That was certain.

"Jasper?" Sakhmet laughed. "Sweet girl, I've seen your rag-tag band of siblings. They are passable fighters, but they are no match for the Volturi. You're not telling the truth, or you're making this up as you go along."

"You're right. _We_ won't take them down. Not alone. What did you learn abut the way we fight and win?"

Sakhmet's smile was wide, condescending. "I saw that you can't win. Just the smallest change in circumstance nearly killed your mate. And he was fighting newborns. Have you seen the Volturi fight?"

"Others will come. We draw them in. We have already. Even you," _you-cold hearted_ _bitch_, I silently added, "are intrigued enough to help. You did it once before."

Sakhmet regarded me silently, and my muscles instinctively flexed, ready, waiting for her to strike. "Jasper… he will be with the coven that brings the Volturi down..." Sakhmet's eyes clouded over and I knew she wasn't looking at me anymore. Her face relaxed and she looked almost happy, excited.

"Jasper is mine. _ My_ mate. _My_ man," I growled. I was doing a lot of growling today. But I knew what she was thinking; I didn't need my sight for that. She was thinking about how she and Jasper would rule the vampire world together someday. No matter that Jasper wouldn't be ruling anything, I felt it was more important to stake my claim than to correct her.

My words shocked Sakhmet out of her reverie. She shook her head at me sadly. "Jasper deserves better, little girl. He deserves a goddess, a warrior like he is. Someone to whom ruling comes naturally."

"You're forgetting that you're a bloodthirsty and vile murderer, Sakhmet. Jasper doesn't want anything to do with you."

Sakhmet seemed quite pleased with my outburst. "But, Alice, you just described your mate. He and I are really quite compatible, don't you think?"

It took me nearly a second to figure out what she meant; she was talking about his past. "You don't know my mate. He's a good, compassionate man."

Sakhmet stopped her pacing and focused her eyes on mine. I stared back and I didn't look away. "No, girl, you pretend not to know the vampire that you call your _mate_. You've brainwashed him into thinking that if he weakens his constitution by living off the blood of animals, he is somehow better than us all. But I've felt his thirst; I've watched his struggle. Once you are out of the way, that man will come to his senses. He will come to me."

"Jasper is mine, _forever_."

"For _now_," she snarled.

I launched myself across the small space before I knew what I was doing. I pinned Sakhmet's arms to her body, and with my other hand I pulled her head to the side to expose her neck. My teeth were bared; and I was ready to tear her head off, when she swiped her foot beneath me, catching me off balance. It was the opening she needed, and with her sudden leverage, she threw me against the far wall.

With a cat-like yowl, Sakhmet jumped at me, but Dong-Mei and Chun-Tao were too quick, and they blocked her path.

I was breathing hard. I'd never fought without my sight and I wasn't used to relying only on my strength and speed alone. I pushed my back to the wall, tensed, crouching, waiting.

"Out of my way," Sakhmet commanded, but Dong-Mei and Chun-Tao stood their ground. "She is nothing to you," Sakhmet continued.

"But she holds the key to _your_ future freedom," Chun-Tao said quietly, her eyes on the ground. Emotions flashed across Sakhmet's face: intrigue, anger, others too numerous for me to identify. I was also distracted by Dong-Mei, who quickly turned her head toward me, smiling and winking. It seemed so out of place given the charged atmosphere that I almost wondered if I'd made it up.

"Tell her, Alice," Chun-Tao commanded.

I took a deep breath, hoping I could speak with authority, even as I felt insecurity washing over me. _You don't know any of this_, a little voice spoke inside my head. I didn't know anything about the future right now. But I had to chance it. We needed these two dragon fighters. It seemed worth a small lie on my part. "You must let your fighters come with us to slay the dragon Cirein Croin, in order for us to eventually bring down the Volturi."

And moving deftly, with astonishing grace and speed, Sakhmet found a way around her fighters. She suddenly stood inches from me, her blood-red eyes shining down to meet mine. "Tell me the truth, girl," she hissed.

It took me more than a second to recover, and I struggled to find words about the future that I was sure of. "My entire family must survive the year if the Volturi is to fall in your presence." I saw no way around that, and as a result, I managed to speak with more conviction this time around.

Sakhmet stepped back and looked over her shoulder at her guards. "Leave us be. Alice Cullen and I need to speak, privately."

I suppressed a shudder and looked at the door expectantly. Surely Jasper and Aodhfionn would barrel through at any moment. I had no doubt that she planned to finish me off.

The guards didn't move.

"Now!" Sakhmet shouted, but they stood still. In that moment I saw a fleeting look of doubt in Sakhmet's eyes. I took a second to survey the world from her point of views, and felt my own strength grow as a result. In the past hour, this woman had lost everything. She had no more servants, no more humans to feed from. Her compound was empty and now her two most valued guards were disobeying her orders. Certainly she could pretend to be strong, but she was grasping at straws.

I knew that if the guards left this place without her permission, there would be a fight. I saw the way she'd easily managed to get around both of them right now. She'd been fighting for many thousands of years, and even if Dong-Mei and Chun-Tao got away, we didn't have the time to fight Sakhmet. But her weakness… I could use it to my advantage.

"It's okay," I murmured. Both guards stared at me incredulously. "It's okay," I said louder this time. "There are some things that Sakhmet needs to hear, and we should have privacy while we speak."

"No." Chun-Tao didn't budge.

"Alice," Dong-Mei whined.

"Please," I asked, managing to smile and bat my eyelashes a little. They both continued to gaze at me like I'd lost my mind, but I simply nodded coolly in their direction.

"Fine," Chun-Tao grumbled. "But we'll be just outside the door."

*****

**JPOV**

I paced nervously back and forth in front of the walls of the compound, enough that I was wearing a deep track in the sand. Every few seconds I would glance at Aodhfionn to confirm that Alice was safe. He'd mercifully come down from the sky, and was perched on top of the wall of the compound, staring at the stars above.

"Jasper, would I sit here if she were in imminent danger?" Aodhfionn answered my unspoken question.

I sighed and shoved my hands in my pockets, willing Alice to walk back out to me. It was the first time we'd been apart since the wedding, and I felt incomplete without her. My ears strained to hear something, anything from inside, but the thick walls of the house muffled any noise.

I kicked at the wall in frustration, and watched as the mud crumbled and cracked as a result.

"Will this work, Aodhfionn?" I asked without looking up.

"_Work_… that is such a general term. Jasper, your family will be safe. But you won't like what's about to happen."

"How do you know all that if you can't see Alice?"

I looked up to see the faerie carefully consider his words. "There are certainly holes where Alice is involved. But I have a fairly good idea. Your work here isn't done, warrior. It's bigger than a dragon and some jewels. You are here to make certain you can have Alice and the rest of your family forever."

"You want me and Alice to be together forever?" I challenged. That didn't seem likely. I could be called many things, but certainly not a fool.

"Alice does." Aodhfionn's head turned quickly away from me with a sharp, strong movement that gave away the emotion I knew he was trying to hide just below the surface.

"Thank you."

"It's my job. I don't need to be thanked."

"You're pretty serious about your job," I observed. If his job was the only reason he seemed to constantly think about Alice, then the little guy needed a raise.

Aodhfionn gave me a very level look. "I'm very serious about Mary Alice."

Within a fraction of a second I was next to him on top of the wall, a hair's breadth away from the little man, a soft growl shaking my chest. I was so close, I'm sure he must have been able to feel the vibrations. "Watch yourself," I snarled.

But Aodhfionn didn't flinch. "I don't often fail, warrior. But I failed her. It's difficult to live with."

I took a small step backwards, a little less than willing to acknowledge that I'd jumped to conclusions. "Perhaps you didn't fail, faerie. Alice is happy."

"She doesn't look happy."

Well, of course Alice didn't look happy. She was facing off against a demon that lusted after me, on whose favor our family's existence hinged upon. _Looked happy_. We were lucky Alice's head hadn't exploded.

"That has nothing to do with whether or not she's vampire. You know that."

"Do I?" he asked impertinently.

My mind ranged back to the last time I'd seen Alice happy. It was the night of the wedding. Alice was beaming, ecstatic, and then later, in the bedroom… but no, even then, there were dark moments I tried to ignore. When then, had Alice last been happy? Really happy. I was lost in consideration of my life with Alice, counting off the happy days since we'd met.

Those first years together were blissful. One day bled into the next, more often then not, in bed. And then we'd run out to the country, hand in hand, as I learned the different tastes she'd introduced me to. Afterwards, we'd fall into one another's arms, full of warm life and love for one another. If it weren't for the sun, we might have laid there until we were ready to feed again, just enjoying one another, thoroughly.

And then there was the day she'd said simply, "It's time, Jasper."

I knew exactly what she meant. She'd been telling me about the Cullens, her dream family, from the day we met. I never completely believed they were real, that we were really going to walk up and present ourselves to them. It was sheer lunacy as far as I was concerned. One look at my skin and I'd either have to fight or run for the hills. But Alice said it wasn't so, and so I believed, or at least suspended my disbelief.

And, truth be told, I think that was the first day I saw the uncharacteristic darkness take over her cheery and intelligent eyes.

"Baby, what is it?" I'd asked, gently holding her hand in mine. I was completely attuned to her, and I knew something was tearing at her bliss.

And as quick as that, the blackness left her and she smiled stiffly. "Nothing, darling," she murmured, kissing me carefully on the lips.

Alice was a horrible liar. But I trusted her completely. I decided to wait her out. I knew she'd tell me in time.

*****

"Jasper?"

Aodhfionn's voice shattered my reverie, bringing me back to the present. I was immediately alert and ready to storm the compound.

"She's fine," he said with a roll of his eyes, placing a reassuring hand on my chest. I was sure he'd picked the gesture up from Alice.

I sighed, and relaxed slightly, taking a careful seat next to the faerie, just far enough away so that he couldn't touch me like that again. His touch filled me with ravenous desire, and my body quivered and venom flowed into my mouth in response. I half wanted to eat him, and I half wanted… something else. I shook my head and looked away from the guy, willing my mind back to Alice.

"It all depends on you now, Jasper," the faerie said, ignoring my obvious reaction to his touch.

His words took me by surprise. "What the hell are you talking about, Aod?"

"Warrior, don't you think there is a reason you are back? You started something when you were last here, but it is not finished. You're here to win the goddess's allegiance. Only you can make sure she's there in the end."

"The end? We're here to get Chun-Tao and Dong-Mei."

"I believe that's what Alice is here for. You have another purpose. You need to make sure that the goddess will come when you call."

"What exactly are you saying? And what does this have to do with the Volturi?"

"This is something bigger than your clan-mates, bigger than this year. Jasper, this is something that will allow you and Alice to live together for eternity."

"What are you proposing I do, exactly?" I didn't like the feel of where this was headed, at all.

"Alice must go with the fighters, and we must stay here."

"Like hell! What are you trying to pull?" I had the little man by the throat, but then that sickening feeling came over me, and I dropped him back to the wall.

"Jasper, you know what I am here to do. My concern is for Alice. If this happens any other way, your family will not survive intact for long."

"Are you asking me to stay behind and bed that woman? I'll never do it faerie. I'll get Alice and we'll leave now." I turned to walk into the compound, but Aodhfionn appeared in front of my face.

"No," he said bitterly, "I am not asking _you _to couple with the goddess."

There was something in his voice that made me stop.

"You only have to show her your gentle heart, your manners. We'll talk together under the stars. I'll do the rest."

"You?"

"I am here for Alice. Please, believe me. It's going to hurt her to be away from you. I know that. It doesn't make me happy, warrior."

I took the faerie by the shoulders and stared into his eyes, trying to make out whether or not he was serious, trying to detect the slightest flicker of deceit. He stared back at me and didn't budge. He looked strong, and resigned.

"You're serious," I murmured. "You think I have to stay here while Alice leaves to fight a dragon."

Aodhfionn smiled. "No, the fighters will be with her in the sidhe to kill the dragon."

"In the sidhe? Oh shit, Aod. She's supposed to go back to the sidhe alone? I hate that place."

"It's her place, Jasper. She belongs there as much as I do. And she won't be alone. Donnchadh and Riodh will meet her on the other side."

Somehow, the presence of those two numbskulls didn't quiet any of my worries.

"Jasper, Alice knew that you and she had to do this, before the sight left her. Didn't she?"

"Yes," I admitted, "But she didn't see any of --"

"Shh," Aod cut me off. "_I _see for her right now, as much as I can. She took you to me. I cannot lie, Jasper. I'm a faerie. Trust me like you would Alice. You must stay here, and she must go. It will only be another moment now. You'll have to help me convince her."

"Be straight with me faerie. You know I can't lose her. I would die."

"Warrior, on my life, I want what is best for Mary Alice."

"Why? Because you're trying to make up for last time? Make me believe you, faerie."

Aodhfionn looked away and his voice waivered for the first time since I heard him speak in the sidhe. "It is my duty to protect her. But, warrior, Mary Alice is brave and strong, and sweet and funny, and she loves fiercely. I have never seen another vampire as good as she is. Or faerie. She is special. Part faerie, part of heaven, and part vampire, partly damned. She bears it beautifully, doesn't she?"

"She's mine." My voice was barely a whisper.

"I know. But it doesn't mean that I don't feel the way I do. And it certainly doesn't mean I would ever do anything to hurt her. I will protect her with my life."

"And so will I."

"Then you'll help me to let her go without you?"

That's when I heard four pairs of footsteps coming in our direction.

"Jasper!" Alice called out, and in a flash she was standing next to Aodhfionn and I just inside the wall. Alice's eyes gleamed and she smiled brightly, throwing her arms around my neck. My heart fluttered, she seemed exultant.

"I have a feeling it's going to be okay, Jazz. I think this is all going to work," Alice whispered cheerfully in my ear.

But even as my body tingled with Alice's touch, my eyes fell on Aodhfionn and my heart lurched. He looked pale, and heartbroken, and determined.

Alice brought her lips to mine, and for a moment, everything else vanished. I was relieved to have her in my arms, and I could tell that she was excited and eager. She seemed sure of herself again, and sure of us. Her arms tightened around me and then she gave a playful pinch to my backside.

I chuckled with my lips still held against hers and a small part of my brain wondered what had inspired this giddy mood. But that thought disappeared as Alice pressed her little body flush with mine. My body instinctively responded, and a low purr rattled in my chest, vibrating against Alice, sending electric waves of pleasure to the ends of my body.

*****

"Ahem."

I froze as the cold voice scratched against my eardrums. I took a step back from Alice, disentangling myself from her. I noticed that she looked hurt, and then I remembered my conversation with the faerie. I grabbed her hand, and hoped to the lord that I didn't destroy her with what I was about to do.

"First you bring a faerie to destroy my life, and then you try to make me jealous. Jasper, you do not play fair."

"I don't remember you ever bothering to play fair, Sakhmet."

Sakhmet's eyes flashed, and she trailed her fingertips along the edge of her bodice. "We had fun, didn't we Jasper. We'll have to do it again… sometime soon."

"Never," I growled, pulling Alice closer.

"I've decided to let Chun-Tao and Dong-Mei go fight this dragon of yours, Jasper. Your female was quite convincing." Alice squeezed her arm around my waist and kissed my cheek.

"I did it," she whispered. "Yay!"

"But I will not sit here defenseless waiting for an attack from the Volturi."

"Of course, Sakhmet," Alice agreed. "Jasper and I will stay behind with you."

"Jasper will stay with me."

Alice dropped her arm from around my waist and the only sound in the night was the blowing sand. I didn't need my powers to feel the wild shift in Alice's emotions.

"This. Isn't. What. We. Agreed." Alice shouted, launching herself in Sakhmet's direction. Chun-Tao and Dong-Mei quickly held her back, and I jumped between Alice and Sakhmet.

"I said that _Jasper_ will stay," Sakhmet calmly repeated.

I pressed my lips together, eyes narrowed, staring Sakhmet down. Her lips turned up at the corners in a smug smile.

"Jasper?" Alice's voice was suddenly fragile. I looked back and she was staring between the two of us. "Oh, hell no! Tell her no, Jasper."

I quickly closed the space between Alice and I, leaning my forehead against hers, trailing my fingertips back and forth along her arms. Not long ago this would have completely calmed her down. Things were different now, and Alice seemed even tenser with my touch. Chun-Tao and Dong-Mei released her and she nearly fell into my arms.

"Baby," I began.

"Mary Alice," Aod interrupted.

"Got this, faerie," I grumbled.

"Be quiet, Aodhfionn, this doesn't concern you," Alice snapped. I pressed my lips gently against hers. "Alice," I began again in a whisper.

"Mary Alice. Someone has to lead the fighters into the sidhe. They can't pass without a faerie guide."

"You take them, Aodhfionn," Alice managed, kissing me back with growing desperation.

"I have to stay here," the faerie replied.

I felt Alice's body begin to shake, as she broke away from our kiss to stare at Aodhfionn, perched again on top of the wall. "What?"

"I have to protect you, Mary Alice. Protection comes in many forms. I will stay here."

"Jasper?" Alice's eyes searched mine and her body went still when she saw the answer written on my face. "No," she whispered, clutching my wrists in her little hands. "Don't leave me."

"I would never leave you, Alice. Ever. But the faerie says that this is how it has to happen, and I trust him."

"Since when do you trust _him_?"

When _did_ I begin to trust Aodhfionn? "When I realized how he felt about you, Alice. He wants to do what's best. And don't forget, I trust you, and you brought us here."

"But I never wanted this… for you to stay here, with _her_," Alice sneered and lunged in Sakhmet's direction, but I pulled her back.

"I don't want to stay, either Alice. Do you know how hard it is for me to let you go back to the sidhe, to face a dragon, of all things?"

Sakhmet laughed behind me.

"I don't need _your_ help," I snarled at Sakhmet, never taking my eyes off of Alice. "Alice, I love you. You can trust me. You know that, Alice."

"It's not _you _I don't trust."

"Aod said that we have to do this for our family, for our future, Alice. What would you rather have: a month together or an eternity?"

"How can you agree to this?" she asked, anger and desperation mixing to make her voice as sharp as daggers. Her words pierced right through me, and I struggled to stay resolute.

"Do you _want_ me to go, Jasper?" Alice asked.

"Alice --"

"Do you want _me_ to go?"

"Please…"

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Alice!"

Alice pulled herself away from me. "Come on, ladies, we apparently have a mud hole to jump into."

"Alice!" Aodhfionn called. "You cannot jump into quicksand. There are things I must explain."

"Alice! Don't leave me like this." I chased after her and caught her in my arms.

"Or what, Jasper? What will you do if I _leave like this_?"

"Please… I'm staying for us."

"Very convenient… for _everyone_."

"You don't mean this. Please, you know how I feel about you. Just because I can't make you feel it, it doesn't mean the emotion isn't there. Please, trust me." Alice sighed, but refused to meet my eyes.

"The faerie says everything is on track to turn in our favor. Faerie?" I called.

"It's true, Alice." I jumped. Aodhfionn was right next to us, but I hadn't heard him approach.

"Please let me show you how to get back to the sidhe, Mary Alice."

Alice still wouldn't look at me. "Fine, Aodhfionn. Please, show me how to get back to the sidhe with Chun-Tao and Dong-Mei. I can't wait to go."

* * *

**A/N: I'm going to anticipate one question immediately: everyone will find out what Alice told Sakhmet, eventually. Just not yet. **

**On another note, I'm going to work overtime on this story, because it meets up with Edward & Bella's story that I'm also currently writing, Polar Night. In order to get Edward and Bella home from their honeymoon, I've got get moving with this one. So expect more updates in the near future.**

**As always, thanks for reading and reviewing. xxx, m**


	11. The Separation

**APOV**

Jumping into a pool of mud is easier than you would think when you're trying to blot out all of your insecurities, and when you know cool, clean water awaited you on the other side. With dried mud and sand plastered to my body, the clean water of the river in the sidhe was almost motivation enough.

Aod had brought the dragon fighters and I back to Umm al Samim, and I half listened as he calmly explained how to get back to the sidhe. While part of my vampire mind effortlessly followed his chatter, the woman in me took note of a very significant absence. Jasper had remained behind with Sakhmet.

I know he was staying as her guard, but _really_. I was leaving to fight a dragon here! I was leading two other vampires into a big pit of mud, magically hoping to come out the other side into a faerie universe.

You'd think he'd be here to say good-bye.

Of course, I did tell him not to follow me. And I was pretty emphatic. I yelled, I guess. But he should have come anyway; he should have known I'd really wanted him here. He should never have let me go.

I couldn't shake the feeling that the old Jasper would never have agreed to this. At the very least he would have snuck along in secret. I worried that maybe after finding out about my past, and without either of our powers, that maybe we weren't the same. Maybe it was just that we were two weird vampires, bound by our freakish abilities. And now that I was a little less vampire, and those powers were gone, maybe we were just Jasper and Alice.

Maybe I was overreacting. Okay, I was overreacting. Probably.

"You must hold their hands. They cannot make it on their own."

My mind snapped back to the present. "But Jasper and I got here without holding your hand, Aodhfionn."

"You brought Jasper over, Mary Alice. Not me."

"What? But I didn't do anything."

"Exactly. You stopped trying. Your body knew where it had to go."

"Huh." I really hadn't felt like I was doing anything that first time. Was it really that easy?

"Don't worry little faerie," Dong-Mei interrupted. "Alice won't have a chance to lose me. I don't know if I'll ever let her go once we leave here to go visit your home"

Dong-Mei was usually bubbly, but there was something more in her voice as she spoke to Aod. She leaned into him and playfully punched his shoulder. He staggered backwards, but tried to look strong, glancing quickly at me to see if I'd been watching. Dong-Mei giggled and took another step into the faerie's direction. But Chun-Tao cleared her throat and Dong-Mei, looking a little like a guilty puppy, slowly walked away from the faerie. I wondered if faeries made everyone act weird, or only the people that I knew personally.

"I should get back to your warrior, Mary Alice. I have nothing left to tell you."

With those words, something tightened in my chest. Without Jasper, I'd felt a modicum of safety by Aodhfionn's side. But after this, I'd truly be on my own, without my sight.

_"You are so strong, Mary Alice. You can do this_." Aodhfionn's voice rang out in my head, almost in that big voice he'd used to speak to Sakhmet in the sky.

Somehow, he had guessed the exact words I'd needed to hear. Suddenly I felt my eyes burning, and I hoped those stupid faerie tears wouldn't make a reappearance. I blinked quickly just in case. I certainly didn't feel strong right now.

I felt Aod's small hand on my shoulder. "Go now. Donnchadh and Riodh will meet you on the other side. We won't leave you alone."

Dog-Mei and Chun-Tao each grabbed one of my hands and squeezed. Dong-Mei chuckled nervously. "Ready?" I asked without looking up from the oozing quicksand at my feet. They didn't respond, and I understood their silence all too well. This was truly insane, even to a pair of desert-bound dragon fighters. There was no way to tell if they were ready.

"It will be alright," I assured Dong-Mei and Chun-Tao, trying as much to convince them as myself. "Just hold my hands. And wait until you see the sidhe." With that we hopped into the mud and let the oozing quicksand gently, but persistently pull us under.

I tingled all over when I felt the thick mud change to cool, rushing water. But I fought against my natural instinct to take charge and move forward, instead holding firmly to Dong-Mei and Chun-Tao's hands as we silently drifted downwards. And then it was done; there was solid ground beneath our feet. Dong-Mei pulled me in for a one-armed hug even while we were still under water. And then with a nod to each of them and a tight lipped smile we dashed ahead, until our heads broke through the surface and we climbed out onto the riverbank.

God, the sidhe was beautiful! I know it was high summer, but it looked like mid-spring here. Pale yellow daffodils and tiny bluebells covered the rolling meadow in front of us. The sky was powder blue, with fluffy white clouds that broke apart and re-formed as they raced across the sky, momentarily blotting out the lemon-yellow sun. And the pale green grass was so cushiony underneath my feet. I knelt down and pressed a blade down with my fingertip, and it sprung back to full height when I moved my hand.

I giggled and tried again, and again the blade of grass sprung back to life.

My laughter grew. "Spring grass," I chuckled, and let my body collapse onto the ground, bouncing on top of the grass.

"Creepy," I heard Chun-Tao murmur.

I propped myself up on my elbows. "What do you mean?" This sidhe was pretty and quiet and magical, but it was completely non-threatening. Especially compared to Sakhmet's compound.

"It's too quiet. Isn't there anything here except scenery?" she asked with a hint of disapproval in her voice.

"You live in the desert! What do you mean?"

"I know, but this place… it feels bad, I think," Dong-Mei replied, with a hint of an apology in her voice.

"I don't know. I kind of like it… this time." I looked around and thought about the birds, and deer, and horses and dogs we'd seen the last time I was here. And then, off in the distance, I saw a small herd of dappled gray ponies run through the meadow.

"See, there are other things here," I countered, pointing off in the distance. Three birds landed on the grass at my feet, and chirped at us merrily, jumping up and down on their little legs in the springy grass.

Dong-Mei narrowed her eyes at me. "I don't trust it."

I shrugged my shoulders. "Whatever." The sidhe was so full of light and the soft breeze felt so soothing against my wet hair and … Wait, my clothing was completely dry! In fact, my cotton button down and my skinny jeans looked as if I'd just put them on today. No wrinkles, no dirt or mud stains. I thrust my hands into the pockets and there was no sand. _Impossible._

I looked back up at Chun-Tao and Dong-Mei. Their crisp cotton pants and wrap-shirts looked exactly like they'd been through a lake of mud and a rushing river. Just as I was starting to feel the slightest bit edgy, I saw two little men walking down a path towards us. It was a path I hadn't noticed until just that second. One man was tall and thin, clad all in green, and the other little one was short and stocky. His rosy cheeks stood out even from a distance. It was Donnchadh and Riodh.

Donnchadh was whistling as he walked purposefully towards us, and Riodh was half skipping half galloping, an enormous smile on his face. But as he came closer, he stopped in his tracks, stone still, except for his trembling knees.

"It's just the dragon slayers, Riodh," Donnchadh chastised.

"I know," the little faerie hissed. "Can you imagine how fast they could slay a faerie?" He seemed equal parts excited and terrified.

"If they do, they'll face the wrath of the sidhe," Donnchadh replied, matter-of-factly, striding towards us. That didn't seem to comfort the little faerie in the least.

"Get over here, Riodh," I playfully called to the little pink man. Just seeing him made me happy, he was like a little burst of sunshine. Riodh looked back and forth between the fighters and myself, his salmon-colored wings vibrating behind him. Finally, he couldn't hold himself back anymore, and he came buzzing straight for me, nearly knocking me over with a strong hug to my thighs.

"I missed you Mary Alice," the little faerie gushed with his face pressed into my hip."

I gently pried him from me, but when he glanced at Chun-Tao and Dong-Mei he began shaking all over again, and hid like a toddler behind my legs. Donnchadh, however, walked right up to the women and held out his hand.

"A pleasure. I don't believe we've been introduced. I'm Donnchadh, one of the DinSheenK'ha."

Chun-Tao and Dong-Mei looked back and forth between themselves and the self-possessed faerie, sweet smirks on both of their faces. "Donnchadh, Riodh, these are my friends Dong-Mei and Chun-Tao. They're here to --"

"Kill Cirein Croin!" Riodh nearly shouted, with his face still pressed against my leg.

Dong-Mei couldn't hold it in anymore and she laughed heartily, bending in two, her sides shaking. "Nice to meet you," Chun-Tao replied, coolly.

"Well, you did it, Mary Alice. I didn't know if you and the warrior could pull it off, but here you… Wait. Where _is_ the warrior?" Donnchadh asked.

Jasper. With mention of him, the sunshine around me faded, literally. A dark cloud obstructed the sun and a cool wind blew through the trees.

Dong-Mei's arm was quickly around me, and Riodh held me that much tighter, so that I was nearly thrown off balance.

"He's back in Rub' al Khali," I mumbled.

"Someone had to stay with Sakhmet," Chun-Tao explained.

"And Aodhfionn?" Donnchadh asked, a look of dread suddenly etched on his pointy face.

"Also with Sakhmet."

"That doesn't sound good, Donnchadh," Riodh whispered, peaking out from behind me. "Do you see --?"

"Shh," Donnchadh interrupted. "Aodhfionn knows what's best."

"But he's supposed to protect Mary Alice! What is he doing in the desert?"

"Riodh, it's not your job to question. And it is not your job to cower behind your charge."

"Right. Sorry," the faerie muttered, slinking out from behind my legs, his hands clasped behind his back.

"He's really fierce when he wants to be," Donnchadh explained to the two grinning dragon fighters.

"I'm sure," Dong-Mei giggled. "Me too, little one."

Riodh jumped and shook, but held his ground, his pink eyes darting everywhere except for the two vampires at my side.

Donnchadh chuckled nervously. "I assume you'll need a guide to the Northern Shore?"

"Well, wherever this dragon is, lead the way."

Riodh clutched my hand as we set off. "Oh, Mary Alice, now you'll have the chance to see so much more of the sidhe! Wait until you see the mineral springs and the arbor, and then there's the spot where --"

"Riodh!" Donnchadh and Riodh exchanged a knowing glance, and I'd bet there was some faerie mind-talking going on.

"But the edge of the sidhe is really nice too, where our space meets yours. It's so quiet. Faeries hardly tread there, and humans instinctively know to stay away."

"What about vampires?" Chun-Tao asked.

"I suppose we'll see," Donnchadh replied, turning on his heels and leading us away.

*****

**JPOV**

I was lying on top of the wall, allowing my body to bask in the light of the stars. Alice told me not to go with her to the entrance to the sidhe. If I were being completely honest, I'd say Alice had hollered at me for the first time since we'd met. She'd shouted and stomped, and Sakhmet stood off to the side giggling with delight. I'd felt defeated in every way possible, and hung my head as I turned to leave her to her adventure.

And as Aodhfionn accompanied Alice and the dragon fighters to the quicksand, I slowly felt my old emotions return. Of course, they were always there. But now, I felt them grow into something tangible and strong, breaking through my skin, until the air hung heavy with despair. The light of the stars dimmed as the space around me became clouded with worry for my mate.

I lay there, bathed in negativity, until another emotion slithered along the wall, and wound its way around my body.

"I don't want to deal with you now," I stated flatly. I couldn't smell her, but she must have been close enough to hear my voice. Within a second Sakhmet stood on the wall, peering down at me.

"How many nights I've longed to see you laying beneath me, Jasper."

"The faerie will be back soon."

"Which is why I'm here now."

"Nothing will ever happen between you and I."

"You are too young to understand the word 'ever.' You want me, Jasper."

"Not really," I stated as I desperately tried to ignore the things she could do to my body with her mind. I quickly reminded myself that I had my own emotions to contend with, and I sunk back into my sadness and concern, until I watched her eyes go dim, and her shoulders fall. There was no satisfaction in the triumph, though; it only meant that the situation between Alice and I was worse than it had ever been.

Sakhmet sat at the wall by my feet. "You should come inside."

"I'm here to guard you, Sakhmet. That does not involve actually entering your quarters. There are no Volturi guards here this time to force anything on me."

"It seems this time you've come with a tiny guard, Jasper. It is interesting that he thinks you need someone to keep you in line."

"That's not why he's here," I growled.

"No?"

"I held out for weeks the last time I was here. And now Alice is in danger, and I can't go help her. The last thing in the world I would consider is your bed."

"But you would still consider it. Just last. That is something."

"It's nothing! Don't you understand?"

I felt Sakhmet's hand caress my ankle and I swiftly kicked it away and jumped to my feet. Sakhmet sat quite still on the wall, ignoring the rumble in my chest, and my teeth, bared for a fight.

"Your mate is perky, and quite clever." A new feeling hit me: admiration. It wasn't projected like her lust had been; it just was there, unmistakable. "And she tried to fight me. That was cute."

"What?" I'd been out here with Aod while Alice attacked Sakhmet?

"I'll kill that faerie!"

"She was in no danger. Not at that moment. I needed to hear her speak, and she wouldn't speak if she were dead. She sees things? The future?"

I didn't relax, and I didn't respond. It didn't feel right talking about Alice with Sakhmet. I felt Sakhmet's pleasure at my discomfort snaking over me, curling around my legs. It was mild though, not the lust she could project if she wanted to.

"Is she always right?"

Again, I didn't answer.

Sakhmet laughed and slowly shook her head. "You two are a pair, each so quick to defend the other in your own small way. Alice told me things. Things about the future, about your destiny, Jasper."

I eyed Sakhmet cautiously, trying to discern whether or not she was lying. It wasn't Alice's style talking to a near stranger about someone else's future. My future. I knew she was waiting for me to ask about what Alice had said to her, I saw the delighted expectation in her eyes. But I wouldn't take the bait. If Alice had actually told Sakhmet something about me, then I'd trust her decision.

I worked to stay still and to look unaffected. I kept my emotions carefully bottled and studied the sand and the sky. I could feel her eyes on me, though, and I struggled, at war with myself about whether to confront her. I knew I shouldn't, but I wanted to spring at her and take out all of the warring feelings within myself on her.

Sakhmet chuckled and the noise was jarring.

That evil sound brought all of my emotions swirling back to the forefront of my mind. Alice was angry with me because I'd sided with Sakhmet and a faerie against her. Even I couldn't completely explain why I'd done it. At the time it felt like the indisputable right thing to do. But now that Alice was gone and I faced another empty night alone in a desert, it didn't feel good at all. I felt the muscles in my chest tighten as I thought about Alice jumping into the quicksand without a guide, searching for a dragon. What had Dong-Mei said, that this dragon was enormous? Fucking great.

And then like prickly heat finding its way through the cells of my skin, I felt Sakhmet's need burst through the hazy desert night.

"Not now," I growled, spinning around and flying towards the monster perched next to me on the wall. She sat calmly and gazed up at me, her deep red eyes soft and inviting. Their gentle glow was disarming and I took a step backwards.

Sakhmet's smile was slow and confident, a queen until the end, a goddess of the ruins. "All these years and I still had something to learn," she mused out loud.

I didn't know what exactly she meant by that, but it wasn't what I expected, and I took another step backwards. The force of her desire had waned again, and she managed to hold it around herself like a porcupine with its quills up. I only felt the sting if I got too close. I didn't intend for that to happen.

"Tonight I'm left without a human. Whatever shall I do?"

I didn't dignify her question with an answer. Instead I jumped off the wall into the track I'd worn in the sand earlier in the night when I'd been worrying about Alice and Sakhmet. Now, those worries seemed quaint. I could have saved her then. How the hell would I protect Alice now, and would she even want me to? She'd been so pissed at me. Alice and I didn't argue. Until now.

I felt my own sadness pierce the air, and although I tried to hold it in, it just about took over the atmosphere. I knelt in the sand, somewhat satisfied that I could at least be held in a cocoon of my own emotions when I didn't have Alice to hold me. Because now I felt certain that I should never have turned and let Alice go. I should have grabbed her by the wrists and pulled her body into mine. She might have struggled and kicked, but I should have shown her just how much this hurt me. Regret joined the sadness hanging in the air, and it was enough to push me back into the sand.

I laid there gasping, with my arm slung over my eyes. My emotions were strong enough that I could nearly taste them on my tongue. And almost like the prick of a pin, something tapped lightly at the tight ball of emotions I'd retreated into. It was small and tentative, yet sharp enough that it burst my emotional bubble.

Compassion.

*****

**APOV**

The edge of the sidhe had an uncomfortable feeling that I had a hard time nailing down. To our right, the sun glowed in the pale blue sky, birds chirped in berry-covered trees, and dark and enticing shapes danced in the shadows. But, on the other side, the world was trapped in darkness, and I could almost make out constellations in the night sky. I wondered what would happen if I slipped over and walked off into the night.

At that moment, Riodh tugged on the belt loop of my jeans. "And those are Rowan berries, Mary Alice," he said, pointing to the orange-red berries in the trees. They were nearly the same color as Dong-Mei and Chun-Tao's eyes. I'd wanted to ask them about that, but I hadn't had the chance yet.

"We use them for protection. The berries on their own won't protect you, but if you place a spell on them, they are very strong magic."

The entire trip, Riodh had been gesturing wildly as he told story after story about the sidhe, pointing out landmarks in the hazy distance, and naming every flower, tree and berry as we walked by. He was obviously proud of his home.

At one point, he claimed to see the shadow of a tree gnome. Then, after passing by a large, still pool of deep black water, he grabbed my hand and attempted to pull me away, excited to introduce me to Urisk, who he said would be overjoyed to speak with someone as pretty as I was.

"Just try not to flinch, Mary Alice. He's very sensitive about his appearance, but I suppose anyone that looked like him would be."

"Riodh, shouldn't we stay with the others?" I asked, reluctantly letting him drag me along.

"Oh, just a quick hello. He'll be so happy."

"Riodh!" Donnchadh was suddenly blocking our path. "To the edge of the sidhe," he hissed, bending down to the little pink faerie's height. "Get back!" Donnchadh's face had turned deadly, his big doe-shaped eyes seemed to pop from their sockets and his teeth sounded like metal as they gnashed together in his mouth.

Riodh jumped and scurried behind me. I shook my head. "All you had to do was ask, Donnchadh. Look, you've scared him," I said, patting Riodh's golden curls.

"Heh," Donnchadh half-laughed. "Right. Err, sorry, Mary Alice. We just have to stay out of the sidhe as much as possible."

"But why?"

"Vampires and faeries don't mix."

"They seemed to mix when it came to me."

"Exactly, Mary Alice. If we're not careful, we could all wind up as baobhan sidhe. Now, back to the path, please."

"Humph," I folded my arms across my chest and marched back to the path as best I could while Riodh clung to my legs. To say I was insulted put it mildly. What was so bad about being like me? And the way he'd scared Riodh… I was starting to have my doubts about Donnchadh.

But before my mind could wander further, Dong-Mei swung her arm around my shoulders. "So, Alice. Chun-Tao and I were just talking about feeding. It would do all of us good before a fight."

Riodh started jumping at my side. "Oh, oh, Mary Alice, what do you prefer? We could get you anything! What would you like?"

And before I could answer the little man, three large antelope bucks ambled into the clearing just beyond the path. In a millisecond Chun-Tao and Dong-Mei were off, and the bucks loped gracefully off, as if they were more interested in being majestic than actually avoiding becoming a vampire's lunch.

And that's when I remembered Maggie's words: _Don't eat or drink anything that they offer you_.

I was immediately running as fast as my legs could carry me after Dong-Mei and Chun-Tao. The two were preternaturally fast, even for vampires, and it all seemed like a lost cause.

"No!" I yelled, as I saw them slow down and circle in on their prey.

The sound of my voice sent the animals running again, but the pause was exactly what I needed. I took a running jump, meaning to fall on top of the women, but instead they sidestepped just before impact, and I landed a little less than gracefully on the ground. But I'd surprised them; that was something.

"Alice?" Chun-Tao asked.

"We can't eat here."

"We're going to have to feed for the fight."

"We can't."

"What are you talking about?" Dong-Mei asked, bewildered.

"I don't exactly know. But my friend Maggie said we couldn't feed here."

The three of us turned in unison to face the two faeries. Donnchadh was studying the glittering moss at his feet. Riodh was shyly smiling at me, but he gave himself away by nervously wringing his tiny hands.

"You _could_ eat," he said hopefully. From the corner of my eye I saw the three antelope dance inexplicably closer.

"And if we did, Riodh?" I asked.

"You might have to stay with us a bit longer."

I growled and was across the clearing in less time than it took the little faerie to take even one step backwards.

"We just like you, Mary Alice. Of course we want you to stay."

"We can't feed, Dong-Mei," I heard Chun-Tao murmur in resignation.

"We'll find a way," Dong-Mei assured her mate.

"But they said we can't _feed_."

"That's not exactly what they said," I growled looking between the two faeries, and placing Riodh back on the ground with a little less care than I normally would have.

I turned back to the dragon fighters. "Will you have the strength to kill a dragon?"

"It's not just having enough strength, Alice. We'll have to kill the dragon without using our teeth."

"It's impossible," Dong-Mei sighed and threw herself onto the ground.

"Faeries!" I yelled.

Donnchadh and Riodh assemble themselves before me, both looking everywhere except at me.

"They _could_ use their teeth," I thought I heard Donnchadh whisper.

I quickly had his green tunic in my fist, and I held him off the ground. "And then they'd have to stay a while," came the panicked second half of his statement. I tossed him to the ground.

"Can it be done?" I asked, looking at the flustered fighters.

Dong-Mei was shaking her head regretfully, but Chun-Tao reached out her hand to her mate and pulled her to standing. "Tell those_ things_ to take us to the dragon, Cirein Croin. Your family needs our help. We will do what we can."

"But what _can_ we do?" Dong-Mei asked.

*****

**JPOV**

As I lay in the copper-colored sand, with the red light of dawn bursting through the black night, I felt a new weight coming over the atmosphere. It came in a quick and constant manner, pressing my emotions back inside my body, until all that was here in the moment was a man and a woman staring at the stars.

Until the stars themselves were marred by a wide set of strong, translucent razor-sharp wings.

"Faerie," I sighed, surprisingly relieved at the site of him. "Did she make it?"

"The dragon fighters are safe. So, yes, Mary Alice did her part."

I sighed again and rolled to my side as Aodhfionn came back down to earth. I watched Sakhmet hiss and scuttle away like a threatened reptile. "I guess I knew she would, but, how?"

"She's part fae, warrior. The knowledge is within her, and the longer she's with us, the easier it is. How do you drink blood? It isn't a matter of how. It's who you are."

"Like the silent talking between you two?" I asked.

"And the tears, and the sleep," he added, leaning back on his elbows.

"And when we leave?"

"If she leaves us, it will fade."

I was about to argue his use of the word '_if_' when I realized I'd subconsciously sidled closer to the little man. I was freaking lying next to a petite little faerie watching the goddamned sunrise. I growled and shifted quickly to a seated position. I heard Sakhmet's jarring laughter and turned to sneer in her general direction. I didn't need her having fun at my expense.

But she wasn't looking at me at all. She'd apparently had the same reaction I had, and was also lying quite close to the little winged man.

"Would they cut?" she asked, drawing one fingertip within inches of the tip of his wing.

"You know they would," the little guy smirked. This exchange had me thrown, and it wasn't until the faerie turned toward my staring eyes that I realized my mouth was hanging open. I managed to close my gaping mouth and raise an eyebrow simultaneously.

The look in Aod's eyes told me that whatever he was doing, it was for Alice. Heck, I was supposed to be here for an Alice-related purpose as well. But had I accomplished anything except berating Sakhmet and pushing her away? What else could I do, given the situation?

I looked back at Sakhmet, and her mouth was precariously close to the faerie's neck.

"I haven't eaten this evening, and you, young man, smell _divine_."

Without thinking, I sprang into action and pushed myself between the faerie and Aodhfionn.

"Jasper, you can't have everyone for yourself," Sakhmet cooed.

"And you can't eat the faerie."

"We should hunt," came Aod's reedy voice from behind my back.

"What the hell are you talking about, faerie?"

"Sakhmet is thirsty. And, if I'm not mistaken, it has been some time since you've had a drink as well, warrior. Shall we?"

"Not a chance in hell, faerie," I snarled.

"Jasper," he hissed. He caught me off guard by using my real name like that, and I turned to face him. "Trust me," he mouthed, as Sakhmet sidled up to the two of us.

The faerie was pushing me, and with everything that had happened in the past twenty-four hours, I felt I might seriously crack. I would not stand by and watch Sakhmet drain blood from a human again. That was something I'd seen more than I cared to, especially given her predilections about what she liked to do to the body, for Christ's sake. I was here to guard her, period. She could get blood where and when she wanted, without me.

"Did you hunt in the southwest when you were here last?" Aod asked, again taking me by surprise. I raised an eyebrow at him and he shrugged. "It was a good guess. It makes sense."

I sighed and turned and walked quickly away. I didn't care which direction I was headed in, because none of them could get me back to Alice right now. I felt more lost than ever. The last time I was here, Alice was my rock, but now my rock was gone. Or at least off on a quest to kill a dragon. It was fitting that I was in a desert, because my life without her would always feel like this: an empty and arid wasteland. Fuck, who was I kidding? I wouldn't have a life without Alice. Nothing could fill it. Being here seemed suddenly stupid. I didn't care what happened to my family if I didn't have Alice in my life.

Compassion. I felt it again like a flicker.

A faerie hand was suddenly wrapped around my elbow and I fought my body's natural inclination to swoon.

"How do you do that?" I murmured without thinking.

"It's not me, warrior. It's the nature of the universe."

I guffawed, despite my black mood. Leave it to a faerie to interject some metaphysical speech into a simple answer.

"Vampires are drawn to the piece of heaven we carried with us after we were thrown out. It's something you ache for, since it's denied you. You want what you cannot have."

"That's not what it feels like." I wouldn't admit to myself what it felt like.

"You should leave it at that, warrior. And you need to come with us and hunt. You can go first."

"I do not want to do that in front of her."

"She needs to see."

"I don't care what she needs, faerie. I'm losing it here, and the last thing I need is to come unglued in front of that monster."

"Do not forget why we are here."

"I don't give much of a damn anymore, faerie. This whole situation is fucked. I don't know how I let you convince me that any of this is a good idea. Alice is gone, and I couldn't get to her if I tried. And I'm left with… _this_," I gestured to the unending expanse of copper sand that surrounded us. I didn't often swear so much out loud, but this was all too much. I felt angry and raw, like the sand had rubbed a hole in my heart.

"You will feel better after you eat. Please, come. At least the running will make you feel better. Will it not?"

Again, I looked at Aodhfionn quizzically. How did he know that running would ease my mind?

"Vampires are easy to read, warrior. Have you ever tried to figure out a traumatized human?"

"What are you talking about?"

"My job. But right now, my job is to help Mary Alice and her family. You need to drink, so stop arguing." And with that I felt the warm wind pick up behind me as a small pare of hands pushed me with surprising force toward the distant horizon. I wouldn't commit myself to feeding, but the faerie was right, a run would help to ease some of my tension.

So I ran; I pushed fast and hard over the hot sand, warm wind whipping me on. I knew the others were close behind, but I didn't care. I ran, letting the dry wind pull at my hair, finding small consolation in my own rapid and regular footfalls and my dry shallow breathing. I followed the same path I'd taken so many times with Chun-Tao and Dong-Mei, and smiled absently as the color green came into view, partially obscured by a thick blanket of fog. Waves of hot fire lapped at my throat. I was thirsty, ravenous, and my feet carried me even faster toward the hills of Asir.

The hazy desert heat, relentless sun and the sudden need that rose in my throat all coalesced to bring out the perfect killer within me. I stalked noiselessly through the sparse foliage that passed for forest in this neck of the world, my nose guiding me toward a faintly musky smell that engulfed my throat in flames.

I heard their taunting cackle just before I saw scruffy coat disappear into the thick fog. As if they could escape me. Within seconds I was on top of the pack of hyenas, and they pawed the ground anxiously and laughed into the face of their death. Then, the alpha gave a short cry, and the scavengers assembled themselves into an impromptu strike force, and they reared and jumped as one.

While I could have drained twelve hyenas, I certainly didn't require that much blood, so I struck out swiftly and strategically, pushing animals aside, going straight for the alpha. If I took her down, the other animals wouldn't force themselves on me and I wouldn't have to needlessly slaughter the pack. As ugly as they were, it still wouldn't be right.

I threw off the attacking canines, and they fell and scattered and scrambled back to their feet. But I had the alpha in my grasp. She snarled, her pointed teeth bared, saliva dripping from her black lips. And faster than she could detect, her throat was in my hand, and I watched as the small blood vessels in her eyes burst as they darted around to try to figure what had just happened.

The other dogs tore at my clothing, trying without success to find purchase on my granite skin. I ignored them, instead picking the alpha off the ground, her paws clambering uselessly beneath her. And in a swift move, I locked my jaws around her throat, burying my face in the grizzly hide, my teeth sinking threw the sinewy muscle, easily reaching the great vein encased in taut connective tissue. Her blood was acrid at best, as a result of the dead meat she fed on. But it warmed me and strengthened me, and I breathed slow and deep and lowered myself to the ground.

The other dogs had skittered away, whining and confused, before taking a few cautious looks over their shoulders and scurrying for cover. I let the large bitch drop to the ground, and my eyes rested on her mottled coat, grateful that I'd found food. I'd apparently needed to feed more than I'd realized, and relief and gratitude filled the space between the green earth and the gray fog. I gently closed her bloodshot eyes, and laid back on my elbows, hoping that Alice would get the chance to feed wherever she was.

Oh no!

"Faerie!" I jumped to my feet, but Aodhfionn was nowhere to be seen. Alice couldn't feed in the sidhe. Did she remember? Did she find something before she left? It had been too long, and she was going to be in the vicinity of a dragon, her strength waning.

"Aodhfionn!" I yelled. My relief at feeding had been instantly replaced with grave concern. "Goddammit, faerie, get out here! It's Alice!"

But instead of the little faerie, Sakhmet stepped through the thorny bushes, bringing with her compassion, and curiosity and her own concern.

"Sakhmet, where is the faerie? Alice is in trouble."

Sakhmet eyed me curiously. "What are you, Jasper Whitlock? You are like no other vampire I have ever seen."

*****

**APOV**

The cliffs on the Northern Shore were imposing, to say the least. All five of us lined up along the sheer precipice that overlooked the white-capped churning waters below us. The gray sandstone cliffs dropped off for hundreds of feet below us, where great jagged boulders littered the line where the water met the seawall. Fog hung thick and dark, so that it was difficult to see one another amidst all the thick haze. The only real color came from the thick emerald green moss that carpeted the ground where we stood. It seemed to hold onto what little light it could find, so that there was a green phosphorescent glow all the way to our knees.

Chun-Tao and Dong-Mei had been plotting and planning quietly for the entire walk to the shore. There were no guarantees that they could slay a dragon without using their teeth. But they had some ideas, and those boulders below would help.

But now that we were here, the task seemed absurd. The water looked violent and alive; rolling, undulating and stretched to the horizon.

"How do you find a dragon in all of that?" I asked.

"Usually we would wait it out. But now, each day we wait, we will get weaker. Without feeding, we have to make the dragon come to us," Chun-Tao explained.

"And how do you do that? Do you have a dragon charm or something?"

"No," Chun-Tao answered gravely. "We use bait."

* * *

**A/N: As promised, the updates are going to be more frequent for this story for a little while, so I can catch up with Polar Night. It's all in my head, I just have to get it on the page. **

**On another note, Jasper should have actually said: "I didn't often swear so much out loud, but m has been reading Clipped Wings and Inked Armour by hunterhunting and it's taken over her fucking life." I don't usually pimp stories, but oh my god, if you like AH/AU, a bit of swearing, and tats and peircings, check this story out. If you have the time to have your life taken over!**

**Thanks for all the reviews with that last chapter. They really help me. I'm using this little tale as a way to work toward my own original story, and your reviews help me see what I need to work on. Thanks! m**


	12. The Sacrifices

**The Sacrifices**

**APOV**

"_We use bait._"

Things happened very quickly after those words were uttered. It took a fraction of a second for Donnchadh and Riodh to spread their wings and shoot for the stormy gray sky. But the dragon fighters were quicker, and they leapt gracefully into the air, each pinning a faerie under an arm, before noiselessly landing back onto the mossy ground. The two fighters stared at the faeries with wide unblinking eyes, and the faeries looked scared senseless, unable or unwilling to look away.

But Donnchadh and Riodh's' limbs and wings struggled even as their eyes seemed frozen in fright. They kicked their little arms and legs and their wings cut through Chun-Tao and Dong-Mei's clothing, eventually leaving deep gashes full of translucent fluid in their hard vampire skin. Even though it must have hurt, the fighters didn't flinch, pressing the faeries securely against their sides with one arm as they attempted to still their flailing limbs with the other, all the while never breaking eye contact with them.

"What the hell do you two think you're doing to those faeries?" I shouted, planting myself directly in front of the fray. I couldn't believe they would consider using my faeries as bait.

"What do you mean?" Chun-Tao almost snarled, staring Donnchadh in the eye. The intensity of her voice took me by surprise and I took a step backwards, but verbally stood my ground.

"Just what I said. What the hell did you mean by bait?"

"Alice," Dong-Mei managed to sound calm, despite the stern look on her face as she stared at little Riodh. "If we get a faerie or two out there in the water, we'd have trouble keeping Cirein Croin away. Why do you think the fae want him dead? Dragons love faeries, perhaps more than vampires do." Dong-Mei's voice broke and she licked her lips. "Although that's hard to believe at this moment," she added breathlessly, swallowing the venom pooling in her mouth. Riodh's trembling intensified until the force of his terror caused Dong-Mei's arms to vibrate.

"Mary Alice," Riodh plaintively squeaked, and I took a tentative step in their general direction, feeling uncharacteristically conflicted. In the past I'd always known what the right thing to do was. But now…

"These two either planned to trap us here or kill us," Chun-Tao hissed.

"Alice, don't forget why you are here," Dong-Mei interjected. "You and I and Chun-Tao are here for your family. For Jasper, and the rest of your coven. These two winged-things are not your family. We are here with generous souls and we do not deserve this treatment, these half-truths. They led us into a situation where we are unlikely to win."

I stopped in my tracks, my words of protest stuck in my mouth. Suddenly it was clear: the fighters were right. This was a set-up; it had to be. The faeries' plan seemed destined to end in either death or entrapment. My mind was spinning; I had been so sure this was the right path to take. And now Jasper was back in the desert because Aodhfionn had convinced him it was the right thing to do. And I might be stuck here in the sidhe. Or worse. Had I been wrong all this time?

Suddenly the dream world of the sidhe felt like it was spinning around me, and I was more alone and confused than I'd been since… since… since _then_. My mind quickly traveled to a time and a place I didn't like to revisit: the days following my transformation. I remembered with perfect, frightening clarity the sudden empty-armed feeling that overtook me, and the awful burning darkness that had gradually given way to fire in my throat. I couldn't recall my name, or even what I was. I didn't know right from wrong or good from evil. I only knew what I wanted: blood. But with every man, woman and child I stalked, (and there were many), a small voice inside my head whispered that my actions were damnable and depraved. I didn't know any alternative. Day and night bled into one unending nightmare of thirst and hunting and warm life pouring into my throat.

Until I saw his face. I'd just finished off a large human male, and I'd been delighted that I had the strength to easily snap his neck with my bare hands. I'd thrown his body across a field of harvested grain just to see how far I could make him fly, when a vision took over my mind. I'd seen dim flashes and pictures over the hours since I'd opened my new red eyes, but this image was clear and exacting in a way that I hadn't seen before.

I watched the scene unfold with curiosity. A dangerous and dirty, yet frightened man walked into a greasy café, looking for something. For _me._ _He_ needed _me._ He was tall with a long mane of golden hair, eyes as red and skin as chalky as my own. Beautiful. He was beautiful. And although I'd never met him, I loved him.

Love had bubbled up from a dark and dusty corner of my soul and quickly and easily forced itself into every cell of my body. The overwhelming force of emotion that hit with Jasper's image stunned me, and I'd sat down and thought for the first time since my awakening. I didn't know what I was or where I'd come from, but now, I knew what it was to love.

Somehow, I knew I'd never been loved before, but in that moment I knew that I was going to find the person that would love me more than any other. With Jasper's image burned into my mind, I already loved him more than I did myself. I knew that he needed me, but in my present state I could hardly help myself. I had to change. The knowledge came swiftly and certainly. And for the next thirty years, before I ever held Jasper's large hands in mine, I worked to make myself a better person for him.

And now… now I might never see him again. Now, the only thing I wanted was Jasper, and I was afraid there was no way back to him. I shook my head sadly, empty and defeated. "Why?" I whispered.

"We'd never let anything happen to you, Mary Alice," Riodh half whispered and half whined.

"Shut up," I muttered.

"We'd die first. We'd give our lives for you; we have no choice. It's what we do," Donnchadh added.

"But you'd let my friends die. And you'd trap me here?" I countered, my voice rising.

"You'd be much safer in the sidhe."

"But what if I don't want to live in the goddamned sidhe!"

"You could like it. I think you _do_ like it, don't you Mary Alice?" Riodh asked.

I didn't answer. I gritted my teeth before focusing on Dong-Mei and Chun-Tao, who were still securely holding the faeries. "Fine. Dragon bait. Let's get this over with and get out of here."

"Then help us, Alice. We cannot hold them in our gaze forever. Trap them. You are the only one that can do it," Chun-Tao instructed, the set of her jaw giving evidence to the effort she was putting into keeping the faerie in her arms.

"But how?"

"They cannot lie, Alice." While she might have thought that explained everything, it meant next to nothing to me at the moment. Riodh began to visibly tremble in Dong-Mei's arms, but he couldn't pull his pink eyes away from hers.

"Mary Alice," Donnchadh pleaded breathlessly.

"You were supposed to help me, to keep me safe," I answered back.

"That is what we are doing, Mary Alice," he gasped.

"Prove it." I surprised myself with the snarl that came from my throat.

"Please, Mary Alice," Riodh begged.

I stalked over to within an inch of Donnchadh's face. "Bring. That. Dragon. Here. _Now_!"

"We can't _make_ a dragon do anything." The resentment I heard in Donnchadh's voice sickened me.

"Dong-Mei and I will make a raft, and we'll float you out onto it," Chun-Tao whispered like a promise, as she held Donnchadh in her arms.

"No, please. The fae don't venture into these waters." Donnchadh began kicking his legs with renewed vigor at the prospect. I watched as Chun-Tao worked to hold him still.

"Alice, make them do it. We don't have time for this."

Finally, I understood what had to be done. Without my sight I might have been a little slow on the uptake, but now Chun-Tao's request came through loud and clear. I looked between Donnchadh and Riodh, their eyes still frozen as they gazed at the unblinking vampires. While Donnchadh was writhing against Chun-Tao's arms, Riodh was twitching nervously, and his chubby knees knocked against Dong-Mei's side. Between the two faeries, he was definitely the weak link.

I tried to put any misgivings I might have out of my mind as I walked up to Dong-Mei and the little faerie. '_He's not my family_, _He's not my family_,' I chanted to myself. Instead, I focused on Jasper, and all of the sacrifices he'd made over the past month. I thought about Edward and how many years he'd suffered before he finally found happiness. I thought about Bella, my only friend and Edward's mate.

My eyes were burning and I blinked rapidly, suddenly hating those stupid faerie tears. I wanted to blot out all evidence that I was any relation to the two despicable creatures in front of me. Carlisle was my father. Esme was my mother. My real family was what was important right now. I tried to reason that Riodh was nothing to me. But with that thought, I had to consciously suppress a racking sob. I hated that I felt so weak, but this had to be done.

I knelt down so that I was at eye level with the faerie, although he couldn't seem to turn away from Dong-Mei. "Riodh, don't you like me?" It was an unfair question. I knew he liked me, and I knew he'd have to answer truthfully.

"Of course, Mary Alice."

"Then tell me you'll do this for me, for my friends."

Riodh stuttered and shook and I watched as he tried desperately to turn his head, to close his eyes. "Please, Mary Alice, don't --" he begged.

"Riodh, I don't want my friends to die. I don't want them stuck here. I need to get back to Jasper. We need to fight the dragon, _now_. We can't wait. Please, help us to lure him here. For me. It will hurt me terribly if they die, or if any of us are stuck here. As my DinSheenK'ha, please."

The little faerie sniffled and clenched his tiny hands, and I watched blue-tinged tears snake their way down his chubby red cheeks. "I'll be your bait, Mary Alice," he whispered. With those words uttered, Dong-Mei finally looked away. The faerie shuddered and blinked before disappearing from her hands. He reappeared a moment later in front of me, still sniffling, his pink eyes rimmed in red.

"Oh, little Riodh, I won't let anything happen to you. Don't worry," I gushed, pulling the small man into my arms. I knew what I was saying was most likely a lie, but in a situation like this, a life for a life, my family's wellbeing came first. Riodh smiled ruefully up at me, and then threw the weight of his little body against mine and gathered my hips in his arms in a surprisingly strong hug.

*****

**JPOV**

"_What are you, Jasper Whitlock? You are like no other vampire I have ever seen."_

"Where's Aodhfionn?" I asked Sakhmet, ignoring her incomprehensible question.

"Why did you only kill one?"

"Faerie!" I shouted, turning in a circle, certain he was just beyond where I might be able to smell his sickeningly sweet scent.

"And what you did to her body, her eyelids…" Sakhmet continued to babble.

"Sakhmet!" I instantly closed the space between us, and grabbed her shoulders in my hands. "I don't care about the dog!"

"You did. _You did_."

"But, Alice…"

"And then, right afterwards, when you should be drunk on blood --"

"Alice," I whispered.

"Exactly," Sakhmet agreed. But I couldn't care about her right now.

Sakhmet pulled herself away from me, and I disgusted myself when I realized I was still clinging to her, my fingertips digging into her chalky ebony skin. She was skittish as she backed away from me.

"Maybe it is true. Maybe…"

She continued to back away, and I had the irrational impulse to call her back to me. I certainly didn't desire her company, but I didn't want to be left alone and bereft either. It was my own fault, though. I'd let Aod convince me to stay behind in the desert. I deserved to suffer through Alice's absence. It was only right.

I let Sakhmet go, not bothering to pay attention to the direction she took, or to track her scent on the desert wind. Instead I turned westward, and slowly began the long journey back to the compound. When Alice made it back to me, it was the only place she would know to look. I refused to let my mind wander to the other possibility, the one where I considered 'if' she would make it back to me. Because that would mean the end of my life as well. I would make sure of it.

I was wallowing so thoroughly in my own morbid thoughts, that I almost didn't notice the sugary-sweet smell in the air. Almost, but not quite. I scanned the horizon, searching for the faerie.

"Aodhfionn, where the hell are you? Get out here, now!"

Aodhfionn landed in front of me, all silent-like, but at least he wasn't smiling. Because, if he were smiling, I couldn't trust myself not to smack the look off his face.

"You were perfect, warrior," he said proudly, like he was my father or something. Forget that he was a five foot tall faerie with wings. I ignored him. I'd figure out what he meant later.

"What about Alice?" I asked.

"She's in the sidhe. They're waiting on the dragon."

"But she hasn't fed, Aod. And she's waiting on a dragon, like you said. It's too dangerous."

"Her DinSheenK'ha will keep her safe."

"But she can't fight a dragon if she hasn't fed."

"How do you know that? Have you ever fought a dragon?"

I resisted the urge to punch the faerie, and instead pulled myself up to my full height and moved within an inch of his body. But then I had to fight the sickening desire to lick his cheek, instead focusing on the equally strong desire to twist off his head. I hoped that instinct would come across and scare some sense into him. "I. Can. Not. Lose. Her. If she is in _any_ danger, _whatsoever_, you _will_ take me to her _now_."

"Mary Alice will live through this, warrior. Which reminds me, we should speak about the Volturi."

The faerie had changed the subject with such speed, I wondered that I didn't have whiplash.

"What do the Volturi have to do with this?" I growled, not satisfied at all with his answers so far.

"I believe you have worries about what may happen if Alice's vision comes true, if she presents herself to Aro."

It had been at the back of my list of concerns, but it was true. Given the new information we had about Alice and her past, I didn't trust that Aro would let her get away. And if he did, it would just push her higher on his list of desired acquisitions.

I'd been walking straight for the compound, but I stopped in my tracks and sighed. I felt like I didn't have the emotional strength to voice yet another concern for my mate, so I simply stood still and waited for the faerie to speak. I knew he would. He didn't know when to keep his mouth shut.

Aodhfionn appropriately took this as a sign that he'd been right about my misgivings. "I have a plan, warrior."

I narrowed my eyes suspiciously, since I'd been completely unimpressed by every other plan of his that I'd seen up until this point. But my only idea to keep Alice away from Volterra was to somehow incapacitate her and go on my own. Given my mate's current hostile feelings toward me, this seemed like a less than stellar plan.

"I'll go," Aod proclaimed, like it was more a done deal than a proposal.

"I don't think so. I'm not putting my family's future in your hands."

"You already have." He was right, and I didn't like that at all. I felt sick all over, disgusted with myself that I'd let a little faerie work me like putty in his hands.

"They'll kill you before you have a chance to speak." His plan, if that's what he called it, was ridiculous.

"Without their powers it will be harder for them to kill me than you think." But even as he spoke confidently, I saw something flash in his white eyes. Actually, it was the opposite of a flash. For an instant, his eyes had gone dull gray.

"They'll never let you get to Aro, let alone allow you to speak to him," I countered.

"Aro will want to see me _and_ speak with me; and perhaps more than that. He's vampire, just like you are. You know he'll want to see me, warrior. Besides the attraction, I'll have his jewels."

"Why don't I trust you?" I hissed under my breath. The statement wasn't necessarily for Aodhfionn, and I'd only half meant to blurt it out loud.

"Because as one of the fae, I have the annoying habit of being mischievous and helping in an overtly painful manner. I speak the truth, but I twist my words."

"Well, when you put it like that, faerie --" I chuckled grimly, without a hint of actual amusement in my voice.

"I haven't done anything that wasn't for Mary Alice's good. More than any other charge…" Aodhfionn's voice faded into silence. For once, he wasn't able to matter-of-factly finish his statement. His eyes left my face, and trailed along the distant edge of the horizon.

"I'll do this," he whispered so faintly, I almost didn't hear. And then a barely perceptible tremor worked its way down his spine.

"What _are_ you doing?"

"My job."

He was looking so hard at something on the horizon, staring with such purpose, yet I was sure he wasn't focusing on anything at all.

"What do you see?" I hissed.

"I see the good in things. The world as it could be. The light just shines out of Mary Alice, doesn't it? She's so good, even though…"

"Even though she's a vampire," I finished for him. "Yes. She's very good." It was the understatement of a lifetime.

"And she's both light and dark and it's astounding. I still don't know how she did it. I can only hope…"

Again his voice trailed off and he pressed his eyelids closed.

"Faerie, you're fucking scaring me. What's wrong with Alice?"

"I'm sorry, Jasper. I'll make sure that she's fine. It is my job. But I would do it anyway, even if it weren't. The way I feel…" And while the possessive part of me wanted to deck him or fight him, or truth be told, kill him for a making statement like that to my face, another part of me was overwhelmingly grateful for what he was saying.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'll only let Aro have the jewels if he gives his word to leave your family alone for the rest of the year, like he promised he would. He wants them back badly enough that he'll agree."

"But you can't just march into Volterra and ask to speak to Aro. What will you do?"

"That's for me to worry about, warrior. You just worry about keeping Alice away from Volterra. Will you keep her safe for me? I can't do that if I'm with the Volturi."

"I promise, Aod. There's no way in hell I'd let anything happen to her."

"Thank you, warrior."

I'm not exactly sure where the tables got turned like they did, and Aodhfionn was thanking me for keeping Alice safe, but they had, and it left me feeling unsettled. And then it dawned on me, if he was talking about bringing the jewels to Italy…

"Then, they're really going to slay the dragon? And Alice will live through it?"

*****

**APOV**

The water's spray was like a cold whisper against my skin. This time my clothes were definitely wet, and salty, and they felt heavy enough that they might drag me down to the ocean floor. I know that made no sense; I was a vampire with insane strength. But stripped of my visions and Jasper's arms, deceived by my own sight and by these creatures I'd come to consider distant relatives; it was all I could do to hold myself erect and balance on the jagged sandstone crag underfoot, scanning the horizon for a reptile rumored to munch on whales as snacks. Anything that I had to deal with beyond that, like wet clothes, was overwhelming.

I know. I'd gotten myself into an insane situation; one so bizarre I was having trouble actually believing that it was real. In one minute the sidhe had seemed like an ideal world full of ponies and flowers, and in the next it was a nightmare. I was simply hoping to live to see Jasper again. Any desire to somehow help my family seemed like a faerie tale too good to be true.

I tried not to let my mind stray to thoughts beyond the task at hand, but it was like trying to hold back grains of sand when the tide went out. My mind was fractured, pulled relentlessly in dozens of directions while I watched the pounding waves. I was desperate to know if this was all for nothing. I didn't know if I could live with myself if I'd inadvertently put my family in danger. And it pained me not to know how Jasper was holding out in the desert, and what particular torture he was enduring thanks to Sakhmet, Aodhfionn and me. And I worried that I'd misled Edward and Bella. If anything happened to Bella, Edward would kill himself, and it would be my fault.

And then all of the old doubts returned as well; about what I'd gotten Emmett and Rose into, about what Jane was doing at this moment. Maybe she would leave Volterra early; maybe she was already on her way to Forks, or to Isle Esme.

I clenched my fists and barely held myself back from screaming in frustration. I could feel the muscles in my neck straining and I heard the loud scraping noise my teeth made as they ground together.

Riodh heard my gnashing teeth and spun around to face me, always looking to protect me in his own little way. After he promised to act as bait, Dong-Mei and Chun-Tao had quickly fashioned a raft, tying together some rowan branches with vines. Riodh had strung little orange berries to the vines, and muttered an incantation, while Donnchadh stood off to the side, his arms folded with a look of anger and disapproval etched on his thin face. Now, Riodh's raft was anchored to a jagged rock, twenty yards from the shore, while Donnchadh glared at the scene from the precipice behind me.

I tried to smile reassuringly at Riodh, but I'm sure my own uncertainty was showing through. It felt like my smile, usually so quick and infectious, had been plastered on with a putty knife. Riodh waved a little in my direction. More than anything, he looked scared for his life. I guess he was, and I felt torn in two. One piece of myself wanted to jump onto his little raft, pull him into my arms and run away. But something inside me, darker and full of love, kept him there, bound to fulfill his promise.

I watched Riodh sneak a glance at Donnchadh as he stood above us all, safely on the solid ground of the cliffs. Donnchadh had argued that putting his own life in danger wouldn't do anything to help keep me safe, and he hadn't uttered another word since. But the stern manner in which he'd been looking at Riodh since then, spoke volumes.

The dragon fighters were perched on craggy rocks on either side of me, high above the water's edge. I could almost see the spiritual connection that they'd forged to the earth, sky and water, because they seemed balanced between the elements, instead of resting on the ground. Their bodies were poised in effortless concentration, and their faces looked impassive and peaceful. Jasper had explained bits and pieces of the meditation they'd taught him, and I wished I'd had the time to learn from them. If I could trust my visions of the future, I would eventually get that chance. I tried to convince myself that I'd make it that far.

I didn't want to interrupt them. Okay, I kind of did. Staying still and looking out at nothing was killing me. I don't usually stand still or stay quiet. And while the fighters might meditate when they're nervous, I did what any normal girl might do: I fidgeted. I thought out loud, and filled the void with my voice, because otherwise I'd get lost in my thoughts and doubts. Dangerous territory.

"Umm, what am I looking for?" I called out, glancing back and forth between Dong-Mei and Chun-Tao.

There was a significant and weighty silence, filled only with the sound of waves and branches slapping against the surface of the water. Dong-Mei answered a full minute later. "You do not need to look, Alice. We will find him."

"But I have to do something. I have to help. I always help. That's what I do, you know? I mean, I spent almost thirty years helping Jasper before I even found him. And just ask Bella. I've been helping her for the past two years."

Chun-Tao finally turned toward me. Her quick movement silenced me.

"He is not made up only of body, but also of spirit. He will come from the water like he is water himself. You will not see his shadow, or even the water quiver, until he is here."

"I don't get it."

"Alice, leave it to us," Dong-Mei pleaded.

An unusually large wave slammed Riodh's little raft into the boulder it was anchored to. Riodh was jostled and nearly slipped over the edge, before he managed to grab a hold of one of the vines that held the structure together. He scrambled back to his feet, and seemed to make a point not to make eye contact with any of us.

"And you'll watch out for Riodh?" I asked.

Chun-Tao sighed and shook her head. "He's the least of our worries, Alice."

"Fine," I muttered. "I'll look out for the faerie."

"Alice Cullen, you will do no such thing. That faerie volunteered for this, and he can keep himself safe. What would Jasper say to us if you didn't come back?" Dong-Mei asked.

I didn't get a chance to tell them what Jasper would say, though, because at that second, slate gray water rose like a wall in front of us, filling my field of vision completely. Water poured from the sky back to the ocean at my feet, hinting at the sloped contour of the creature beneath it. But I didn't see a dragon. At least I didn't think I did. All that I could see was turbulent clouds above my head, and water. There was water everywhere. Water was being pulled up from the sea and was hurtling from the sky, splashing back into the pool below my feet. The sea itself had sunk, and the water falling back into it was whipped into a whirlpool, as if a piece of the seabed had gone missing.

And then I heard it. The deep, earth-shattering bellow shook me until I thought I might fall apart. The rock at my feet actually did, and I managed to jump just before it crumbled into the vortex beneath me. I aimed for the cliffs above, but instead, Donnchadh caught me in mid-air. I struggled in his grasp, pulling at his arms, but he flew fast and wouldn't ease his grip until we were far beyond the water's edge. Then, finally, he let me fall to the mossy ground below.

I went to run for the shore, but Donnchadh stood in my path.

"We have to get back to Riodh."

"No, Mary Alice. Don't be foolish."

"Donnchadh, we don't have time. Where's Riodh?"

"You know I don't have the sight when it comes to the other fae."

That same violent noise shook the earth again. It was so loud and all consuming that I thought my head might explode. Donnchadh was thrown to the moss at his feet, and I took the opportunity to dart past him. I pressed my hands to my ears as I moved to the edge of the cliff to look for Riodh, or Chun-Tao and Dong-Mei, or Cirein Croin himself.

*****

What I saw before me was too large, too strange; I didn't know what I was looking at. I saw flashes of gray and turquoise, and a tower of shimmering water tall enough that I needed to arch my neck to take it all in. The air moved violently and at first it pushed me backwards, before I was nearly pulled off my feet, and sucked out towards the mayhem in the water. I felt my feet slipping on the slick moss, and I turned and tried to scramble backwards. But my feet were pulled from underneath me, and I fell face first into the green.

The world shook again and hot wind tore at my hair, smelling of fire and salt and bitter charred things; things you wouldn't speak of in polite conversation.

And then, long fingers closed around my wrist like a vise, holding me in place just as my feet slipped over the edge of the precipice.

I was on my feet again quickly, and Donnchadh's hand never left my wrist. I watched him pulling at me relentlessly, trying to move me away from the edge. Impossibly tall waves of water washed over the massive cliff, drenching us both. And the sound the creature made was unending. It was almost like the wind, but bigger and louder, threatening to tear at the granite fibers of my being.

I shouted to Donnchadh that I needed to go back, but I may as well have had no voice at all. Nothing could be heard over the all-encompassing static roar. But I was stronger than the faerie, and as soon as I got my bearings I began towing him back towards the dragon and my friends.

Donnchadh's face contorted in anger as he tirelessly and ineffectually worked to pull in the opposite direction. His thin feet tore up the moss as he dug in his heels, while I made my way to the fight.

And then everything changed for me. A new scent joined the putrid burn, overwhelming all of my other senses. It was bright and magic and light, sweet and sour. It was everything, like life itself, and I needed it.

I spun around with such force that Donnchadh's feet left the ground. Still connected to my wrist, his feet flew over the edge of the cliff and he dangled in the air. But I hardly noticed, and let him hang. For in front of me was life and death in a measure I'd never seen before.

The world was awash in fire and blood and my body fought the twin desires to flee from the flames and to dive head first into the stream pouring from the sky. Blood rained down into the ocean in a thick red downpour. Behind the blood I could see the flash of impossibly large silver scales edged in turquoise. But then everything was engulfed in flames, forcing me backwards.

I'd inadvertently dragged the faerie back onto land, his clothing singed and wet, smoking. But the noise and the fire came closer, and the ground shook beneath us. I took another step backwards, even as my nose commanded me to run into the flames and drink. But then, as if in warning, fire licked at the ground at my feet, and I turned on my heels and ran, Donnchadh half-running, half dragging along at my side.

Panic set it, and I found it hard to breath. There was fire everywhere. _This could be the end_, I thought. I might never see Jasper again. It could all be over, and the last person I would see was the damned faerie that I was pulling along next to me.

I half-heard that he was repeating something over and over, stammering and shouting. I strained to listen, hoping it was a piece of useful advice, or some kind of spell that might save my vampire flesh from the flames.

"It's me, it's me."

"What?" I asked as I ran.

"_I can't keep you safe. He's after me_." And before I knew it, Donnchadh was gone.

I took one second for the flames to recede, and another second for me to catch my breath and steady my thoughts. Of course, the dragon had been after the faerie. Dong-Mei had mentioned that dragons loved to feed on faeries. But now he would be out in the ocean after Riodh. He was bleeding, but he needed to die. This would all be over if he were dead.

My thoughts turned predatory and my body commanded me to run back to the cliff and jump, to scramble up the giant's shoulder, and to sink my teeth into that sweet spot just below his jaw. If I pushed and bit and tore at the flesh enough, I was sure I could find the great vein, and then I'd be awash in warm, delicious blood and this would all be over. Except, I couldn't do that. If I did, I wouldn't be able to leave the sidhe.

With that thought, my body nearly convulsed. It had been over a week since my last meal, and blood was falling from the sky in a veritable downpour. Blood that smelled better than anything else on earth. I could only guess that the giant was bleeding because of something the dragon fighters had done. I hoped they hadn't used their teeth, but how else could they have managed this?

A rush of wet air made me leap forward. I spun around to see a bit of shiny gray flesh through the smoke and fire, before something as large as a stadium came crashing down to the ground where I'd been standing. Then the land underneath crumbled and cascaded down into the water.

More of the ground gave way beneath my feet, and I jumped backwards as my ears rang with another deafening roar. It was as if the earth itself were groaning as it broke underneath me. The dragon's voice was everywhere; it was all encompassing, and my natural inclination to attack gave way to the desire to fold in on myself and hide.

But I couldn't. I needed to help my friends and this dragon needed to die if I were ever to get out of the sidhe and ensure my family's safety. So, I clenched my jaw shut and held my breath, took five steps backwards, arched my neck and opened my eyes.

The space in front of me was taken over by shiny gray and turquoise scales and smoke. The creature rose from the water below and took up all of the sky above. It was in constant motion, writhing before me and moving the air with it. I was nearly blown over with an incredibly strong gust of wet wind, as something translucent and purple sliced through the air. It was a wing. Without thinking, I jumped and landed onto it, and held on as the dragon beat its wing violently, trying to throw me off.

Another shriek rang out through the atmosphere, momentarily incapacitating me. I desperately hoped I could hold my body together, because it felt like the awful noise might tear it apart. Then I was assaulted by another gust of hot and bitter charred air. I looked skyward and realized it was the monster's breath. I could just barely make out the unending blackness of his mouth, row upon row of dull silver teeth, and the deep burgundy glow of two eyes as large twin suns.

I clawed my way upward, only dimly aware of what I was doing. I needed to get to his neck, to the space just underneath the dragon's jaw. The sweet hollow, where I loved to kiss and lick Jasper. The tender point where I would sink my teeth with thanks. The pulse point. The jugular. Words moved like motion pictures through my head, and I paid them little heed. Thoughts of Jasper, and my home swam to the surface of my mind, mixing with dreams of a river of unending blood, coating me gloriously.

"Alice."

The voice was a far-flung whisper. It was a suggestion more than a sound. But it was familiar and full of warning.

It came too late.

The putrid black hole of the dragon's mouth came charging at me with a speed that made it hard for my eyes to track. The teeth were taller than the cedars that sheltered our home in Forks, and my body was reflected back at me in the glinting dull silver and smoky gray light.

It was close, too close. I jumped, and the edge of one of the dragon's teeth ripped my jeans, and skimmed my shin. I gasped with surprise and anger and intense, mind-numbing pain, as I peered disbelievingly down at my torn-open flesh.

But the sound that erupted from the beast pulled my mind away from thoughts of my shin. I'd moved just in time to get away from the dragon's mouth, and I'd been so quick that he bit down on his own wing instead of me. The sound he made was fierce, full of anger and pain, and he shook his body, trying to throw me, spraying fresh blood over my body in the process.

That's when I knew what I had to do.

"_Mary Alice, come back. I'm on the cliff_."

Donnchadh's voice was strained, even though he was speaking directly to my mind. I scanned the dark landmass in front of me, but I couldn't see him amidst the smoke and flames and blood, and with the dragon moving like an angry snake below me.

I didn't know exactly how to speak to the faerie without using my voice, but I had no time to try to figure it out. "_No, I know what I have to do, Donnchadh_."

I didn't know if he heard me, but it would have to do. I had a plan and I didn't have a moment to spare. I might not be able to bite the dragon, but the dragon himself certainly could. Without another thought, I scrambled upwards onto something hard and slippery, using my hands and feet to brace myself against the slick surface. But the edges were sharper than razors, and I was surprised to feel the flint-like substance cut through the creases in my fingers.

The pain was nearly as incapacitating as the dragon's frenzied cries were. I jumped and threw out my arms, catching my hands on another sharp edge, my body lying flush with another hard, flat surface. I realized suddenly that I was jumping onto the raised spines along the dragon's back.

I took a moment to try to refine my plan, but I could feel the cuts to my fingers deepening with every second I held on. Logically, when I thought about the best way to make a kill, I thought about draining the veins in the dragon's throat. But I didn't know whether the dragon could get its teeth within striking distance of his own jugular vein. The heart was the next logical spot to strike, but the ribs would most likely prevent any real damage. And the descending aorta was buried so deep in the abdomen, that a cut there would most likely only do superficial damage.

That's when I knew where the cut had to be made. There was an unprotected spot on the body, where a large artery and vein travelled side by side. With a cut in just the right location, bleeding out would be almost inevitable. I shivered and felt my stomach sicken as I watched visions of predatory vampires flicker in my mind. Male vampires seducing human women, spreading their legs, their nose running along the inner thigh, looking for the perfect point of purchase, before sinking their teeth into the creamy skin at the groin, fulfilling twin desires as they drained the life out of the human between her legs.

I was headed in the wrong direction.

I scurried to the edge of the scale, jumping, then running, jumping then running, over and over as I made my way down the dragon's neck. As I suspected, the creature could never writhe in exactly the right direction to bite down on his own throat. But as I made my way across the unending expanse of his back, I would linger and jump in such a way that the dragon managed to lunge and bite and tear shallow gashes in an attempt to catch me.

Of course, his ribs and spine protected him from doing any real damage. My actions only seemed to anger the beast. When I realized this, I pushed myself faster, moving over yard after yard of slippery, blood spattered scales.

"Alice!"

The voice was louder now. I stopped and scanned my field of vision. But before my eyes could fix on anything besides fire and blood, I was knocked off my feet by a hard body that wrapped itself around mine. We tumbled and slid sideways, and a fraction of a second later, the beast's mouth came down over the spot I'd been standing on, violently biting down on his own flesh.

"What good is saving your family if you yourself are dead, Alice Cullen?"

It was Dong-Mei. We slipped down the monster's sloping back together and scrambled for purchase, but there was nothing to grab a hold of. Both of our bodies slid over the edge, and I felt my stomach drop out from underneath me, as we hurtled toward the churning red waves far below.

But just before our bodies crashed into churning mixture of blood and seawater, something warm and thin and strong as steel grabbed my wrist, and I was pulled back upwards into the air. I clutched at Dong-Mei, but soon realized that I could no longer feel the pull of gravity on her body either. I twisted my neck, looking up through the smoke to see the tawny skin and big doe shaped brown eyes of Donnchadh. He held Dong-Mei and I by our wrists, and his strong wings cut through the wind, flying us to the shore.

But the faerie's presence enraged the already tortured dragon, and a high pitched keening cry tore through the air around us as fiery red eyes moved in our direction. And then, I felt like we'd disappeared.

In another flash we were standing on a mossy field, far from the water's edge. Here the noise from the dragon was little more than a static rumble. The air was clear, but the smell of the dragon's blood was still overpowering, pulling me in like a moth to a flame.

"I should have done that before, Mary Alice. But I panicked. I won't leave you behind again."

"What _are_ you doing?" I yelled.

"Keeping you safe."

"I didn't ask for your help. Maybe you can just walk away from Riodh and my friends, but I won't do it. Chun-Tao is back there, alone! And have you seen Riodh since… since --?"

"Mary Alice, Riodh is gone. It was suicide to do what he did."

"You don't know that! And Chun-Tao is out there!"

"But I'm here to save you."

"Then stay out of the way! You just make things worse. I'm going back with Dong-Mei!"

"No you're not. She left while you were yelling at me," he said smugly, crossing his arms over his chest.

He was right. I looked around us and Dong-Mei was gone. I could just barely make out her slim retreating figure as she raced back to the water, and the dragon, and her mate.

Without hesitation, I dashed after her, hoping I could reach her, so that we could talk about my plan. I was certain it would work and we could kill the dragon, if only we could pierce both femoral arteries and veins. But suddenly, the faerie was in front of me, flapping his wings wildly, darting back and forth across my path.

"Leave me alone!" I shouted, grabbing him by the tip of one of his wings and flinging him sideways, cutting my finger in the process. Again, he appeared before me, blocking my way. I growled and lunged, but in my mad haste I missed him and nearly threw myself on the ground instead. My anger rose and desperation flooded through my veins. I couldn't let him keep me from the fight, from my friends, from little Riodh. I needed to get back to the dragon. This time I tackled him and pinned him beneath me. "Let me go, faerie. I don't want to kill you."

I left him on the ground and ran for the water, but Donnchadh appeared in front of me again. It was too much. As much as I felt like I had to be with my friends in the fight, I felt like I would never be able to get there with this faerie dogging me at every turn. It was useless, and I fell to the ground, giving in. And I was gone.

For a second it was as if I ceased to exist. I had no body. But a second later, I was back.

"Alice!" Dong-Mei threw her arm around me, before I was thrown into the air. She grabbed my arm and pulled me back down, and I grabbed onto a scale with my hands. I was on the dragon's back again, Dong-Mei at my side. I had no idea what had happened, but I couldn't take the time to care.

"How did you do that?" she asked, but I didn't answer.

"The femoral artery and vein, Dong-Mei. I think it's the only way."

Her eyes widened with my words, and then her brilliant smile took over her face. "The inside of his thigh, you mean?"

I nodded my head, and looked around, trying to get my bearings. Cirein Croin was so large, I couldn't see where his back began or ended, and I couldn't spot his head or his tail.

"You are very smart, Alice. We know. I am on my way now, Chun-Tao will get the other leg."

"Really?"

"Yes. With all the blood he has lost so far, I believe it will work. But you shouldn't be here."

"I have to be. I can't just sit and watch."

Dong-Mei sighed, and the dragon bucked, nearly throwing both of us off his back. The air shook with his cry, and I gritted my teeth and scrunched my eyes shut, my only protection from the force of the sound. When I opened my eyes, Dong-Mei's jaw was set, and she was shaking her head at me, but she held out her hand and I knew she'd let me go.

She ran so fast, she almost dragged me with her as she flew over the dragon's back, and slid down his tail. Halfway down, she grabbed hold of a scale, and swung us over the edge, where we braced ourselves from the fall. I looked at his enormous haunches beneath us, and had no idea how we were going to navigate around his thigh.

Then, hurtling from the sky, I just barely caught sight of Cirein Croin's gaping maw, before Dong-Mei pulled me out of the way. His hot, acrid breath felt like it singed my skin, as fire filled the air around us.

"Use your nails," Dong-Mei shouted, and she jumped of the dragon's back, ran her fingers along his thigh, until they dug into his skin, and she hung suspended in the air. The dragon roared and twisted his neck so that he could snap at her, but she was too fast and jumped out of the way again.

She flitted over the dragon's thigh, moving too fast for him to track, and I knew that I had to follow if I wanted to help at all. So I held my breath and jumped. I felt the oily scales rub along my belly, and I clawed at the skin, until I finally was able to dig in and hold on. It was an awkward maneuver, but I managed to less than gracefully move my way around the dragon as he stomped and shook and lunged for me repeatedly.

The heat that emanated from his skin was growing, and my hands felt too warm for comfort as I clung to his scales. I was finally able to spot Dong-Mei, though, and I watched as she began to furiously tear with her hands at the juncture between the dragon's thigh and his body.

A high-pitched scream pierced the air, and I held on for dear life as the dragon kicked his leg out from underneath him. I watched with horror as his crested gray head and red eyes went straight for the dragon fighter. His teeth clamped down on his own flesh, and blood spurted from the gash, but I couldn't see Dong-Mei anywhere.

The dragon's thigh began shaking convulsively, as sweet blood poured from the fresh wound. He unclenched his jaw from his inner thigh, his bloody teeth bared, his eyes rolling in pain. Dong-Mei was gone.

I looked back to the dragon's bloody wound. The bleeding had slowed and I knew that wasn't right. He must not have bit down deeply enough. The wound, as it was, wouldn't kill him. Without Dong-Mei, I knew what I had to do. I jumped, and clawed and jumped and clawed my way to the gash in the dragon's thigh. He was still shaky, and his skin was covered in fresh blood. Blood that brought to mind golden skies and love and warmth and commanded my body to drink.

But I pressed my lips together and held my breath as I plunged my hands into the torn flesh in the dragon's thigh. I used my fingernails to tear through muscle and connective tissue, searching for the springy texture of blood vessels. I was up to my elbows in wounded flesh, when I felt the hot wind at my back. I jumped out of the way just in time to avoid the dragon's teeth, and I watched him sink his muzzle once again into the wound. A massive river of blood rained over me, as my body fell into the water below.

*****

**JPOV**

"_Then, they're really going to slay the dragon? And Alice will live through it?"_

"I'm quite sure. The Saelie Court would never propose a plan that wouldn't work. And I see your future, to a point. You'll be happy, and I'm quite sure that would not be the case without Mary Alice."

Sweet relief flooded through my body, and I felt it penetrate my fingertips and toes, despite the presence of the faerie. I couldn't wait to see her, to apologize, to love her and swear I'd never leave her. To swear it _again_, for clearly I hadn't been a man of my word the first time around. The sun shone brighter, the sand felt impossibly warmer beneath my feet. Alice was coming back to me. I'm sure I was beaming like a fool at Aodhfionn, and his smile was warm and genuine in return.

"Alice is strong, warrior, and you are lucky to have found her."

"I'm blessed that _she_ found _me_, Aod."

"Yes, blessed," he agreed.

* * *

**A/N: Writing fight scenes is always a stretch for me... I hope, hope, hope this one was coherent!**

**A few words about faeries and dragons: In my research I found that there are only two ways to trap faeries - to hold their gaze and to make them promise. That's what Chun-Tao and Dong-Mei were doing with Donnchadh and Riodh. And about Cirein Croin: he's supposed to be the largest animal on the planet, eating up to seven whales at once. So it's hard to see all of him at once.**

**We're in the home stretch here. Thank you to everyone that's patiently waiting on updates for my other stories while I finish this one up.**

**And thanks for the reviews! m**


	13. The Tipping Point

**JPOV**

The buzzing of Aodhfionn's wings lulled me into the closest I'd come to relaxation since Alice and I left the western coast of Ireland to make our way to Siobhan's cottage near Kinvarra. I leaned back on my elbows and lifted my eyes to the heavens, wondering idly if it was the same late afternoon sky Alice would be seeing right now. Probably not. My stomach twisted into knots with the knowledge that I'd let her go, to fight a dragon nonetheless. I'd let her go back to the sidhe, a place I wasn't sure I believed in, even. A place filled with faeries that smiled to your face, but plotted behind your back.

The noonday sun had drifted towards the horizon as Aod and I walked back to Sakhmet's compound. Sakhmet hadn't returned though, and the faerie and I lounged in the bright light of the desert, against the outer wall of the compound. I didn't have to worry about sunburn, and I idly wondered about faerie skin. I was debating about whether or not to broach the subject, when Aod broke the silence first.

"Mary Alice was angry when she left," Aodhfionn said, apropos of nothing.

I chuckled a bit. Alice was certainly a firecracker, I just wasn't used to her laying into _me_. I smiled proudly at the power my mate managed to wield, all without even lifting her little fist.

"Do you think she hates you and I for staying behind?" the little man asked.

"She won't hate me, faerie. Well, not for long, anyway. And you, well, she likes you more than I care to admit."

Aodhfionn was still looking toward the horizon, but I saw the glimmer of a smile on his lips.

"Don't let it go to your head or anything."

"She's remarkable," he murmured.

"I don't want to have to beat you faerie. Not after all this. You'd best keep your thoughts about Alice to yourself, and thank your lucky stars that my brother isn't here to hear them."

"He couldn't. Not around me." I heard the smug edge to his voice and tried not to let the knowledge that he could cancel out the powers of even the most powerful vampires among us rankle.

"Right." It rankled anyway. I hated that the faeries always seemed to have the upper hand, and I looked forward to the time we'd be done with them. But it was as if time was molasses, and I was wading through it, with no end in sight, with a faerie firmly attached to my side. I kicked at the coppery sand, momentarily obscuring the sun with a brown cloud. I felt a fine film of it settle over my skin, adding a gritty layer to the crackling mud and dust that had been heaped on me since I'd come here.

"You're sure Alice will be fine? I shouldn't worry about the dragon?"

"How many times do I have to say it?"

"At least once more," I smirked, trying to hide my irrepressible concern.

"She will make it out of the sidhe alive. I am sure of it."

I breathed a sigh of relief. The sun was slipping lower in the sky. Its hot rays had warmed my skin to near the temperature of the sand. I wondered how long it might take for the sand to drift over me were I sat, so that I would become one with the landscape. I carried enough of it caked on my body that I believed I already had a head start.

"What now, Aod?"

"You sit and wait, warrior."

"Well then, why was it so important for me to be here? I don't feel like I've done much of anything except worry about Alice, and eat another goddamned hyena. I've already had enough of those creatures for a lifetime. They taste like fermenting death."

"You are here as a testament."

I waited for the faerie to continue, but he seemed to assume that those six words might explain everything. Figures. The one time I wanted him to keep going, he fell silent."I've had enough of your riddles, Aod. Could you speak plainly for once?"

"Sorry, it's faerie nature, you know. Humor me… let me answer with a question or two."

I half-growled, half sighed in frustration and kicked again at the sand. But I had nothing at hand to pass the hours except Aodhfionn. What else could I do but play along? "Fine," I grumbled.

"Thank you. I do my best not to anger, you know. But you know as well as I do that fighting your nature is difficult." He looked up toward me like he was after my approval. The best I could manage was a shrug of the shoulders, but his face lit up anyway, like I'd called him brother or something.

"So tell me, Jasper, warrior, why do you live as you do? It cannot be easy."

"That's your question? Jesus, I thought you'd ask along the lines of my favorite color or my sign."

"I'm serious. If you want to understand your purpose here, please answer completely and truthfully."

I sighed again, conflicted about whether I should share my soul with the little vibrating thing at my side. But there was something compelling about Aodhfionn, beyond the pull he had on me. I felt driven to answer, and surprisingly, I felt vaguely good about it too.

"I wasn't living before, Aod. I was only killing and avoiding my own demise. I was a force of death and destruction. Even after I left Maria and the battlefield behind, I was like a ghost among humankind, picking off the weak one by one. I was about certain that I had no heart, that I was capable of nothing good or holy."

"But then you met _her_?"

There was no doubt who the 'her' in question might be. I smiled into the glowing red afternoon sun. "Yes. And she already believed in me, and she was proof that there was more of a human left in me than I'd ever considered."

"What do you mean? Please explain."

"She was vampire, like me. But she was so different. She cared about others. She had human relationships..." Internal anger flared, a small and silly outburst of emotion at my own words. "I don't mean _relationships_…" I stammered, "she'd had _friends _is what I'm trying to say. She did things to make people's lives better. And she went out of her way to help me, even though she'd never met me, and even though I certainly wasn't deserving of any of it."

"Why not?"

"I don't believe I ever did anything really good after I was turned. Yet she still loved me. It was so unexpected, it nearly tore me in two, Aod."

I heard the faerie sigh where he sat. But I was too lost in my thoughts to pay him much mind. I was thinking about Alice. That first sunrise we'd spent together in one another's arms.

*****

It had been about eighteen hours since I'd met Alice, and my entire world had been turned on its head. This woman, this vampire, had become my universe, and I'd been consumed from the inside out by her love. For the first time in nearly one hundred years, I'd fed without remorse. And for the first time in just as long, I'd been with a woman and felt something more than physical desire.

Hell, I'd felt _everything_, more than I'd known I was capable of. Because Alice was everything. She'd quickly become my world.

And she was too good. Each time I'd tried to make a list of the ways she outshone me and put me to shame, Alice would run her little hand down past my belly and grab hold of me, and things would start all over again. Not that I minded.

But then golden rays of Philadelphia sunshine began lighting up the room around us. Its reflections bounced from my skin to hers and back, lighting the room in a shimmering cascade of color, and I saw plainly how the rest of my life might play out. Alice smiled at me, her eyes half-closed and lazy. Yes, I knew just from the look in her eyes that I could spend eternity with this creature, and I could be happy, fulfilled even. I'd found someone I wanted to spend every moment of forever with. And if the night before had been any indication, there was a good possibility that we might do it all in bed.

But I was raised to be a good Christian and I knew this wasn't right.

Someone like me should never see heaven, whether on earth or somewhere in the clouds. There shouldn't be an Alice at the end of my rainbow. I had killed again, and again and again, in an endless string of mortal sins meted out by a soulless creature. From the haze of my first frenzied kill, to the last human I'd taken nearly three weeks prior, there had been nothing redeeming about my vampire existence.

And for the first time since we'd met in the diner, I felt the deep, cutting edge of doubt slice through my soul. I would only drag Alice down. Her life was a masterpiece: living among humans, feeding from animals, clean, respectable, literate and productive. I didn't have a morsel of understanding about how I might live like that.

With that realization came thoughts of protecting Alice - protecting her from myself. I could only ruin this life she'd forged, taint it with my own impurity. I believed I needed to leave; yet I didn't believe it was physically possible, not after our night together. We were bound now, and I might try to go, but I would only come back again and again. Alice was part of my existence; she would be forever. That thought filled me with gratitude at the same time that I was horrified about what this might mean for my new mate: to be chained to one such as me.

At that moment, I felt frantic determination tinge the air. But before I could react, Alice pulled her little body on top of mine, pressing herself against my uneven flesh, tracing the patterns of the scars with her fingertip. I held myself still, held my breath, held my tongue. If there was ever evidence that I was no match for this civilized beauty, it was the trail of terror my lifestyle had left on my bare flesh.

"Alice --"

But then Alice's little tongue replaced her fingertip, and I nearly lost my train of thought, lost in the warmth and wetness of her mouth, as it traced a jagged trail over my chest, lower, across my abdomen, lower.

"You beautiful man," she murmured as she tentatively wrapped her lips around me.

"Alice, you don't have to…" I willed myself to speak the words, but Alice shushed me even as she moved her lips over my swollen head, and back to the base of my manhood. Speech became impossible. I fought to remember what I'd been thinking – it had been important; but gave up quickly, lost in delight. Alice giggled nervously, hummed a little, and kept racing the bite marks on my skin with her hand, while her mouth took me over and over again.

At first she was all tentative and shy, but soon I could feel her desire shimmering around us: the urgency and the rough need I understood all too well. And without thinking, I placed my hands under Alice's arms, and tugged her upwards. My erection popped out of her mouth with a smack and a wet slap to my gut. The friction of her body over mine as I pulled her up was almost enough to render me useless.

"Oh Jasper, I wasn't --"

"You certainly are, for now," I growled as I flipped Alice underneath me and pinned her to the bed, hungrily thrusting my tongue into her mouth. I nearly came right there, tasting myself on her, inside of her mouth like that. God, to have her as mine… And with one resounding thrust I was home. I groaned, Alice screamed my name. After just one night, it was as if my body and hers were made for one another. I couldn't believe she could look so petite, yet… I was surprised we fit together as well as we did. I'll leave it at that.

Alice's hands flitted over me like a whisper, like a suggestion, like something otherworldly. They were everywhere while I pushed her knees up to her chest so that I might move deeper inside of her. Alice bucked her hips, her hands still moving, hissing a string of polite swear words, mixed with my name and insistent pleas. Her hands ran over my back, still tracing patterns, and on a whim, I went to take her little hands and pin them over her head.

But she pulled them away before I'd even reached her wrists.

"No," she breathed.

"What?" At this point it was still so easy to forget how she always knew what was coming.

"I'm looking for the spot," she managed to say between pants and soft whimpers.

"What spot, baby?"

"_My_ spot Jasper. You are _finally_ mine. And I know there's a place for me on your skin. Just for me."

Oh Lord, she meant a place where she could mark me. She wanted to claim me as I had her.

"Haven't you seen it already, darling?"

Alice's eyes fluttered and she looked sideways. I had the funny feeling she might have blushed just now if she were human. "Well, times like… this. I tried not to always look. I wanted it all to be in the present, I guess. I wanted some surprise."

And in one swift move, I'd swept Alice up in my arms and spun us both around, so that I was seated and she was straddling my lap, her delicious perky tits level with my face. Alice took a quick breath of air, pushed herself onto her knees and arched her back, before settling back onto me.

"Didn't see that coming, huh?" I smirked.

"No," she smiled.

"I like that… surprising you."

Alice grabbed my hair in her little hands, knotting it through her fingers, tugging, burying her face in it. Her warm breath tickled the back of my neck, and I placed my hands on her hips, and ground myself into her.

"Jasper!" she moaned.

"Do you really want _me_, Alice?"

"How can you ask that?"

"Look at me, baby. I'm no catch, Alice. _Look at me_."

"God, Jasper. It's too much," she gasped, her eyes still pressed against my head, as I moved her hips in time to my thrusts.

"Alice, I need you to look." I decided that it wasn't fair to push her like this, and I stilled myself, and gently rubbed her little hips with my palms. Her enormous golden eyes peeked out from between her long black lashes and I shuddered and jerked and had to work to stay still, to do this right.

I held her chin with my hand to make sure she couldn't look away. "I don't deserve you, Alice. I've never done anything like you have: anything good, anything commendable. I need you to know this, before you… before we go any further."

Alice took my face in her tiny little hands; so soft, so sure. She gazed down at me, her eyes now wide and full of something… faith, love… devotion. It surrounded us like a veil and seeped under my skin.

"Don't you understand, Jasper? Everything in my life, everything that you say is good, I did it for _you_. Without you, I would have been a monster. _You_ were my motivation. So don't ever put yourself down like that again, not in my presence, anyway. Now please, show me my spot. I believe you know where it is."

I crushed my lips against hers, lost in the idea that maybe I'd done something good after all. Somehow I'd helped Alice save me from myself.

I took her hand from my cheek, and moved it downward over my neck, my shoulder, until it rested right over my heart. I'd never understood how, after so many years, so many battles, this piece of my skin just below my left pectoral was as smooth and pristine as the day I was changed.

"Right here, Alice. This is yours." I felt Alice's hand jump when it reached the patch of smooth skin.

I lay back, and pulled Alice down with me, so our kiss was unbroken and the small knots of her hard nipples brushed up against me. Her hand never left my chest.

"Your heart?" she whispered breathlessly into my mouth.

"I didn't know I even had one until yesterday. But, I guess it's always been yours."

I felt Alice's warm fingers move feverishly over my skin, I could feel her itch to claim me crackle like electricity in the air. I bucked my hips, and Alice moved with me, before pulling herself up to sitting. I glanced over my body, until I could see Alice's soft folds pressed against me, then I let my eyes drift upwards, taking all of Alice in, until I saw the sweet smile on her face and her eyes burning with want and need.

Alice held me still with that look, and moved her small body upwards until I was nearly unsheathed, before bearing down again. Our bodies cracked like stone on stone, sending bursts of voltage through me, short-circuiting something in my mind. Because my mind, always so methodical and ordered, had seemed to come loose from the rest of my body. I could hardly see Alice and myself through the haze of need and devotion that hung in the air. And I _felt_, I felt like I never had before. I was an empty vessel and a heart, overflowing with wave on wave of emotion. Alice was over me, around me: her smell, the feel of her… She pushed and pulled on top of me until I was undone.

I shuddered, overflowing, as Alice slammed her body into mine. In a flash of delicious pain, I felt the sting of teeth through skin, numbing and beautiful and earth shattering. Alice's black hair tickled my chest, her sex, so warm and wet, pulsed around me, and her soft lips were like a subtle relief to the sharp edge of her teeth that clung to the skin of my chest, as she released over and around me, moving on the waves of our desire.

And with the thousands of bites I'd endured over the years, that one was the only one that mattered.

And ever since that morning, Alice would put her hand over my chest and it would still me. It brought to mind the unlikely luck I'd had in finding her, if you could call it luck. Afterwards, I had a mind to call it fate (under my breath and never in the presence of another male, of course). That small spot over my dead heart forever reminded me that I was good enough for Alice's love; that she accepted and claimed me with wide eyes and an open heart.

*****

"Don't you see, warrior?"

"What?" I was momentarily disoriented, blinking into the setting sun. Right… the desert, the goddamned faerie. Alice wasn't here. Lord, was Alice all right?

"Tell me she's fine, faerie. Please?"

"Sakhmet?"

"What?" It seemed I hardly understood anything Aodhfionn had to say anymore.

"Where _were_ you warrior?

I just shook my head and stared at the setting sun. I'd shared enough with Aodhfionn for a lifetime. I generally only let Alice see this part of me. I wasn't about to expand my tight circle to include a faerie with a crush on my mate. No matter what he might do to save her life.

"Don't you understand?" the faerie asked. I didn't respond, even though I hadn't the faintest idea what he was speaking about. "Your story… what you just explained to me about you and Alice. Line for line, it could apply to Sakhmet as well. Alice gave you hope, belief in yourself. Your presence gives the same to Sakhmet."

"I told you faerie, you could keep me here forever, but there will never be anything between me and her," I growled, jumping to my feet.

"I know." The faerie rolled his eyes. "_You_ are not here for that, warrior. How many times must I say it?"

"Why is it different this time? I took her crap for a month and I never gave in. Isn't that _testament_ enough?"

"Perhaps it's something Alice said, maybe it's because we destroyed what Sakhmet has built here. Who can say? It is difficult for one as ancient as she is to change. She could never do it without you. And trust me, your family will need her in the end."

I sighed, nonplussed. Everything he said was all so amorphous, and I felt ashamed all over again for staying behind. Like I'd been tricked into something.

"Jasper, our time here is coming quickly to a close."

"What?"

"But there's still so much to discuss. And we must speak before Sakhmet returns."

"I get to leave soon? To see Alice?"

"Jasper, please, _focus_."

"Thank the fucking lord, Aod! Alice, when will she be back? Or do _we_ go to _her_? When?" I'd taken the faerie by his shoulders and I'd begun shaking him. I think I grabbed him a bit too hard, and then that sickening pull crept up on me and I dropped my arms, embarrassed, fighting my desire to touch the faerie again.

"Listen closely, Jasper. The timing is very important. At some point after Sakhmet returns, she and I will go off, alone." Aodhfionn shuddered and his shiny wings drooped toward the ground.

"Faerie?"

"Do not interrupt!" He shook and jumped a little and I watched as he attempted to regain his composure. I was thrown. I'd certainly seen him angry, but Aod was always so calculated. Now it appeared as if he were hanging on by a thread. Truthfully, it frightened me.

"I'm listening. Get on with it," I tried to say in a low and soothing voice. The faerie saw through me easily enough though, and rolled his eyes before continuing.

"You'll know I'm gone when your abilities return. That's when you'll have to act."

"Act?"

"Get to Um al Sammim, immediately. Alice will meet you there."

"If you can't see Alice in the future, how do you know that?"

"I know _her_, and I know that she'll turn to you when everyone else fails her."

"Fails her?" I felt my anger and frustration mounting. "I don't understand. I thought this would work, Aod!"

"_I _will make it work."

"Fuck! If you do anything to screw with Alice, or with our family…"

"You have no choice, warrior. If Alice goes to Volterra, we both know what could happen. Would you chance losing her?"

"Never."

"Then trust me. When I am gone, go to Alice and keep her away from Volterra. Distract her. I'm _sure_ you'll think of something."

"How will we know that you were successful?"

"Without the fae around, Alice will have her vision back. And I'll make sure that Aro will send word to your family."

"He'll send something _here_? To the desert?"

"Go home, warrior. Your proof will be waiting for you."

"We're supposed to leave without some solid proof? We've come all this way, spent all this time…"

"And what if I fail? Would there be anything left for you to do except to go home and prepare your family for the Volturi? Have faith in Alice's sight. She saw that this would work."

"But she saw herself going to Aro."

"Sometimes the future changes. Alice could never have seen me, since I'm one of the fae. And this plan… is… out of character for me. It is not something that could have been foretold. But I believe it was pre-destined. Have faith, Jasper."

Faith. I felt like I should laugh out loud. I'd had faith in Alice, faith in a faerie. Faith had brought me to the desert twice to endure the company of a menace. No one should lecture me on faith. I was about to tell Aod as much, when I noticed the uncertain desperation in his white eyes. He blinked and looked at his feet, but I saw it, and I knew his little talk about faith was for his own benefit as much as it was for mine.

And oddly, I was suddenly nervous for the little fellow.

"But how will we know that _you're_ safe, Aod?"

*********

**DPOV**

There was nothing left for me to do. You cannot save a person, or a faerie, or a vampire, or one of the baobhan sidhe if they do not want to be saved. I would not be foolish like Riodh. Getting oneself killed does not help your charge in the long run. And it would not help any other female I would be charged with in the future. I could see those women plainly. A dead faerie would not help their cause. Riodh's good intentions were short sighted and maddening.

But I expected it of him. He was always impetuous. And he always loved too much. He loved Augustin, which led to Mary Alice's downfall in the first place. Perhaps it was fitting that his love of Mary Alice led to his demise. Perhaps. It's unkind to judge such things.

On the other hand, I was quite surprised about Aodhfionn.

I was getting ahead of myself, though. I was quite certain that Aodhfionn was still alive, somewhere. But a decision had been made, quite recently. He wouldn't live for long.

And it was a pity. He was one of the strong ones. He never backed down. He threw himself into his work, relentlessly. He executed his role with precision, and, in the end, he always saved the girl.

Almost always, I should say. Losing Mary Alice's soul weighed heavy on the faerie. He hadn't been the same since. Aodhfionn had been quite elated when Mary Alice showed up on our doorstep, so to speak, asking for help. He finally had the chance to redeem himself. I assume the situation pushed him too far, and he decided to put his work before his own safety.

It was imprudent of both Riodh and Aodhfionn, to say the least. If they were alive, Aine would have punished them for such antics. I suppose it was well that they would not face her wrath.

I would not make the same mistake. Which is why I sat on the cliff after Alice finally left to join the vampire dragon slayers. My presence would anger the dragon and I didn't want to get Alice killed. And I didn't want my own life to end, either.

I did want Cirein Croin dead, however. I'd seen his death in the future, so I was quite sure our plan would work. And I believed that Alice would live out her existence in safety, afterwards. This premise rested on one assumption: that killing Cirein Croin without the use of teeth would be impossible. But I was wrong.

Death by venom was quick and clean. But what those three vampires did to that dragon was horrifying. I watched in disbelief as unending rivers of blood poured into the ocean. The wounds to his groin were large, too large for the blood to clot. But even so, the creature's death was slow. He shuddered and bellowed, his trembling body causing the ground to shake underneath me, and waves of ocean water sprayed over the side of the cliff. Cirein Croin's collapse was slow and agonizing to watch, as he tore at his skin with his claws and tried to stop the blood flow with his mouth.

When he finally fell, the wave his body created washed over the cliff, and pulled me over the edge so swiftly, that I was flung onto the dead beast's back, into one of his gory wounds.

It was disgusting. It was quiet. The silence that followed the dragon's death was stifling. I listened for Alice's spritely voice or the cries of the vampires we had brought to the sidhe. I didn't expect to hear Riodh, but I listened for him anyway. But there was nothing, except a large dead dragon and the sound of the waves as they slapped against his scaly skin.

I searched the area, but there was no one. Alice fell into the water moments before the dragon, and I could only assume that he'd fallen on top of her.

I had failed.

It had taken sixty years, but it appeared that Alice was finally, completely dead. This was surprising, for although my sight didn't allow me to see Alice in the future, I could see her warrior consort. He always looked so pleased, so I had simply assumed that Alice would live. (Of course, he wouldn't be happy during _The Battle_. Or for the time leading up to it, for that matter. But otherwise, the warrior looked content, verging on joyous.) From what I knew of vampires, pleasure was impossible after losing one's mate. It was enough to make me wonder about the warrior.

But I didn't have the time for idle contemplation.

I desired to do right by Mary Alice. She fulfilled her part of the bargain. Even if she lost her life, her family should live to see another day. I would go to the Saelie Court and face my punishment. It would not be pleasant. But I would lobby for Mary Alice. I would get the crown jewels to her warrior. He could bring them to Aro and keep his family safe. Mary Alice would want that.

I used the sharp edge of my wing to cut a dark gray scale from Cirein Croin's back as evidence of his demise. To explain: a dragon's scales go dark after their death. So the turquoise and purple glint to Cirein Croin's armor was now a smoky gray. Aine would know immediately. I hoped that it was enough.

I hurried along to the court, but couldn't help taking pause to wash the gore off of myself when I saw a large buttercup filled with golden dew. After all, there was no reason not to sparkle when I came face to face with Aine. Aine's men were guarding the court as always, and they grinned and chuckled as they let me past. I didn't like their attitude, and showed them as much with a dark stare. It's easy to be smug when you haven't recently faced death in the form of a large dragon.

I knew something was amiss, however. There were too many guards, even for someone as cautious as Aine. The air was charged with fear, and tinged with sadness. I rushed forward toward the clearing, only to be corralled by Aine's horsemen.

"Let me through this instant! I have a message for Aine. It is important!"

"Aye. And Aine has a message for you as well, DinSheenK'ha," a tough old horseman named Phinnaeus growled. "If she weren't down two men, she would be done with ya'. You'll come to court with us, DinSheenK'ha, to hear what Aine has t' say. Then you will face yer punishment."

I openly sneered at the horseman. He was no DinSheenK'ha, and he knew it. His skill involved riding on an animal, and I was not impressed. He was not mentally equipped to go out into the human realm and save a girl from her abusive consort. That took a bit more work than straddling a horse's back. I had been charged with assisting one of the baobhan sidhe to bribe a vampire, slay a dragon and save her family. There was a complexity in that situation that may well have been lost on this faerie. I pitied him.

But pity alone could not deflect the links of iron that flew through the air and tightly circled my wrists and ankles. The dull metal seared into my faerie flesh, but aside from a tightening of my lips, I didn't let on about the pain I was in. I was tugged along on an iron leash toward Aine, and I went to pains to look dignified, despite my shuffling gait and painful bondage.

"Ya' best wipe that self-satisfied smirk off yer' face, faerie. Aine is not pleased."

"I always do my best," I replied.

"Well, 't seems this time it weren't enough. I'd look to the ground if I were ya'," Phinnaeus advised.

I bared my teeth at the horseman, and made sure my wingtips glinted in the light of the sidhe. But I took his warning to heart, and trained my eyes on the grass as I shuffled as gracefully as possible into court.

"Well, well, look who has returned to us," I heard Aine croon. "I was beginning to wonder where on earth, or in faerie, my DinSheenK'ha had gone off to. It was about time that one of you straggled in, seeing as how your charge found her way here before you."

My head snapped up, and my eyes locked with Aine's blazing green orbs. "What?"

"After all of these centuries, Donnchadh, I believed you could keep better track of a woman in need. It seems I was mistaken, though." Aine turned to address her horsemen. "You may all step back. He will go nowhere while shackled in iron."

Phinnaeus snarled in my general direction, but under Aine's orders, the horsemen disbanded, leaving me alone in the center of the clearing. Only then did I see them: two vampires and one of the baobhan sidhe.

"Mary Alice!"

I momentarily forgot the shackles and attempted to run to her side. I'd been so sure she was lost. But the iron kept my limbs from moving, and my legs crumbled beneath me. The weight of my body pressed the iron into my skin, and I cringed and writhed on the ground.

"Lift him up!" Aine commanded.

A large hand knotted itself in my hair, and I was wrenched off the ground. I struggled to keep myself upright. I quickly located Mary Alice again. Her clothing was torn, and there was a deep gash along the length of one of her calves. It didn't escape my purview that she did not put any of her weight on that leg. The pain must have been agonizing.

"How?" I barely breathed.

"_Someone _had to save me and my friends. That's really all that I know," Mary Alice replied coolly, her face hard and set like stone. Her eyes were dark, nearly black, and gone was all trace of the bubbly girl she had been when we first encountered her in the sidhe.

"It appears she's a quick study when it comes to the powers of the fae. She brought herself here, along with the two fighters. If not for Mary Alice, I believe we may have lost three faeries and two vampires this afternoon.

"What do you have to say for yourself, Donnchadh?" Aine asked, as she walked very deliberately to my side. I tried not to tremble as I struggled to find my voice.

But I didn't have a chance to speak. The two dragon fighters were in front of me faster than I could blink, growling and baring their shining teeth. In another heartbeat, Mary Alice had joined them, and was attempting to pull them away from Aine, whose glowing eyes now lit the clearing emerald green.

"As much as I loathe _him_, I don't want anything to happen to you guys," Mary Alice said, tugging the two fighters away. "You've done so much for me, for Jasper and the rest of my family. Don't ruin it for yourselves now. I have a feeling he has something less than pleasurable in his immediate future. You _will _punish him, won't you, Aine?"

Aine giggled, and the sound ran down my spine like needles. "You _do_ make a wonderful addition to the fae, Mary Alice."

"I only attempted to help Mary Alice at every turn," I began explaining, to anyone who would listen. "If I were killed, it would do Mary Alice no good. I pulled her away _whenever_ her life was in danger."

"I have no quarrel with your actions during the fray," Aine announced. The three vampires spun around and directed their glaring amber eyes at my queen.

"What?" Mary Alice asked.

"He let you get away, Mary Alice, in every sense of the word. You will leave us now. There is nothing to bind you here." Aine turned her cold green eyes on me. "You failed, Donnchadh. And you are the only one left to punish."

"Are you serious? _That_ is why he's being punished?"

"Isn't that reason enough?"

I watched Mary Alice narrow her eyes and clench her fists. "I've done everything you've asked, and more, Aine. My mate is alone in the desert. My family's safety is on the line. I don't care what happens to Donnchadh. Give me the crown jewels so I can take them to Italy."

"You realize that you will put your life in jeopardy if you make that trip, don't you, Mary Alice?" Aine asked, putting out her arm to touch Mary Alice's face. But Mary Alice turned away, sneering.

"You don't care about my life."

"It is my DinSheenK'ha's responsibility to protect you. Keeping you here would ensure that you were beyond the reach of the Volturi."

"Give me the jewels, _your grace_."

Aine's eyes locked with mine. We both mouthed the words in unison. "You cannot save someone that does not want to be saved."

Then, Aine turned and looked over my head, toward the rear of the clearing. "Bring me the crown jewels."

*****

**JPOV**

Sakhmet returned later that evening, eyes redder than ever. I hardly paid her any mind as she'd saunter past me, for one reason or another, because I was distracted. Because the faerie had said Alice would be back soon. The thought consumed me completely. I'd accepted Aodhfionn's logic easily enough. If, after everything Alice and I had sacrificed, we hadn't changed the future, then we would deal with it. But I wouldn't gamble with our lives any longer. I wouldn't let Alice go to Volterra. We were going home.

Suddenly, I felt the heat from Sakhmet's skin burning against my arm like acid. I hadn't been paying attention as she'd settled herself down next to me, leaning her back against the wall. I pulled away from her and spat in the sand. "You never give up, do you?"

"For someone that is supposed to change my future with the strength of his compassion, you certainly know how to hurt a woman's feelings."

"Could you please leave me alone? The faerie tells me this is almost over. I don't have much patience left."

"Yes. It will be over; you will leave. But I will see you again. Doesn't that excite you?"

"_Excite_ might not be the right word."

"I will help you in the future," Sakhmet chuckled maliciously under her breath. Whatever was supposed to magically happen with her had obviously not taken place yet. She was as acerbic as ever, if you asked me.

"Imagine… you might actually do something good, for a change."

"I let the fighters go with your mate, did I not? You do not think that was good of me?"

"And you _let_ me stay here, with you, in exchange. You'll excuse me if I don't bend over backwards thanking you."

I could feel Sakhmet edging closer. I turned toward her, growling, pulling myself to my full height so that I towered over her. She smiled in a mildly seductive manner and smoothed her garment coquettishly.

"Would you tell me about your family?" she asked, batting her eyelashes.

"Certainly not."

"Please, Jasper? I find all of this intriguing, and I should like to know with whom I will align myself in the future."

"Jesus, _really_? Is that what Alice told you?" I was appalled.

"Among other things… she said I would want to help you, and that someone else would motivate me to do so. That I would change." Sakhmet smirked and wrinkled her nose. "I wonder why she went to such pains to say that someone else would be the motivating factor. I believe _you_ could _motivate _me, if you wanted to."

"I'd prefer never to see you again, let alone motivate you."

"But when I asked whom that person was, do you know what? She could not tell me, Jasper. She is not a quick thinker, your Alice. She should have thought of a better answer, don't you think?"

"If Alice said she didn't know, then she didn't know. It's got nothing to do with me."

"She did paint a lovely picture. She said I would go out of my way to help this man, that I would want to help you and your coven, and that I would be changed. I would be a better version of myself. She said I would always hunger after power, though. I appreciated that detail. I did. It gave _almost _everything she said the ring of truth."

"I wouldn't doubt my mate, Sakhmet."

"Your mate. I used to doubt that."

"And now?"

"And I didn't believe you had changed, Jasper. I didn't believe that you could. Fighters do not have mates. What could she really mean to you?"

A roar erupted from my mouth and I leapt at Sakhmet. She didn't run, she didn't fight back, and I picked her up by her shoulders and threw her against the wall. A fine network of cracks snaked across the wall, and a cloud of dust momentarily hid her from me. All except her ruby red, glowing eyes.

"She means everything to you. I can see that now. That is what I was going to say. You did not give me the chance."

I was at a loss for words, and found myself on the verge of an apology. My growl subsided to a low, warning rumble. I let my shoulders drop and I stuffed my hands into my pockets.

"Perhaps you should come inside and clean yourself," Sakhmet suggested. "You said your mate was returning soon. Come take a bath in my quarters. Sparkle for her."

My body immediately reacted to the possibility of a bath. I hadn't bathed since before we left for Ireland. I was covered in dried mud, hyena's fur and layer upon layer of desert dust. I could feel the dried muck crackling as I clenched my fists and flexed the muscles of my forearms. But I got a hold of myself in less than a second. "Not a chance," I chuckled.

"I didn't guess it would be that easy," Sakhmet murmured, a smooth smile on her lips.

"After all you've put me through..."

"With that faerie around, it is sadly all I have to work with."

"I suppose we'll both be happy to see him go, then."

"No, I don't believe I'll be happy at all. With everything your mate said to me… the idea that I might someday be happy… it was the most unlikely, and the most enticing idea that she proposed."

"I never made you happy, then?"

"I always wanted you to."

Sakhmet's words were sweet relief. She didn't feel that way about me then. Perhaps I wouldn't have to worry that she would track me for eternity. Alice could breathe easy. I couldn't control the smile that took over my face.

"But I certainly enjoy your smile, Jasper Whitlock. I did not have the chance to see it very often these last few visits you have paid me."

"Right now, that was the first thing you ever said that made me smile."

"You see, I am learning."

*****

**SPOV**

I could sense that little white faerie from five kilometers away. I felt each step he took to come closer, and my heart lurched when he drifted away. I could sense him like I had never sensed another creature before, living or dead. His scent was sweeter than honey, and spicy like black pepper and cardamom. But it was more than a smell that drew me to him.

I had heard tales of faeries, but in all my years I'd never seen one. So, I did not completely believe that there were winged celestial creatures that roamed the earth. I was wrong. I don't suppose most modern humans believed in the goddess of war, either. Preternatural creatures always possessed the power of surprise. I have learned my lesson, I suppose.

And now there was a faerie flitting about the ruins of my compound. And I was not angry. It had been a strange week.

I had finally met Jasper's mate, Alice. The small, boyish vampire promised me a future of freedom and happiness, and assured me that I was welcome to stand with Jasper's family. She told me personal faerie tales, and then she took my guards. I would have let her take anything, as long as she left me alone with Jasper and the faerie.

And the faerie was more tempting than I had ever imagined. He destroyed me, and the life I had made for myself in exile. He rendered me a shadow of my former self. But I wanted him nonetheless. Overall, I was quite pleased. I had Jasper, my ideal man. And the faerie… something else entirely.

So right now, even after Jasper threw me into a wall, I was giddy. I didn't pounce on Jasper and he didn't have to fight me off of him. Instead, I smiled because I could sense the faerie coming nearer. I had no idea what I was saying to Jasper Whitlock. Something inane, something that made him smile.

"Are you ready?"

The faerie's voice was as light as the wind running through the willows. I giggled, and the lightness in my stomach recalled another time, many centuries ago, when I was a different creature.

"Ready for what?" came Jasper's reply.

But the faerie ignored him, focusing his glowing white eyes on me. I swooned, honored. Something became stuck in my throat and I couldn't reply. The faerie placed his small hand on my bare shoulder and it was softer than the finest Egyptian cotton, but heavy like steel. His scent was cloying, overpowering, but I would prefer to drown in it than live another minute.

And then the venom came. Although I'd unceremoniously dispatched two oil workers less than three hours earlier, it pooled in my mouth and I had to press my lips together so that it didn't spill over my chin.

"Not yet," the little faerie breathed, his warm candy breath washing over my skin.

I swallowed. "Fine," I mumbled.

Aodhfionn turned and smiled at Jasper, putting out his hand to shake. I immediately felt the loss of the faerie's attention. "It was an honor to meet you, Jasper. Mary Alice is in good hands. I would never leave here if I did not believe that, with all of my heart."

"Is this it, Aod?" Jasper asked, seeming strangely torn: reluctant, sad, even a bit relieved.

"Soon warrior. You will feel it in the air. Good-bye."

The faerie turned back to me, and I was immediately lost in his eyes. The world was bathed in white light, framed in a golden glow. "Now is the time when you are supposed to come with me." Aodhfionn held out his hand, and I took it greedily and held on like I was holding onto life itself, stumbling through the darkness at the edge of Aodhfionn's light. I did not know how far we walked or where he took me. Consumed by the light in his eyes, I could not care.

And suddenly, the faerie was so close to me, breathing deeply, with light coming off of his silken skin, illuminating the dark desert night. There was only one thing I knew to do in a situation such as this. Something I had done nightly, for centuries. And I trembled in anticipation that I might get to do _that_ with this faerie. However, thousands of years couldn't have prepared me for the feeling that was making it's way under my skin. It was cool, soothing, and unmistakably… holy.

"What do I feel?" I managed to ask.

"Peace."

"Oh," I gasped, trying to hold myself together and keep coherent. "You come to women and bring them peace?"

"In a manner of speaking."

"Like a heavenly stud service?"

"No." Aodhfionn's reply had a hard edge to it, and the light around him shimmered and dimmed.

I needed desperately to have it back. "I don't mean to offend. I don't know what this is."

"I have never helped a woman… like this before."

"No?"

"I'm descended from above. We wait for something special."

"But I am not the special one, am I?"

"I was always meant to be here for this."

I would have been disappointed in the way he avoided answering my question if I weren't suddenly drenched in the unearthly pale light from Aodhfionn's skin. His arms were quickly wound around me, cradling me, taking care of me. He rubbed his thumbs along my cheeks, placed a chaste kiss on my forehead. The kiss seared like flames so that I gasped and writhed against him. And as my body knocked against his white silken flesh, flames erupted wherever we touched. The desert around me glowed brighter as the fire burned. Somewhere in the back of my mind I knew I should run… or fight.

"Are you burning me?"

"No… it is the divine in me that causes you pain, that will eventually help you."

"You're here to _help_ me?"

Quite suddenly, his arms were drawn away. "Stop asking me why I am here."

I went vampire still; I stopped breathing. I didn't want to anger the faerie. I wanted his arms around me, his lips on me. I would gladly be consumed in those flames. Anything to have his touch return.

"Do you understand?"

I nodded my head, and he was back: his arms, his lips, his silken smooth skin pressing against mine. And then fire, hard and steely, was thrust inside of me and I screamed out in the desert night.

"Now open your eyes."

I had no choice but to obey. I blinked once, then again, then over and over. But I didn't understand what I saw. I gasped, shuddering, turning my head from side to side, trying to take it all in.

"What do you see?" he asked breathlessly, his mouth pressed against my ear. His arms were still cradling me, his legs pinned on either side of my hips.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It is the world. Your world."

"When did it start looking like this?"

"Like what, Sakhmet?" It was the first time I heard him speak my name. Murmured like that, I thought I might melt.

"Beautiful. It is beautiful." I would have cried if I could.

"It always has been. Now you know."

And then he moved his hand over my eyes, and warmth and golden light flooded my field of vision. I caught the barest glimpse of something… I saw myself smiling, laughing. And my eyes reflected something I couldn't quite make out.

"Did you see?"

"Yes. What was that?"

"It was you. It is your future. It is changing.

"Why?"

"Because there is goodness inside of you. If there was no good, this would kill you. You could never see the world as I see it. But you lie here with me and you can see the light and the beauty. So, you can change."

"This isn't really how the world looks?"

"The world is what you make of it. Look at me."

Aodhfionn's glowing lines were soft, blurring, his touch was like a whisper, his weight was as heavy as if I were pinned underneath the earth, and his arms held me with reassurance, and nurturing tenderness.

"Now look into my eyes," he mumbled. And I was swallowed up in the light, and ceased to see anything. I only felt the way he moved over me, the warmth bathing me until I was sparkling, the fire burning within and without, building until it threatened to consume.

"Hold on to me." I did as I was told and wrapped my arms and legs around him as tightly as I could, despite the searing pain. "I feel the good within you. You won't die here. You will live to do good. Do not be frightened."

And then the world burst around me, and something exploded within me. Intense pleasure and pain wracked my body, and although I knew it was impossible, I thought I might pass out or pass from the world. But I fought it and held on. I needed to keep this feeling, I could never let it go: this heaven and hell. I needed to take it with me, to make it…

"Mine," I snarled opening my mouth wide, my hands fumbling, feeling for the faerie's neck and biting down for all I was worth…

On the cold, dark air. The night went dark. The faerie was gone.

*****

**APOV**

I waited, trying not to tremble, never taking my eyes off of Aine. I was getting what I came for. No more tricks, no more traps. I was taking the jewels and leaving. I wouldn't look back. I had a family. These things were nothing to me. I would be happy to get on with living, and to forget all about this.

Two portly faeries came into view, towing an enormous clapboard box between them. Dust clouds filled the air and heavy objects skittered back and forth within the box each time the faeries stumbled, jostling their load.

"Thank you," Aine smiled. It was a stern, unpleasant smile. Then she turned that same look on me. "These are yours to do with as you please."

"Open the box. No more tricks," I growled.

Aine rolled her eyes, gritted her teeth and squared her shoulders. "Open the box for the baobhan sidhe. Leave it to the damned to cast doubt on the good will of the fae."

A large crowbar was produced from out of the underbrush, and the two little men grunted and groaned as they pried the dusty lid from the casket. With a whoosh of air, and a cloud of dust, the lid was raised and thrown to the ground.

I stepped forward and saw piles of old dusty cloth. Red velvet and purple linen, dull, discolored furs. "No, no, no. I've had enough of your tricks. I was promised the _crown jewels_. Where are the jewels?"

Aine sighed. "Mary Alice, the crown jewels are the implements used in coronation. Those are the vestments."

I pushed the cloth aside, and was greeted with the sight of tarnished silver and gold: heavily jeweled sceptres, crowns, orbs, swords, rings and spurs were crowded into the bottom of the box. The diffuse light of the sidhe seemed to hit each object at just the right angle, so that the stones all caught the sunshine, and a rainbow of color erupted from the box. One object shone brighter than the rest, though. It was a staff. The length of it was rich with soldered detailing, encrusted with hundreds of tiny rubies and emeralds. And at the hilt, was a sparkling diamond, larger than my fist. It's cut caught and reflected the light from each of the other jewels in a way that made it seem like it was glowing from inside.

"Satisfied, Mary Alice?"

"You're sure these are the stolen crown jewels? This isn't a trap of some sort?"

"The fae always deal fairly, Mary Alice. Cirein Croin is dead. The stolen crown jewels of England are yours. But Mary Alice, I do not advise you to take this crate to Volterra. No matter our disagreements, it is always a shame to lose one of the fae. We have lost too many already, all very recently. Please reconsider your actions."

"Thanks, but no thanks, Aine. I know that I have to do this. It's why I came." I grabbed Chun-Tao's hand in mine and squeezed it. I liked her so much, and hoped that future I'd foreseen, where we got to know one another, would actually come true.

Chun-Tao smiled at me warmly. "We can go now?"

"Yes. Let's all go back to the desert. I'll take you guys home, get Jasper…" I couldn't wait to see Jasper. I was still pretty mad at him. But my worry was outweighing my anger at the moment. I had been angry that he wanted to stay in the desert with Sakhmet, but I was scared senseless that I'd left him alone with one of these faeries.

"Alice?" Chun-Tao asked.

"Oh, sorry… I was lost in thought, I guess. Right, let's go."

"Alice, we've decided not to go back. There's nothing for us there anymore," Dong-Mei explained.

"But Sakhmet… she'll never let you go. She'll go after you! You'll have to fight her. You've been through so much. You don't need to deal with her too."

Don-Mei giggled and wrapped her arm around my shoulder. "Over the past month we have learned that the world is bigger than we ever imagined. You and your family have opened up our minds to new ideas. We don't want to delay living any longer."

"It is something we are willing to fight Sakhmet for," Chun-Tao added.

"But, you won't have to." It was Donnchadh. He attempted to walk towards us, but winced as the chains held him in place. "She won't go after you. Something changed. I believe you are both free."

"Really?" Dong-Mei practically cheered.

"Calm down, Dong-Mei. It may be one of their tricks," Chun-Tao cautioned.

"It is no such thing, slayer," Aine said, walking gracefully in their direction. "Donnchadh can only speak the truth. You are both free. I have seen it as well."

"Well then, where do you want to go?" I asked.

"First, I would like to visit the place where I was born." Chun-Tao smiled, wrapping her arm around Dong-Mei's waist. "I have always wanted my mate to see my home. My real home. Then I hoped we could spend some time with your family. There is so much we could teach one another."

I smiled. "I would love that. Come as soon as you can. We'll make all of this up to you. Just wait until you meet our brother and his wife, and our parents. Wait until I tell Rose and Emmett!"

I would have gone on, planning out the details of when the fighters would come, what we'd do, but there was a sudden flash of light in the clearing. I jumped protectively in front of the two dragon fighters, and Dong-Mei giggled. And suddenly, where before there was just mossy green grass, stood Aodhfionn. He appeared out of nowhere, right next to the crate of jewels.

The assembled faeries exclaimed and murmured and the guards and horsemen rushed forward. But with a wave of Aine's arm, they all quieted and backed down.

"Aodhfionn," I whispered under my breath. The faerie's eyes glowed and glittered, and he smiled and bowed in my direction.

"So good to see you, Mary Alice."

"And here I thought you'd left us for good, DinSheenK'ha," Aine intoned. Aodhfionn gazed at her intently. I almost caught the edge of his silent faerie speech, but I realized that whatever he was saying, it was intended only for Aine.

"No, I won't listen to this," she muttered.

"I am still one of the fae and it is my last wish, Aine. You _must_ listen. Find the body and it will be done."

"You know what this will mean, don't you?"

"Of course," Aodhfionn snarled, his demeanor suddenly changing. "I'm thorough, and dedicated, but not stupid."

"I _mean_, with regard to the fae," Aine clarified. "Your actions are changing things for us all."

"Yes, of course. There will be implications. I just hope you understand whose side you will be on."

"Murder never goes unpunished, DinSheenK'ha. You may go now, but I do not give my blessing."

"I didn't expect to be blessed, Aine." Aodhfionn turned to Donnchadh. "This one should not be in chains. It was never right to keep Mary Alice here. There are many ways to keep her safe. You were fighting her fate to try to make her stay. It is hardly Donnchadh's fault."

"We know well your ideas about what is right for Mary Alice. Which is why we made you leave. Donnchadh and Riodh had a job, and they failed. Now he will face the consequences of his actions."

"So be it. At least he has his life. Aine, remember my wish."

Then Aodhfionn walked quickly forward, and in one fluid motion, he grabbed hold of the crate and easily lifted it over his head.

"What are you doing?" I asked, walking toward him, alarmed.

"My job, Mary Alice. But, please understand, I would have done it all the same, even if you weren't my charge."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

But the faerie didn't answer. In another flash he was gone, and so were the crown jewels.

*****

**JPOV**

"No!"

Sakhmet's voice rang out through the air around me and I was knocked to my knees with the force of the emotion that came from nowhere and filled me, until I thought I might burst. I'd been hit with overwhelming…

Peace.

Pleasure.

Astonishment.

Joy.

Love.

Bewilderment.

I knelt there for more than a second, wondering at the force of the feelings that had assaulted me, before struggling to my feet. It was nearly too much to bear, and I braced myself against the wall for support. I pushed too hard, though, right over the spot where I'd thrown Sakhmet earlier. A sharp crack sounded in the night air, followed by a deep groan. Pieces of mud began to flake to the earth as the wall shook, destabilized. Then I heard the scramble of footsteps from within, and I remembered Aod's words. He was gone now. I needed to get to Um al Sammim.

It was time to go to Alice.

Thank the Lord.

My exuberance joined every other emotion that charged the air around me, and I ran, my feet hardly touching the ground. I knew the wall had fallen when the ground shook, and a thin cloud of white film blasted through the air, coating me like a ghost.

But even as I ran, I was pursued by Sakhmet's emotions: despair, anger and love. Always love. Finally, I could hear her footsteps. She was fast, gaining on me. But I certainly didn't want to see her now. I needed to be there for Alice.

And then Sakhmet was before me, blocking my path, teeth bared, fingers extended like claws, a snarl erupting from her mouth. But her eyes had changed. They were still red as rubies, but the light they emitted had softened, and the irises seemed to be peppered with spots of white light.

"Where is he?" she growled.

"Get out of my way, I have to get to Alice."

"You are not going anywhere before you tell me where _he_ went."

"Jesus, Sakhmet, get a grip. Aodhfionn went to get the jewels, and then to Volterra."

"What?" She flew at me so that her face was less than an inch from my own. She didn't grab hold of me physically, but her emotions did. I was wracked with disbelief, fury and love.

"I think you heard me. Now let me pass." I attempted to push her out of the way, but she blocked me at every turn.

"_You_ let him go to Volterra?"

"He wanted to go, Sakhmet. It's what he does. He helps others."

"He'll be killed."

I sighed, but didn't say anything. I'd been pretty sure that was exactly what might happen to Aodhfionn, but I hadn't done anything to stop him. I was more concerned with Alice's safety. Suddenly, a pair of hands wound around my neck, and soft red eyes peered into mine.

"You let him die," Sakhmet snarled. "If he is taken from this world, if all of that dies, it is your fault."

"He wanted to save my mate, Sakhmet. I couldn't stop him. Not if it meant that Alice had a better chance at life. You've got to understand that."

Sakhmet dropped her hands and took a step back, disengaging. I felt her anger falter and fade. It briefly surged again, and I watched Sakhmet fight the rage, finding a way within herself to tamp it down. The emotions in the atmosphere changed to something more pleasantly sad and understanding.

"You are right, Jasper. I do understand that." She took another step backwards, before she turned on her heels, walking rapidly towards the west, away from her home.

"Where are you going?" I couldn't help asking.

"To Volterra."

"Jesus, Sakhmet, you'll get yourself killed. The Volturi want you to stay here. And besides, the faerie will be there and gone before you could get off this continent. He may already be there by now. You can't save him."

"But I have to try. _You_ have got to understand that."

"Holy hell, Sakhmet, what happened between you and the faerie?"

"Tell your mate that she was right, Jasper Whitlock. Take care of your family, until I see them again."

*****

I was about halfway between Sakhmet's compound and Um al Sammim when I must have hit an area with cell coverage. The phone I forgot I'd had started buzzing and shaking like a rattlesnake in my pocket.

I pulled it out as I ran. Twenty-two missed calls. Four messages.

"_Hey, umm, Jasper? It's Bella. I, uh, would really like to talk to Alice. But her phone keeps going to voicemail. Could you have her call me, please? Thanks."_

"_Jasper, where the hell are you and Alice? I need to speak to Alice right now. Fuck, Jasper, it's important. This is not a joke. Have Alice call me, immediately."_

"_Hey Jazz, Emmett here. Edward's losing it, man. And he can't get in touch with Alice. He's nervous about the Volturi, the whole end of the year deal. Dude's gonna ruin his honeymoon. So, uh, if you or Alice get this message, give the guy a call."_

"_And dude, I totally won the bet. I expect you to pay up when you get back, bro."_

Damn.

Damn, damn, damn.

I dialed Emmett's cell. I wasn't completely prepared to speak to Edward, and I was certain that whatever Bella had called about, she had no desire to discuss the details with me.

The line began ringing just as I'd reached the uneven line and the subtle dip indicating the presence of quicksand. I'd made it. I dipped my toe into the quicksand with my cell pressed to my ear, listening to the distant, staticky ring.

"_Jasper, where the hell have you and Alice been_?"

"Rose?"

"_Don't get me wrong, Emmett and I needed some time alone. But would a call have killed you two? You tell us you're going off to Ireland to deal with the Volturi, and then no one can get a hold of you? You two better have a good explanation for all of this!"_

"Nice to hear your voice too, Rose. Emmett called?"

"_Damn right, he called. Like twelve times. How are we supposed to relax and recover from everything we went through, when we don't know if you're dead or alive?"_

"Are you looking for me to apologize, Rosalie? You don't have a clue what you're asking, you know."

Rosalie paused for a beat. "_Sorry. We were worried. Are you two alright, Jasper_?"

"I'm fine. Filthy, but fine."

There was another significant moment of silence on the other end of the line. "_What about Alice_?" Now it was my turn to pause. "_Jasper?_"

"She's not here. But she's supposed to get here any minute now."

"_Shit, Jasper, where the hell are you? Where's Alice?"_

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you, Rosalie. Hey, is Emmett there?"

"_Hang on, I uh, have him… indisposed_."

I winced as I heard what sound like several heavy objects being moved, thankful I wasn't back in Forks for whatever bedroom adventure Rose and Emmett had dreamed up.

"Jasper?"

My breath caught in my throat. I dropped the phone to the ground. Something gentle and strong wound around my heart: love.

"_Jasper? Jasper? Jasper!"_ Emmett's tinny voice called from the vicinity of my feet. "_Rose, what the hell? He's not there... Jasper?_"

"Jasper?" My name was uttered so soft and low. Urgency and pain joined the love in the air, with an intensity that made me tremble.

Worry.

Anger.

Love.

"Jasper?"

I turned around slowly, and there she was. Her clothing was torn and singed. God, her shin had a long, ugly scar. Her eyes were so black. She needed food.

Alice.

"Fuck. Alice."

In a moment she was in my arms. And goddamn it, I would never let her go again.

* * *

**A/N: It feels so good to be getting to the end of this little tale. I've had it in my mind for so many months, it's so gratifying to see it on the the screen. Thank you so much to those that have humored me and read along... I know I strayed from all things Twilight a bit with this one, but I was able to make up a new world in the process, one that I'm sure I'll go back to for my own personal use in the future. And thanks to my betas: Jess Brown (good to have you back, lady!) and Lindz. This was a lot to wade through, and I couldn't do it without you!**

**So dear readers, please let me know what you think. A lot happens in those last 12,000 words.**

**There are two more chapters left, and maybe an epilogue... I can't believe this story will be wrapped up in just a couple weeks!**

**(But don't worry... you can always just jump into Polar Night from here to find out what happens after Alice and Jasper return to Forks.) XXX, m**


	14. The Volturi

**JPOV**

"Alice. Alice."

Alice was in my arms as I murmured words of love and devotion and ran my fingers over every inch of her body, looking for hidden scars or burns, looking to make sure she was whole. Her breath was ragged and heavy, and she let her body fall into my arms, allowing me to hold her up, as she pressed her palms against my face.

"Did he hurt you, Jasper?" she asked. Her black eyes seemed big enough to cast a shadow over me.

"What? Who?"

"The faerie. I should never have left you here."

"Shh, Alice. I'm fine." I suppressed a chuckle, touched that Alice would worry about _me_, of all things. It was a sign that she would be fine.

"Aah," she moaned, shrinking back from me and bringing her hands to her head.

"Alice?" She curled herself into a fetal position, rocking, moaning. "Alice? God, please…" I pulled her little body into my arms, looking for hidden signs of damage, holding her to me, wrapping my arms around her.

"It's all coming back in flashes… so much… it's hard to understand… it's like that night, Jasper… the first night." I immediately knew that she was referring to her awakening.

Alice pressed her face against my chest, gripped my arms tightly with her petite little hands, her knees still pressed to her chest. I held her, I rocked, I shushed, and I tried to contain my worry. She didn't need my emotions adding to her own.

"You're not alone this time, Alice. I'm here."

Alice choked and gasped and something warm bled into my mud-caked clothes. Gratitude mixed with disgust in the air. There was so much emotion charging the atmosphere around us, I could hardly make Alice out in its haze.

"You need to feed, Alice."

She nodded her head against my chest, breathing.

"But, Jasper, the faerie took the jewels."

"I know, Alice."

Alice began to struggle in my arms, and I tightened my grip on her.

"Please Jasper… all this for nothing! I did this to us for nothing!" She pushed against me with her arms, trying to get out of my grasp, but I couldn't let her go. I would never let her go again.

"Alice, I know about the faerie. He's going to Volterra. I couldn't let _you_ go, Alice."

"What? You? _Why_? Why would you do that to us?"

"Baby, Aro can never know about you. He wouldn't let you go, at least not for long. I couldn't chance it. I need you, Alice. Our family needs you. How could you even entertain the possibility of getting taken away from me?"

"But what about Bella and Edward?"

"Aodhfionn will handle it for us."

"What?" Alice jumped to her feet. I could nearly see her rage crackle in the air. I struggled to fight the emotion, to fill the space between Alice and I with serenity. I reached out to touch her, I needed to help her, but she backed away.

"What have you done? No! Not the faerie. They're evil, vile…"

"That faerie was many things, Alice, but I can't believe Aodhfionn was evil. He did things for you, for this family, that I would never have done."

"He took the jewels --"

"To Aro. To Volterra. So that you wouldn't have to."

Alice winced again. I closed the gap between us and held her to me. She pulled away, but I willed a sense of peace, pushing against Alice's fear and desperation. I felt something warm soaking into the thin cotton of my shirt again, and Alice shook slowly and rhythmically in my arms.

"Goddamned fucking tears," she sobbed, punching my chest. Lord, the girl could punch when she wanted. But the swearing was unlike her, and I knew that meant her pain went deeper than I wanted to admit.

"Alice, you're going to be fine. Aod said the faerie things you picked up… they'll all fade the farther you get from the sidhe."

"If he said it, it was probably a lie."

"I don't believe he can lie, Alice."

I could finally feel the peace winning out over Alice's anger. She shuddered and sighed and went from pushing at me, to rubbing my arms, then went on tiptoe so she could wind her arms around my neck. She pulled her head away from my chest, and peered up at me.

Her eyes were moist and her long lashes glistened in tear soaked clumps. Wet tracks made a path from the corners of her eyes, over her dry, dusty cheeks. My chest tightened and my heart hurt seeing her cry like that. And I hungered to protect her even more than I already did, something I hadn't thought possible.

"I'm… I'm so sorry, Jasper. Before I left I was so angry. I was --" she breathed, her voice cracking.

"Shh… you were more than fair, honey. I can't imagine what I would have done if the tables were turned."

Alice smiled a little, and her eyes sparkled. "You would have killed the guy, whoever he was."

I smiled, somewhat relieved to see some of Alice's humor return. "Yes, I would have."

"Where is she, anyway?" Alice growled, looking around. Waves of jealousy broke through the peace, and I felt my smile growing. I pulled Alice's body against mine. I hardly ever gave Alice cause for jealousy, but I didn't mind the feeling at all.

"She's gone, Alice. She left." Alice's head snapped back in my direction, her black eyes boring into my own.

"She's not here?"

"She's not interested in me that way anymore, darling."

Alice eyed me suspiciously, her jealousy lapping at me like an aphrodisiac.

"Kiss me, Alice."

Alice's lips crashed into mine, and the crack of stone on stone could be heard echoing through the dry desert air. Her little hands clutched at me: my arms, my back, my backside. And good lord, how I wanted to throw her to the ground and take her right there. But I could feel the way her body shook, slightly, almost imperceptibly, and I thought about her black eyes, the scar on her leg. I fought my baser instincts and pulled away.

"But you need to feed, Alice," I managed, trying to disentangle myself from her, feeling guilty for taunting her with the whipsaw of my emotions in her fragile state.

Alice growled under her breath. "Tease." But as she opened her eyes, I could see the hunger that she usually held so politely in check. "I do…" Her eyes roamed to vacant desert landscape. "But here?"

I snickered at the disgust in her voice. "Welcome to my world, baby. How about some hyena, or mountain goat?" Alice's eyes dimmed. "It may not sound like it, but it _is _better than nothing."

"As long as you're there, Jasper. I need you. Everything is wrong. I feel so broken. And, everything I did, everything I saw… it all turned out wrong. I can't believe what I did to Emmett and Rose, and now I've messed this up too. God, Jasper, I'm such a fuck up!"

"Stop it, Alice." I took her hand gently in mine and placed it over my dead heart, over _her_ spot. "Everything you've done has been for the good of your family. We couldn't exist without you, Alice. So don't ever put yourself down like that again. Not in my presence, anyway."

Alice smiled and sniffled, and traced her fingertip over her mark.

"What happened to your leg, Alice?"

She jumped a little at my question, bent her leg behind her, and rubbed her hand over the scar on her calf. "The dragon."

"I can't believe you fought a dragon. No, scratch that. You're so fucking fierce, Alice. I should never have any doubt that my woman could kill a dragon." Alice's hand was still stroking the broken skin. I went to my knees, and she let me straighten her leg so I could get a good look at the damage.

"Does it hurt?"

"Not anymore. It did." I ran my hand over the ridged flesh, kissed along the length of it. I wished I'd been around sooner so that my venom would have helped her to heal.

"I'm going to have a scar," she whined.

"_A_ _scar_? _One_ scar? Oh dear lord, what will you ever do?" I lightly quipped.

Alice grinned and slapped the backside of my head. "Hey, it's a bad scar! I'll never be able to wear a dress without stockings again!"

"In that case, it _is _a travesty," I growled, kissing up her leg, to her knee, purring as my lips made my way to Alice's hip, and I was on my knees before her, my mouth level with her sex. But I held myself in check, and simply hugged her close to me, pressing my nose against her flat belly. "You need to feed, Alice."

"Which do you suggest? The hyena or the ibex?" she asked breathlessly, her hands running through my hair. I could tell that she didn't particularly want to feed at all.

"They're both the equivalent of a kick to the gut. Let's just get some blood in this sexy little body, and get the hell out of here."

"I think you skipped a step," Alice purred, tugging at my hair meaningfully. And I wrapped my arms tightly around her, and stood quickly to my feet, hoisting Alice over my shoulder as I did so.

"In that case, let's not waste any time."

*****

**AodPOV**

Volterra looked much like I remembered it. Of course, my mind could never falter, I do not mean to indicate that my memory might be clouded in any way. I simply mean to say that Volterra had changed little since the fall of the Florentines. This, of course, was not surprising, given the fact that the ruling power in Volterra had not changed since that time, and that their mindset and their strategy had not changed either. The city and their anonymous rulers were stuck in time.

And, although I could no longer see the future beyond tomorrow, that didn't bode well for them.

You see, one must change and adapt if one would like to continue to exist among humans. That is an essential problem for the vampires. They are no longer human, yet they have no choice but to live in the human world. They are unchanging, yet the world changes. If they are to persist through the long years of their existence, they must change. It is no wonder, that given this unlikely situation, the oldest among them eventually choose to sit like statues and let the world revolve around them, until they weather like old stone. I'd heard tales of the ancient ones flaking away like so much dust in the wind. Of course faeries are biased against the damned, and those tales might only be horror stories told to frighten faerie children.

It is easier for the fae. We spend much of our time in another realm. The sidhe does not change, unless you would like it to. We can always find refuge there. It is easier for us to live long lives; we might live forever if we are lucky.

Perhaps 'lucky' is the wrong word. Perhaps life is not the only thing that matters.

I stood on a hilltop, just far enough from the walls of the city that the vampires within would not feel the effects of my presence. I hadn't much time, though. The first rays of dawn would momentarily break over the horizon. (No matter the ease of my existence, or my extensive powers, I could do nothing about the rotation of the earth on its axis.) Vampires would soon be returning to their underground lairs where they hid from the sun and from the city's inhabitants. They would sense me as they passed.

I sifted through the limited visions of the future that I still possessed. The fact that I could not see past the coming day was a situation both novel and unsettling. However, I could see that day to come with crystalline clarity, almost as if all of my powers were focused on that small span of time. Or, perhaps, that is always how one sees things at the end. I could not say.

However, my accentuated ability left me with the indelible knowledge that everything that happened before my eyes was just as it should be. The world unfolded like a well-oiled machine, designed to create beauty, wonder and order. The leaves turned on the branches of trees just like they should, the lambs on the distant hillside walked into the wind, their wool coats perfectly buffeting the breeze. And I could see the future actions of each of the vampires of Volterra, broken down into fractions of a second.

I would not fail Mary Alice. Not again.

Mary Alice. I closed my eyes and saw the universe: the pale lavender lights of distant galaxies, the deep red glow of star systems, the glimmer of innumerable yellow suns. She burned brighter than it all. And the only thing I could do for her was to make this right.

I left the sidhe to make it right. I gave myself to the vampire to make it right. And I would give my life. I would do more if it were possible.

And it was so easy to make right, really. Vampires are by definition soulless and dead. Their minds and actions are calculated and unswayed by the whimsy of a soul. For one given to figuring out the vagaries of humanity, piecing together the future actions of a vampire is quite simple. And today, when the motions of celestial bodies resounded in the rose petals, today I could manipulate the actions of the vampires with ease.

I believe that I was made to be here, on this hillside today. This was one of the many realms where the warrior and I saw eye to eye: our resounding belief in fate, and our unyielding faith. I don't have to enumerate the other ways in which we resembled one another. Because, no matter my feelings, Mary Alice was made for the warrior, and my fate lay here, in the Tuscan hills, standing up for her life, like I should have so many years ago.

If I were not here, Jane and Demetri would leave Volterra this evening to track James' killer and his new wife. Mary Alice had seen how that scenario would turn out. It frightened her enough to send her to the fae. And now I could make it right. But in doing so, I would lose Mary Alice forever. My death would bring no peace.

I had three minutes. I took pause to enjoy the feel of the early morning breeze against my cheeks, how the air vibrated my wings, how the earth felt underneath my feet, and then, before it was too late, I was gone.

*****

**APOV**

I giggled and squirmed as Jasper ran with me over his shoulder. But as visions of the future flooded my brain, I found it more and more difficult to concentrate on my mate.

_Carlisle and Esme on an airplane, his arm around her shoulders, her head leaning against him. _

_Rosalie, worried, redialing her cell repeatedly. _

_An enormous house, somewhere far north, on the water. _

_A dim and distant sun skirting the horizon._

But then… white, only white on white and nothing more. I struggled to see something, _anything_ useful, but nothing more would come.

Jasper's arms stiffened around me. He could tell my mood had changed. Poor man, I was an unstable mess since I'd returned from the sidhe, and he'd been nothing but steady and kind. And at the same time I thought about how amazing he was, I could feel his love, bleeding into me. It came from _my_ spot, from his heart, and it held me just as much as his arms did.

And as I relaxed, with Jasper's help, the visions of the future returned.

_Edward hovering over Bella on the shore. _

_Emmett naked, pinned underneath.... I discarded that one immediately. _

_Then something else… something gray and staticky, like a television with bad reception. _

The static made my eyes ache, and I shook my head, trying to put things right, trying to make my brain work the way it should. Then the visions were back. I was in the tower room in Volterra with Aro, Caius, Marcus and Jane…

"They killed Valentino. They would have killed Jane," Caius was saying emphatically, spitting venom as he did.

"I was there, Caius," Aro grumbled.

Jane cautiously walked up to the three men. "Let me go, Aro. The girl is still human. I can feel it."

"We said they had until the end of the year. I have long term plans for the Cullens, Jane. There is no rush."

"Let me _remind_ them, Aro. Don't you think _Carlisle_ could use a reminder?" I saw eagerness and malice in Jane's eyes. But back in my body I felt Jasper's calming hand wrap tighter around my thigh, and it was suddenly quite difficult sustain my anger.

"Hmm." Aro began methodically pacing back and forth across the chamber.

"I won't kill her, Aro." Jane's face was contorted with poorly masked loathing.

"When we come for them, Jane, it won't be in a small contingent of two or three. But, perhaps it is time to check in on the Cullens, to see if they have taken our words to heart. Emmett and Rosalie Cullen are not the prizes I seek.

"Jane, I will send you with a message. Isabella Cullen must visit Volterra as soon as she is changed, as proof. There are many ways to sway a newborn. And afterwards, I have no doubt that Edward Cullen will follow. Wouldn't he, Marcus?"

Marcus nodded, barely moving, his eyes unchanging.

"Fine, Jane. You may leave this evening, after nightfall."

Jane's smile was malicious, her eyes blazed like the setting sun. "Thank you, Aro. I knew you would see it my way."

*****

"No, no, no, no, no…"

"Baby, shh." I was being rocked; strong arms wound themselves around me. Compassion, love, concern…

"Jane is leaving tonight, Jasper. She's going to find Edward and Bella! She'll try to kill her, Jasper. I know it."

I saw doubt floating for a second in Jasper's eyes, but then it was as if something snapped shut over them, and his eyes were suddenly golden and sure. "The faerie is fixing it, Alice."

"God, Jasper, what did he do to you?"

"Jane leaves tonight?"

"Yes."

"Then give it an hour… Jane can't leave in an hour. It would still be daylight."

"Jasper…"

"Can't you see the outcome yet?"

My anger immediately flared. I felt defective, I hadn't completely recovered my powers, and I was desperate to be the person I had been before all of this. Useful and whole, and no part faerie. I balled my hands into fists, fighting the urge to hit something.

"Don't hit me, baby. You've got one hell of a punch."

I wasn't amused, and Jasper sensed it immediately. "Alice, baby, it will come back… The faerie said…"

"For god's sake, Jasper, I couldn't care less what that goddamned faerie told you! I want my vision, I want my family, and I want…"

"An antelope?"

"This isn't funny, Jasper!"

"Listen, sweetheart, I can't take you on an airplane in the condition you're in. Let's get some food, and then we can leave, take it from there. And I believe there's something else you were looking for as well?"

"Jasper," I snarled. How could he have sex on the mind when I just told him about Edward and Bella?

"You may be the one that brought it up, Alice. But, don't expect me to let it go. I thought of nothing but you, the entire time you were gone... My fierce little dragon slayer. Please, let's eat."

*****

**AodPOV**

I waited until I knew they would be carting out the drained human bodies. The attention of those left in the tower room was on the small amount of blood dribbling into the drain. But Aro, Caius and Marcus were too old and important to show interest in licking blood from a gutter, so instead, they settled into their thrones. The lesser guards had cleared the last of the dead bodies, and Jane, Alec, Felix and Demetri had taken up the rear, and were moving toward the chamber door.

In another second they would reach the door and Jane would turn around to face the three enthroned vampires. In two seconds, preparations would be made for the journey to track Edward and Bella in the new world.

It was time. I appeared in the air, hovering near the vaulted ceiling.

The vampires didn't scream or jump like most humans would. But heads snapped upwards and their bodies went immediately still. Caius snarled and snapped his teeth. I knew he would.

"I come in peace." It was a silly thing to say, but who said faeries weren't supposed to have a sense of humor?

Aro's menacing laughter echoed in the stone chamber, so much like a tomb. I was certain that he entertained no illusion that was still alive or had a soul.

"Call in the rest of the guard!" Caius commanded. Felix dashed toward the door.

"Stay still," Aro ordered, and Felix spun back around, casting a wary eye in my direction. I couldn't help but snicker.

"He cannot harm us. The guards are not necessary, Caius," Aro said in a low and soothing voice. I wondered if he hoped to coax me closer with his tone. It would not work.

Marcus cast a weary eye my way, and I could see a look of mild interest on his face as he turned to examine those in the room. I guessed he'd never been in the presence of one of the fae before. I wondered vaguely about his future, if it would remain the same as I had foreseen, so many years ago. But that was hardly what I was here for.

"How is Aine?" Aro asked, a politely menacing look on his face, his hands tented in front of him. "I hope that after all these years she's left our petty squabbles in the past."

"She is the same as always, vampire. But I am not here under orders from Aine."

With that news, Aro raised his eyebrows almost imperceptibly. But I noticed. I'd seen it all before. I expected it. The detailed synchronicity with which I'd already seen the day lent a calm to my already steady demeanor. I was the one in charge of the tower room, now. Aro had no choice but to play into my hand. He tried to act like he wasn't aware of the swiftly tilting balance of power, but his face gave him away.

"Then a faerie has simply drifted into our mist? I find that hard to believe."

The other vampires in the room had each wandered closer to me, until Jane, Alec, Felix and Demetri were just about directly below me, staring upwards with their blood-red, unblinking eyes. Aro crossed the room in three swift steps, scattering the other vampires. "Stand back. Have some dignity," he spat. But it was only because he wanted me for himself. I smiled. Vampires were so easy to read.

Aro worked to keep his face impassive.

"You are quite good at making your face unreadable, vampire. Do you know that?" I asked him. And with those words the ancient vampire had to work even harder at it. I saw the glimmer of a smile at the corner of his mouth. My compliment had pleased him.

The other vampires were having a very difficult time keeping their venom within the confines of their mouths. It was good for them that I'd come just after they'd fed. I'm sure that they might have been embarrassed to be reduced to drooling, predatory puddles on the floor.

Caius, though, could not hide his desire, and I watched him clench and unclench his fists, his wet teeth glimmering in the dim light of the dank tower room. I saw his eyes. He saw mine, and an understanding passed between us. He smiled and I made sure to hold his gaze.

"I am here with a generous proposition."

Aro could no longer contain his emotions, and a look of wonder swam over his face, quickly replaced with the same quasi-superior impassivity.

"I desire to put things right, for the Volturi, and for the Cullens."

I did not need the warrior's gifts to feel the emotions in the room change after I'd uttered the name of Mary Alice's coven. Caius actually jumped out of his seat, and came to stand next to Aro. He looked like he might jump into the air and try to grab me. But I knew he wouldn't. So, I stayed steady, my wings spread to their full length, with the reminder that I outshone them all. I carried a piece of the divine within me. They were dead and damned. No matter that I would perish: I would always win.

"Do the Cullens have the protection of the fae?" Aro asked, his voice choked, on venom I supposed.

"They _will_."

"Why?"

"The fae will have no choice."

Aro and Jane exchanged a loaded look.

"_She_ will not be going to look for the young vampire and his new wife. She will stay here, in Volterra," I informed them all, staring down at the little girl vampire.

Caius growled and Aro spun around to face me again.

"It is not a request, nor is it a command. It is a fact," I stated.

"You cannot come in here and compel us to make Jane stay," Caius snapped.

"I do no such thing, vampire. I _know_ that she will not be going anywhere. Not until the end of the year. I also know that this was the agreement Aro reached with the three Cullens last month in the desert. It is not right to go back on your word. But what else might one expect when doing business with the damned?"

"Do you dare come into my home to tell me what is right? Do you know who I am, faerie?" Aro was more enthralled than angry. But it would do me no good to laugh.

"You are Aro of Volterra. You usually read minds, but you cannot at this moment, due to my presence."

"Leave him to me, Aro. His head will look fetching on the wall of my chamber," Caius snarled.

"Stand back, Caius. For a faerie to appear here, there is something larger on the line than the possibility of an exotic meal… Who sent you, faerie?"

"I came under my own volition."

"Was it Aine?"

"I do not have Aine's blessing." I turned toward Jane, and her eyes went wide with hunger and desire. "You could have had that once, couldn't you have, Jane?"

Jane was struggling. I watched her try with all her might to sneer. But her face gave away how much she wanted me. I also saw the faint stir of recognition in her eyes after I jogged her memory about Aine. I wondered if she remembered anything from that time.

"There is nothing left of Jane that Aine might want. So, if you please, would you be so kind as to inform me why you are here. Otherwise, I see no reason why I shouldn't let Caius use you as an aperitif."

I'd bated him long enough. "I have the crown jewels, Aro."

The room went still, Aro's face was frozen in a look of wonder and disdain. I believe it was only Caius that had the actual power to move his muscles at that point (but only to gnash his teeth), and possibly Marcus, but he hadn't the will to move.

"I will return the jewels in exchange for your word, written in blood oath, Aro. You know as well as I what the consequences are for breaking a blood oath with the fae."

Aro stayed still for a beat too long and I knew I had him. Of course, I knew I had him long before this moment, but it was rewarding nonetheless.

"The terms?" he whispered.

"You keep your word to the Cullens. Give the human until the first of the year to loose her soul, before intervening. That means all members of your coven must stay away from the Cullens. Jane included."

"And the jewels?"

"I will produce them immediately, as soon as the oath is signed."

"Augustin?" he choked. To his credit, he had attempted to snarl.

"Dead, Aro. Some sixty years."

"How?"

"Just because I cannot lie, it does not mean that I will tell you everything. You know all you need to know, vampire. Do we have a deal?"

Aro's smile left no room for pleasure on his face. It left no doubt about the state of his soul. "Don't you already know my answer?" he sneered.

I smiled right back at him, confident and quite pleased with myself. "I do. And I would like to thank you for your cooperation."

"Aro, is this wise?" Caius asked. "You are not proposing we trust this _thing_, are you?"

"It would be a fair exchange, Caius. You will not be left in the debt of the fae." My words were mere babble, filling up space. Aro had made up his mind already. He wanted the jewels, he heard that Augustin was dead, and he wanted me. He wanted to please me. He wanted to touch me. I settled lower in the air, and let the edges of my wings catch the dim light of the room. Aro startled. I had him.

"Do you have the paper, faerie?"

"Of course, vampire."

I produced the scroll from my back pocket (What? You didn't think faeries had pockets?), and unfurled it for Aro to read. "It is straightforward, vampire. You leave the Cullen clan alone until after the New Year in exchange for the lost crown jewels of England."

I dangled the scroll lower and I saw a something glistening at the corner of Aro's mouth. You could have heard a pin drop in that chamber. Instead, I heard the subtle splash of venom over seven sets of vampire teeth.

"Be straight, faerie. Are the jewels are intact? Is there anything missing?"

"I deal fairly. We have everything Augustin brought us. No more, no less."

I knew he wanted to ask if he might see the jewels in question beforehand. But, he knew I would deny him. He didn't want to appear weak, because he knew he would deal with me anyway. I edged closer and I watched his eyebrows rise on his face. He couldn't stop the movement and I suppressed a delighted grin. Nothing had changed from my vision.

I was about to get my way.

And then I was going to die.

I watched Aro rearrange his facial features to exude a look of confidence and dominance. "You will have to steel yourself and bring your feet to the ground, faerie. Contrary to pop fiction novels, I cannot levitate. A blood oath must be given together to have any merit."

"The rest of your coven must leave, vampire. I am not here to throw my life away. I am here to make this pact, and it will be done."

"Out! All of you. Out!" Aro commanded the other vampires in the chamber, before turning back to me, a simpering smile on his lips. "You will come closer once they leave. Come, stand beside me."

"Don't be foolish, Aro. The fae have never given us aid in the past. Why is he here _now_? Why would he seek something that has already been promised," Caius countered.

"Caius is right, Aro. What is in this for him? Why does he want to keep me from the Cullens?" Jane asked, taking a step closer to Caius.

"Aro, a faerie is not something that can be collected. The only way to contain him is to eat him. I would let you keep his bones," Caius continued, a deadly smile on his lips as he edged closer to me.

"Enough, Caius!" Aro spun around and grabbed him by the neck, pushing him up against the wall. "You will leave me with the faerie, _now_! This is not a debate; this is not a suggestion. It is a command! Have you forgotten who saved you? Have you forgotten who was a father to you? You will do as I say, Caius. Now go!"

Aro relaxed his hand, and Caius' feet hit the floor with a resounding thump. The sound reverberated within my head. I'd heard it before; it was a sign. Things were proceeding exactly as planned. I rolled up the scroll and crossed my arms behind my back, hiding it from view.

"Go." Aro's voice was a mere hiss: low, vibrating, hushed. The rest of the vampires turned and left, one by one. Caius brought up the rear, his hand on Jane's arm, watching me over his shoulder as he left.

*****

**JPOV**

I prayed that after a good meal, my Alice would come back to me. She wasn't the same, and I was bottling my concern within, doing my best not to add to her pain. It hurt to see the way that the sidhe had changed her. Her indecision, her insecurity about herself, her anger and her shame all made me want to go to my knees. And I felt guilty that while Alice seemed a pale shadow of her former self, I felt like I'd gained something. I had a deep-seated belief that everything would be fine in the end, and ironically, it was all because of Alice: because she'd made me come here and spend time with the fae.

No, I didn't trust Donnchadh, or Aine, or Onagh, or even little Riodh. But I'd come to know Aodhfionn, and I believed he would do what he said he would. Furthermore, I believed he was always meant to do so. Perhaps it was foolish. But in this moment, my faith in the universe, or a higher power, or whatever it might be that reined over vampires and the like, had ignited like it never had since I'd been changed.

So I practically pulled Alice to the highlands in search of disgusting desert food. We happened upon a pack of ibex, and I nearly had to turn my head as Alice ripped them all to shreds. It wasn't like her; she'd always been so calm and clean with her kill. But I could see her shoulders relax afterwards, I watched her feet plant themselves more firmly on the ground, and those huge amber eyes of hers warmed my heart with love.

"Feel better, baby?" I was at her side in a human heartbeat.

"Mm hmm," she smiled, wiping her bloody hands on her tattered clothing. Her shirt was torn through the middle, showing quite a bit of sparkling midriff, down to the seams of her low-slung jeans.

Alice rubbed her hands harder, trying, with increasing urgency, to get the dried blood off of her. Her jaw clenched, her muscles went rigid, and I was desperate to keep her calm. I took her hand in mine and brought it to my lips. "Let me help you, baby, please." I made sure to press peace into her hand as I brought her fingers to my mouth. And one by one, very slowly, and very deliberately, I licked the rest of the blood from Alice's fingers and palm.

I pressed her clean hand against my hip, and repeated my actions with the other, focusing all the while on her beautiful golden eyes. The ibex blood was as vile as ever, but bit-by-bit, I unearthed the salty sweetness that was my Alice.

"Did I miss anything?" I asked in a low and breathless voice.

"My knee," Alice whispered back. Sure enough, there was a dusky splatter on the flesh showing through her torn pant leg.

And in the space of a breath I had Alice on the scratchy dry grass, and I tore at the rent in her jeans, just to make sure I could get at all of the blood, of course. Alice threw her arm over her eyes, half-sighing, half-sobbing, I think. I grasped her thighs with my hands and worked harder… worked to make my mate feel love and trust and security. When her knee was clean, I tore at the leg of her jeans with my teeth; there _could_ have been blood on her thigh. I moved my hands to grasp Alice's hips, and I couldn't help but add my lust to the mix, as my tongue made a pathway up Alice's silky inner thigh.

"Jasper," she sighed, thrashing her head.

I took hold of the ragged leg of her jeans with my hands, and tore the garment up to the waistband.

"Jasper, please."

"What, Alice? What do you want?" I rasped, my breath against her fragrant skin, my hand tracing a path upward, finding the edge of her white cotton panties.

Love.

Trust.

Security.

"I… I don't know," she managed, between deep breaths.

"Fuck, Alice. I'm going to make this all right for you. You want me," I reminded her, my finger making it's way beneath the edge of her panties. I dipped my finger inside Alice, sucking in a chest full of air, tinged with her scent.

"Ooh!"

"And you have me, Alice."

Her body shuddered, and she might have sobbed again, but she also bucked her hips, moving my finger deeper within her, and I knew she was agreeing with me. She wanted me. She always would.

"And you wanted to make everything right," I reminded her, pulling her panties out of the way.

"So relax. You _did _make everything right. We did that together, Alice," I whispered, my mouth barely brushing against her sex.

And as I ran my tongue over her sweet slit over and over, I whispered, "You. Made. That. Happen. You are fearless. And amazing. And we are all going to live long lives. Because of my fucking. Beautiful. Amazing mate." And as I licked, and nibbled, and worked on Alice with my mouth, my hands made quick work of the rest of her clothes.

"Jasper… god, Jasper… Jasper… I… I, I'm --"

And I pulled myself up, my lips crashed against Alice's, and the taste of her sex mingled with the honey sweet taste of her venom, and I had my pants undone.

"Please, Jasper… please."

"Yes, ma'am," I mumbled, my lips against hers, and I gave her exactly what she was asking for.

*****

**AodPOV**

Only when the chamber door had closed behind the vampires, did I allow myself to flutter to the floor. Aro moved to my side faster than my eyes could track, and I suppressed the immediate, involuntary urge to take to the air again. My wings twitched, and I knew Aro took notice, because I'd seen it before.

_I've seen it before. I've seen it before._ I repeated this to myself to steady my nerves. But it turns out that it is quite difficult to look your own death in the face in the present.

My life did not play itself out before my eyes, as the stories would lead you to believe. But I did see the sidhe, and I saw myself sitting on the hilltop just over a week ago, speaking to Mary Alice. As the first mist rolled in, scattering dewdrops in her glistening blue-black hair, I'd made a decision. I'd decided to do what was best for her, because I was helpless to do anything else. I would not trap her in the sidhe, but I would aid her in her quest.

_I won't do it, Aine._

_But she will be safe here, Aodhfionn. That is your duty; it is what we have been charged to do. Aro will never leave her or her family alone._

_But what if I leave? The future will change._

_It will not change forever, faerie. Your actions would be futile. It is short sighted. I won't allow it._

_I am sorry, Aine. I will go anyway._

_Is it true? Has she stolen your heart? DinSheenK'ha, you know what she is. Do not lose yourself this way… Do not think so little of your soul._

_I'm sorry, Aine. But I do this because, for the first time ever, my soul is singing._

*****

Aro tilted his face towards mine, leering, his lips wet and glistening. "The scroll?"

"Of course."

I pulled the parchment out, and unrolled it in front of both of our faces. I watched Aro's eyes skirt over the agreement, hardly focusing, and definitely not tracking from right to left, top to bottom.

"Can you read, vampire?" It was wrong. I suppose I was goading him, but I had little to lose. I watched Aro redouble his effort to concentrate and read as he stood by my side. He smelled of dirty metal and dust, his ancient skin had gone gray and papery, like the dried covering on an old onion. He made me want to flee for the light.

"Is the wording to your liking, vampire? Do you agree to the terms? The jewels in exchange for the Cullens' safety until after the New Year?"

"Yes, yes… of course." His foul breath washed over me. His red eyes locked on mine, a thin trickle of venom snuck out of the corner of his mouth.

"You know what to do, vampire."

I kept my eyes on him as I pulled at my wingtip, and used it to slice a shallow cut through my palm. Sparkling red blood pooled in my cupped hand. Aro took a deep breath and shuddered. He couldn't control the flow of venom anymore, and it washed freely over his chin and down his neck.

"Now," I whispered.

Aro's eyes never left my bloodied hand as he took his own hand to his mouth and bit swiftly down on it with a loud growl. Clear venom swirled out of the gash. His desperate eyes sought out my own, and he panted, unable to talk.

I placed the parchment scroll carefully on the floor between the two of us, and took to me knees. Aro, very slowly and gracefully, did the same. We stared evenly into one another's eyes, as I poured faerie blood and he poured venom onto the contract, binding it forever.

"The jewels?" he murmured.

"In the corridor."

I let my chin sink to my chest, and whispered the words of faerie passing under my breath, waiting for the bite. It would be my neck, just behind my ear. I made sure to stay still; I wouldn't tremble or show weakness at the end. I was the bravest DinSheenK'ha that had ever served Aine. I had saved every girl that was put in my charge. Including Mary Alice. Finally.

But instead of teeth breaking through skin, I heard footsteps speeding toward the door. My head snapped up. Aro didn't bite me. He was going for the jewels first. Something had changed.

His hand was at the door. I could leave. I could live. I could go back to Ma –

Impossibly fast footfalls raced in my direction, searing, burning pain, fire, and a rush of air…

I heard Aro's voice. "Where di-- "

*****

**JPOV**

"Oh my god! Yes, yes… yes! Jasper!"

Alice pulled herself to sitting, and held my face in her hands, her nose pressed against mine. She was smiling wide and bright, but her eyes weren't focused on mine. I knew that look. God, I loved that look.

"What is it?" I asked, taking advantage of our new position, pulling her little body against mine and trailing kisses down her neck.

"Jane's staying, Jasper. She's staying! You were right. The faerie did it! We did it."

"_You_ did it, baby. None of it would have happened without you."

At that moment something sandwiched between Alice and I started buzzing violently and I jumped backwards. "What the --"

"My phone, silly," she giggled.

I went to grab it away from her, but Alice knew what was coming and pulled it out of my reach. "Why didn't you tell me how worried Rose and Emmett were? You just dropped the phone back there by the quicksand?" Alice accused sarcastically.

"I had someone much more important on my mind," I said, kissing her nose and pushing the hair out of her eyes.

"Uh uh uh," she joked, tossing the phone to her other hand. She knew I was trying to distract her, and which hand I was planning to go for. It was good to have her back.

"Just let me text Rose, and then Edward to let him know it's going to be okay. Then you can take the phone, and give it back whenever you're ready."

"You may never get it back," I joked, pushing her back into the long dry grass.

_Rose, I'm okay. We're ALL okay!_

_Edward, Emmett called Jasper. Don't worry. All is good with A & V. Bella is safe. Plan intact._

"There, that should do it," Alice smiled, tossing me the phone. "Now where were we?"

"Right where we're supposed to be, baby. Everything is right where it's supposed to be."

* * *

**A/N: Wow... almost done! Another chapter and an epilogue to go, I think. Thank you to Jess and Lindz. I love the way Jess is able to find the missing commas in the middle of a sex scene. That's editorial dedication! And thank you guys for reading and reviewing. It means the world to me!**

**What do you guys think? I'd love to know! xxx, m**


	15. The Faerie Star

**APOV**

I let go of it all and lost myself in Jasper's arms. I had to. The intensity of the emotions he sent surging through the air and coursing through my body, was overwhelming to say the least. It had been so long, _too long_, since my body had become a feeling, a vibration set to pleasure, a song, fire and ice all rolled into one.

I couldn't make out legs and arms and lips; my entire body simply hummed with pure, sated desire. The blood I'd just drunk added to the pleasure of it all, heightening my senses and soothing my nerves.

For every blade of dry desert grass that tickled and scratched, Jasper had a matching caress, or a kiss, or a lick. He was all over me and inside of me all at once. I tore at his clothing so there would be nothing in the way of our emotions as they bled into each other's pores. Just the two of us, skin against skin, completing one another, the way it was supposed to be.

And that was all with my eyes closed. When I opened my eyes, I saw my one and only love, in the flesh, reaffirming everything I'd known from the first time I opened my vampire eyes. This man was why I was here, and life was perfect because he was in it. And as I gazed at his face, his eyes, his untamed golden hair, his strong shoulders, and long muscular arms, I felt the venom stir in my mouth. My teeth tingled, and I ran them gently along Jasper's collarbone, sending a thrill through my body and eliciting a rumble from Jasper's chest.

I had to close my eyes again, consumed by the feel of Jasper's body vibrating against my own. I was lost in sensation, marveling at the way he could fill me, at the way he could touch me, and how I would simultaneously shake with pleasure. And too soon, I could feel his orgasm coming on in the air, and in every part of my body, as I pulsed with blissful satisfaction.

Afterwards, Jasper settled himself on top of me, the full weight of his body against mine. He wound his arms around me, one hand cradled the back of my head, and he placed the other over my bottom, and I was trapped in his haze of love and satisfaction and sharp, never-ending need. Lost. Oblivious. Happy.

And then Jasper's eyes were staring into my own, so bright and clear that I could see myself. The love we shared bounced back and forth in the small space between us, as he very slowly and deliberately slipped inside me again. We moved slowly this time, never taking our eyes off one another, enjoying every sensation, every emotion that this deliberate rhythm evoked.

And as we both moved closer to release, Jasper brought his lips to mine, so soft and gentle, so full of want and need and gratification, because everything we wanted we had, right there. I was lucky I didn't need to breathe, because he took my breath away. I was nearly stunned into stillness, as my body vibrated and quivered and Jasper's motions took on a staccato rhythm, before he twitched and jerked and collapsed, gasping on my chest.

I held him impossibly closer, clutching my arms around him, holding him to me, thanking him with my emotions, letting him know how much I appreciated him taking care of me. It was something that I seldom required, and had never needed like I had today.

"You're welcome," he whispered so soft and low, his lips brushing against my ear.

I dug my nails into his back in response, and he moved a little, half hard and still inside of me. "Be careful what you wish for, Alice," he purred.

I still couldn't speak, and chose to respond with my hips and my heart. Jasper growled and I giggled. There was my voice!

"I know exactly what I'm doing, baby," I cooed, pressing my hips up against his again. My mind sprinted ahead into the future and I saw Jasper roll me on top of him, and I saw the way his eyes would darken as they raked over my naked body sparkling in the sunshine. I smiled as I saw the way the reflections from my breasts would bounce and shine in his eyes, how he'd wrap his hands around my waist pulling me closer, and then, _oh god_, he would bite me…

"Alice?" Jasper asked, and I was back in my body. Jasper was still on top of me, smiling, his eyes sparkling, without the help of my skin. "What's got you so excited all over again? What am I going to do to you, baby?"

And again, I was lost in what we were about to do… I saw the swift movement of my hips, as I gave it to Jasper as good as he could give it to me: hard, quick, until his toes curled and his knees bent a little, and he swore and pulled me to him, my neck to his mouth, whispering something in my ear that took me over the edge at the same time his teeth nipped at the skin at my hairline.

"Wouldn't you like to know," I giggled, giving his ass a playful squeeze.

"I certainly would," he growled, and pulled me on top of him, his darkening eyes raking over me, just like I knew they would...

And afterward, we'd lay on our sides, wrapped around one another, taking comfort in the feel of each other's bodies, loosing track of time, but never losing the feelings that flowed easily around us… our own little emotional world. Until…

"Oh god!"

I'd gone still mid-thrust, poised above Jasper, his large hands grasping my hips, his mouth slightly open, lips glistening, my skin sparkling in his eyes.

After that period of lying and loving, there was nothing again. White nothingness. The future would go white. My powers would be gone.

"Alice?"

I swallowed and a small trickle of venom burned my throat as I tried to suppress my terror. Jasper's hands gripped me harder.

"Alice! Talk to me!"

I wanted desperately to continue making love, to make it to that place where our bodies would be intertwined in sweet satisfaction. But the future, _goddammit_, the future had changed. I couldn't say it out loud, though. I didn't have the will to tell Jasper that it wasn't over.

Maybe if we left right now, though. Maybe if we got away from whatever was going to cloud my vision, we could make this right. I cast my eyes around us, trying to locate our clothing, but it was hopeless. Scraps of cloth were strewn as far as my eyes could see.

"Our clothes," I whined.

Jasper chuckled and pulled me closer. "Is that all? I know about our clothing. I figured we'd wait until nightfall. We'll figure somethi --" He stopped mid-sentence, sensing my rapidly plummeting mood. "Alice, talk to me."

"It'll be gone again, Jasper. My vision. In just a couple minutes, I think." I scrunched my eyes closed and balled my hands into fists. "I thought it was over."

"It is, baby. Maybe it's just a glitch. Maybe it will come and go for a while, or something." Jasper's love and concern beat out over his lust as he rubbed my thighs. I looked away, ashamed and uncertain. "Hey, baby, it's okay. Just give yourself some time."

"I don't think that's it, Jazz. It looked like it did when I was --"

But I didn't finish, because suddenly, the emotions that had been supporting and comforting me were completely gone. The air was hot and dry and empty of any feeling. Worse than that, my vision was gone as well.

"Excuse me, Mary Alice."

That little voice chilled me to the bone.

In a fraction of a second Jasper had me pressed to the ground, hidden in the long, dry grass. His eyes searched mine, and although I couldn't feel his emotions, I knew he was suspicious and confused.

"I thought you said he was dead, Alice," Jasper hissed.

"I was," came the squeaky reply from the crest of a low hill just to the south of us. "I thought you might need a little help."

*****

And in another split second Jasper was on top of the hill, naked and sparkling, with little Riodh held off the ground by his neck. The enormous desert sun was setting, and red rays glanced off Jasper's skin and the faerie's wings, scattering light in all directions, creating a blinding display. It brought to mind the story of the burning bush on the mountaintop, and I momentarily wondered whether a vampire or a faerie played a role back then.

"Goddammit!" Jasper growled. And when I looked back up, the faerie was gone. I hadn't told Jasper about the trick of staring them in the eye just yet.

"Mary Alice, please." Riodh appeared by my side. "I mean no harm. I just wanted to say good-bye, and bring you --"

But Jasper quickly closed the space between the faerie and myself, growling, and edging Riodh away from me. The faerie swallowed nervously as he shuffled backwards, his little pink eyes watering.

"Mary Alice, I died for you. _Please_!"

In an instant, I was standing at Jasper's side. "Then would you like to explain to me how you're back here, ruining everything again?"

"Aodhfionn," he said in a hushed voice, casting his eyes to the ground.

"The faerie?" Jasper asked, taking a step forward. Riodh scurried backwards, and looked around wildly, perhaps for some sort of protection.

"Hey," Jasper's voice was softer, gentle almost. "Just tell me about Aod, okay, and I won't hurt you."

"I'm here because of Aodhfionn."

"Did he_ send_ you here?" Jasper asked.

"Not exactly," the little pink faerie stammered. "He gave me his soul."

"What?" Jasper and I asked in unison.

"Aodhfionn asked Aine, as his last wish, for his soul to go to me when he died."

"Faeries can do that?" Jasper asked in disbelief.

"Sometimes, if you _know_ you're going to die. Our souls are trapped here, you know. They have to go somewhere, or to someone."

"He didn't make it, then?" Jasper asked, biting his bottom lip. "I'd hoped…" But his voice trailed off. I grabbed his hand and squeezed, touched that he'd become so close to the faerie he'd once hated.

"No."

"Oh." Jasper's body stiffened, and then he crumbled into a seated position in the grass. I sat next to him, wrapping my arm around his waist, pulling him close.

"How? Who killed him?" Jasper asked, his eyes on the dusty desert grass at his feet.

"I don't know."

Relative silence fell over our little gathering. The only sounds were the thrumming of the faerie's heart, and the whisper of the wind in the grass.

"Why are you here, Riodh?" I asked. "I thought we were done with the fae. You got what you wanted."

"Isn't it obvious, Mary Alice? I thought you might need these," Riodh replied, pulling a stack of silken cloths from a bag he had slung over his shoulder.

Jasper glanced up, curious. "What the hell are those?"

"Garments, of course. You two are nude. You _do_ realize that, don't you?"

With mention of our state of undress, Jasper came back to life, quickly wrapping his arms around me, in an attempt to shield my body from the faerie's vision.

"Oh please, Jasper," I sighed, pushing against his embrace. But Jasper's hold on me was as strong as ever, as his eyes studied the silky things Riodh had placed at his feet.

"You want _me_ to wear _that_? I don't think so!"

A tear trickled down Riodh's cheek, and his eyes looked heavenward. He clenched and unclenched his little fists. Geez! I suppose Jasper had offended the little guy.

"Did you really die for me, Riodh?" I suddenly felt I needed to know, and if I asked, he had to tell the truth.

"Yes," he gulped.

I softened towards the fellow, a _little_. "Thank you for that. But for everything else… I honestly never want to see you again. I hope you understand."

"I can't get on an airplane like this," Jasper growled. While I'd been talking to Riodh, he'd unfolded the brightly colored clothing the faerie had brought for him. Jasper had a turquoise silk V-necked tunic in his hands, and pale lavender, silken leggings on the ground in front of him. They looked like they might just about clear his knees.

Just the thought of Jasper dressed like an overgrown faerie, standing in some foreign airport sent me into a spasming fit of laughter. It was all too much: the renewed loss of my vision, Aodhfionn's death, Riodh's resurrection, and Jasper dressed like a faerie. My body shook, and I collapsed to the ground, convulsing with laughter, loosing myself in sensation for the second time that day. It was easier this way.

"You won't have to wear the clothing to an airport, warrior. I'll take you back to Pollnagollum. You have a friend waiting there, with luggage. I'm guessing that it might contain your personal effects."

And just like that, my mirth was replaced with rage.

"I'm not going anywhere with you! After what you tried to do to me, do you really think I'd trust you? You'd just try to take me back to the sidhe!"

"No, Mary Alice. After Aodhfionn's sacrifice, I couldn't do something like that."

I took to my feet and pulled the faerie to standing, glaring at him. "Look into my eyes, Riodh!"

"Alice, would you put some clothing on, please?" Jasper hissed. I growled, slightly vexed that all Jasper seemed to care about was my nudity. But in a split second, Jasper was threading my arms through his shredded shirt. The way the breeze hit my skin, I'm sure it hardly hid anything.

"For god's sake, Jasper. There are more important things to think about here!"

I turned back to the little faerie, cowering in front of me.

"Promise me that you won't take me back to the sidhe. Promise that you'll take Jasper and I straight back to Pollnagollum."

"I promise, Mary Alice. To Pollnagollum, and not through the sidhe."

"Be more specific. Promise that you will take both _Jasper and I_. Promise it, now, or so help me, I'll kill you again!"

Riodh's little chubby knees shook, and I couldn't help but feeling the littlest bit sorry for him. But I pushed the feeling aside.

"Yes, I will take you and the warrior straight to Pollnagollum. I promise."

"Thank you. Then we won't need the clothing," I informed Jasper, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Alice," Jasper warned.

"Do you have a better idea, Jasper? Our other clothes and our passports are back with Maggie."

"Perhaps Jasper should try the purple trousers, at least. Your friend might be alarmed if the warrior appears before her naked."

Jasper ran into the field and back, pulling on his torn and soiled jeans. I'd popped all the buttons off his fly earlier as I'd hastily pulled them off, and as a result, they hung very, very low on Jasper's hips. Jasper had to hold them in place with his hand for them to make any difference at all. But still, at least he looked sexy as hell, rather than like a fool.

"You swear, faerie. You'll take us straight back to Pollnagollum?" he asked.

"I swear on Aodhfionn's soul, warrior."

"Fine, then." Jasper hitched his jeans again. "I can't believe I'm foolish enough to do this."

"You're not foolish, warrior. You have faith. That is an improvement over your nature when we first met. Now, please, grab my hand. Each of you."

Jasper looked back and forth between Riodh and I. "Couldn't Alice just get us there on her own, then?"

"She's been too long from the sidhe, warrior. Her faerie powers are fading. There's no telling where she might take the two of you. And as undressed as you are, that is not the smartest idea.

I sighed and grabbed the little faerie's hand. Jasper's shirt gaped open, and before I could hold it closed with my other hand, my mate growled in protest.

"Jasper, please. Let's go," I urged. Jasper shook his head, but gave in and grabbed Riodh's hand.

"Thank goodness that's settled. I hate to keep your friend waiting."

And, with those words, we were plunged into darkness.

*****

"Merciful heavens!" Maggie's lilting voice was the first thing I heard after the faerie-induced void.

I blinked three times, allowing my eyes to adjust to the dim, filtered light in the subterranean cave. The pearly pink stone walls glistened in the strange, greenish gloaming, and clouds of sulfur billowed from deep pools in the ground. And then I spotted Maggie, crouching defensively against the far wall, her fierce stance at odds with the look of embarrassment on her face. _Right_! I clutched at what remained of Jasper's shirt, and spun around toward Jasper, hoping he was as decent as possible.

I believe Jasper was just as embarrassed as Maggie, standing a step behind me, hitching up his jeans with his hand. And behind Jasper, Riodh shivered, his little salmon colored wings fluttering nervously, the blond curls vibrating on his head. I was hoping he'd have zapped himself directly to the sidhe, but apparently not.

"Alice? Jasper?"

I straightened the shirt, checked to make sure nothing obvious was showing through the holes, and turned a warm smile on my friend. "Oh Maggie! It's so good to see you! You have no idea!"

I watched conflicting emotions playing across Maggie's face: relief, alarm, embarrassment, and hunger. Her face settled on a look of unmistakable, ravenous desire. She smelled the faerie.

"Maggie, that's Riodh back there. He's one of the fae, and I think he's just leaving. He won't hurt you. He promised that he'd be good."

"And why can' I tell whether what you're sayin' is true?"

"It's because of the faerie. He has that effect on all of us. It's a real pain in the butt, but after he's gone, your powers will return. I promise."

I took a step in Maggie's direction, and my movement seemed to snap her out of her cautious mood. She straightened her legs, ran her fingers through her bouncy, red curls, and then shook her head before handing me our luggage.

"Lord, look at you two. Take these, an' cover yourselves."

"Sorry, Maggie. It wasn't my idea to show up like this," Jasper mumbled behind me.

"But technically, it _was_ Jasper's fault."

"I didn't hear you complaining, Alice," Jasper quipped as we quickly and gratefully pulled on clean and intact clothing from the luggage, while Maggie studiously turned her face to the wall.

"Ahem," the little faerie cleared his throat, drawing our attention his way. "Before I go, Mary Alice --"

"_Mary_ Alice?" Maggie interrupted.

"Long story, Maggie." It was one I wasn't sure I'd ever tell another soul.

"I have something for you." Riodh finished his thought as if he'd never been interrupted. "A gift from Donnchadh and I."

"Not a chance, Riodh. I think I have everything I need," I said as I finished buckling my belt, without a glance in his direction.

Maggie, however, bolted over to my side and grabbed my hand. "But Alice, you can't refuse!"

"What do you mean?"

"You don't turn down a gift from the fae, Alice. I told you that before you left."

"I've received enough from them to last several lifetimes, Maggie. Several _vampire_ lifetimes."

"She'll take it, little faerie. She'll take it gratefully," Maggie said, taking a step closer to Riodh and holding out her hand. I watched as she did her best to suppress her thirst in his presence.

Riodh smiled and fluttered his wings, and stepped shyly forward, bowing his head a little. "Why thank you, Margaret. I _knew_ I could count on your help. After all, I aim to help Mary Alice, I wouldn't want the tables turned and Aine angered."

"We certainly wouldn't want that, now," Maggie agreed, smiling a little too much, and edging closer to the little faerie, inhaling deeply, her eyes glittering hungrily. I grasped her elbow and attempted to hold her to my side. If turning down a gift was such a big deal, making a meal out of the little man might not be such a good idea either.

Maggie jumped at my touch, but smiled at me gratefully, taking a step backwards as her senses returned. "All this time and I've never actually seen one before," she mouthed silently, her smile rueful. I grinned back at her in response before turning back toward Riodh in resignation.

"Fine, faerie. What is it? Is it going to hurt us? Be truthful."

Riodh shook his head in mock disappointment. "By now, Mary Alice, I'd hope you knew me better. It won't hurt you or the warrior; it can only help."

Riodh pulled something from his back pocket. The little man took a few cautious steps forward, his eyes glowing as he eyed Maggie, a sweet smile on his lips. It rubbed me the wrong way that he looked so innocent, but I reminded myself that he _had_ died for me. Maybe he wasn't as bad as all that. Maybe.

"Here, Mary Alice," he whispered as he unfurled his fingers, revealing something that glowed and sparkled in the gloomy light of the cavern. It cast rainbows into the waterfall, and sent rays of light glancing off the pearly pink stone walls. I moved cautiously forward to see a small, silver seven-pointed star in the palm of his hand. A glowing white stone was mounted in the center of the star, and its rays looked as if they were filled in with stained glass. The light from the stone in the center illuminated the colorful rays, sending arcs of light into the air.

"What is't?" Maggie asked breathlessly.

Riodh picked up a thin silver chain that had been hidden under the pendant. "A necklace."

"You know what she means, Riodh," Jasper said impatiently.

"It's the faerie star. We don't want Mary Alice to forget us, or what she means to the fae," he said, his eyes flickering back and forth between the three of us. I was relieved he hadn't come out and said I was part faerie. That was for me to announce, and I wasn't so certain that I wanted anyone to know just yet. Or ever.

"You know that Donnchadh and I cannot see you, but it will always be our duty to keep you safe. If you need us, Mary Alice, just place this around your neck, and ask for us. It is as simple as that."

"Umm, thanks." I looked to Jasper for support and he grasped my hand reassuringly. "Definitely," I added, without the intention of doing any such thing.

"Take it, Mary Alice. It is yours," Riodh added, jangling the necklace in front of me.

"Right, of course." I tentatively held out my hand, and the lights from the pendant danced across my skin, and I sparkled even in the dimly lit cavern. Riodh carefully slid the pendant into my open palm, and I involuntarily hissed as the smooth metal hit my skin.

"It's warm."

"Not really, Mary Alice. Although it might seem so to one of the… to _you_, perhaps. It's the faerie power within it. Really, ask us to help if ever you need it. In Aodhfionn's name, I would fight for you, to the best of my ability."

I don't know if it was the warm metal in my hand or the faerie's words, but I suddenly felt very, humanly, ill.

"Are you okay, baby? Is that thing hurting you?" Jasper asked, wrapping his arm around me, and reaching for the necklace with his other hand. But I closed my fingers around the pendant before he could touch it. If it was hurting me somehow, Jasper didn't have to be exposed to its effects as well. I couldn't wait to get back to Forks to stow the necklace safely way in a safety deposit box in some distant vault. Never to be touched again.

"No, I'm fine," I hedged. "I just thought this was finally over. But maybe it never will be. There will always be a part of all of this that I'll have to take with me. Learn to deal with."

"We'll do it together. All right, love?" Jasper whispered in my ear. I'd never been so thankful for his complete acceptance and I let my body collapse into his. Even in the presence of the faerie, I could feel Jasper's desire to protect me as he pulled me closer and nuzzled the tender spot behind my ear.

Riodh moved so that he was standing directly in front of me. When I looked down at him, we both seemed to shrink back from one another's gaze. He wrung his hands and cleared his throat.

"And I wanted to say good-bye, Alice. No matter what you may have thought of my intentions, I really, really like you. And I'm so glad we got to meet. And I'm so happy for your clan-mate – that he found love. Especially after what he did for us by killing James." Riodh's eyes went violently red, and he showed his jagged little teeth. "I've wanted that vampire dead for years!"

And, in and instant, he was the picture of innocence.

"So, thanks, for everything," he added.

Against my better judgment, I felt my feelings for the little faerie soften a bit. "Yeah, bye, little one. I _liked_ you, too." I wondered if he caught the emphasis I put on the past tense, but then decided that maybe I didn't care.

"Nice to meet you too, warrior," Riodh said, turning shyly to Jasper.

"Likewise, faerie. And uh, the next time you have to help someone, remember the way Aod did it. Because you've got his soul now."

I turned and looked wonderingly at Jasper, but he studiously refused to meet my gaze. Huh.

The little faerie smiled. "I'm trying, warrior. I _will _do my best." And then Riodh bobbed up and down a little, something between a bow and a curtsy, and turned on his heels, and walked into the waterfall.

I could immediately feel circumspection and apprehension filling the cavern. I felt Jasper's arms twitch around me, and I knew he was picking up every detail of what I was feeling at this moment. A warm smile took over Maggie's freckled face, and I supposed she could finally sense that everything we'd said had the ring of truth to it. But Maggie, Jasper and I stayed stone still and held our breaths, still cautious in the wake of the faerie's presence. Only after Riodh's candy-sweet smell faded from the dank air, did we relax and cautiously look at one another.

"Did it work?" Maggie was the first to break the verbal silence.

I quickly tried out my vision, and sure enough, I saw Jane spending lots of quality time in Volterra for the foreseeable future. "They won't come for us before the end of the year," I said with considerable relief.

"So, it worked, then! Edward and his wife are safe?"

"I think so. My vision isn't back one hundred percent. They're not coming for us, but I can't see everything all the way until the end of the year. It all comes and goes in flashes."

"What happened to you all? You look a little worse for the wear, if ya' don't mind me sayin' so," Maggie said, looking Jasper and I over from head to toe.

"Oh, Maggie, it's a long story. I don't know if I could even tell it right." Of course, whether or not I could tell the story, I wasn't ready to say a thing. Maggie looked at me doubtfully, and I got the feeling she knew I was hiding something.

"Is that sand stuck in yer ears, Jasper?"

"Probably. Or quicksand, maybe."

"Quicksand!" Maggie glanced back and forth between Jasper and I, but I knew she'd keep her questions to herself. She was a good friend. "Whatever it is that's happened, you could both probably use a good cleanin', don't ya' think?"

"Oh my god, yes!" Jasper breathed, and I had to laugh. The man loved a good bath.

"I don't believe I've ever seen someone so excited to bathe!" Maggie laughed.

"You probably haven't seen anyone as dirty as Jasper, either, Maggie," I joked.

"Perhaps not," she giggled. And as she turned toward the long tunnel that led to the exit, I heard her laugh under her breath, "Or as naked."

*****

Jasper and I helped Maggie boil large pots of water for the big, old-fashioned claw footed tub in their little wooden bathroom. There was no plumbing in the tiny room, and I watched Jasper's eyes dance as he cast them about the space. I wondered if it's what he remembered from when he was human, or perhaps it was just how washrooms were for most of his existence. Either way, he was happier in that little room than he had been since his bath back in Forks, weeks ago.

Maggie smiled sweetly, conspiratorially. Anyone could have felt Jasper's elation, and Maggie had lived with two mated vampires for her entire vampire existence.

"I'll be off paintin' on the Burren. Will an hour suffice?" Maggie's eyes glittered mischievously.

"Hardly," Jasper rumbled, pulling me into his arms.

"Well, it'll have to make do, Jasper. I aim ta' get back and do some cleanin' around here before Siobhan and Liam return from their hunt."

"Thanks, Maggie. I'll make sure Jasper's dressed when you get back," I smiled. "I've had enough of letting other people see my man half-naked for a while."

Maggie giggled and shut the door behind her.

"How are you feeling, darling?" Jasper asked, pulling my body tighter against his.

"You don't have to ask, do you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your powers, they're all back, aren't they?"

"Yes, as far as I can tell."

"But Jasper, the future is still all full of holes for me. I can see some things, others just aren't there, and then there's this static around some visions, like I can only see outlines or something… Maybe I'm broken, or it just won't be the same for me…" My panic was rising, and my chest was tightening, but so were Jasper's arms around me.

"Shh, baby," he murmured, brushing the hair from my eyes. And I felt calmer, and I let go and let my body fall against his. I'd been letting him hold me like this ever since I came back from the sidhe. It was comforting, but it also made me feel so weak.

"Maybe it's just the wolves. Or, god help us, maybe those faeries will be back at some point."

"I don't know… it's not the same as that. The faeries seemed to pull a white sheet over my eyes. But this is just all disconnected..."

Jasper placed his fingers under my chin and tipped my face up so that I was staring into his large, butterscotch eyes. "Give yourself some time, Alice. Look at this as a break. The Volturi are gone for now. You and I need some time; some rest. To enjoy one another. We deserve peace."

And, borne away in Jasper's warm embrace, I felt peace.

"Maybe," I murmured, cradling my head against Jasper's chest. Then my doubt began to fade as well, as Jasper rubbed my back, and gently held the back of my head in his large hand.

"Sweetheart," he purred. "It's my turn to take care of you. Let me undress you, let me love you." I dimly remembered the words I'd uttered to him back in Forks after the wedding.

And very gently, I felt Jasper's hands deftly unbuttoning my shirt and slipping it from my shoulders, unclasping my little lace bra with a flick of his fingers. A flicker of excitement shot through my body, but the emotion was replaced by tender love almost as soon as it had registered.

"Do you know how happy you made me when you married me, Alice?"

His question caught me off guard. We didn't often speak of our little civil ceremony. "Well, I was there. I could feel your happiness, so, I guess so."

"No, sweetheart, I was too nervous to let you know how much..." Jasper fumbled with his words, something he hardly ever did. I could see flashes in my mind, and I tried to block them out. I wanted to hear these words from Jasper in the present.

"We were still so new. I was afraid it would frighten you, if you knew. You were already my mate, but something as human, as civil as matrimony, I never imagined I'd be so blessed…"

Again, Jasper paused, and then he took my hands in his and I could feel the overwhelming love passing back and forth between us like a completed circuit.

"When I look at my mate, _and_ my wife before me… There is nothing else on this earth that compares to you. You are everything to me, Alice, and I will protect you forever. And I will love you, no matter what. No matter whether the future stretches out before your eyes like an unbroken road, or whether there are big potholes, or whether it's black as pitch, like it is for the rest of us. Do you understand?"

"Yes," I gulped as Jasper dropped my hands and tugged at the little skirt I'd thrown on earlier and pulled my lace panties away without giving them a second glance.

"Because right now it's all about you, Alice."

Jasper picked me up and cradled me in his arms before placing me gently in the deep bath. And as I floated in peace and contentment, I felt the soothing scratch of rough bristles across my shoulders, then dipping further down my back, and soft lips traced kisses along my neck.

"I need you, Jasper, please… take a bath with me?"

"But I won't be able to help you as well, emotionally."

"You help me, Jasper, no matter what. Just you."

He didn't need anymore prompting. Jasper was undressed and sitting behind me, wrapping his arms and legs around my body within a second. He had an old-fashioned bar of soap in his hands, and he didn't leave any spot on my body unlathered, untouched, as he tenderly bathed me.

His hands ran over my scar again. "I am so profoundly sorry," he whispered in my ear, his fingers running along the broken skin of my calf.

"I would have gone even if I knew," I replied, replaying our conversation about Jasper's scars from the night of the reception.

Jasper chuckled, and his breath tickled my neck. "Really, Alice? I find that hard to believe."

I twisted around in the tub and playfully punched his chest. "That's not funny, Jazz! Of course I would have gone!"

"But now you'll have to wear stockings with your dresses," he laughed. He may have been joking, but I could feel the slightest edge of disappointment in the air.

"Don't worry, you pigheaded man… I can still wear garters. You have nothing to worry about."

"You'll wear garters every time you wear a dress?" he asked, eyebrows raised. Even with the bath dulling Jasper's emotions, I could feel his desire rippling in the warm, sudsy water around us.

"Would you like me to?" I teased.

"Don't you already know the answer, baby?"

I ran my hand down Jasper's chest, over his tight abdomen, lower, until I found my answer. It was a resounding _yes_. I wrapped both my hands around him, and kissed him gently on the lips. "I believe I do."

Jasper deepened the kiss and I wrapped my legs around his body, pressing his length between the two of us, letting the soap, the swishing, warm water and our slippery bodies do much of the work for me. Water splashed over the edge of the tub, and I saw the little mirror on the wall fog up completely.

"We've got less than an hour, Alice. Let's not start something we can't finish."

"I trust that you can make it happen," I purred.

"How come all our baths end with a race to the finish lately?"

"Take me back to Forks, Jasper. I promise a full day of lying in the bath: you, me and nothing else between us."

"Well, I'd like it better if there were nothing between us right now, either," Jasper growled, lifting me up in his arms, positioning me over him, teasing me at my entrance until I was gasping, and until I'd nearly forgotten what had upset me so much in the first place.

"Me too," I whispered, feeling Jasper's desire coursing under my skin where his hands held me.

*****

Afterwards, Jasper delicately lifted me from the lukewarm water, wrapped me in a thick towel, and took great care as he dried every inch of my body.

"You promise, Alice? I need a day with you in the bath. A whole day."

"We'll have to wait," I replied, as I played through what I could see of the immediate future. Having a human share the third floor bathroom would definitely cut into our alone time there. Of course, in the past, Edward hardly ever used the facilities, giving Jasper and I free reign.

"Newlyweds," I mumbled.

Jasper raised an eyebrow as he held my foot between his thighs, massaging it dry with the towel. "You don't say," he chuckled. "That's going to take some getting used to… Edward... Good for him. Finally!"

I could feel Jasper's relief at the idea of Edward finally feeling some… _relief_ as well. But then, just as Jasper was going for my other foot, his hands froze.

"Wait, Alice. What happens in a week? Why do we get the bathroom back then? Is it Bella?"

That was a good question. I winced as I tried the use of my sight again, worried that I wouldn't be able to see anything. I also worried that I'd end up seeing Bella writhing in pain. I knew she wanted to turn before her birthday, and a week from now seemed about the right timeframe. I sighed as I sorted through visions of the immediate future. If it _was_ due to her transformation, it would definitely free up the bathroom, but it certainly wouldn't make for good ambience.

But then I jumped to my feet and the towel that had been wrapped around me fell to the ground.

"Oh my god!"

I felt the emotions in the room go cold as Jasper steeled himself for another round of bad news. He wordlessly waited for me to explain myself, loathe to invite me to utter discouraging words.

"No, Jazz, it's nothing like that. It's not the Volturi or anything. It's Bella and Edward. They're going to college, Jasper! Bella wants to go to college for a semester."

"I thought she wanted to turn by her birthday."

"She did… but things changed while we were away."

"What do you mean? What changed?" I watched the realization dawn on Jasper's face, the mischievous twinkle in his eye. "So Edward finally found a way to convince her to stay human," he laughed out loud. But then his face went cold again. "What about Emmett and Rose?"

I desperately tried to see to the end of the year, but there were holes and black spots and that static, and then the front door of the cottage opened.

"I'm back, you two!" Maggie called out. "Clothing time!"

"I don't know, Jasper," I whispered. I pushed my mind further, and caught a vision in the spring, of Bella running through the snow, her eyes a dusky, golden orange. But then the static took over again. "I see Bella as one of us in the springtime. She seems happy. That must mean _something_."

Jasper attempted a weak smile. "We saved ourselves the fall, then. Let's make sure we enjoy it." I felt Jasper struggling to infuse the air with happiness as we hastily pulled on some clean clothes, and opened the bathroom door.

We helped Maggie put the little cottage in order. There really wasn't much to do, and with three vampires at work sweeping and dusting and polishing, everything was shining in minutes. All the while though, I noticed Jasper sneaking looks at Maggie. Maggie, for her part, worked silently, and her mind was a mess of indecision. Her uncertainty, combined with my own shortcomings in the future-telling department, made it difficult for me to see what would happen next.

However, flight schedules weren't as difficult to read as Maggie was. In a sudden flash I saw that Jasper and I could make a flight leaving this evening, and we could be back in Forks tomorrow. I was immediately ecstatic at the idea of being home, seeing my family, and lying with Jasper in a familiar bed.

"What is it, baby?" Jasper asked, as he watered some flowers on the sill.

"Maggie, I wanted to stay, to say good-bye to Siobhan and Liam, to make things right with them…"

"Stop yer'self right there, Alice. Don't you worry about those two. I put it right. They trust what I 'ave ta' say, and I told 'em straight out that you two were doin' what was right for yer family. Siobhan and Liam love Carlisle like a brother, you know. And anytime he needs help, or his clan needs help, they'll be there for 'im. I'll make sure of it. You can trust that, on my honor."

"Maggie, thank you. You know that means so much to me… to us. We may call you on that. Kind of soon."

"I figured as much, Alice. The Volturi don't give up easily. At least that's what I'm told. Eventually, I'll face 'em with you."

"So we're going, Alice?" Jasper asked. The small cottage suddenly filled with hope and homesickness.

I nodded my head and smiled as I jumped into Jasper's arms.

"We have to leave soon to catch our plane. I think we might have to run."

"Before you two go, I have something for you as well, Alice. Well, not for you, exactly. For your brother."

In the span of a second, Maggie made up her mind, and I could finally see what she planned to do. I glanced at the front pocket of her apron and saw the small bulge there.

"Oh, Maggie, no! I'm sure Edward would still want you to have it."

Maggie shook her head and looked at her toes. "But it's not right. I looked at it all these years as somethin' else entirely, as somethin' to place hope in."

"I'm sure he wouldn't want it returned, Maggie. You're still friends, aren't you?"

"Yes, I suppose, Alice. But I've got to get used to that idea. And keepin' this isn't goin' ta help." And in one fluid movement, Maggie retrieved the item from her pocket dropped the little golden necklace into my hand.

"I believe it was his mother's, ya' know."

"I didn't know. I try not to pry."

I unwound the delicate chain to reveal a tiny golden cross.

"Aw, Maggie, you shouldn't give it back. He'll get the wrong idea," Jasper added, walking over to the two of us.

"Then don't you let 'im, Jasper. He's got a good heart, so pure. An' he always heard my thoughts, so I think he'll know what I'm doin'. Just makin' a clean slate of it, and honorin' his new wife. His mate."

I quickly saw numerous scenarios play out in my mind, and I wasn't so sure that returning Edward's gift was the best thing for Edward's mate. "Are you sure about this, Maggie? Returning this might not go over well."

"I'm sure of it, Alice. I've got ta' stop livin' in the past, and go out an' get a man of my own. I wish Edward an' his mate well, I do. I don't want any misunderstandin' about that."

"_I _get it. I just don't know if Bella will. It might be hard on Bella, living with one hundred years of crushes."

"At least that's all it was. Edward always held to his convictions, as far as I know," Maggie said with an assured nod of her head.

Jasper caught my hand, and I could feel regret coursing through my body from the point of his touch. I jumped and looked into the deep golden pools of his eyes. I brushed Jasper's cheek with my hand.

"But when Bella's finally a vampire she'll understand," I whispered. "No matter the past, there's never been anyone but _her_, as far as he is concerned." Jasper squeezed my hand, and I was awash in relief and love. Absolute love.

"I'll remind Bella of that if you think it would help," Jasper offered.

I glanced out the window, willing the future to unfold before my eyes. I saw the talk Jasper would have with Bella. My man was so sweet, so insightful. Bella needed that talk. And then, afterwards, the future started falling into place in my mind. "It _will_ help, Jazz. Thanks."

"My goodness, you two! You said you had to run. Now off with you! Give my regards to the rest of yer family, and for Siobhan and Liam as well."

Jasper and I both gave Maggie quick hugs, and clasping Jasper's hand, I turned toward the green and gray coast and ran off to embrace the peaceful autumn that we'd earned, as well as the uncertain future that awaited us after that.

* * *

**A/N: Wow... we're almost done. I hope you've enjoyed this weird little journey with Jasper and Alice. It's not quite complete. There's still an epilogue coming. There were two necklaces in this past chapter, but did we get to THE necklace, yet? Well, I'm not telling. But, I guess if I'm still writing, then maybe we haven't. **

**Many, many thanks to Jess and Lindz for their help, and to my Polar Night and Newborn readers that have been waiting so patiently while I finished this, and to everyone that's read and left comments along the way for The Necklace.**

**Now, off to write the epilogue! xxx, m**


	16. The Necklace

**A/N: Just a slight warning. After finishing the chapter, The Faerie Star, you could pretty much pick up Breaking Dawn and read it through to the end without changing the story line much. But this epilogue brings Prelude, Polar Night and The Necklace together, so the plot of this chapter moves into AU territory.**

* * *

**Epilogue – The Necklace**

**APOV**

It wasn't until we were on the plane and over the Atlantic that I saw what Aro would send to Bella. Perhaps Aro had waited that long to make his decision, or perhaps it was my faulty vision. But as I saw a flash of that enormous, fist-sized diamond on that chunky gold chain, I shivered and winced. The vision brought with it dark memories of betrayal and confusion, and in my fragile state, that was enough to do me in.

I immediately felt Jasper's arm stiffen around me. "Alice, what is it?"

Jasper should record that question, I thought to myself, wryly, for easy playback at times like these. I'd jumped and projected alarm with nearly every vision I'd received since Jasper and I had been reunited. And while, admittedly, I hadn't been having half as many visions as I had been before, I was jumping entirely too much for any self-respecting vampire.

"Aro's sending something to Bella," I whispered, keeping my voice down so that the humans in the cabin couldn't hear.

Jasper sighed and smiled. "Thank goodness. I was hoping… well, I guess I was _believing_ the faerie was right. But it's reassuring to finally know for sure."

"Nice? Jasper, this isn't nice! What are you talking about?"

"Aod said that Aro would send something to Forks to confirm that our agreement still held. That _is _what he's sending, isn't it?"

I thought for a brief second. He was sending Bella the largest and possibly the most valuable of all of the crown jewels that had been returned to him. With a note:

"I so look forward to seeing the new Mrs. Cullen in person."

Yes, I could see how this might reaffirm the agreement that he'd made with Emmett, Rose and Jasper. And he was also saying that he wanted proof of our end of the bargain. But clearly, he was also stating that Bella was more valuable than something he'd been missing for hundreds of years. The seriousness of it all was in no way lost on me.

"Alice?" Jasper rubbed his thumb along my cheekbone and I felt momentarily reassured.

"Yes, Jasper, that's exactly what he's sending."

*****

I was somehow both relieved and anxious after returning to Forks. Luckily, though, there was so much giddy activity in the house, my jumpiness was easily hidden. Emmett and Rosalie were inordinately sated after weeks on end with nothing but one another's company and an empty house at their disposal. Thank goodness, we'd thought to call ahead, and they'd put things back in order and put on clothing in time for our arrival. Then we all went immediately to work fixing the couple's damage: patching up various holes, retiling the shower in the second floor bathroom, and replacing the broken windows. There was no reason to vex Esme right after her vacation.

Carlisle and Esme returned just sixteen hours after we did, and we all sat around for hours on end trading stories. Esme and Carlisle had visited with friends of the family in Brazil, and Jasper and I filled everyone in about Maggie, Siobhan and Liam. Jasper and I admitted to only spending a few hours with the Irish coven, and with the help of a little innuendo, managed to skirt around the particulars of what we'd been up to for the rest of our vacation. Carlisle's naturally modest nature made it easy to skip over the details. It wouldn't be as easy the next time Esme and I had a girls' day in the city, but I'd cross that bridge when I came to it.

And then, the very next day, Edward and Bella returned from their honeymoon.

Oh. My. God!

I would have cried if I could have. My brother was so in love. He couldn't contain that silly crooked smile, and he could hardly tear his eyes off of his wife, his mate. _Finally_. _Officially_. His mate. Every other member of the family was struck dumb and still as we gazed at them as they walked through the front door arm in arm, and smiled uncontrollably at one another on the front landing. I mean, we all knew Bella and Edward were made for one another, but to see my brother actually mated to a human… it was still very unreal. And wonderful. And it took my breath away to see the way Bella looked at him. I didn't know a human could feel like that.

Jasper squeezed my hand, bringing me back into my body. "It was all worth it," he whispered.

Edward's eyes shot a quick glance in our direction, and I willed all thoughts of the previous weeks to a small, dark corner of my brain. Then, I smiled bravely and bounced over to Bella.

"Bella, you look radiant," I whispered.

That was all it took to divert Edward's attention, and my smile broadened as I watched Edward bask in Bella's radiance, as if with my words, he was seeing her for the first time all over again.

"As do you, big brother. Marriage suits you, it seems. But, _I _never had any doubt that it would, thank you very much."

Edward smiled at me gratefully. "No, you never did, Alice. Thank you."

I threw my arms around Edward in a giant hug, forcing him to let go of his wife, and I allowed visions of Bella and Edward's college life to play through my mind. "I should have known, Edward. You men, you get us every time. But the house… do you really think that's the one?"

Edward dropped me back to the floor, a small frown on his face.

"Oh, you haven't found the house, yet. Well, you better hurry up, the semester starts in days!"

Bella was staring at the two of us with that little wrinkle between her brows that meant she was trying to figure us out. I stepped back to marvel at her, and she blushed bright crimson. Funny. Bella seemed completely unchanged physically, but at the same time, everything about her had changed since I'd seen her last. It was so very vampirish of her, that I was startled. She held herself differently, and she was more relaxed and confident, and I detected a conspiratorial glitter in her eyes. I was dying to know how it felt for a human to be mated, bound. And thankfully, I knew that we'd have plenty of time to talk over the next week.

"Today I'll let you settle in, Bella. But that's it. I can't believe you didn't give me more warning! We have to purchase a complete college wardrobe _and_ furnish a home, all in a week!"

"Alice, I don't really think--" Bella began. But then I saw Edward grab hold of Bella's hand, and she stopped protesting in mid-sentence, turning instead to smile up into her husband's eyes. Yep, mated newlyweds, no doubt about it.

I heard Esme sigh from somewhere behind me.

"Welcome home, Bella," I said softly. "But be prepared for a trip to Seattle tomorrow. We'll leave at seven-thirty, sharp."

Bella's face snapped in my direction. "Seven-thirty! Alice, please, I'm still human. I need to sleep!" she whined.

"Alice," Edward chastised.

"_Please, Edward, she has all night_ _to sleep! There's not much time before…"_ but my thoughts were cut short as Edward arched an eyebrow in my direction, pressing his lips together in a thin line. No, of course Bella didn't have all night to sleep. Jasper was right: this would take some getting used to. I sighed, hopes of an eight-hour shopping day dashed.

"How does eleven sound, then?"

"Better," Bella breathed.

"Seriously, Bella. I hope you managed to sign up for all evening classes."

Bella giggled and hid her face against Edward's chest, and he wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. You didn't have to be Jasper to feel the love radiating off of them. In fact, this all made me long for a trip to my own bedroom, Jasper in tow.

"About that bet, Jasper," Emmett laughed behind me. I heard the sound of bills being passed off from one hand to another.

"Oh, for heaven's sake!" Esme finally exclaimed, rushing forward, and the spell was broken as she took both Bella and Edward up in an enormous hug. "I can't wait to hear about everything. How did you enjoy the cottage?"

"The _cottage_?" Bella mumbled in surprise, blushing all over again as Carlisle made his way to the growing gathering at the front entrance.

Edward quickly looked between his red-faced bride and his mother. "Everything… Well, let's see… we met your _parrots_," Edward mentioned with a playful grin on his face, and Carlisle stopped in mid-step. Emmett and Rose laughed out loud, and I looked towards Jasper for some hint about what was going on, but he only shrugged his shoulders in response. I hated being in the dark. Damned faulty vision!

"And we watched _Notorious_," Bella added. Rosalie's laughter immediately died down.

"Emmett," Rosalie hissed under her breath as she folded her arms across her chest. I watched as the rest of the family tried desperately to suppress their smiles. How Rosalie could be jealous of Ingrid Bergman, who'd been dead and buried for twenty-four years, I'd never know.

"Thanks a lot, Bella," Emmett laughed grimly. "The gloves are definitely off now, little sister. You'd best watch yourself.

I looked back at Bella, and she was grinning and giggling, and her arms were wrapped securely around Edward's waist. She was finally comfortable, and she seemed to naturally fit into our family. Enough so that she'd make a joke at Rosalie's expense. And Edward, well, it would have been enough to say he was happy. But it was more than that… he was blissful. 'Blissed out', I think was the term Bella used once. And no matter what the future held, I knew right then and there, that everything was the way it should be. It was all worth it.

*****

The following days were a happy blur. Bella and Edward packed for school, Bella visited with Charlie and her friends, I tormented my new sister-in-law with frequent shopping trips, and she and Edward stole as much time alone as possible.

But my vision seemed to be deteriorating instead of getting better. And at night, Jasper and I would run into the forest ostensibly to give Bella and Edward some third floor privacy. In reality, we'd run to our cliff overlooking the Strait of Juan de Fuca, where Jasper would hold me and comfort me, and tell me how much he believed it would be alright in the end.

Before my sight had taken a turn for the worse, I'd seen the day Aro's awful gift for Bella would arrive. It would be the day before she left for college with Edward. I toyed with the idea of hiding it from everyone. There were packages arriving almost hourly from one delivery service or another, what with wedding gifts still pouring in from hundreds of years' worth of Carlisle's acquaintances, and all of the things that I'd ordered for the couple's new home. It wouldn't be difficult to stash one small box in an out of the way location.

I tried valiantly to see the best way to handle the gift, but my vision was murky. I knew everyone would be home when the package came, watching the Mariners lose to Tampa Bay. (I know human baseball could never compare to what our family could do with a ball and a bat. But we'd considered the Mariners our home team, no matter where we lived, ever since the team's inception in 1977. We didn't miss a game, if at all possible.) But no matter how hard I tried; the only outcome that I could see was fuzz and static.

In the end, left with little else to go on except my intuition, I decided that straightforward honesty was the best policy. Well, unless you count it as dishonest to keep the fae's part in all of this a secret. Okay, maybe it was somewhat dishonest, but I wasn't ready to tell anyone else about what I'd been through. As long as Aro's deal with us was unchanged, I reasoned that no one really needed to know about my heritage.

But, in my heart, I knew it had to be done. Bella was still human. It's best we laid all the cards, er gems, on the table. And it felt pretty magnanimous to simply give the wedding gift to its intended recipient with no meddling.

Fine. Fine! No _additional _meddling.

Nevertheless, I still felt the need to be the one that held the gift first. I wanted to make sure, as much as I could, that the damned necklace was real, and that we had to interrupt the newlyweds' happiness. So I was prepared when the UPS truck stopped halfway up our long drive, and waited impatiently on the front steps as the deliveryman huffed and puffed up the incline to ask me to sign for the package. It was wrapped plainly enough in brown paper, but the weight of the thing gave it away.

I signed for the box with a mind full of ever-increasing static. The one advantage to my defective vision was that I could easily focus on nothing while Edward was around. It was frustrating… for both of us, and I often caught him looking at me with a confused and worried expression on his face. Luckily, the faintest whiff of Bella's scent was enough to distract him these days, and these days, she was never far off.

"Hey, Bella, there's a box here for you from Italy." Everyone's attention was immediately switched from the game to me, and the brown paper package I deposited on the dining room table. Of course, Jasper also knew what was about to be revealed, and I could feel him projecting calm throughout the room.

Edward was at my side in an instant. "What is it, Alice?"

"It's a gift. From Aro." I focused on the static and Edward scowled. It had been so long since I'd seen a sincere scowl on his face, I felt instantly guilty.

"Don't be ridiculous, Alice. There's nothing for you to feel guilty about. It's not like this gift, or whatever it is, was your idea." I jumped a bit at Edward's admonishment, but no one except Jasper paid any mind. They'd all become used to my new, jittery nature.

Bella took her time walking over to the table (or perhaps that's just the speed at which she moved). "Should I open it?" she asked hesitantly.

"It's a necklace. No spells or poisons or anything," I informed everyone.

By now, the entire family was crowded around us. Bella tentatively tore at the brown paper wrapping to reveal an ancient and ornate, jewel-encrusted box. "That's worth a small fortune in and of itself," I quipped, to fill up the staticky space in my brain.

Bella very tentatively opened the box to reveal the enormous diamond. The round, intricately cut stone seemed to project rainbows of light, rather than just reflect them. There was a collective gasp around the table. Rosalie actually shielded her eyes and looked away. And unbidden, a vision of the first time I'd seen the gem played itself out in my mind: the bright blue cloudless sky, the emerald green grass, the two little men and their dusty casket, and the way the diamond had sent prisms of light dancing through the air.

Edward eyed me curiously. I shrugged.

"I always wondered where the crown jewels disappeared to after John of England pawned them in the thirteenth century," Carlisle remarked. His eyes flickered over mine, so quickly that even as a vampire, I might have missed it. Then, he turned to smile at Bella. "I suppose it doesn't surprise me that the Volturi have their share."

For her part, Bella looked frightened to touch the thing. And I knew that she would only become more frightened when she found the most important part of Aro's gift hidden underneath the gem. I wished I knew what would happen when Bella pulled out Aro's message to her.

"I so look forward to seeing the new Mrs. Cullen in person."

Edward spun around to face me. He'd heard my thoughts easily enough. Nothing was wrong with _his_ powers. His eyes glowed with violent anger and deep concern, and I nodded to confirm what he'd silently heard. His face turned grave. And very quickly, and very forcefully, he slammed shut the lid on the box. "It's quite revolting," he managed to murmur to Bella, "not nearly as beautiful as you, my love."

What? No! He couldn't keep Aro's note from Bella. I turned to Jasper for help, and his eyes bored into the back of Edward's head, but my brother didn't bat an eyelash.

"And to think, that's the third strange necklace I've received today," Bella murmured, as she lost herself in Edward's loving gaze.

"The third?" I asked, alarmed. Goodness, I hadn't seen any other necklaces in her future.

"Yes, two other wedding gifts came this morning. Vampires sure have some strange taste in necklaces," she nearly giggled. "They're all so odd."

I saw Edward glaring at Jasper over Bella's head, shaking his head defiantly, faster than Bella would have been able to detect. I looked back and forth between Jasper and Edward, and knew that words had to be spoken. Edward had to let his mate know what was going on. I willed Jasper to look at me, and silently implored him to keep up the fight.

"Oh! Wow, Bella. New jewelry… Can I see the other two?" I asked, a little maniacally.

Bella looked around at the gathered vampires. We were all lost in our own personal struggles with Aro's gift. Rosalie was frankly jealous, and Emmett was trying his best to wordlessly console her. They should really have gone back to their room. I guessed that Carlisle knew more about the crown jewels than he was letting on, and Esme was attempting to silently figure him out. Edward was a closed book, fuming, and determined not to let the Volturi force his hand with his human wife. Jasper was wordlessly pleading with him to reconsider. I could almost make out the words of their silently raging battle.

"Alice, come on," Bella tugged at my sleeve. "Let's go up to Edward's… I mean _our _room. I'll show you the other necklaces." She cast a wary glance at around the table, ending with Edward. He absentmindedly kissed her on the forehead and gently squeezed her hand, and went back to grimacing at Jasper.

*****

Bella carefully shut the door behind us, and rested her back against the door. She blushed a bit and looked away before meeting my eyes again. "Well, that was weird, Alice."

"Aro is weird, Bella. We don't take correspondence with him lightly. And Rose was jealous," I added as a distraction.

"Please!" she huffed. "No one's given Edward and I a house, like Esme did when Rosalie married Emmett."

"Leave that up to Edward," I mumbled as I flounced onto the leather couch. Did it have a bit more give than it used to?

"What?"

"Oh, nothing." No reason to rile her up now. She'd find out soon enough. I heard voices rising from the dining room, and I fervently hoped that they would keep it down so that Bella wouldn't hear.

*****

"Edward, be reasonable. You can't keep this from her any longer."

"I wouldn't lecture about hiding things, Jasper. Where were you these past two weeks?"

"One has nothing to do with the other, Edward."

"You've just proven your point, Jasper."

"I can't believe he's pushing us like this. Why would he send that note when he specifically told us not to tell Bella?" Emmett asked.

"Exactly, Emmett. I will not let Aro dictate the bounds of my relationship. I'll take her to the ends of the earth to keep her human… if that's what she wants."

"At what cost?" Rosalie asked quietly.

"Enough!" Carlisle's voice cut through the heated discussion, and everyone fell immediately silent. "Esme and I spoke to Alice before the wedding. We know you've all been doing your best to help Bella and Edward. But this has frankly gotten out of hand, and it's time that Esme, Bella and I were informed about exactly what has transpired. And if anyone can inform me how one of the twice missing crown jewels of England has landed in my home, I would appreciate an answer to that as well."

*****

Bella was rooting through her luggage, pulling out a mishmash of shirts, shoes, undergarments, and socks, searching for the necklaces. I'd been hoping that she was so caught up in her search, that she wouldn't hear anything going on below. But as she continued to root through her luggage, the disorganization was just too much for me to bear.

"For Pete's sake, Bella. This is unacceptable! What a mess. Please, let me re-do this for you!" I quickly crossed the room, intent on repacking everything for her. Really, how could a woman take so little care with her wardrobe?

"Here, found them!" Bella spun around with the necklaces just as I was going to grab for the clothing in her luggage, and my hands closed over the necklaces instead.

Static surged through my hands, coursing through my body, and burning my eyes. I dropped the necklaces, dropped to my knees and pressed my hands to my eyes.

"Alice! What happened?" Bella was on the floor besides me, her warm hand rubbing my back.

As soon as I'd dropped the necklaces to the ground, the feeling passed. I opened my eyes, and focused on the jewelry in front of me and gasped. The first thing that caught my attention was a very tiny string of dried red-orange berries. It was almost as if it took up all of my vision, and I couldn't focus on anything else.

"Where did you get that, Bella?" I asked, pointing to the beaded berry necklace.

"The mail?"

"_I mean_, who is it from?" I growled. Bella inched away from me, and I felt instantly guilty for frightening her.

"Umm, I don't remember. We've gotten so many things from people I've never heard of. Both necklaces came together. Let me see if I can find the card… I tied them all together to write thank yous."

Bella hastily jumped to her feet, eager to get more space between the two of us.

"Bella?"

"No, no, let me find the card." She pulled out a huge stack cards and letters and a few sheets of legal stationary from a pocket inside her luggage. No wonder Rosalie was jealous.

As Bella began going through the cards one by one, I stared warily down at the other necklace. It was a small round stone, with a hole punched straight through the middle, and it hung from an intricately woven sterling chain. I didn't know about that one, but I had no doubt about the berry necklace. They were Rowan berries; often used for protection.

"Here it is…" Bella began reading aloud from the card:

For the brave Mr. Cullen and his new mate,

You've helped us more than you know. In the spirit of Feriae Augusti, please accept the stone necklace with my wish that you get everything that your heart desires. And take the red beaded necklace with the wish that the newest member of your coven lives in peace and safety.

Aine

"And this came with the _mail_?" I felt weak in the knees, desperate, and I couldn't bring myself to pick the items off the floor.

"Regular old USPS."

Suddenly Jasper was at the door. "Alice? What happened, baby?"

"Jasper, it's Aine."

*****

It was as if I were dropping like a stone, a burning stone, hurtling towards the ground, but the ground never came. And all the while, something was being unthreaded from the fabric of who I was, and I writhed with the slowly unwinding pain, searing as it tore, bit by bit. And then a white-hot light ripped at my back, and I screamed over and over again. Until there was nothing left to unwind and I was only a body, and the pain that caused my undoing began to coalesce.

It was a glowing and unruly pain that moved from my fingers and toes, through my limbs and towards my chest. And then, after it concentrated and burned there for an unending amount of time (no, that's not true; it lasted for exactly three thousand thirty-six breaths,) it throttled upwards until it stuck in my throat.

And my furor at having this thing, this feeling, this unholy monstrosity lodged within my body, made me tear at my face with my fingertips, and shriek and groan. My eyelids finally snapped open and I was awash in unending dark detail. The world neither glowed nor sparkled, (and why should it, I wondered for half of a second exactly,) but I could see all of it. Every dismal detail sprung to life before my eyes. And I was unsatisfied.

My ears and eyes and nose searched the night for answers. I was full of rage and blinding agony and something else, something unrealized but vital. And as I looked down at my smooth, pale skin, glimmering faintly in the dim light of this dank alley, as I flexed my arms and legs full of glorious strength, studied the smooth edges of my fingernails, I felt I should know something… I should know whose body this was. And what this body was. How it came to be here, in this dark and dirty and lonely place.

Lonely. Should I be here with another? I searched my mind fruitlessly. Everything I knew from the moment of my first awareness played itself out in my mind; orderly, from start to finish, like a methodically organized catalogue. I didn't see any evidence of companionship. Nothing. Not a glimmer. But as soon as I'd had the thought, I _knew_ that I should be here with someone else. But, _who_?

And then I heard it: my purpose. One of the missing, vital pieces of the puzzle was coming closer: warm, thumping, and sweeter than heaven. Heaven? My mouth watered and my throat burned, as a scent more delicious than life itself blew towards me on the breeze, eliciting sparks of sensation that coursed over my crystalline skin.

Suddenly, without thinking, I was off running, like the wind itself. I leapt and tackled, and then cradled something impossibly soft, pulsing and warm in my arms. I recognized it as a human female. My mind pulled the words from some unknowable dark chasm within myself, as the creature screamed and scratched with all the effect of a mewling newborn kitten. In one quick and graceful motion, I pulled chestnut locks out of my way, and sunk my teeth into her neck.

I was finally alive and satisfied, and I saw the details of this dim world in inconceivably richer detail, and I could smell with unexpected distinction. And as the flow of blood from the human slowed to a trickle, I luxuriated in the texture of the creamy human skin under my fingertips. It was like silk, or caramel, and as my eyes swept over it, I noticed that I was tearing it like tissue paper with my appreciative touch. The human's blood was streaming down my fingers as well as running down my chin, and I smiled appreciatively. I absentmindedly tugged at the silken strands of hair on the human's head, and they easily pulled free from the scalp: so soft, and so matted with warm and delectable, life-giving blood. I'd found one answer, at least.

And then, like an unwelcome guest, the loneliness returned. I needed more. More than blood. I sat, resting next to the lifeless human, running my fingers over the delicate features of her face, breaking each bone as I went. So delicate. So delicious. I needed to find another. Soon.

I looked at her large, lifeless green eyes, her long black eyelashes, and the way her short blue-black hair fell against her bloodied forehead.

And, in a blinding flash, I saw a female. She was like me: the same subtly glittering pale white flesh, the same grace, the same long limbs and short stature. She had a head of short, blue-black hair. I wondered at her eyes. To my knowledge, I'd never seen my own eyes, but hers were mesmerizing: glimmering like amber. There was something significant about her eyes.

My mind worked quickly, piecing together the puzzle. This female was the one I was supposed to be with: my partner, the one I needed. And she would tell me what I needed to know about myself. Who I was; what I was. In a swift and graceful motion, I tossed the human to the ground and stood tall. I was pleased to find that my legs were stronger than they'd been before I'd drank from the human. I knew that I needed another. And then I would find the female with the black hair and golden eyes. For I also knew that she was mine.

* * *

**A/N: Wow! Finished! I can't wait to go and change the story description to "complete"! **

**First... Thank Yous: Jess is an amazing beta and a good friend. I think the sky could be falling and she'd still try to get my edits back to me in hours. Lindz... she practically runs FFFW, and she still takes time for my stories. And Jamie, without her, I'd never get vampire psychology right. And of course, my readers and reviewers: thanks for taking the time to read, and sending all of your reviews. I hope you've enjoyed this little ride, and I hope you try out Polar Night, an alternate Breaking Dawn.**

**Secondly... my beta warned there may be questions. This story naturally flows into Polar Night from here. So answers about the significance of various necklaces (unless you know about faerie lore) will all be revealed in Polar Night. Also, the newborn at the end... I thought it was obvious, but maybe not. Do you guys know who it is? **

**OK. Umm... can't believe this is finished! I love you guys! xxx, m**


End file.
